ESPERANDO EL AMOR
by Lunadragneel24
Summary: Sakura Haruno es una chica humilde como cualquier otra, quiere graduarse y ser una gran doctora, sin embargo, como cualquier chica se siente atraída ni más ni menos que por Sasuke Uchiha, un chico bastante frío que vivió sucesos dolorosos en su vida. Un día un accidente los unirá y no tendrán más opción que Esperar el amor y descubrir los misterios que los unen
1. Catástrofe en la cafetería

Hola a todos ¡Volví! Anteriormente había publicado esta historia pero ahora la estoy remontando de verdad que perdón por haber pasado tanto tiempo desaparecida y haber quitado la historia sin avisar. Esta vez la historia está modificada y estaré publicando lo más frecuente que pueda

 **NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE PERO LA HISTORIA SÍ**

Sin más que decir ¡A leer!

* * *

 **ESPERANDO EL AMOR**

 **CAP 1. CATÁSTOFE EN LA CAFETERÍA**

Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno me podría describir como una chica común y corriente. De mi edad pues tengo 22, vivo en un pequeño departamento que mantengo gracias a mi trabajo de medio tiempo como enfermera, no gano mucho pero si lo suficiente para mis gastos básicos, después de todo solo trabajo para mí ya que mis padres murieron en un accidente hace unos años. De mi apariencia no tengo mucho que decir no me considero ni muy bonita, ni muy fea, soy delgada, tengo piel pálida, el cabello liso hasta las caderas y ojos verde jade

Mi mejor amiga se llama Hinata Hyuga la conocí en el primer año de la universidad; la manera en que nos conocimos fue algo peculiar choqué con ella, se le cayó su pastel favorito y yo le ofrecí comprarle otro y claro si no me ofrecía hubiera terminado decapitada así que le compré su pastel y empezamos a conversar hasta que descubrimos que teníamos muchas cosas en común y nos hicimos mejores amigas. Ella es muy envidiada por las chicas de la universidad ya que viene de una familia adinerada y aparte es muy linda tiene el cabello color negro hasta las caderas, tez blanca, ojos color perla y buen cuerpo su único defecto es que era algo bajita pero eso es lo de menos

-Sakuraaaaaaaaaaa-llamaba mi escandalosa amiga

-¿Qué pasa Hina?

-El profesor de biología celular no vino hoy y como hice mi examen de arte y comunicación en tiempo récord salí antes y tenemos la tarde libre- dijo alegre

Ambas estamos estudiando nuestro último de nuestras respectivas carreras, yo de medicina y ella de diseño de modas, estoy muy emocionada por recibir mi título para así poder ayudar a las personas tal como lo hacían mis padres. Estoy segura de que les hubiera gustado. A pesar de que estudiamos carreras diferentes siempre nos la pasamos juntas

-Sakura a Tierra-me llamó Hinata sacándome de mis pensamientos

-Ah lo siento, estaba pensando. ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos un rato a la cafetería?

-Siiiiii tengo mucha hambre-respondió Hinata con brillo en los ojos, sería un milagro si me hubiera dicho que no

-Nunca cambiaras Hina-comenté resignada

Llegamos a la cafetería de la universidad que estaba atestada de gente, sin embargo aún había unas mesas vacías, nos sentamos en la primera que vimos. Hinata encargó una torta de chocolate, una malteada de fresa y un banana Split; yo solo pedí un vaso de agua, no tenía mucho apetito aparte de que todo era carísimo y bueno en la universidad más costosa de Tokyo la cafetería no podía ser precisamente barata. Yo logré ingresar a la universidad gracias a una beca de mi antiguo instituto sino ni siquiera hubiera podido aspirar a entrar

-Sakura ¿Quieres un poco de mi helado de banana split?- Me ofreció acercándome su helado

-No gracias, no sé cómo puedes comer tanto

Hinata me hizo un mohín de reproche por mi comentario pero al minuto siguió con su helado, después me puse a hablar con ella sobre las clases y otras trivialidades, siempre nos contamos todo.

Estaba inmersa en la conversación cuando de pronto sentí los gritos de las demás chicas parecía que hubiera llegado alguna celebridad o algo por el estilo. Giré mi vista para ver a que se debía tanto escándalo y descubrí que se trataba o mejor dicho de quienes se trataba

\- ¡Dios mío! Por qué no pueden llegar a un lugar como personas normales- reprochó mi amiga sin parar de comer su helado

Al escucharla solté una risita, Hinata siempre decía lo mismo cuando su novio y Sasuke entraban a la cafetería o a algún lugar público, pero la verdad es que esos dos jamás pasarían desapercibidos en ningún lugar, mucho menos Sasuke, era guapo pero de esos que parecen sacados de revista. No pude evitar quedarme embobada viéndolo

-¿Qué te produce tanta risa?-preguntó curiosa sacándome de mi ensoñación, ya había terminado su helado

-Nada Hina, nada-respondí intentando parecer indiferente, tampoco quería sentirme como las fans locas que estaban gritando, yo tenía algo de dignidad

-Bueno Sakura si sigues así esas chicas te van a dejar sin "Sasuke-kun"-insinuó Hinata a propósito cuanto le gustaba avergonzarme con eso y sí que lo conseguía

-¡Hina!-reproché sintiendo como la sangre se me iba a la cabeza de seguro estaba roja como un tomate o hasta peor

 **POV Sasuke**

Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, tengo 22 años, según las personas que me conocen soy un amargado sin vida social. Mi familia o el intento de ella es una de las más ricas de Japón debido a que somos los fundadores y dueños de Uchihas Corporation una gran empresa automotriz, por eso estoy estudiando ingeniería mecánica, pronto empezaré a dirigirla

-Teme deja de quedarte ahí parado y vamos a la cafetería que tengo mucha hambre-exigió Naruto insoportable como siempre

-Hmp vamos dobe

-Si eres amargado Teme

-Y tu un estúpido

-Estúpidas tus nalgas Teme

-Hmp-no sé cómo lo he soportado todos estos años –pensé soltando un suspiro de resignación

Al llegar a la cafetería como siempre un montón de chicas me rodearon aclamándome como si fuera una celebridad y todas se veían patéticas pero la peor de todas era la fastidiosa de Karin que estaba prácticamente encima de mí

-¿Teme podemos sentarnos?

-Pregúntaselo a ellas-dije señalando a la multitud que estaba a mí alrededor

-Chicas sé que este amargado que está aquí es muy importante pero ¿Me lo podrían prestar un ratico?

Sentí como se me formaba un tic

-A quien te crees..-no pude terminar mi frase ya que fui interrumpido por esas molestas chicas

-Claro que si Naruto-kun-dijeron todas con corazones en los ojos, no sé qué era lo que le veían al dobe y una de ellas se estaba acercando coquetamente, solo esperaba que la loca de su novia estuviera cerca

POV Sakura

Estaba terminando de tranquilizar mi sonrojada cara cuando de pronto vi una chica acercarse al novio de Hinata que obviamente es Naruto según lo que me contó Hinata ellos fueron amigos desde pequeños y ella estaba enamorada de él pero no se había confesado y él para sorpresa de mi amiga se le declaró apenas entraron en la universidad y se hicieron novios. La familia de Hinata lo aceptó aunque el padre de Hinata no estaba muy de acuerdo, más bien siempre le insiste a Hinata cada vez que la ve que lo deje y se case con su primo Neji.

La mala energía que estaba transmitiendo mi amiga me hizo salir de mis pensamientos

-Hinata t tranquila-le dije en un fallido intento de prevenir una catástrofe

-Esto es la guerra Sakura que se creen esas… ¡Esas trepadoras!-exclamó posesiva con un notable enojo, no quería estar para nada en el lugar de esas chicas

Iba a replicar para que se calmara pero no me dio tiempo, Hinata le lanzó el banana split en toda la cara a la chica que estaba coqueteándole a Naruto lo que provocó que la chica también lanzara otra cosa y finalmente la catastrófica guerra de comida que tanto quise prevenir se formó en la cafetería. Intenté escabullirme, no quería terminar llena de restos de comida, pero para mí desgracia sentí como un pedazo torta me impactaba la cara

Me quité los restos de la cara para ver quien había sido el desgraciado o la desgraciada que me había lanzado eso y no me sorprendió saber que había sido Karin, una chica que estaba estudiando bioquímica que desde que entré a la universidad se la ha pasado fastidiándome y desde que se enteró que me atrae Sasuke Uchiha se puso peor

\- ¡Eres una estúpida zanahoria con patas!-le grité con rabia, ahora me sentía toda pegostosa pero eso no se iba a quedar así

-Y tu un cabellos de chicle ¡Oh! perdóname ahora eres un pastel de chicle rancio-dijo Karin con un tono de burla y una sonrisa torcida que me sacó de mis casillas así que agarre un tazón de sopa que estaba a mi lado y se lo lancé en la cara quitando esa horrorosa sonrisa de su cara. ¡Esto ya es la guerra!

-Lo tienes merecido zanahoria con patas ¡Oh! perdóname ahora eres sopa de zanahoria-dije con burla descargando mi coraje

No pude terminar de disfrutar verla con sopa goteándole del cabello y la cara roja de enojo cuando se me abalanzó proporcionándome golpes salvajemente como una fiera desatada. En mi defensa puse los brazos sobre mi cara e intenté devolverle los golpes pero esa zanahoria no me lo permitía, ya que si lo hacía mi cara no terminaría muy bien y lo peor del caso es que nadie se daba cuenta ya que todos estaban concentrados en la guerra de comida.

-Ya verás estúpido chicle no volverás a burlarte de mí-dijo Karin con una sonrisa sádica que hizo que me diera un escalofrió

Hice caso omiso a sus palabras ya que estaba más concentrada en el ardor que me producían sus golpes y en buscar una manera de sacármela de encima. Karin me empujó hasta la entrada de la cafetería, a lo que aproveché y le acerté un golpe. No iba a dejar que esa zanahoria me diera un montón de golpes sin yo darle ni uno solo. Pasamos las puertas de la cafetería entre golpe y golpe, fuimos así hasta llegar al pasillo que estaba junto a las escaleras.

Le di una patada en la pierna que la hizo caerse, tomé aire por un momento y la vi tirada en el suelo, parecía inconsciente. Nadie se metía con Sakura Haruno y salía ilesa, sin embargo no podía dejarla allí. Me acerqué a ella, quizás podría arrastrarla hasta la enfermería y dejarla allí

-Qué estúpida eres Chicle-dijo con una sonrisa sorprendiéndome

Dichas esas palabras me agarró los pies haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera de sentón al suelo, estas cosas me pasaban por idiota, la hubiera dejado allí. Me levanté lo más rápido que pude, pero fue una mala acción ya que Karin aprovechó eso y me dio un empujón que me hizo llegar al inicio de las escaleras. Rodé por los escalones, sentí un ardor en la cabeza y en la espalda, lo último que llegué a escuchar antes de sumirme a la oscuridad fueron las palabras de Karin

-Gané chicle, eso te pasa por meterte conmigo

* * *

Gracias por haber leído el cap y discúlpenme si tuve algún error ortográfico. Me encantaría que pusieran su opinión sobre el cap en los comentarios. Acepto cualquier crítica negativa que quieran hacer o alguna recomendación, así como un lindo comentario XD

Sin más que decir Lunadragneel24 se despide bye bye


	2. Primer encuentro

¡Hola! Aquí les dejo el segundo cap de esta historia, espero que les guste

 **NARUTO NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, PERO LA HISTORIA SÍ**

Sin más que decir ¡A leer!

* * *

 **ESPERANDO EL AMOR**

 **CAP 2. PRIMER ENCUENTRO**

Estaba apartado en un rincón de la cafetería, lo más alejado posible de esa ridícula pelea, quería salir de allí. Todo eso me pasaba por andar haciéndole caso a Naruto y sus caprichos, le hubiera dado su merecido por involucrarme en todo esto, pero verlo todo lleno de comida y tirado en el suelo me bastó.

Me escabullí del rincón y fui con sumo cuidado para no ser blanco de un plato de comida. Cuando por fin llegué a las puertas que daban a la salida no dudé ni un minuto en atravesarlas. Bajé las escaleras y me encontré con una chica que estaba tirada al final de ellas, no es que me gustara entrometerme en cosas que no eran de mi incumbencia, más bien siempre las ignoraba pero si no lo hacía sería un completo insensible y a pesar de todo aún no lo era o al menos no tanto para dejar a una chica herida tirada e irme como si nada. Ya decidido ese punto me acerqué rápidamente a ella, nunca la había visto por la universidad, le tomé el pulso por si acaso y como me esperaba simplemente había perdido el conocimiento, aun así no sólo era eso si no que tenía varios golpes en la cara y unos cuantos rasguños en los brazos

La levanté entre mis brazos y la llevé lo más de prisa que pude a la enfermería, no pesaba mucho así que fue menos trabajoso de lo que pensé. Ya allí entré de golpe a lo que las enfermeras se exaltaron y dejaron de chismear entre ellas, ya tenían trabajo que hacer

-Joven ¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó una que no comprendía que los enfermos deben tratarse antes de hacer las preguntas

-Creo que no es momento para hacer preguntas-respondí cortante

La enfermera regordeta comprendió y con la mano me indicó que la dejara en la camilla, cosa que hice de inmediato

-Espere afuera por favor. La revisaré y dentro de poco le daré un informe y las indicaciones correspondientes

-Espere…

Y no me dio tiempo de terminar cuando la grosera mujer me cerró la puerta en la cara. Ese tipo de cosas no se le hacían a Sasuke Uchiha y para mi colmo no me podía retirar. ¿Quién rayos me mandó a mí a coger a esa chica? Hubiera sido más práctico que la dejara allí y fingiera que no la había visto. Pero bueno ya estaba hecho así que no me quedaba de otra que asumirlo. Me senté en uno de los asientos que estaban al lado de la puerta dispuesto a esperar para poder irme

 **.**

 ** _30 minutos después_**

 **.**

-Joven acérquese- me dijo la enfermera incompetente haciendo que me despertara

Estaba más dormido que despierto en esa silla ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Me levanté un poco adormilado y la seguí

Nos adentramos en la enfermería. La chica estaba acostada en la camilla y le respiraba normalmente, no me había fijado bien en ella por todo el ajetreo, tenía la piel de un tono muy pálido, el cabello de color ¿Rosado? Y era pequeña y delgada. Su cara estaba llena de curitas al igual que sus brazos, alrededor de la cabeza tenía una venda al igual que en el torso ¿Qué le habría pasado? Bueno tampoco es que me importara

-¡Joven! ¿Me está escuchando?-preguntó sobresaltándome ¿Acaso había dicho algo?- Veo que no, le estaba diciendo que la señorita Haruno no sufrió ningún daño significativo, solo unos moretones en la espalda y en el rostro también un golpe en la cabeza que ya me encargué de tratar. Ya es mi hora de salida y tengo prisa así que quédese con ella hasta que despierte-dijo mientras agarraba sus cosas

-Pero…

Y como la vez anterior se fue dejándome con la palabra en la boca ¡Qué rayos le pasa a esa mujer! De paso ahora tenía que cuidar a esa chica, abrí la puerta por donde se había ido para ver si lograba alcanzarla y recordarle su trabajo, pero para su suerte y mi desgracia ya había desaparecido. Resignado me senté en el banquito que estaba junto a la camilla, quería irme pero no podía despertarla, no me gustaba estar en enfermerías, ni en hospitales de ningún tipo, me recordaban cosas que me atormentaban. Cerré los ojos para relajarme un poco y me quedé dormido

 **POV Sakura**

Abrí mis ojos lentamente y empecé a visualizar el lugar en el que me encontraba, era una pequeña habitación blanca con varios estantes con medicinas y un pequeño escritorio blanco que tenía encima papeles, lapiceros, informes y una que otra inyección ¡Ah! ya sé dónde estoy, estoy en la enfermería. A mi lado estaba un chico que no logré visualizar bien ya que tenía la vista borrosa

Intenté levantarme pero una punzada en la espalda y un fuerte dolor de cabeza hicieron que abandonara mi intento, volteé la cabeza con sumo cuidado hacia la dirección en donde estaba el chico que había visto y no me lo creía era Sasuke, estaba dormido en la silla. No lograba relacionar el por qué Sasuke estaba allí, parpadeé unas cuantas veces más para asegurarme de que no era un sueño ni una cruel ilusión de mi cabeza, pero seguía allí con su cuerpo escultural recostado en la pared, sus mechones azabaches le caían encima de sus párpados cerrados y su expresión denotaba tranquilidad, se veía como un ángel. Para mí Sasuke representaba la perfección, todo él era perfecto

De pronto Sasuke abrió los ojos y volteé la cabeza bruscamente hacia el otro lado aumentando mi dolor, no pude evitar soltar un quejido

\- ¿Ya estás despierta?-preguntó, su voz era ni demasiado gruesa ni muy chillona, incluso sonaba profunda simplemente ajustada a él, era la primera vez que lo escuchaba

Volteé la cabeza nuevamente y miré directamente sus ojos oscuros y perfectos como todo él

-¿Por qué estás aquí?- pregunté no pude evitarlo, era demasiado extraño que él estuviera a mi lado, aparte de que me sentía un poco confundida. No recordaba bien que había pasado

-Te encontré tirada en las escaleras y te traje, me quedé ya que la enfermera tuvo que salir y me lo pidió

Eso me hizo recordar de golpe todo lo que había pasado ¡Qué vergüenza! Imagínense que el chico que les gusta las viera tirada en su peor presentación al final de unas escaleras, no es algo bonito, nada bonito, Karin se había pasado esta vez

-Ah ya recuerdo lo que pasó disculpa por las molestias que te he causado –le dije sonrojándome sentía mucha vergüenza

El no dijo nada más y pasamos unos minutos en silencio donde me le quedé viendo, era perfecto, su cabello era negro, tenía unos hermoso ojos color azabache que hacían que cada vez que los viera me perdiera en ellos, tez pálida y un cuerpo que parecía esculpido por los dioses. Estaba anonadada viéndolo pero el ruido de la puerta me sacó de mis pensamientos

-Sakuraaaaaaaaaaa-me llamó mi amiga de ojos perlados

-¿Cómo te sientes?, ¿Te duele mucho?, ¿Te llevo a un hospital?-soltó Hinata de golpe con una preocupación notable en su rostro mientras me examinaba con la mirada

-Tranquila Hina estoy bien no fue nada grave-le dije a mi amiga intentando calmarla

-Hola Sakura-chan-dijo Naruto con una amplia sonrisa entrando a la habitación, estaba todo golpeado y con restos de comida por todas partes, estoy segura de que uno de esos golpes es cortesía de mi amiga.

Luego dirigió su mirada a Sasuke

-Dios miooo por Kami-sama ¡se va a acabar el mundo! ¡Va a llegar un meteorito!-dijo exaltado

-¿Por qué lo dices Naruto?- pregunté curiosa

-¿No lo ves Sakura-chan?-lo miré como si fuera un bicho raro y mis acompañantes lo miraban igual-Sasuke está socializando

Al escuchar a Naruto decir eso todos nos quedamos perplejos, o en mi caso no sabía si reírme o pegarle a Naruto por ridículo

-Idiota

-No me digas idiota teme

-Dobe

-Teme

-Dobe

Hinata veía como su novio peleaba estúpidamente con Sasuke y se le estaba formando un tic en el ojo y eso no significaba nada bueno

-Naruto-kun será mejor que volvamos a clases-dijo mirándolo de forma aterradora

-P pero Hinata yo quiero ver al teme socializar-dijo Naruto berrinchudo como un niño pequeño, incluso puso una cara de perrito

-Naruto-dijo Hinata con tono de advertencia y para hacerle juego una sonrisa tenebrosa y un aura asesina a su alrededor que siéndoles sincera me da mucho miedo cuando mi amiga se pone en ese plan de "Hazlo o te matare"

-Y ya voy Hina

Naruto salió disparado de la habitación como alma que lleva el diablo, Hinata me guiñó un ojo y se fue detrás de él cerrando la puerta para darnos privacidad

Yo en realidad no sabía que hacer siempre quise que Sasuke se fijara en mí, o más que eso conocerlo, pero nunca me imaginé nada de esto. La habitación se mantuvo con un silencio incomodo, quería decir algo, cualquier cosa para iniciar una conversación, pero no se me ocurría nada, estaba en blanco

-Me voy-declaró Sasuke dejándome pasmada

No esperaba que se quedara toda la vida pero si me hubiera gustado que se quedara un poco más, después de todo era la primera vez que estaba tan cerca de él

-Sasuke yo...-inicié sin saber exactamente qué decir, sólo quería que no se fuera

El me miró con una ceja enarcada, oh Dios mío, piensa Sakura

-Yo... De verdad que gracias, si hay alguna manera de recompensarte, tu dime

-No hace falta, solo ten más cuidado

Caí en cuenta que yo lo conocía a él, pero el no a mí, después de todo yo era la que lo veía de lejos secretamente y él ni enterado

-Soy Sakura, Sakura Haruno- me presenté ya era un avance

El solo asintió, resignada a que se fuera miré el reloj y lo que vi no me gustó nada, Tsunade-sama me iba a matar

-¡No puede ser! ¡Me tengo que ir!-exclamé intentado vagamente levantarme

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa?-preguntó mirándome extrañado

* * *

Guest: ¡Muchísimas gracias por comentar! Me hizo muy feliz tu comentario, me alegra que te guste la historia

Gracias a todos por haber leído el cap y si tienen algún comentario o cualquier cosa que quieran decir no duden en ponerlo y discúlpenme si tuve un error ortográfico sin más que decir Lunadragneel se despide bye bye


	3. Acercándonos un poco más

¡Hola! Hoy les traigo el 3er cap de esta historia. Lo publiqué lo más rápido que pude. Espero que les guste, sus comentario me han hecho mega súper feliz y me han dado motivación para continuarla

 **NARUTO NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, PERO LA HISTORIA SÍ**

Sin más que decir ¡A leer!

* * *

 **ESPERANDO EL AMOR**

 **CAP 3. ACERCANDONOS UN POCO MÁS**

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa?- preguntó Sasuke extrañado

-Voy a llegar tarde al trabajo-dije finalmente

-¿Trabajo?-me preguntó confundido

-Sí, trabajo como enfermera en el hospital de Konoha

-No deberías trabajar hoy estas muy lastimada –me dijo mirándome con esos hermosos ojos azabache, se estaba preocupando por mí. Me le quede viendo un ratito más, pero el recuerdo de lo que me haría mi jefa si no iba arruinó mi hermoso momento

 **POV Sasuke**

Ella se me quedó viendo parecía hipnotizada, solo le había dicho que debería ir a casa, que chica más extraña. La hubiera dejado así pero ya quería irme de ese lugar fuera como fuera

-Vamos yo te llevo-dije sacándola de su trance

-P pero ¿Qué pasará con mi trabajo?

-Cuando estés en tu casa llamas y le comentas tu estado a tu jefa, no creo que se moleste, además como estás no veo prudente que trabajes. Lo más importante ahora es tu salud debería ser tu prioridad -Ahora mismo reafirmo el dicho de que las mujeres son complicadas es verdad, aparte que me importaba si iba a trabajar así o no, el cansancio me estaba poniendo hablador de seguro

En primer lugar ni sé por qué le ofrecí llevarla a su casa, quizás porque si esperaba a que ella decidiera irse ya sería de noche

-Está bien gracias Sasuke- dijo Sakura levantándose de la camilla cuidadosamente, al ver que le costaba y hacia muecas de dolor, la ayudé

La sostuve para que no se estrellara contra el suelo

-¿Puedes caminar?

-Creo que si...

Caminamos a paso lento por los pasillos ya desiertos de la universidad, hace mucho rato había terminado el horario de la mañana. Estaba pendiente para sostenerla cada vez que daba indicios de caerse, era pequeña y delgada parecía que el viendo podría destruirla con una ráfaga. Cuando por fin llegamos al estacionamiento fuimos hasta mi auto que estaba aparcado no muy lejos

 **POV sakura**

Cuando vi el auto de Sasuke, sentí como si me hubiera flechado cupido así que me acerqué con cuidado a esa belleza para darle todo mi amor, era un carro último modelo de Uchiha Corporation, era hermoso todo negro brillante, reluciente. Era muy lógico que Sasuke lo tuviera después de todo es un Uchiha, podría tener veinte autos de esos si quisiera

-¿Qué crees que haces?- preguntó Sasuke con una ceja alzada mirándome de forma extraña

-¿No lo ves Sasuke?, le estoy brindando todo mi amor a este pequeñín-le dije con un semblante infantil, el me miró como si estuviera loca pero eso no importaba mientras pudiera tocar a esa belleza

Desde chiquita había sido aficionada por así decirlo a los autos, eso lo había heredado de mi padre, juntos nos poníamos a admirar los modelos de las revistas e incluso a veces entrábamos en las empresas automotrices solo para verlos de cerca aunque nunca compráramos ninguno. Aunque un año antes del accidente... Mi padre logro adquirir uno de segunda mano, era un hermoso Chevrolet color azul rey, al principio estaba opaco, la maquinaria estaba algo disfuncional y los asientos estaban algo rotos, pero con mucho esfuerzo logramos ponerlo como si fuera nuevo

-Entra -me dijo Sasuke sacándome de mis pensamientos y por supuesto que no me negué a entrar en esa hermosura de auto, era como me lo imaginaba, limpio con asientos de cuero, estaba muy bien cuidado.

-Oh está hermoso-no pude evitar comentarle lo admirada que estaba

-Gracias-dijo esbozando una leve sonrisa orgullosa

El camino fue silencioso, solo se escuchaba el sonido de una melodía clásica. Sasuke se veía muy concentrado y yo como cosa rara no sabía que decir ademas de indicarle el camino hacia mi pequeño departamento. Ahora me pregunto ¿Por qué habrá querido traerme a mi casa? o ¿Por qué me ayudó? Es decir yo era una completa extraña para él. Me salí de mis pensamientos cuando vi que estábamos llegando a mi departamento

-Es aquí -le dije a Sasuke el cual detuvo el auto en una acera

No era la calle más lujosa de la ciudad ni nada por el estilo, era una zona humilde, la que yo me podía permitir pagar, me imaginaba que no venía muy frecuente por estos sitios. Me bajé con cuidado y cerré la puerta

-Adiós Sasuke muchas gracias por traerme- le agradecí despidiéndome con la mano

El solo asintió con la cabeza levemente y arrancó a gran velocidad, dejando un pequeño rastro de humo a su paso

Observé su trayecto hasta que dobló una esquina. Entré al edificio el cual no era ni muy bonito ni muy feo tenía 10 pisos y era color beige aunque la pintura estaba desgastada haciendo que su color se viera opaco

Ya en mi pequeño apartamento llamé a la señora Tsunade y le informé de mi accidente en las escaleras, tal como dijo Sasuke comprendió mi situación y me dio una semana de reposo. Resuelto eso me acosté en mi cama, me dolía la cabeza y los golpes de Karin también, pero si lo pensaba bien gracias a eso pude acercarme más a él, por lo menos ya me conocía y sabía mi nombre. Con ese pensamiento me quedé dormida

 **POV Normal**

En un sencillo café famoso por sus dulces, se encontraba sentada una joven pareja que a la vista de los demás clientes se veían como una pareja de revista por sus atractivos

-Hinata para que me trajiste aquí-preguntó Naruto sin entender aún las intenciones de su novia (Hacer que Sasuke y Sakura pasaran tiempo a solas) pero en fin ella no pensaba explicárselas

-¿No es obvio? Quería tener una linda cita contigo-dijo la linda chica con una sonrisa

-Hinata siempre tan dulce-comentó Naruto con una cara de idiota enamorado. Hasta le salían corazoncitos a su alrededor

La chica sonrió y llamó a un mesero, un joven de físico atractivo y cuerpo Atlético de cabello castaño, no aparentaba más de 25 años

-¿Qué se le ofrece a una señorita tan hermosa?-preguntó galante ignorando a su acompañante por completo

-Quiero un emparedado de pollo, un pastel de chocolate, un helado de fresas y un batido de mango ah y también un sándwich con queso y jamón-pidió ignorando el coqueteo del joven

Naruto solo observó todo de mala gana, incluso fulminó al maldito que estaba coqueteando con su novia en frente de él, pero el chico no le prestó la más mínima atención

-Ya le traigo su pedido señorita- dijo mirándola fijamente con una sonrisa coqueta-Si necesitas cualquier cosa no dudes en llamarme, lo que sea. Me llamo Kiba

Tomó la mano de Hinata y la besó el dorso, ella no le dio mucha importancia

Naruto ya estaba que echaba humo sentía unas ganas insuperables de matar a ese tal Kiba y hacerlo pedacitos, no eso era poco, quería verlo llorar, como era posible que besara allí a su novia, incluso se le había quitado el apetito

-Oye Maldito...

Hinata le tapó la boca antes de que hiciera un escándalo, admitía que ver al rubio celoso le daba un poco de satisfacción, pero no quería un escándalo, quería sus dulces

Naruto se tranquilizó un poco y ella le retiró la mano cuando notó que el chico ya estaba fuera de su vista

-Me hubieras dejado darle su merecido a ese... Como se atrevió a

La ojiperla la calló con un beso

-Solo fue una presentación, aparte sabes que yo te quiero solo a ti

El rubio iba a decir algo pero fue interrumpido por la llegada del "amigable" mesero

-Aquí tienes tu pedido preciosa-dijo sonriente

-Gracias-contestó emocionada empezando a probar su pastel mientras el terminaba de servir

-Preciosa tienes resto de pastel-dijo Kiba sacando una servilleta para quitarle el pastel de los labios

Hinata enarco una ceja

-Tranquilo **kiba** yo se lo quito

Le dio un beso a Hinata que se fue volviendo cada vez más pasional

Kiba incomodo se retiró no sin antes mandarle una mirada al rubio que le respondió con una sonrisa engreída. Le hubiera dado más satisfacción darle un golpe en esa ridícula cara de perro, pero se conformaría con eso, aparte Hinata lo había amenazado con dejarle de hablar una semana si los volvían a sacar de un restauran

-Eres muy celoso-se burló, no podía negar que había disfrutado la escenita de celos, por primera vez no había usado violencia y eso era mucho decir

-No soy celoso, solo te cuido

-Hai Hai, como digas-rio mientras terminaba de comer, se divertiría mucho cuando él se diera cuenta de que todo estaba a cuenta suya, mientras tanto seguiría disfrutando sus manjares

.

 **Al día siguiente**

 **.**

 **POV Sakura**

Entré en la universidad con una venda en la cabeza y una en el torso, pero con la camisa no se veía, aparte de que tuve que echarme un montón de polvo y corrector para poder ocultar los moretones, por lo menos el dolor de cabeza no estaba presente y el dolor de las heridas era menor. Me sentía con energías suficientes para llevarme el mundo por delante, iba a ser un gran día

-Sakuraaaaaaa- llamó mi amiga de ojos perlados sacándome de mis pensamientos-Cuéntamelo todo no te pases por alto ningún detalle quiero saberlo todooo

-Hola Hina bueno días ¿Cómo estás?-dije en tono de broma, vaya que estaba desesperada por saber

-¡Sakura!-me reprochó

-Bien ya te cuento, no eres alguien muy paciente Hina

Me lanzó una mirada no con los mejores deseos precisamente, pero la ignoré y me centré en contarle todo tal cual había pasado. Luego de contarle todo se quedó un poco sorprendida

-No hubo beso ni nada que aburrida Sakura -dijo decepcionada

-Pero si apenas nos conocimos

Eso me hizo pensar que en las ganas que tenía de encontrarme con Sasuke para saludarlo

-Bueno al menos ya se conocen-dijo divertida

-Es verdad

Pasaron las primeras dos clases de la mañana de forma extremadamente lenta o por lo menos para mí. Me encontré con Hina y juntas nos fuimos a la cafetería para comer nuestro desayuno

-Y dime ¿Cómo te fue a ti con Naruto? Y sé perfectamente que tú no desaprovechas ninguna oportunidad de estar con él a solas-le dije con una mirada pícara intentando vengarme de todas las veces que me ha hecho sonrojar con el tema de Sasuke, lamentablemente con ella nunca funciona

-Obvio que no pierdo el tiempo Saku-me dijo mi amiga con una sonrisa soñadora haciéndome ver que le fue bien

Conociéndola de seguro le hizo algo a Naruto, como envidio a mi amiga nunca se sonroja bueno a lo mejor con Naruto si se sonroje tendría que preguntarle

-¡Sakura!

-¿Ah?, ¿Qué?- pregunté confundida ¿En qué momento me había distraído?

-Desde hace rato estas en las nubes ¿En qué estabas pensando?-preguntó con cara de póker demostrando molestia

-En nada de importancia Hina-respondí intentando convencerla

-¿Seguro?-me preguntó no muy convencida para mi mala suerte

-Sí, ¿Te apetece ir a la biblioteca en lo que te queda de tiempo?-le dije tratando de evitar que siguiera preguntando

-Está bien saku vamos-dijo mi amiga levantándose de su asiento al igual que yo

Sacó su celular y empezó a teclear de seguro estaba tonteando con Naruto, solté un suspiro un día de estos se iba a caer por estar caminando mientras escribía

 **POV Normal**

En otra parte de la cafetería se encontraban dos chicas sentadas y hablando con bastante discreción, una era una pelirroja de bonita figura, tez clara con el cabello suelto rebelde por su espalda y unos lentes haciéndola ver más intelectual y la otra que estaba sentada al frente era de tez canela, ojos marrones, cabellos ondulados del mismo color los cuales estaban recogidos en una cola alta dejando caer dos mechones traviesos, contextura delgada y estatura baja

-¿Estás segura de hacer esto Karin?-preguntó la chica de cabellos marrones

-Claro Susy, con esto me vengaré por los moretones que me dejó esos pelos de chicle-dijo con rabia

-Mira ahí viene

-Es hora de poner en marcha el plan Susy

* * *

Hasta aquí llega el cap,gracias por haberlo leído discúlpenme si tuve algún error ortográfico. Si tienen alguna crítica o algo que decir, no se cohíban de ponerlo en los comentarios, tengan por seguro que los leeré, sin más que decir me despido bye bye

sasusaku fan: Me hace súper feliz que te gusten los caps, espero que este también te haya gustado :D

Guest: ¡Gracias! Me alegra mucho que te gusten los caps XD

Luna Uchiha H: Muchas gracias por el comentario, de verdad me halagas, no tienes idea de lo feliz que mi hizo leerlo. Hice lo posible por publicarlo y no hacerlos esperar. Espero que te haya gustado

Bueno sin más que decir Lunadragneel se despide bye bye. Espero continuar pronto


	4. Un día Tranquilo

¡Hola! Aquí les traigo otro cap. Espero que lo disfruten

 **NARUTO NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN PERO LA HISTORIA SÍ**

Sin más que decir ¡A leer!

* * *

 **ESPERANDO EL AMOR**

 **CAP.4 UN DÍA "TRANQUILO"**

-Es hora de comenzar con el plan Susy-dijo Karin con una sonrisa sádica, emocionada por realizar su nueva artimaña

-Aquí tienes Karin- le entregó un vaso lleno de soda sin mucha convicción

-Perfecto-dijo la pelirroja vertiendo el líquido sigilosamente en donde Sakura estaba a punto de pasar-Le devolveré a esa frentona la humillación y la vergüenza que sentí

Susy la miró nerviosa, sólo rogaba que a Sakura no le pasara nada, ella no quería hacerle daño a nadie pero tampoco quería decepcionar a Karin, ella era su única amiga después de todo, Karin no tenía a nadie más en lo que respecta amistades y ella no pensaba dejarla sola, a pesar de que no estaba muy de acuerdo con lo que hacía

 **POV Sakura**

Estaba caminando con Hinata hacia la salida de la cafetería. Ahora que lo pensaba no había visto a Sasuke en lo que llevaba de día ,era una verdadera lástima ya que después de lo que pasó a causa de Karin me pude acercar más a él por lo menos ya sabía mi nombre y pudimos conversar . No quisiera terminar mi vida universitaria sin siquiera intentar algo con él, por lo menos una amistad

Salí de mis pensamientos cuando sentí que pisé un líquido que me hizo resbalar, cerré los ojos esperando sentir el dolor del impacto contra el suelo pero nunca llegó

-¿Estas bien? – Preguntó mi príncipe azul, mi salvador, mi héroe ¿Cómo había llegado allí? Bueno no tenía importancia

-S si- le respondí ruborizándome y viendo fijamente sus ojos negros preocupantemente vacíos

 **POV Sasuke**

Estaba sentado en una de las mesas más apartadas de la cafetería para que las fastidiosas mujeres esas no me molestaran. Naruto extrañamente estaba bastante tranquilo con su teléfono, por un momento vi que ponía su cara de bobo enamorado, de seguro estaba hablando con Hinata, no le di importancia y continué mi desayuno

-¿Sasuke podemos ir a la biblioteca? - me preguntó emocionado

No pude evitar extrañarme y soltar una pequeña mueca burlona era como decir que un gato fuera amigo de un perro

-¿Tu? ¿Quieres ir a la biblioteca?- Pregunté inevitablemente extrañado y hasta un poco burlón. Naruto es alérgico a los libros y ahora me viene con que quiere ir a una biblioteca. Uno no sabe que esperar un idiota como él

-¿Qué tiene de raro que vaya a la biblioteca? - me preguntó con una ceja alzada y un gesto de disgusto

-Todo- respondí

-Bueno ¿Me vas a acompañar o no? Señor amargado- preguntó con su semblante molesto

-Hmp vamos-concluí

Me levante de mi asiento y vi a Karin junto a una chica echar un líquido en el piso de seguro era soda y sinceramente no me importaba a quien querían hacer caer, pero extrañamente me empezó a importar cuando vi a esa chica que había auxiliado que según recordaba se llamaba Sakura, caminar hacia el charco y estaba a punto de pisarlo. Por instinto corrí hacia ella y la sostuve para detener el impacto y me quede viendo sus ojos verdes, no sé qué me pasa últimamente si hubiera sido el yo de siempre no me hubiera importado lo que pasara, más bien ni siquiera la hubiera recogido de las escaleras, ni la hubiera llevado a su casa ¿Qué estaba pasándome?

-¿Estás bien?-fue lo primero que se me ocurrió preguntarle

-S si-me dijo ella toda sonrojada se veía linda así ahh otra vez que demonios me está pasando con esta chica, primero la salvo y ahora pienso que es linda. Tanto tiempo con Naruto creo que me está empezando a afectar

-Teme ¿Puedes soltarla de una vez? -me dijo Naruto con una sonrisa pícara

Volví a la realidad y me di cuenta de que todas las personas que estaban allí estaban viéndonos, todos eran unos metiches. Solté a Sakura que estaba viéndome fijamente, aparté la mirada, no sabía ni que estaba haciendo. Me di la vuelta y me encaminé a mi próxima clase, no debía estar perdiendo el tiempo de esa manera, por suerte Naruto tendría clases en un salón bastante lejano al mío y no tendría que soportarlo con sus chistes sobre lo sucedido. Olvidaría eso y a esa chica, Sakura…

 **POV Normal**

-¡Rayos! ¿Por qué las cosas no me salen bien?-gritó Karin golpeando la mesa fuertemente haciendo reaccionar a los que estaban alrededor

Estaba muy enojada, nada había salido como ella esperaba, se suponía que la pelos de chicle debía caer de forma ridícula y quedar humillada en frente de todos, pero no, no lograba entender cómo Sasuke había logrado atraparla y aparte quedársele viéndola como idiota, la muy maldita lo había encantado, era lo más seguro, pero aun así se sintió humillada al contemplar todo eso. Soltó otra maldición por lo bajo

-Cálmate ya tendrás otra oportunidad-intervino Susy intentado calmarla

Karin tomó aire de forma exagerada y se quedó quieta por un momento, su cabeza maquinaba todas las formas posibles de hacer sufrir a la pelirrosa y una vez la encontró su humor mejoró

-Tienes razón Susy ya se me ocurrió otra cosa para perjudicarla y esta vez no tendrá a nadie que la ayude. Pagará muy caro por robarle la atención a mi Sasukito

-¿No crees que estás exagerando un poco?-le preguntó Susy algo dudosa

-NO, deja de estarme preguntando tonterías y vamos por un helado, ya no quiero ver más clases, esa cabellos de chicle me quitó las ganas

Susy asintió y ambas se fueron

 **POV Sakura**

Después de ese momento tan mágico, me dirigí a mi próxima clase y Hinata se dirigió a la suya. Me tocaba bioestadística con el profesor Kakashi Hatake, ese profesor es bastante por decirlo así particular

Al llegar a la clase me senté donde normalmente hago y fingí escucharle ya que estaba en otro mundo. Con todo lo sucedido no le agradecí a Sasuke por lo de la cafetería, debía regalarle algo pero si soy sincera conmigo misma no lo conozco, ni sus gustos ni preferencias, ni las cosas que le disgustan. Eso hacía que me sintiera decaída, quisiera conocerlo, quisiera tener una oportunidad de hacerlo, de saber quién es en realidad y la razón de esos ojos vacíos que yo misma había tenido en una oportunidad. Esos ojos no significan nada más que dolor de eso estoy segura

-Señorita Haruno-llamó un hombre de cabellera plateada sacándome de mis pensamientos- Ya terminó la clase

Al escuchar eso di un vistazo completo al salón y como decía el profesor no había nadie, sólo quedaba yo

-Discúlpeme ya me retiro-respondí avergonzada, ¿Cómo había pasado el tiempo tan rápido?

-Señorita Haruno o si me lo permites Sakura, tengo algo importante que hablar contigo. Cuando tengas algo de tiempo ven a hablar conmigo a este lugar- dijo entregándome un papelito con una dirección anotada

-¿Algo importante?-pregunté incrédula recibiendo el papel

-Sí, cuando nos reunamos te diré de que se trata. Espero que tengas un buen día- y finalmente se retiró dejándome con la incertidumbre

¿De qué querría hablar el maestro Kakashi conmigo? Esta situación era de lo más extraña, quizás fuera algo de la clase o a lo mejor quería que le diera apoyo a algún alumno ¿Pero por qué no me lo dijo aquí mismo?

Dejé de llenarme la cabeza de suposiciones y salí del aula, ya sabría cuando lo viera, no valía la pena pensar tanto en ello

-Sakuraaaa- gritó Hinata-Por fin te encuentro ¿Por qué todavía sigues aquí?

-Por nada Hina, ya estaba a punto de irme- le respondí, no sabía si era adecuado contarle lo que acababa de pasar

-Sakura, sabes que a mí no me puedes mentir- dijo con esa mirada afilada que si pudiera mataría a alguien lo haría de forma dolorosa

Es impresionante que una persona te conozca tan bien, aunque creo que soy yo la mala para mentir

-Kakashi quiere que me reúna con el- confesé, era imposible ocultarle algo a Hinata

-¿El profesor Kakashi?- dijo extrañada

Asentí

-¿Para qué? ¿Acaso hiciste algo malo en su clase? ¿Te está yendo mal en la materia? ¿Por qué te habló a ti y no a tus padres?-soltó rápidamente y se dio cuenta de lo que dijo

-Lo siento-se disculpó

-No te preocupes, de todas formas volviendo al tema no creo que sea nada de qué preocuparse, así que no pensemos tanto en ello

Hinata se quedó pensativa, por un momento me miró dudando si preguntarme algo. Pero al parecer se decidió

-Sakura ¿Cómo murieron tus padres?- preguntó directa

No pude evitar sorprenderme cuando murieron mis padres hace 5 años apenas estaba empezando a conocer a Hinata y nunca me hizo preguntas al respecto

-Murieron atrapados en una explosión- respondí con tono amargo, no era fácil hablar de ello- ¿Por qué?

-Siento haberte preguntado eso, solo que me dio curiosidad-dijo apenada

-Tranquila, de todas maneras nunca te había hablado nada sobre eso

-¿No tenías que ir a trabajar?- preguntó viendo su ¡Phone

-¡Es verdad! Aunque Tsunade-sama me dio una semana de descanso. Aun así iré, no tengo nada que hacer de todas formas

Me despedí de Hinata y salí corriendo de la Universidad, lo bueno de mi trabajo es que no me quedaba muy lejos, solo a unas cuantas cuadras que en 10 minutos corriendo podía cruzar. Siempre me había gustado recorrer ese trayecto y más corriendo, me siento libre. Quien iba a pensar que de un día tan tranquilo iba a pasar a ser uno de los peores días de mi existencia

* * *

Sasusaku fan: Que bien que te haya gustado el anterior, ojalá que este también te haya gustado.

Luna Uchiha H: Tus comentarios siempre me hacen muy feliz, me haces sentir muy especial, acostúmbrate a ver tu nombre por aquí cada vez que comentes algo XD me gusta hacer sentir a las personas que comentan que estoy viendo sus comentarios y no tienes nada que agradecer muchas gracias a ti por comentar impulsas mi inspiración

Gracias por haber leído y muchas gracias por los comentarios, me hacen muy feliz. En este cap quise iniciar el toque de misterio que le quiero dar a la historia para que no se vuelva empalagosa ni cliché. Tanto Sasuke y Sakura han vivido sucesos difíciles y hay algo en el pasado de ambos que los une quizás no directamente pero eso se los dejo a su imaginación, al igual de lo que pasará en el próximo cap JAJAJA. Sí, soy mala, espero que no les haya aburrido. Sin más que decir me despido bye bye


	5. Lluvia Tormentosa

¡Hola! Estoy muy feliz por sus comentarios y les agradezco mucho su apoyo con mi historia, este cap es uno de los más dramáticos y debo admitir que me fue sencillo hacerlo después de todo amo el drama XD

 **NARUTO NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN PERO LA HISTORIA SÍ**

Sin más que decir ¡A leer!

* * *

 **ESPERANDO EL AMOR**

 **CAP.5 LLUVIA TORMENTOSA**

Me dirigía a mi trabajo pensando en las cosas maravillosas e intrigantes que habían pasado, cuando Sasuke me atrapó entre sus brazos, la nota de Kakashi, mi conversación con Hinata, algún día le hablaría con más detalle de lo que les pasó a mis padres, merecía saberlo después de todo. Estaba de muy buen humor tanto así que si me consiguiera un vagabundo lo ayudara bueno creo que estoy exagerando.

En poco tiempo llegué al gran y moderno hospital de Konoha, entré y saludé a mis compañeros entre ellos mi amiga Ino ella es muy bonita tiene una cabellera rubia hasta las caderas, es de tez clara, contextura delgada y ojos azules. La conocí cuando empecé a trabajar en el hospital yo era muy torpe en ese tiempo, pero en fin ese día se me cayó un instrumento que necesitaba un doctor y todos me empezaron a criticar y ella fue la única que me defendió y también me ayudó desde ahí empezamos a hablar y nos llevamos muy bien haciéndonos amigas aunque siempre nos la pasamos peleando, algún día se la presentaré a Hinata de seguro que se llevaran de maravilla

-Hola Ino cerda-dije alzando mi mano para saludarla

-Hola frentona, veo que estás de muy buen humor ¿No será por algún chico en especial?- preguntó acercándose a mí con una sonrisa pícara

No pude evitar sonrojarme al recordar lo sucedido en la cafetería, era muy mala mentirosa

-Así que si es por un chico picarona cuando te cambies me contarás detalle por detalle- dijo ella con cara de "No te escaparás de mi"

Resignada asentí con la cabeza y decidí dirigirme hacia los vestidores antes de que se me hiciera tarde y me pegaran un sermón aunque en primer lugar ni siquiera debía estar ahí, pero es mejor que estar todo un día sola en mi departamento

-Ah frentona casi se me olvida Tsunade me dijo que si te aparecías por aquí fueras a su oficina - informó Ino

-Gracias Ino cerda ya vuelvo-contesté, Tsunade había predicho que iría

Mi jefa se llama Tsunade es un poco gruñona, temperamental y una borracha sin remedio, pero a pesar de eso siempre me trata con mucho cariño es casi como mi madre, lo que me preocupa es que cuando se pone en semblante serio es que nunca son cosas buenas

Al entrar vi a Tsunade con una mirada muy seria, cosa que me preocupó, normalmente me recibiría con una sonrisa o con una botella de sake en la mano. Me estaba dando un mal presentimiento

-Sakura siéntate por favor-dijo apoyando sus manos en el escritorio, obedecí a su petición y me senté esperando que hablara pero no lo hacía así que hablé yo

-¿Pasa algo malo?-pregunté con un notable nerviosismo, esta situación me tenía intranquila

-En realidad si…Quiero que te vayas de aquí y no vuelvas nunca más a este hospital-anunció sin ninguna expresión en su cara

Al escuchar eso la miré fijamente para cerciorarme de que no era una broma de mal gusto, pero al ver su mirara decidida sentí como todo se me venía abajo ¿Por qué me estaba pasando esto sino había hecho nada malo? aun así decidí preguntar

-¿P por qué?-pregunté dolida por lo que me acababa de decir, no entendía que estaba pasando y cuando respondió me arrepentí de haber preguntado

-Porque eres una inútil no haces nada bien, ya estoy cansada de fingir que estas cumpliendo bien tu trabajo-Se quedó en silencio por un momento y tomó un trago de su sake-Acepté que trabajaras aquí por lástima pero ya me cansé de darte dinero a cambio de nada, vete y no vuelvas

No me esperaba escuchar esas crueles palabras, me sentí dolida ¿Tan mala enfermera era? ¿Tan mal había hecho todo? Aun así me pareció muy extraño Tsunade nunca me había demostrado inconformidad con mi trabajo incluso me halagaba, entonces ¿Por qué me estaba diciendo eso? Había algo extraño, sin embargo, ya no lo podría averiguar ya estaba despedida

Humildemente me levanté de mi asiento y le dirigí unas últimas palabras

-Gracias por todo

No la volví a mirar, simplemente salí dándole la espalda. Ya afuera agarré impulso y salí corriendo por todo el hospital hasta llegar a la salida. Escuché en el camino los gritos de Ino llamándome, pero yo solo quería salir

 **POV Normal**

-Ya cumplí con lo que me pediste-dijo Tsunade hablando por teléfono

-Muy bien Tsunade ¿Le dijiste cada una de las palabras que te mencioné?

-¡Sí Dije cada una de las malditas palabras que me dijiste!- respondió alterada, se sentía muy mal por haberle hecho eso a su mejor empleada

-Perfecto y cuida tu lengua. Ya tu hospital no correrá ningún riesgo puedes estar tranquila adiós-dijo la persona en la otra línea colgando la llamada

La rubia soltó un suspiro y le dio un sorbo a su botella, se sentía muy culpable por el sufrimiento de la pelirrosa que era como su hija. Todavía recordaba el día que llegó y le pidió empleo, tal como sus padres hubieran querido y al verla tan decidida la acepto y le enseñó todo lo que pudo. Los padres de Sakura y ella habían sido grandes amigos y ahora les había fallado. La mujer frustrada por lo que había hecho, solo pudo soltar unas palabras junto con una lágrima traicionera

-Lo siento mucho Sakura

 **POV Sakura**

Al llegar a mi edificio subí desesperadamente a mi departamento, necesitaba estar allí, pero vi una persona esperándome en la entrada de este. Me acerqué más y al divisar mejor a la persona vi a la dueña del edificio y la que me alquiló el departamento. Era una señora mayor como de 60 años era muy gruñona, exigente y perfeccionista, me costó mucho que me alquilara el departamento. En realidad no quería hablar con nadie y no pude evitar extrañarme ya que todavía no me tocaba pagar el alquiler y ella solo se acercaba a mi departamento solo por ese motivo, entonces sino esta por eso ¿Por qué estaría allí? En fin me dirigí a la entrada de mi departamento secándome las lágrimas que había estado soltando en el camino y sin rodeos hablé con ella

-Disculpe ¿Qué se le ofrece?-pregunté lo más cordial que pude intentando no desmoronarme

-Quiero que recojas tus cosas y te vayas de aquí-contestó la señora de mal humor-Ah y después de que termines de recoger entrégame las llaves

-P pero ¿Qué hice para que me bote del edificio?-pregunté con un tono de voz débil-No tengo que darle explicaciones a personas insignificantes como tú-dijo fríamente sin consideración alguna

-Por favor si quiere que me vaya deme un día al menos para buscar otro lugar- rogué, no tenía otro lugar a donde ir

-Eso no puede ser posible la persona que compró el departamento lo quiera para hoy y necesito que lo desocupes para ya, así que muévete te doy veinte minutos

Sentía que cada vez me hundía más, no podía replicarle más de lo que ya había hecho y ya no tenía más fuerza para imponerme así que solo me quedaba recoger mis cosas e irme y así fue recogí cada una de mis cosas. No tenía muchas así que las metí en una pequeña maleta vieja que conservaba desde hace mucho tiempo. Al terminar de recoger le eché un pequeño vistazo al departamento y le di las llaves a la señora ¿Por qué me pasaba esto a mí? ¿Qué estaba pasando? Esas eran las preguntas que rondaban por mi mente.

Salí del edificio y lo miré con melancolía, no sabía a dónde ir y no tenía suficiente dinero para alojarme en ningún hotel y para agregarle más a mi desgracia empezó a llover. Empecé llorar con fuerza, la lluvia respaldaba mis lágrima haciendo que no se notara tanto, me sentía a morir ¿En dónde iba a dormir? Me sequé las lágrimas como pude. No era momento de llorar tenía que buscar una solución

Caminé junto a mi maleta en busca de un lugar donde quedarme. El apartamento de Hinata estaba muy lejos, no tenía batería en el celular ni dinero para pagar un taxi. Las calles tenías un aspecto deprimente por la lluvia, el frío se me calaba en los huesos. Durante horas estuve preguntado en posadas y bares para quedarme una noche a cambio de trabajo o del poco dinero que tenía, pero ninguno me dio tregua todos decían lo mismo "Lo siento ya tenemos demasiadas empleadas" "No te puedo ayudar chica" "Estamos llenos" El último fue el peor, quería que me acostara con él a cambio de la posada, me fui hecha toda una furia del local, pero apenas pisé la calle volví a mi cruel realidad, no tenía donde quedarme

Solté un suspiro, las lágrimas amenazaban con salir nuevamente, ya estaba muy cansada de deambular por la ciudad, la maleta pesaba a pesar de no tener tantas cosas y ya me dolían las piernas y los brazos. Agotada me senté en el pavimento y me recosté de una pared un poco sucia, antes me hubiera importado, pero ya no, no le di importancia a si se me ensuciaba mi ropa, las piernas no me daban para más, el agua me mojaba cada vez más helándome, tocí un poco. Lo más seguro es que me tocaría dormir en la calle, quizás en un callejón o en una plaza o aquí mismo, no tenía fuerzas para levantarme, me sentía un poco mareada y la lluvia me cegaba mojándome por completo

En estos momentos deseaba más que nunca que ellos aún estuvieran conmigo, quizás ahorita estaría en nuestro gran apartamento, el cual me fue arrebatado ya que no pude pagar las cuotas, a lo mejor ahorita estaría comiendo una de las tartas que hacía mamá mientras que papá estaría halagándola mientras intentaba tocar la crema del pastel. Me abracé a mí misma en busca de calor y aferrándome al recuerdo que me estaba evadiendo de la realidad, sin embargo, se esfumó, mis padres no estaban, estaba en la calle y no tenía a donde ir.

Estaba sola, completamente sola, me pregunté como un día que había empezado tan bien, había terminado tan mal

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer este cap, espero que les haya gustado. Si tienen algo que decir ya sea una crítica o un lindo comentario, no duden en ponerlo los leeré con gusto, sin más que decir lunadragneel24 se despide bye bye


	6. Rescate

¡Hola! Aquí les traigo el sexto capítulo de esta historia. Espero que les guste

 **NARUTO NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN PERO LA HISTORIA SI**

Sin más que decir ¡A leer!

* * *

 **ESPERANDO EL AMOR**

 **CAP.6 RESCATE**

Estaba caminando por la calle sin rumbo con las gotas de lluvia cayendo sobre mí, como si el cielo quisiera expresar mis sentimientos, el olor de la tierra húmeda era intenso al igual que mi exasperación. Estaba hundido en la melancolía. La conversación con mi padre no me había hecho bien, como siempre terminábamos discutiendo y echándole sal a las heridas, recordarlo a él era lo más doloroso que podía sentir y ni hablar de ella…

.

 **Flash Back**

 **.**

Estaba de buen humor y me enfocaba en mantenerlo ya que me dirigía a la mansión Uchiha. Aceleré sintiendo como el viento me pegaba en la cara, la adrenalina de la velocidad era una de las cosas que podían relajarme. Una vez llegué me estacioné y no pude evitar ver el asiento de copiloto en donde había estado esa chica, no sé por qué no podía dejar de pensar en ella, quizás porque era la única persona aparte de Naruto con la que había hablado en meses o quizás por las situaciones tan extrañas que se formaban cuando estaba con ella, se suponía que debía olvidar todo eso y no lo estaba haciendo

Solté un suspiro y finalmente salí del auto para adentrarme en la mansión, que hace tiempo había dejado atrás, eran demasiados recuerdo. Cuando entré la mucama me recibió con su típico saludo

-Bienvenido Sasuke-sama-dijo la chica inclinándose

La ignoré y seguí mi camino, esa mansión siempre hacía decaer mi ánimo, evité mirar el gran recuadro que adornaba la sala aumentando mi velocidad, no quería ver nada relacionado con ella, me producía una sensación de culpa y dolor tan solo recordarla, de niño me quedaba largas horas mirando ese cuadro pero desde que ella murió se me hizo insoportable

-Sasuke-sama su padre lo espera en su oficina-me dijo una de las mucamas

En algún momento me había detenido, no le respondí y me dirigí a la oficina de mi padre antes de que me invadiera la melancolía como muchas otras veces. Siempre que entraba a esa oficina salía con un golpe y unas ganas de matar a alguien, pero no me quedaba otra opción, tenía que entrar. Toqué la puerta y enseguida escuché la voz de mi padre

-Pasa

Entré y tome asiento frente a su escritorio lleno de papeles dispuesto a escuchar lo que me tenía que decir

-Sasuke quiero hablarte sobre el futuro de las empresas Uchiha-dijo con su tono frío y enfocando su mirada cansada en mí

Me quedé callado esperando que terminara de hablar, me estaba dando un mal presentimiento sobre lo que diría

-Quiero que asegures el futuro de la empresa casándote con la hija del empresario Orochimaru Arashi, Karin Arashi

Lo que dijo me cayó como un balde de agua fría, de todas las cosas que me imaginé que me podría decir, esa era la que menos me esperaba ¿Casarme con Karin? La sola idea me provocó dolor de cabeza

-Lo siento padre pero no me quiero casar con ella-dije sabiendo que mi padre no aceptaría un no, pero esta vez tendría que hacerlo

-No es la primera vez que rechazas una de mis órdenes, pero eso no cambiará nada Sasuke-respondió neutro

-Ya estoy cansado de que quieras tomar el control de mi vida todo el tiempo -dije levantándome de mi asiento no iba a hacer todo lo que le pegara la gana- Confórmate con que voy a liderar la empresa

-Itachi nunca me hubiera desobedecido

-¡Itachi ya no está!, acéptalo- respondí furioso, odiaba que lo mencionara a cada momento, era como si quisiera recordármelo a cada momento, como si quisiera abrir la herida

Mi padre se acercó a mí y me dio un golpe en la mejilla que me hizo pegar la espalda a la pared. No se lo devolví porque a pesar de todo lo respetaba y era lo único que me quedaba por más amargo que me sonara

-No vuelvas a repetir eso, Sasuke. Tu hermano era alguien digno de admirar-dijo clavándome una mirada fría que mostraba vacío y dolor, el mismo que yo sentía

Por una vez estuve de acuerdo con él

-Lo sé, pero aun así no pienso casarme para fortalecer la empresa. Si la empresa va a continuar por todo lo alto será gracias a mi esfuerzo- me levanté y me fui sin esperar su respuesta. Había sido suficiente, estaba seguro de que el también pensaba lo mismo

 **.**

 **Fin del Flash Back**

 **.**

Seguí caminando metido en mis pensamientos, la lluvia a cada momento incrementaba su intensidad. Debía empezar a devolverme a mi departamento, estaba bastante lejos, no sabía ni en que sitio estaba, la lluvia no amainaba ni un poco impidiéndome ver con suficiente claridad. Caminé un poco más hasta llegar a una esquina que se me hizo algo conocida, había estacionado mi auto cerca de allí. Estaba a punto de pasarla de largo, pero vi a Sakura con su inconfundible cabello rosa sentada con la cara oculta entre sus piernas, en el piso con una maleta al lado, estaba toda empapada por la lluvia, sin pensarlo me dirigí hacía ella

-¿Qué haces aquí Sakura?

 **POV Sakura**

Estaba sentada sin esperanza alguna de salir de mi situación me dolía la cabeza y tenía mucho frío, la lluvia no daba señales de querer parar y los pensamientos negativos no salían de mi cabeza. Quería llorar me abracé a mí misma en busca de algo de calor, el cielo nocturno cubierto de nubes hizo las calles más oscuras, tenía miedo, cada vez habían menos personas en las calles, en algún momento quedará desierta. De pronto alguien me llamó, su voz se me hizo familiar y si mi memoria no me fallaba era su voz

-¿Qué haces aquí Sakura?- me preguntó con un semblante preocupado, su ropa estaba toda mojada por la lluvia, sus cabellos se adherían a su rostro al igual que su ropa, incluso así se veía atractivo, yo debía estar hecha un total desastre

-Nada-le respondí y era la verdad, no estaba haciendo absolutamente nada

-Ven conmigo-me dijo dándome su mano la cual miré incrédula. Sasuke Uchiha me estaba invitando a ir con él. No era algo para creerse quizás ya estaba teniendo alucinaciones, no salía de mi asombro

-¡Tómala de una buena vez!-gritó haciéndome reaccionar

Tomé su mano e intenté levantarme pero me fue imposible, me dolía mucho la cabeza y sentía mi cuerpo débil, esos eran síntomas de resfriado, incluso ya estaba empezando a ver borroso

Sasuke me sujetó con una mano mis piernas y con la otra mi espalda y me alzó estilo princesa. Estaba frío y mojado, pero a pesar de todo me sentía cómoda en sus brazos, me sentí más tranquila, Sasuke me había salvado y le estaría siempre agradecida, su aroma me invadió, olía a menta, mis parpados cada vez se hacían más pesados y sin resistirme mucho los cerré apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Abrí mis ojos nuevamente, sentía que estaba en una superficie blanda, como la de una cama y no me equivoqué, estaba en una cama gigante. Una punzada en la cabeza me hizo recordar que me dolía y me sentía pesada, sin fuerza. Miré a mis alrededores y vi unas paredes color azul oscuro, a mi lado había una mesa de noche ¿En dónde estaba? ¿Por qué estaba allí? ¿Qué había pasado?

-Ya despertaste- habló Sasuke entrando a la habitación

Al verlo los recuerdos me embargaron de golpe, las palabras de Tsunade, las de la arrendataria, el frío suelo de la calle, mi caminata por la ciudad, mis pensamientos negativos. Me entraron ganas de llorar, no quería que Sasuke me viera pero no pude evitarlo, las lágrimas salieron por su cuenta y una vez empecé no pude parar

 **POV Sasuke**

Entré a la habitación y ella empezó a llorar, cada vez lloraba con más fuerza, como si se estuviera desahogando, no sabía exactamente qué hacer en situaciones así, me llenaba de impotencia no hacer nada, así que me acerqué a ella lentamente y la envolví en mis brazos con cuidado, ella no se apartó, más bien se aferró a mi como si fuera un salvavidas en medio del mar. Se veía tan pequeña y tan frágil, como si un mal movimiento la pudiera romper en mil pedazos ¿Qué le habría pasado? No era algo de mi incumbencia, me reprendí mentalmente

Después de un rato dejó de llorar y se apartó de mí, tenía los ojos rojos de tanto llorar y su melena rosada estaba húmeda, eso me recordó que si no me cambiaba iba a coger un resfriado y lo mismo era para ella si es que ya no era demasiado tarde. Me levanté y busqué dos mudas de ropa en el closet, lo único que pude conseguirle fue una playera color azul, lo bastante larga para llegar a cubrir lo necesario

-Ponte esto- le ordené dejándole la camisa en la cama y saliendo de la habitación

Fui a la habitación de invitados y me cambié la ropa mojada por ropa seca y cómoda que consistía en un mono largo de pijama y una camiseta. Ya listo me dirigí nuevamente a mi habitación y toqué la puerta, pero nada, volví a tocar y nada. Sin esperar mucho abrí la puerta y la encontré dormida, me acerqué a ella y le puse una manta se veía tranquila, tenía los labios un poco entreabiertos y su cabello rosado estaba desparramado por las sabanas. Verla así me hizo sentir extraño, sentía un impulso de acercarme y acariciarla. Inmediatamente me alejé ¿Qué coño me estaba pensando?

Salí de la habitación un poco alterado, mis pensamientos me estaban haciendo una mala jugada, me senté en un mueble de la sala, esto no me podía estar pasando a mí ¿Por qué Sakura me atraía tanto? ¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en ella? ¿Acaso me atrae? Todas esas preguntas me atacaban sin compasión una y otra vez. Cerré los ojos intentando calmarme, había sido un día largo y bastante agitado. Mis párpados se empezaron a hacer cada vez más pesados hasta que no los pude mantener más tiempo abiertos. Me introduje en el mundo de la inconsciencia donde me atacarían las crueles pesadillas

* * *

diamantuchiha: Me alegra mucho que te guste mi fic . Muchísimas gracias por comentar

Muchísimas gracias por leer el cap. Me haría súper feliz que comentaran, ya que así puedo saber si les gustó o no o si necesito corregir algo. Sin más que decir me despido bye bye


	7. Fiebre

¡Hola! Aquí les traigo otro cap espero que les guste

 **NARUTO NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN PERO LA HISTORIA SI**

Sin más que decir ¡A leer!

* * *

 **ESPERANDO EL AMOR**

 **CAP.7 FIEBRE**

Abrí mis ojos lentamente, la habitación estaba oscura, no veía casi nada. Me levanté con mucho pesar, de inmediato sentí las conocidas punzadas de dolor en mi cabeza y mi cuerpo se sentía pesado, como si hubieran cambiado mis extremidades por pesas de cien kilos. A pesar de la oscuridad y mi ceguera distinguí una puerta en un extremo de la habitación y me dirigí hacia ella con pasos lentos, me sentía mareada. La abrí y me encontré con la misma oscuridad, en ella pude distinguir un lavamanos y una bañera así que no hacía falta conocer la casa para saber que estaba en el baño. Toqueteé un poco la pared hasta encontrarme con él encendedor, que levanté iluminando el baño con una cegadora luz blanca que me hizo me hizo cerrar los ojos, los fui abriendo y cerrando hasta que se adaptaron a ella, ya con la vista clara me miré en el espejo. Tenía un aspecto espantoso, estaba muy pálida, mi cabello estaba enmarañado y tenía los ojos rojos de lo mucho que había llorado ayer, me lavé un poco la cara en un intento de mejorar un poco mi presentación, pero fue inútil

Resignada vi de soslayo la ropa que había colgado para que se secara, ya debía de estar seca así que me la puse consistía en un simple blue jean un poco desgastado y una camisa de tirantes azul claro, estaba un poquitín húmeda ya que no se había puesto en el Sol, pero era mejor que estar con un camisa de Sasuke, no es que no me gustara, más bien tenía su olor impregnado cosa que me encantaba; hasta quisiera poder robar olores, lástima que no se pueda. La cosa es que me daba mucha vergüenza caminar con su camisa frente a él, eso me hizo pensar en mi maleta, de seguro estaba en la sala

Ya con mi ropa, salí del baño y deposité la camisa en la cama, el mareo seguía presente, hacía mucho calor y mi dolor de cabeza iba en aumento. De pronto escuché la puerta abrirse. No hacía falta ver quien era para saberlo, era su casa después de todo

-¿Te sientes bien?- me preguntó, ¿Tan horrible me veía?

 **POV Sasuke**

-Itachi vamos a jugar- decía un niño de 5 años de edad con fracciones angelicales, unos grandes ojos azabaches y cabello del mismo color que contrataban con su pálida piel

-Claro Sasuke, vamos a buscar las huellas de gato que nos faltan-respondió animado un chico de 10 años con fracciones parecidas, piel un poco más oscura y llevaba su cabello amarrado en una coleta baja

-Sii- exclamó animado al niño, abalanzándose sobre el mayor

-Vamos- dijo dándole un toquecito en la frente con su dedo índice, haciendo que el niño lo soltara para sobarse la frente que tenía una marquita roja

De pronto la imagen se distorsionó mostrando a un joven de 16 años siendo consumido por el fuego

-Ayúdame Sasuke- pidió quemándose cada vez más, su piel iba volviéndose oscura hasta ir desapareciendo

-¡ITACHI!-gritó corriendo hacia él, pero ya era tarde

Junto a las cenizas del joven apareció una mujer de cabellera azabache y ojos ónix de fracciones dulces y hermosas

-Nunca puedes hacer nada Sasuke…-dijo con su rostro lleno de lágrimas que caían sobre el cadáver de su difunto hijo

La mujer y el chico fueron desvaneciéndose poco a poco en la oscuridad

-¡Madre! ¡Itachi! Esperen… No se vayan, no me dejen

Me desperté sobresaltado con la respiración entrecortada, con un horrible dolor de espalda y con la mala sensación de mis constantes pesadillas. Me había quedado dormido en el sillón pensando en tonterías. Me levanté de una vez normalicé mi respiración y me dirigí a la cocina para prepararme una humeante taza de café, la necesitaba.

Mi vida no es para nada fácil, pero por lo menos una buena taza de café cada mañana me ayudaba a sobrellevarla, normalmente me asaltaban las pesadillas en las noches. Siempre tenían que ver con mi madre o Itachi, algunas veces en vez de pesadillas eran sueños, pero esas veces eran muy escasas.

Para olvidarme del tema preferí centrarme en mi acompañante, por decirlo así. Me encaminé hacia la habitación y allí la encontré, se había puesto su ropa y tenía un aspecto bastante preocupante, estaba muy pálida y se veía a bastante débil. Sólo se me ocurrió preguntarle si se sentía bien, aunque se veía a leguas que no lo estaba

-Si estoy bien, lamento haberte molestado me voy aho…-dijo casi en susurros perdiendo el equilibrio a lo que me acerqué rápidamente a ella para sostenerla

No sé de donde sacaba tanta agilidad a la hora de ayudarla, hasta me sorprendía a mí mismo. Ella se encontraba en mis brazos jadeante, estaba sudando mucho y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas ahí supe por completo que no estaba nada bien. La deposité con cuidado en la cama, tenía que recordarme miles de veces de como yo Sasuke Uchiha el hombre antisocial había llegado a esta situación, le puse la mano en la frente y en el cuello, estaba ardiendo, no había que ser un genio o un médico para saber que tenía fiebre

Me aparté de la cama y agarré mi celular para llamar a un doctor, sabía que tenía fiebre pero no era un experto para ese tipo de cosas. Ya listo ese asunto busqué unos paños en el baño y los remojé con agua fría para ponérselos en la frente como siempre hacía mi madre en esas situaciones. Se los puse y la abrigué, según había escuchado era bueno que la persona me senté a un lado de la cama ¿Haría lo mismo por otra persona? Lo más probable es que no. No lograba descifrar que había en ella que me incentivaba a ayudarla ¿Cariño? ¿Lástima?

Me quedé observándola, seguía sonrojada y su respiración estaba entrecortada, ya no podía hacer más que esperar al doctor. Eso me molestaba, el no poder hacer nada, me recordaba mucho a antiguas situaciones, que quisiera olvidar

El sonido del timbre interrumpió mis pensamientos, el doctor había llegado, era un hombre mayor, con contextura regordeta, aparentaba 60 años aproximadamente. Lo dejé ingresar a la habitación y procedió a revisar a Sakura en frente de mí, no sabía por qué pero no quería salirme de la habitación. Últimamente no sé nada y eso me molesta. Cuando terminó se dirigió a mí para darme el diagnóstico

-Tiene una temperatura de 39 grados, para bajarla necesita los siguientes medicamentos…- informó dándome una lista- Dele una pastilla de cada uno cada 6 horas. También es recomendable que use ropa más fresca y tome bastante líquido

-¿Algo más?-pregunté por si se le había pasado por alto cualquier otra instrucción

-No, nada más. Si sigue esas instrucciones mejorará en unos pocos días-agregó

Le pagué lo que correspondía y lo acompañé hasta la puerta

-Si se presenta alguna situación irregular llámeme y se ve que es un buen hombre, no se preocupe, si sigue las instrucciones al pie de la letra su novia mejorará en menos de lo que piensa

-Ella no es…- Quise corregir pero ya se había ido, ya era la segunda persona que me dejaba con la palabra en la boca

Resignado me dirigí nuevamente a la habitación

-Voy a salir un momento, no voy a tardar mucho- le avisé agarrando una chaqueta y mi billetera

Ella asintió dándome a entender que me había escuchado. Salí de la habitación y me encaminé hacia mi auto. Estaba prácticamente nuevo y me llenaba de orgullo, desde pequeño al igual que a Itachi... Nos enseñaron a amar a los autos a cada una de sus piezas, de sus modelos, de su mecanismo. Me monté en mi auto y fui a la farmacia más cercana, en donde me dieron las medicinas que solicité. Luego fui a un restaurant y encargué una sopa y un almuerzo para llevar, pudiera haberla hecho yo pero la cocina no es lo mío, aparte un Uchiha no cocina

Ya con esas cosas volví al departamento que estaba ubicado en la mejor zona de la ciudad, era muy cómoda ya que los vecinos no me molestaban para nada. Aparqué en el estacionamiento y entré en el edificio, procuré no tardarme más de lo necesario. Ya con todas las cosas que pidió el doctor abrí la puerta del departamento y fui hasta la cocina, cogí una bandeja y coloqué la sopa, un vaso de agua y las pastillas para llevárselos a Sakura

-Llegué-avisé entrando al cuarto

Se veía igual que cuando me fui, pero eso iba a cambiar. Me senté a un lado de la cama y le mostré la bandeja. Ella débilmente se acomodó para que pusiera la bandeja en su regazo, cosa que hice

-Gracias Sasuke- agradeció como pudo, yo solo la escuché

-Hmp, calla y come-le ordené

Tomó tanto la sopa como la medicina, y al poco tiempo se quedó dormida. Salí de la habitación para dejarla descansar y me fui a la otra habitación, no iba a volver a dormir en el sofá. Extrañamente Naruto no me había fastidiado en todo el día, de seguro estaba con Hinata, a veces agradecía que se haya juntado con esa loca. Nunca había cuidado a una persona, supongo que ella ahora estaría orgullosa de mi, por más ridículo o estúpido que sonara la extrañaba como a nadie en el mundo, pero los muertos no pueden volver. Con ese pensamiento cerré mis ojos y me hundí en el mundo de la inconsciencia y de las pesadillas.

* * *

Bueno disculpen la tardanza, es que no he tenido nada de internet pero bueno aquí estoy. La verdad es que estoy considerando si seguir esta historia, los caps no son tan largos, pero estoy trabajando en ello, a medida que avance intentaré hacerlos cada vez más largos

diamanteuchiha: Disculpa la tardanza, como ya dije no había tenido internet pero aquí estoy, con respecto a lo del registro lo puedes hacer bien por internet metiéndote en la página y dándole a sign up y ya allí poniendo los datos que te piden: correo, nombre y contraseña o instalando la aplicación en una tablet o teléfono y dándole a la opción de registrarse. Espero haberte sido de ayuda, y si logras crearla estaré encantada de darme un pasada por tu historia. Saludos


	8. Intromisión

¡Hola! Sé que me he tardado mucho en actualizar, lo siento mucho, pero aquí me tienen pienso continuar la historia, así que por ese lado pueden estar tranquilos. Espero que de verdad les guste, me esmeré en darles algo decente

 **NARUTO NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN PERO LA HISTORIA SI**

Sin más que decir ¡A leer!

* * *

 **ESPERANDO EL AMOR**

 **CAP. 8 INTROMISIÓN**

Me desperté sintiéndome mucho mejor, aún me dolía la cabeza, pero en comparación en cómo me sentía hace dos días, estaba de maravilla. Le debía mucho a Sasuke, el haberme recogido de esa calle, dejarme quedar en su casa y el haberme cuidado. Sinceramente no tenía idea de cómo pagarle todo eso que había hecho por mí, aun así lo primero en que tenía que pensar era en cómo conseguir un nuevo trabajo y un nuevo departamento alquilado. No podía aprovecharme de su hospitalidad, nunca creí que Sasuke pudiera ser tan… Como decirlo ¿amable? En la universidad se rumoreaba lo frío que era Sasuke, que lo que tenía de millonario y guapo lo tenía de distante y antisocial. Siempre he pensado que Sasuke es así por alguna razón, me parecía imposible que una persona como él sea tan solitaria teniendo tanta gente a su alrededor, puede que no lo entendiera ya que nunca he sido adinerada, pero además de eso mi instinto me decía que hay algo más

-¿Cómo te sientes?-preguntó Sasuke mirándome fijamente, como si me estuviera analizando. ¿En qué momento había entrado?

-Mucho mejor-respondí un poco sonrojada en parte por la fiebre y en parte por la vergüenza, mi voz se escuchaba ronca y mi boca se sentía pastosa

Sasuke se acercó a mí y me puso su mano en la frente. Estaba fría. El contacto me hizo sonrojar todavía más

-Aún tienes un poco de fiebre-afirmó quitando la mano de mi frente y ofreciéndome las respectivas pastillas que necesitaba tomar, hacía tiempo que nadie cuidaba de mí

Me levanté un poco quedando recostada contra el respaldar de la cama y me tomé las pastillas. Él aún seguía allí y estaba pensativo, sus ojos estaban desenfocados, como si estuviera recordando algo. Me gustaría saber en qué piensa, que hay detrás de esa fría faceta

-Sasuke- llamé sacándolo de sus cavilaciones, quería conocerlo un poco más y a pesar de que me dolía un poco la cabeza no había que desaprovechar nuestra cercanía

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó

-¿Nunca te has sentido solo viviendo aquí?-era una buena pregunta para empezar

-No, me gusta estar solo- respondió firme como si esa respuesta estuviera grabada en su mente

-¿Y tu familia?-pregunté curiosa

Sasuke puso una expresión de malestar o eso fue lo que me pareció y me miró de una manera que me dio escalofríos

-No te incumbe- dijo de la manera más fría y cortante que pude haber escuchado de el

Se levantó sin dirigirme una mirada y salió de la habitación, no pude evitar sentirme mal, no debí haberle preguntado eso, sin embargo no me dio mucho tiempo de pensar en mis acciones ya que el efecto de la pastilla hizo efecto en mí y caí nuevamente en brazos de Morfeo

 **POV Sasuke**

Salí como pude de esa habitación, no debí haberla tratado así pero me preguntó algo que era incapaz de responder, en primer lugar¿ Por qué me siento mal por haberla tratado así?, nunca me había sentido culpable al tratar mal a otras personas, pero ¿Por qué con ella sí?

-Temeeee- llamó el escandaloso de Naruto sacándome de mis estúpidos pensamientos. ¿Naruto? ¿Cómo rayos había entrado?

-¿Qué rayos haces aquí?-dije irritado dejándome caer en el sillón. Naruto siempre me provocaba dolor de cabeza

-Para hacerle compañía a mí querido amigo ¿Para qué más?-se excusó haciéndose el ofendido

-Hinata se enojó contigo otra vez-afirmé soltando un suspiro, siempre era lo mismo

Naruto se sentó en el sillón, como perro por su casa y se puso a llorar como un mocoso. Tenía que reforzar el sistema de seguridad

-Es que… nif nif Hinata… Yo…- sollozó agarrando un cojín para soplarse la nariz. Mi cojín

-¿Puedes irte ya de mi casa?-lo interrumpí con mueca de asco, ya tenía suficientes problemas para que Naruto me viniera con sus tonterías, aparte de que por su culpa tendría que cambiar todos los cojines

-Eres un insensible teme, le estas dando la espalda a tu mejor amigo, a tu compañero de por vida, a tu…

-Vete de una buena vez- lo corté, aun no tengo idea de por qué tuve que conocer a Naruto

Naruto puso cara de indignado y continuó con su berrinche. Cuando por fin se juntó con Hinata pensé que me había librado de él, que ya no entraría más a mi casa, ni que se me pegaría como un chicle pero resulta que se volvió peor.

-Eres muy malo teme, por eso no consigues novia-dijo con actitud de sabiondo

Le di un merecido golpe y me fui a la cocina. Desgraciadamente Naruto me siguió

-¡Eso dolió teme! Por cierto- inició con seriedad en su voz-Hinata está preocupada por Sakura, dice que no ha podido ubicarla. ¿Tú sabes algo verdad?

Naruto cuando quería podía ser muy astuto o casi inteligente. Su mirada estaba fija en mí, expectante a mi respuesta

-Está en la habitación-contesté directo no tenía nada que ocultar ni de qué avergonzarme

-¡En tu habitación!-gritó aturdiéndome. En seguida le di un golpe en la cabeza

-Cállate de una buena vez-le dije estresado iba a despertar a Sakura

-Auch teme, eso dolió-se quejó sobándose la cabeza-¿Te sientes bien? ¿Te diste un golpe en la cabeza? ¿Te atropelló un auto? ¿Tienes fiebre?-preguntó tocándome la cabeza

Naruto nunca va a cambiar. Siempre me va a sacar de quicio

-Estoy perfectamente-respondí, mi paciencia estaba llegando a su límite, si es que ya no lo había pasado. Estaba por botarlo a patadas

-Eres un farsante. Sabía que algún día los extraterrestres iban a terminar secuestrando al teme, debí llegar antes- exclamó haciendo un drama-¡Tengo que llamar a Hinata!

Antes de que pudiera hacer algo Naruto ya estaba hablando con Hinata. Si creía que Naruto había arruinado mi día estaba completamente equivocado, más que eso lo había desgraciado

-Si Hinata-chan estoy seguro-habló asintiendo con la cabeza como si su novia lo pudiera ver-Claro esta es su dirección…

Al escuchar esas palabras mis sensores se activaron. Lo que se avecinaba no iba a ser nada bueno y el instinto de un Uchiha nunca se equivoca. No pasaron más de 5 minutos cuando me llamaron

-Señor Sasuke, aquí hay una chica que…

-Sasuke Uchiha dile a tu maldita seguridad que me deje pasar o verás como destruyo este edificio y con eso no bastará haré que te…

-Déjenla pasar- permití soltando un suspiro, definitivamente había que reforzar el sistema de seguridad

Hinata entró a mi departamento como perro por su casa, tal como el estúpido de Naruto había hecho, después de todo no son tan diferentes

-¡Hinata-chan qué bueno que viniste!- exclamó Naruto corriendo hacia su monstruosa novia que antes de llegar a ella le metió un golpe dejándolo como lo había querido dejar hace un momento y continuó su trayecto que era justamente hacia mí

-Uchiha espero que no le hayas hecho nada a Sakura porque si me entero que sí te voy a castrar-amenazó mirándome a los ojos con una mirada que era capaz de intimidar a cualquiera, pero yo no soy un cualquiera, soy un Uchiha

-Está en la habitación- respondí finalmente sentándome en el sofá para pensar en cómo reforzar el sistema de seguridad

-Hinata-chan eres una mala novia

 **POV Sakura**

Me desperté por unos gritos que venía de la sala, mi dolor de cabeza había mermado por completo, así que me levanté de la cama y me estiré un poco. Me sentía como nueva y todo gracias a Sasuke. Volví a escuchar los gritos y un clic me hizo en la cabeza, esa voz se me hacía muy conocida

Salí de la habitación con el fin de saber que estaba pasando en la sala, Sasuke no parecía un chico de meterse en problemas. Cuando llegué me quedé con lo boca abierta, Naruto y Hinata se andaban peleando y por lo visto había recibido una paliza de mi amiga que no sé qué rayos hace aquí, pero bueno mi amiga a veces es muy temperamental y Naruto muy inocente, mientras que Sasuke estaba sentado en el sillón al parecer pensando en algo con bastante afán

-Ejem… -dije en un intento de que me prestaran atención, pero nada

-Ejem-intenté nuevamente. Ya me estaba comenzando a molestar, la tercera es la vencida

-¡EJEM!- paciencia 0%

-¡QUIEREN PARAR DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!

Efectivamente todos me prestaron atención. Hubiera empezado por ahí desde un principio

-¡Sakura-chan!-gritó Naruto dándome un efusivo abrazo de oso

Una vez que logré zafarme de Naruto posé mi vista en Hinata que no parecía muy contenta, más bien me dada la espalda y si me fijaba con más atención tenía la cabeza en alto como siempre la tenía cuando se molestaba

-Hina... Puedo explicarte todo

No se movió ni un ápice. Sasuke observaba nuestra discusión con un gesto de aburrimiento y Naruto sorprendentemente estaba tranquilo

-Hina…-me acerqué a ella y le puse mi mano en el hombro

Ella se giró bruscamente y me abrazó, Hinata siempre me sorprende

-Eres una idiota Sakura no sabes lo preocupada que estaba por ti- se separó un poco- ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? ¿Por qué no me buscaste? Incluso llamé a la policía

-Espera un momento… ¡Llamaste a la policía!-grité Hinata estaba completamente loca

-Bueno si es que estaba muy preocupada. Así que apenas me enteré que estabas en casa de este-hablo señalando a Sasuke con desprecio-Les informé y deben estar a punto de llegar…-rió nerviosa

 **POV Sasuke**

Definitivamente esto no me podía estar pasando a mí. Apenas escuché eso me levante de mi asiento. Todo esto era culpa de Naruto, así que me dirigí hacia él y lo agarré de la camisa

-Naruto, todo esto es culpa tuya y lo vas a pagar caro-amenacé

-Teme no me mates, aun soy muy joven, todavía tengo hijos por tener ¿Acaso no quieres llegar a conocer a tus sobrinos teme?

-Di tus últimas palabras Naruto

-Hinata siempre te amé-dijo el muy idiota todo dramático, ya sabrá lo que es el sufrimiento puro

Estaba a punto de darle el primer golpe cuando…

-Sasuke Uchiha está usted detenido por secuestro- habló un policía con un escuadrón atrás de el

-Oigan esperen

De inmediato sin darme oportunidad de explicarme los guardias procedieron a arrestarme. Enseguida le lancé una mirada de odio a Hinata y a Naruto por igual

 **POV Sakura**

No me podía creer lo que estaba viendo ¿Cómo que secuestro? Acaso están ciegos o qué. Sasuke estaba mandándole una de sus conocidas miradas asesinas a Hinata y no era para menos yo también la quería matar, sin embargo, a pesar de la situación Hinata estaba de lo más tranquila viéndolo todo

-Hinata-le reproché molesta

-¿Qué pasa Sakura?-contestó haciéndose la loca y tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en el rostro

-¡Hinata!

-Está bien- obedeció con fastidio- Oficiales me temo que hay una confusión

El jefe de policía miró a Hinata con curiosidad

-¿A qué se refiere señorita? Todo está claro, este hombre secuestró a esa pobre muchacha

-Bueno es que ese intento de hombre no la secuestró, sino más bien ayudo a mi amiga. Así que déjenlo ir si es tan amable

Sasuke le lanzó otra mirada de odio

-¿Es verdad lo que dice?-preguntó dirigiéndose a mí a lo que asentí con la cabeza- Suéltenlo

Como perros entrenados obedecieron sin chistar la orden del oficial dejando al pobre Sasuke libre

-Bueno ya que está todo arreglad, creo que ya es hora de irme. Me llevaría a Sakura, pero creo que por ahora está bien contigo-dijo con tranquilidad sorprendiéndome, me estaba ayudando a acercarme a Sasuke- Eso si Uchiha si le haces algo, no solo serás ajusticiado sino que te las verás conmigo

-No hace falta que me amenaces, sé lo que hago-Contestó Sasuke tranquilo

La conversación se trataba sobre mí y estaba al margen como si no estuviera, que irónico ¿no?

-Bueno vámonos Naruto-dijo finalmente agarrando a Naruto del brazo y saliendo del apartamento

 **POV Sasuke**

Gracias al cielo esos dos salieron de mi casa, es impresionante todo lo que pueden provocar en menos de 24 horas, son un par de monstruos, pero Hinata es la peor de los dos

-Sasuke yo…-dijo Sakura llamando mi atención-De verdad que gracias por todo yo dentro de poco estaré desocupando tu departamento, no quiero causarte más molestias

No sé por qué no me alegré como debería al escuchar eso, sin embargo, ella no se podía quedar eternamente en mi departamento, todo tiene que ser como se debe, apenas ella se vaya volveré a ser el Sasuke de siempre

-Hmp ¿Quieres comer algo?-pregunté ignorando lo que había dicho

-Si

-Pediré algo-dije finalmente y agarré mi celular para llamar

 **POV Normal**

Una vez salieron del departamento Hinata arrastró a Naruto a una cafetería con mesas al aire libre. Ya era de noche y de ahí se veían las estrellas brillantes en el manto nocturno.

Hinata pidió una tarta de chocolate, una malteada de fresa, un agua y una quesadilla, mientras que Naruto pidió un croissant, una malteada de chocolate y un helado de mantecado. Todo a cuenta de Naruto

-Hinata me vas a dejar en bancarrota-se quejó el rubio por su vacía billetera

Hinata hizo a se encogió de hombros y bebió de su malteada

-¿Crees que fue correcto dejar a Sakura con él?-preguntó un poco preocupada

Naruto dejó su faceta juguetona y se puso serio. Hinata lo observó, esa era una de las cosas que amaba de él

-El teme a pesar de ser tan amargado es una buena persona, quédate tranquila Sakura-chan estará bien con él, incluso creo que le hace bien al teme tener compañía

-Puede que tengas razón-respondió Hinata complacida con lo que le había dicho su novio

Hinata tomó el rostro de Naruto entre sus manos y le dio un apasionado beso, al poco tiempo se separaron

-Te comprendo, no pudiste aguantar soy irresistible- se auto elogió Naruto

-Idiota-le reprochó Hinata

Esta vez Naruto la tomó por sorpresa y la besó

-Pero soy tu idiota-dijo Naruto haciendo que Hinata se sonrojara un poco, después de todo no era insonrojable como Sakura creía

* * *

Bueno Fin del cap, lamento de verdad haberme retrasado tanto, entre los problemas en mi casa y los estudios no he tenido tiempo ni inspiración, pero aquí estoy. Para compensarlos un poco le agregué al cap un poco de NaruHina . Espero que les haya gustado el cap y nada me haría más feliz que me dijeran que les pareció. Sin más que decir me despido, espero poder publicar pronto el próximo cap .

Jeamie Soraya: Me alegra muchísimo que te guste la historia, muchas gracias por el comentario, me inspiró a continuar de verdad que sí


	9. Una reunión con muchos secretos

¡Hola! Aquí me tienen nuevamente después de tanto tiempo, siento haberme tardado tanto, pero aquí está

 **NARUTO NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN PERO LA HISTORIA SI**

Sin más que decir ¡A leer!

* * *

 **ESPERANDO EL AMOR**

 **CAP 9 UNA REUNIÓN CON MUCHOS SECRETOS**

Ya han pasado varios días desde que Hinata llegó al apartamento de Sasuke con la policía, cada vez que lo recordaba me daban ganas de soltar una carcajada. Había estado buscando trabajo pero no había logrado encontrar nada y sin trabajo no tenía dinero y sin dinero no podía rentar un departamento, eso me tenía un poco deprimida. Sasuke no me había comentado nada sobre eso, desde ese día me había encargado de preparar el desayuno, el almuerzo y a veces la cena, me complacía hacerlo, me sentía útil haciéndolo. Me sorprendí al saber que Sasuke nunca comía comida casera. Sentía que me había acercado mucho a él, bueno a diferencia de antes, había tenido muchos avances, como por ejemplo que descubrí que le gustaban mucho los tomates y que no le gustaban las cosas dulces ni empalagosas, era muy ordenado, un fanático del orden diría yo

-Sakura ¿En qué piensas?- me preguntó Hinata mientras comía su pastel de chocolate

-En nada de importancia Hina-le respondí bebiendo un sorbo de mi limonada

-¿Qué clase tienes ahora?-preguntó

-Bioestadística- En ese momento me recordé de la nota que me había dado el profesor Kakashi. Lo había olvidado por completo con todo el tema del trabajo y de Sasuke

-¿Te pasa algo?-me preguntó Hinata, de seguro había puesto mi cara de tragedia

-Bueno es que me acordé de un trabajo que tengo que entregar de esa materia para mañana-mentí, pero tengo que admitir que es la mentira más creíble que había hecho en toda mi vida.

Hinata estaba a punto de preguntarme algo, pero gracias al cielo sonó el timbre, al parecer hoy era mi día de suerte. La verdad es que no quería preocupar a Hinata, aparte de que no sabía qué era lo que me podía decir en esa reunión

Entré a la clase y me senté en mi asiento habitual. Kakashi sensei llegó tarde como siempre y está vez usó la excusa de la mujer embarazada, ya me las sé casi todas de tantas veces que las ha repetido. La clase transcurrió como siempre, hizo unos gráficos en el pizarrón y dio una explicación sobre el uso de las gráficas, esta vez sí estuve atenta a la clase. Cuando sonó el timbre que indicaba el fin de la clase recogí mis cosas y salí, esperaba que Kakashi me llamara nuevamente o me diera una mirada severa, pero no pasó nada de eso, más bien parecía que lo de la nota nunca hubiera pasado, si no supiera que la tengo en el bolsillo pensaría que lo hube imaginado en algún momento. Esta tarde iré

 **POV Sasuke**

El tema de mi padre rondaba por mi cabeza, me inquietaba de sobremanera que no haya insistido más con el tema de la empresa, mi padre no era el tipo de persona que aceptaba un no y se quedaba tranquilo con una taza de café, además de eso el tema de Sakura tampoco me dejaba tranquilo, esa chica me hacía sentir extraño, ni hablar cuando se ofreció a hacer la comida, hacía mucho tiempo que no probaba comida casera, exactamente desde que ella murió… y la verdad es que no cocinaba nada mal. Tampoco entendía por qué me satisfacía el hecho de que no consiguiera empleo, eso no debería importarme. Será que…

-¡Teme! ¿Me estás escuchando?-preguntó ruidosamente Naruto interrumpiendo mis pensamientos

-Hmp

-Teme eres un insensible, no me estabas escuchando. Te estaba hablando del regalo de aniversario que le quería hacer a Hinata

-Ah ¿Y?- le dije indiferente, ya sabía lo que quería

-Cómo que "Y "teme, eres un asco de amigo, no sabes el honor que es tenerme a tu lado día a día….

-Naruto regálale un collar o cualquier cosa de esas que les gusta a las mujeres-respondí evitando el discurso que se pensaba echar.

Naruto es más insoportable de lo normal cuando empieza a dar sus discursos sobre la amistad y la unión

-¡Un collar! Eres un genio teme- dijo dándome un efusivo abrazo totalmente innecesario

No pasó más de un minuto cuando Naruto ya se había montado en su moto

-Adiosss teme- gritó alejándose para mi tranquilidad

Me adentré en mi auto y encendí el motor. Si hubiera sido el yo de antes me hubiera ido en este mismo instante, pero el yo de ahora esperaba a Sakura todas las tardes una vez termina la universidad. Ya ni me reconocía, todo había cambiado desde que la conocí no sé si para bien o para mal. Como si mi mente la hubiera invocado la vi corriendo por los pasillos hacia mi dirección

-Sasuke… hoy tengo…. Que hacer… algo-dijo entre jadeos, tomó aire y continuó-Nos vemos en la tarde, gracias por esperarme

Dicho eso se echó a correr nuevamente, esta vez hacia la calle. No me dio ni tiempo de preguntarle que tenía que hacer. Un momento, eso no me debería ni de importar, me estoy volviendo loco.

Encendí el auto y arranqué. Casualmente la vi caminando unas cuadras más adelante ¿A dónde iría? Dobló la calle y me apresuré a tomar esa calle igualmente, era extraño Hinata no vivía por ese lado, ni Naruto tampoco. Caminó unas tres cuadras más y se detuvo en frente de una casa de dos pisos color gris, en seguida me estacioné en una acera, no muy lejos de la casa. En ese momento me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Estaba siguiendo a Sakura, la estaba espiando ¿Qué coño está pasándome? Definitivamente algo en mí no está bien. Decidí irme no podía seguir con tremenda ridiculez Sakura podía hacer lo que quisiera con su vida, eso no tenía por qué incumbirme, sin embargo, todo eso se esfumó cuando vi quien le abrió la puerta, enfoqué más la vista para asegurarme de que me mi mente no me estuviera engañando. Era Kakashi, Sakura al parecer lo saludó e ingresó a la casa ¿Qué querría Sakura con Kakashi? ¿Para qué había ido a su casa? ¿A caso tendrían algo?

Una vez se cerró la puerta decidí irme, ya no tenía nada que hacer allí, en primer lugar no tuve nada que hacer allí desde el principio.

 **POV Sakura**

Ya en adentro de la casa de Kakashi, él me indicó que me sentara, cosa que obedecí. No pude evitar recorrer la casa con la mirada, se notaba a leguas que era la casa de alguien soltero, las paredes eran blancas sin decoración alguna, en frente de mí habían dos sillones más y un televisor pequeño en la pared, en medio de los sillones había una pequeña mesa de madera con un pequeño mantel gris con un pote de fideos instantáneos empezado. Cerca de la puerta estaban unas escaleras que de seguro llevaban al dormitorio y cerca de ellas una entrada sin puerta que de seguro era la cocina.

Kakashi se sentó en frente de mí y empezó la conversación

-Estaba seguro de que vendrías hoy Sakura ¿Quieres algo beber?-ofreció

-No, gracias ¿De qué quería hablarme?-pregunté sin rodeos la curiosidad me estaba matando

-Veo que estás muy ansiosa. Te voy a hablar de tus padres

-¿De mis padres?- pregunté fuera de órbita, de todos los temas ese fue el que menos me imaginé

-Así es. Yo conocí a tus padres, mejor dicho trabajé con ellos

-Ellos nunca…

-Déjame terminar y luego podrás hacer todas las preguntas que quieras- Me acalló

Tenía un millón de preguntas en mi cabeza, pero decidí hacerle caso, me interesaba mucho cualquier cosa que pudiera decirme de mis padres

-Conocí a tu padre en la secundaria, éramos buenos amigos. Una vez nos graduamos tomamos caminos distintos, yo me dediqué a hacer una investigaciones y a trabajar en experimentos, mientras que tu padre se dedicó a ser cirujano en el hospital de Konoha. Cuando volví y retomé el contacto con él, me presentó a tu madre y a ti, apenas tenías 3 años. Luego de eso me metí a trabajar en la universidad, tu padre me visitaba constantemente. Años después exactamente 6 años atrás Kizashi y Mebuki me pidieron que estuviera atento a ti, que iban a hacer algo peligroso y que no sabían cómo podría terminar todo. Insistí mucho en saber que era, pero no pude sacarles nada. Desde entonces he estado al pendiente de ti aunque no lo creas

Mi cerebro intentaba procesar la información lo más rápido posible. Kakashi era amigo de mis padres, mis padres estuvieron metidos en algo peligroso, Kakashi me ha estado ¿Protegiendo?

-Entonces usted sugiere que…

-Así es Sakura, estoy seguro que lo que le pasó a tus padres no fue un accidente-dijo con tanta seguridad que se me hizo imposible dudar de su palabra- Debes cuidarte y estar al pendiente de lo que pasa a tu alrededor

-¿Por qué esperó 5 años para decirme esto?-pregunté todavía impactada, no sabía cómo reaccionar.

-Necesitaba confirmar mis sospechas, aparte de que no me pareció necesario alterarte, sin embargo, te lo digo ahora porque mi investigación me ha llevado a los Uchiha y me he enterado que vives con uno

Eso terminó de descolocarme, no podía ser posible que la familia de Sasuke estuviera involucrada con la muerte de mis padres, que los hubiera matado, me negaba a creer eso. Mi cabeza empezaba a dolerme

-¿Los Uchiha mataron a mis padres?- pregunté desesperada, tenía que saber eso

-No lo sé Sakura- me dijo con sinceridad

Esa respuesta en parte me tranquilizó y en parte me dejó preocupada

-¿Te encuentras bien? Creo que fue fui demasiado directo-preguntó con un poco de preocupación

-No, estoy bien Kakashi, más bien gracias por todo. Si no hay nada más creo que es hora de que me vaya

Kakashi asintió y me acompañó hasta la puerta

-¿No prefieres que te acompañe?-preguntó amablemente

-No, está bien tomaré un taxi, muchas gracias por todo. Por favor manténgame informada

-Muy bien Sakura, recuerda que si me necesitas siempre estaré aquí

Asentí y finalmente salí de la casa. El cielo estaba oscuro ¿Tanto me había tardado? Miré la hora en mi celular y para mis sorpresa eran las 8 ¡Era tardísimo!

Tomé el primer taxi que vi. Aprovechando el trayecto me puse a pensar en todo lo que me había dicho Kakashi ¿La familia de Sasuke habrá matado a mis padres? Me daba dolor solo pensarlo, pero no pensaba sacar conclusiones apresuradas Kakashi había dicho que no sabía, así que por ahora solo estaré atenta, porque de algo si estaba segura, quien quiera que haya sido lo va a pagar y me aseguraré de ello

El taxi no tardó mucho en llegar, más bien llegó rápido. Me bajé enseguida y entré al edificio. La espera en el ascensor se me hizo eterna pero apenas se abrieron las puertas introduje las llaves que me había proporcionado Sasuke y entré

-Llegas tarde-dijo Sasuke viéndome desde el sofá

¿Me estabas esperando?-pregunté sorprendida, no me esperaba eso, más bien creí que estaría dormido.

 **POV Sasuke**

Desde que había llegado en la tarde mis pensamientos estaban descontrolados. No entendía porque me importaba tanto lo que hiciera o dejara de hacer Sakura, eso no era típico de mí. Intenté entretenerme escuchando música pero fue imposible y me exasperaba más ver que no llegaba, finalmente decidí esperarla en el sofá. Estuve a punto de buscarla a donde Kakashi hasta que la vi entrar con las mejillas rojas y el cabello revuelto. Una sensación de tranquilidad se instaló en mí

-Me voy a dormir-le dije yéndome a mi habitación, me obligué a no preguntarle nada

-¡Buenas noches Sasuke!-dijo acercándose a mí. Tomándome desprevenido me dio un beso en la mejilla- Gracias por la cena y por esperarme

Inmediatamente se alejó y empezó a comer, dejándome con una sensación extraña, muy extraña, pero no desagradable simplemente extraña... No perdí tiempo y me fui a mi habitación había tenido suficiente por un día

Esa chica había hecho algo conmigo y aunque no quisiera admitirlo no era cualquier cosa. Me estaba acostumbrando a ella más de lo que debía, a pesar de la promesa que me había hecho…

Estaba a punto de dormirme pero la insistencia de mi celular me lo impidió, lo revisé y tenía 2 llamadas perdidas de mi padre… y un mensaje

 **TE ESPERO EN LA MANSIÓN A PRIMERA HORA**

Como siempre dándome ordenes, pero ya lo esperaba, era cuestión de tiempo. Apagué el celular y cerré los ojos esperando que no me asaltaran las pesadillas

* * *

Bueno con esto termina el cap, siento mucho haber pasado tanto tiempo sin actualizar pero espero poder publicar el siguiente en menos tiempo. Espero que les haya gustado aunque esté un poco corto. Sin más que decir me despido bye bye


	10. Pesadillas

Bueno sigo viva, llevo tiempo desaparecida pero bueno aquí estoy nuevamente con un nuevo cap y unas sinceras disculpas por la demora. Este cap en particular me costó hacerlo, lo hacía y lo borraba ya que no me convencía, pero por fin aquí pude publicar el resultado final. Espero que les guste

 **NARUTO NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN PERO LA HISTORIA SI**

Sin más que decir ¡A leer!

* * *

 **ESPERANDO EL AMOR**

 **CAP 10 PESADILLAS**

En una amplia sala de estar con paredes blancas como las nubes del cielo y cuidadosamente decoradas con grandes recuadros de pintores famosos que le daban elegancia, estaba un pequeño niño que aparentaba 6 años de edad con fracciones delicadas, piel blanca como la leche y grandes ojos ónix sentado en una mesa, junto a un hombre de mediana edad de buen porte con rasgos duros, ojos rasgados, cabello largo amarrado en una coleta baja y unas arrugas en sus mejillas que parecían líneas de marioneta las cuales representaban el pasar de los años en su persona. Finalmente a su lado estaba un niño de 12 años con características muy similares a las del hombre.

Con pasos lentos y armoniosos Se les unió una hermosa mujer de cabellos azabaches con rasgos hermosos y delicados sirviéndoles unos apetitosos platos de comida, siendo ayudada por dos muchachas de la servidumbre. Era una escena totalmente familiar y perfecta

-¡Esto esta delicioso mamá!-opinó el menor con la comida en la boca

-Sasuke cuida tus modales, ya estás muy grande para cometer esas faltas en la mesa- Lo regaño el hombre de la casa con un tono frío y severo

-Lo Siento padre- se disculpó el niño con la cabeza gacha y con lágrimas a punto de salir de sus ojos negros

-Fugaku no seas tan severo con el niño, aún está pequeño- dijo Mikoto mandándole una sonrisa dulce al pequeño que al verla también sonrió

-Lo consientes demasiado Mikoto-protestó Fugaku resignado después de todo reprochar a su mujer no era algo conveniente, lo había entendido con el pasar del tiempo

-Sasuke aún es un bebé- se burló Itachi dejando sus cubiertos en la mesa

-Cállate, tú eres un tomate podrido Itachi- contestó abandonando su asiento para golpear a su hermano

El mayor al ver la acción de su pequeño hermano se bajó de su asiento y empezó a correr

-¡Atrápame si puedes Sasuke!

-Ya verás baka onii-chan

Los dos niños empezaron a corretear por la mesa hasta que finalmente se fueron por el pasillo abandonando el comedor

-¡No se ensucien demasiado!- advirtió Mikoto antes de que sus siluetas desaparecieran por completo de su vista

De pronto el contexto cambió ahora el pequeño niño se encontraba postrado en una cama de hospital, a su lado estaba Mikoto mirándolo con una profunda tristeza

-Te salvarás Sasuke. Te lo prometo- dijo la mujer mientras las lágrimas saladas empezaban a recorrer sus mejillas

-No llores Mami - le dijo el pequeño posando su manita en su mejilla

La mujer lo vio y cambió su expresión triste por una enojada apartando la mano del niño de su rostro en un movimiento brusco

-Todo es tu culpa Sasuke, todo es tu culpa

-yo... No...

Itachi se acercó

Todo se volvió negro

-Tú la mataste Sasuke ¡Todo es tu culpa!

-Si tan solo no hubieras nacido, por tu culpa Mikoto no está-Se unió su padre empezando a gritar- ¡TODO ES TU CULPA MALDITO ENGENDRO!

-¡No! ¡No! ¡No!

...

-¡Sasuke!

Abrí mis ojos de golpe de tal manera que tuve que cerrarlos nuevamente debido al impacto de la luz de la habitación. Cuando se adaptaron un poco logré ver a Sakura en frente de mí mirándome fijamente con preocupación. Tardé un momento en asimilar todo lo que estaba pasando Había tenido otra maldita pesadilla

Me acomodé en el respaldar de la cama

-¿Sasuke estás bien?- me preguntó sin quitarme la mirada de encima, me hacía sentir incómodo

-Si- dije con la voz más ronca de lo normal

Un pesado ambiente tenso se instaló en el lugar, haciéndome sentir todavía más incómodo, todo esto por las malditas pesadillas, me daba rabia conmigo mismo verme tan vulnerable ante Sakura, las pesadillas mostraban mi debilidad, prácticamente era como vivir mis tormentos en carne viva una y otra vez, que ella lo hubiera presenciado me hacía sentir todavía más patético que cuando estaba en completa soledad

Me permití mirarla

Su cabello estaba sumamente enmarañado, aunque eso en vez de hacerla ver mal la hacía ver adorable y tenía unas leves ojeras que se notaban con facilidad en su pálida piel. Un momento, acabo de pensar que se ve adorable, no es que no lo sea, pero... mierda si sigo así voy a terminar en un loquero, me obligué dejar de mirarla por el bien de mi salud mental

-¿En verdad estás bien?- preguntó nuevamente rompiendo el silencio y suavizando un poco el tétrico ambiente que se había formado

-Si

De seguro esperaba a que le dijera algo más ya que soltó un suspiró cuando respondí, pero mis pesadillas no eran algo de lo que me apeteciera platicar

-Disculpa por haber entrado así a tu habitación-soltó con un poco de rapidez e hizo una pequeña pausa, sus mejillas se sonrojaron- Es que escuché tus gritos y entré enseguida. Debió ser una horrible pesadilla- opinó observándome con una mirada extraña, sus ojos brillaban era ¿Compasión? ¿Lastima? no lograba descifrarla

-Estoy bien- dije un poco cortante más de lo que hubiera querido- Siento haberte despertado

-No, No, no te disculpes - dijo moviendo sus manos efusivamente- La verdad es que ya estaba despierta, no había logrado conciliar el sueño

Nos quedamos en silencio y ella puso esa mueca pensativa que siempre ponía cuando se debatía en hacer algo o no. ¿Desde cuándo me fijaba tanto es sus gestos?

Suelo ser observador con todo, no es algo raro o de eso intenté convencerme, aunque ni yo mismo estaba seguro de ese argumento

De golpe salió de su estado pensativo y me miró fijamente con decisión

-Sasuke yo... quiero que sepas que puedes... bueno que tú...- siguió diciendo bajando cada vez la voz- si quieres...

-Habla de una vez-gruñí ya irritado odiaba que las personas dieran tantas vueltas para decir algo

-¡Puedes compartir conmigo cualquier cosa que te moleste!-dijo de un tiro poniéndose completamente roja

Me sorprendí un poco, pero hice un esfuerzo por no demostrarlo. Ella siempre me sorprendía

-Sé que no me conoces de hace mucho, pero te prometo... que puedes confiar en mí y contarme lo que sea-continuo con el sonrojo en sus mejillas

-¿Por qué?- pregunté impasible, por qué quería que compartiera mis tormentos con ella, que podría ganar ella con eso, de que serviría.

-Quiero ayudarte, tú me has ayudado mucho a mi por lo tanto quiero ayudarte. Mi madre siempre me decía que las personas que tenía pesadillas era porque algo les agobiaba. Puedes decirme lo que sea que te preocupe cuando quieras- dijo lo último con determinación

Vi su mirada y no vi ningún rastro de mentira, se veía sincera, me costaba entender cómo es que había llegado a esta situación. Me estaba empezando a doler la cabeza. Nunca había sentido la necesidad de decirle a alguien mis problemas, sentía que eso la verdad no servía de nada ya me había acostumbrado a lidiar con mis demonios yo solo, no necesitaba ayuda a estas alturas, nadie nunca tampoco se preocupó por saberlos después de todo nadie está dispuesto a lidiar con los demonios ni el dolor de otra persona. Pero extrañamente ella lo estaba, estaba dispuesta a lidiar con los míos

-Gracias-dije con sinceridad, hacía mucho tiempo que no decía esa palabra

Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida y sin mi permiso me dio un abrazo que no rechacé, me sentía bien con sus brazos rodeándome, sentía una sensación cálida. Su olor a cerezos me invadió dándome tranquilidad, una que hace tiempo no experimentaba. Si esto hubiera pasado hace 4 meses ya la hubiera apartado, pero actualmente admito que me gustan estos abrazos

Después de unos minutos se separó, me sentí nuevamente vacío

Estaba sonrojada, ¿Cómo podía pasar tanto tiempo con ese sonrojo en sus mejillas?

-Ya me voy, perdón si llegue a incomodarte, b- bu buenas noches- dijo apurada y empezó a recorrer el cuarto hasta la salida con paso rápido

Antes que se fuera sentí una fuerte necesidad de decírselo nuevamente

-Gracias

Ella paró el paso de golpe, ya se encontraba abriendo de la puerta

-De nada- dicho esto termino de salir dejándome nuevamente en la soledad de mi habitación

Apagué la luz y me acosté nuevamente, mañana iba a ser un día complicado. Solo esperaba no tener pesadillas nuevamente aunque lo más seguro es que las tendría

Cerré mis ojos y me deje embargar por la ola de pensamientos que me invadían, para así caer al fin en la inconsciencia

 **POV Sakura**

Me desperté por el sonido del despertador que marcaba las 6 de la mañana, me levanté y lo apagué con pesadez no se ni porque lo tenía activado si era sábado. En fin ya estaba despierta

Me di un baño para despejarme y saqué de mi maleta un short corto cómodo color azul y una camisa holgadas color negra. Arregle un poco mi enmarañado cabello dejándolo medio decente y me dispuse a preparar el desayuno, aunque aún era temprano Sasuke de seguro estaba dormido

Mire el reloj y marcaba las 6:40 . Bueno me adelantaría

Salí a la cocina y sorprendí al ver a Sasuke tomando una taza de café tan temprano, bueno era ilógico que me sorprenda después de todo es su casa pero, en el tiempo que llevo en su departamento, prácticamente una semana y media he notado que Sasuke bebe café cuando está irritado o algo le molesta, lo comprobé ya que siempre que Naruto invade la casa o lo llama toma una- sonreí un poco, la relación entre Sasuke y Naruto es curiosa es casi imposible de creer que dos personas tan diferentes sean tan unidas. La cosa es que era muy temprano y ya Sasuke tenía una taza cargada con ese líquido tan amargo en la mano

-¿Sakura?- me llamó, me había perdido en mis pensamientos

-Buenos días- lo saludé un poco cohibida, me daba un poco de vergüenza lo que había hecho ayer

El solo asintió en modo de saludo mientras bebía otro trago de su taza

Me acerqué a la nevera y tome los ingredientes que necesitaba para el desayuno. Empecé a prepararlo y por un momento observé a Sasuke, seguía en la misma posición en la que estaba cuando entre, recostado en el mesón con la mirada ida

Me decidí y pregunté antes de entrar en mis debates mentales

-¿Te pasa algo Sasuke?-pregunté sin poder evitar mi preocupación, estaba raro

El ni siquiera se inmutó parecía que no me hubiera escuchado

-¿Sasuke?-dije nuevamente un poco más fuerte, estaba súper ido- ¡Sasuke!- terminé prácticamente gritándole

-Hmp-soltó un gruñido- ¿qué pasa?- preguntó saliendo de su estado de híper mega súper concentración

-Te he llamado 3 veces ¿Te encuentras bien?- dije empezando a servir el desayuno

-Estoy bien- respondió cortante sentándose en la mesa. Sacarle información a Sasuke es más difícil de lo que parece. Es como una de esas cajas fuertes en que la gente rica guarda cosas de valor

-Estas extraño. Te pasa algo- insistí sentándome frente a él

Sasuke se quedó nuevamente en silencio sin probar bocado, sabía que no debía presionarlo, pero quería saber. Estaba a punto de hablar cuando...

-Me voy a reunir con mi padre - soltó al fin con la vista perdida en la comida. Estaba empezando a confiar en mí

-¿Por qué te preocupa?- pregunté poniéndole toda mi atención. Sasuke estaba confiando en mí no podía defraudarlo

-No tenemos una buena relación-respondió vagamente

Puse a trabajar mi cerebro, como puede ayudarlo, debe haber alguna forma... ¡bingo!

-¿Y si te acompaño?-sugerí mirándolo fijamente era una buena idea-Te sentirás mejor si no vas solo...

El me miro con una leve mueca de sorpresa, muy leve casi imperceptible, luego se volvió sería

-No

-¡Por qué! Déjame ayudarte Por favor- pedí haciendo mi mejor cara de perrito mojado

-No

-Sasuke por favor, déjame acompañarte, prometo no molestarte solo quiero apoyarte-le Rogué y hasta me puse de rodillas-por favor...

Sasuke me miro sin cambiar su hermosa faceta sería, que más quería que hiciera. Cerró los ojos e hizo movimientos circulares en sus sienes

-Hmp está bien, pero ya levántate-gruñó resignado

-¡Gracias!- salté y lo abracé inconsciente por la emoción, él no se movió. Al darme cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo me separé de inmediato- Lo siento- me disculpé separándome tenía que controlarme más

-Eres muy molesta-dijo retirándose de la cocina- Salimos a la 7:40

Ignoré su comentario y observé el reloj de la cocina, eran las 7:25 tenía que apurarme. Recogí los platos, el de Sasuke estaba completamente lleno, no había probado bocado, normalmente lo dejaba vacío ¿No le habrá gustado? No puede ir por ahí con el estómago vacío. Lo tape y lo puse en la nevera. De verdad que lo de su padre era algo serio

Me fui al cuarto y busqué entre mis ropas algo presentable, rebusqué hasta que di con un vestido blanco con estampados de flores sin mangas que era pegado hasta la cintura y de ahí era suelto hasta llegar 3 dedos por encima de las rodillas, decidí acompañarlo con unas sandalias de tacón bajo color blancas y me peine un poco el cabello dejándolo caer lacio sobre mis hombros

Una vez salí me encontré con Sasuke en la sala que me miró por un momento

-¿P pasa algo?- pregunté apenada por su mirada ¿Tendría algo mal?

-No nada...- dijo finalmente en voz baja dándome la espalda. Raro

Sasuke simplemente llevaba unos jeans azules con una camisa negra que se le pegaba como una segunda piel, por la espalda tenía el logo de las empresas Uchiha, se veía sexy, aparte tenía unos botines negros de casquillo

Una vez salimos nos montamos en el auto. Permanecimos todo el camino en silencio, no podía dejar de imaginarme cómo sería el papá de Sasuke, por lo que me había dicho supuse que debía ser un hombre de carácter y moría por conocer a su mamá. De seguro es una mujer hermosa

-Llegamos- me dijo

Ya era hora de ver quiénes eran los Uchiha. Los Uchiha... El apellido me recordó a la conversación con Kakashi, no pude evitar sentir un hueco en el estómago al pensar que quizás estaba a punto de conocer al asesino de mis padres...

 **POV Normal**

-Hinata~~-llamo Naruto cantarín intentando llamar la atención de la chica que estaba concentrada en unos papeles

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó sin mirarlo

-¡Llevamos mucho rato revisando papeles!

-¿Qué pasa con eso?- dijo Hinata sin prestarle mucha atención

-¡Hinata!- reprochó Naruto- Necesitamos un descanso, mi pobre estómago reclama mi adorado ramen- el estómago de Naruto soltó un ruido como si lo apoyara- ¡ves!

La chica de ojos perlados soltó un suspiro de resignación y volteó a ver a su novio

-Muy bien, vamos a comer- anunció dejando los papeles a un lado y levantándose de la silla- Después de todo ya conseguí algo de información, no precisamente la que esperaba pero bueno algo es algo

Naruto quito su faceta de niño berrinchudo por una pensativa, Hinata por más que lo viera le seguirían pareciendo impresionantes esos cambios en el

-Ahora que lo dices, llevo rato revisando papeles sin ni siquiera saber que estoy buscando exactamente-Soltó Naruto-¿Qué estamos buscando?

-Pensé que nunca me lo preguntarías- le dijo Hinata con una sonrisa divertida

-¡Si te lo pregunté!- se defendió Naruto, como supuso no le prestó nada de atención cuando se lo dijo

Una vez más empezó a recordar cómo había llegado a revisar papeles mientras moría de hambre

 **.**

 **Flash back**

 **.**

Naruto estaba sentado cómodamente en el sillón de su departamento, viendo su programa favorito "Luchadores ninja" mientras tomaba el envase de ramen instantáneo ya listo

Se tomó un momento para olisquearlo y deleitarse con ese olor que conocía tan bien. No le gustaba estar solo en su departamento, pero existía un momento en que lo disfrutaba y era precisamente cuando estaban dando su programa favorito, su sillón estaba listo para recibir su glorioso trasero y un ramen instantáneo esperando ser comido con él

Definitivamente, ese momento que se daba una vez a la semana lo disfrutaba, pero lamentablemente para él, antes de poder lograr abrir su ramen, su preciado momento fue interrumpido por el toc toc incesante que cada vez se volvía más fuerte amenazando con romper su puerta de modo que no pudo seguir siendo ignorado

-¡Ya voy!- gritó Naruto hastiado antes de que quien fuera que estuviera tocando destrozara su puerta

-¿Qué rayos quieres?- dijo Naruto de mala gana sonando grosero apenas abrió la puerta sin siquiera saber quién estaba tocando

De inmediato tragó duro al saber de quién se trataba

-¡Hinata! Que agradable sorpresa verte aquí el día de hoy Jajajajaja- río nervioso mientras una gota de sudor frío recorrió su sien

La bella chica tenía el ceño fruncido, no le había agradado para nada ese recibimiento

-Ven conmigo de una buena vez- ordenó sin perder tiempo

-P pe pero están dando "luchadores ninja"- se quejó como niño berrinchudo- aparte mi ramen me espera- dijo mirándolo con anhelo

-¿Estás diciéndome que un programa de ninjas luchando y un estúpido pote de ramen son más importantes que yo?- preguntó Hinata con tono dolido, cualquiera se hubiera sentido mal al oírla, y el rubio no era la excepción

El rubio se alarmó más al verla soltar una lágrima

-No no, claro que no, obvio que no, tú eres lo más importante para mí, eres la luz de mis ojos, mi coca cola en el desierto, mi ramen...

-Bueno entonces vamos- concluyó la heredera de los Hyuga interrumpiéndolo y jalándolo por la oreja

*Por qué me pasan estas cosas a mi*- pensó Naruto llorando internamente, siempre caía en el mismo truco

Una vez salieron Hinata metió a su novio en el auto y lo llevo hasta su departamento privado. Sus padres les costó mucho aceptar que quería su independencia pero al final la dejaron ir con la condición que cuando se casara compraría una mansión y que los iría a visitar una vez a la semana

Hinata abrió la puerta y se dejaron ver una cantidad de papeles que estaban acomodados en pilas de gran tamaño, la sala estaba completamente repleta

-Ayúdame a revisar estos papeles, yo voy por los de este lado y tú por el otro

-Pero que es lo que...- Naruto intento preguntar que iban a buscar pero ya Hinata estaba metida en los papeles sin prestarle la más mínima atención, sabía que ponerse a hablarle en ese estado era pérdida de tiempo

Soltó un bufido designándose a su suerte. El energético y ruidoso Naruto Uzumaki agarró una pila y se puso a leer uno a uno sin hacer el menor ruido. Las cosas que lograba hacer por su novia, quién podía negar cuanto la amaba

 **.**

 **Fin del flashback**

 **.**

-¿Qué estamos buscando?- pregunto nuevamente con un tono desesperado

-Bueno aunque no te lo hubiera dicho si hubieras visto lo que estoy buscando lo hubieras encontrado- le contestó Hinata sonriendo después de todo aunque su novio aparentara ser idiota ella sabía lo inteligente que era

Naruto iba a replicar nuevamente pero la chica se le adelanto

-Estamos buscando el expediente que habla sobre el accidente de los padres de Sakura

El chico de ojos azules se quedó pasmado por un momento

-¿De los padres de Sakura dices?

-Así es- confirmo Hinata- Sakura siempre me ha evitado el tema, y bueno la verdad es que no la presione a decírmelo pero tenía mucha curiosidad así que hace unos años intenté averiguar sobre ello, pero no encontré absolutamente nada, me pareció extraño pero no le hice mucho caso . Pero hace unos días iba a entrar al salón de profesores a hablar con Kurenai, pero me di cuenta que solo estaba Kakashi y estaba hablando por teléfono, iba a irme, pero lo escuché decir algo sobre los haruno y entonces fue que decidí investigar la relación de Kakashi con los Harunos, aparte que sospecho que la reunión que tuvo con Sakura es sobre sus padres y Sakura no va a querer decirme nada

-Entonces decidiste investigar por tu cuenta...- concluyó Naruto analizando la información que acababa de recibir

-Sí, pero lo más extraño fue que cuando mandé a buscar ese expediente (con ayuda del dinero) No había rastro de él. Así que tuve que decirles que me dieran todos los documentos referentes a las muertes y accidentes automovilísticos de ese año

-¡Sugoi Hinata eres impresionante!- la alabó Naruto con emoción atrayéndola hacía el para darle un abrazo

Hinata al escucharlo y sentirse entre sus brazos se sonrojo un poco

-bue bueno como viste ni tú ni yo hemos encontrado nada- dijo Hinata un poco cansada- Hablándote de otra cosa tenemos que planear una venganza contra Karin

-¿Una venganza?- preguntó Naruto extrañado

-Claro también me encargué de ver que había pasado con el empleo de Sakura y su departamento y no fue ni nadie más ni nadie menos que Karin

Naruto no podía creer lo impresionante que era su novia, si hasta podría ser Sherlock Holmes

-Ahora vamos a comer, te mereces una recompensa por ayudarme- le dijo Hinata sonriéndole

-Yeiii Ramen Ramen Ramen Ramen- empezó a gritar Naruto haciendo que Hinata sintiera pena ajena

Se acercó a él y lo callo con un beso

-Eres un idiota

-Pero soy tu idiota- le contesto Naruto sacándole la lengua y corriendo hasta el auto

La chica se debatió entre darle o un golpe o sentirse pena ajena, optó por la segunda y no pudo evitar sentir un deja vú con aquella escena. Después de todo Naruto era su. "idiota" y lo amaba

* * *

Amo el Sasusaku pero también debo admitir que me encantan las escenas Naruhina, especialmente escribirlas. Espero de verdad que les haya gustado, si tienen algo que decirme, cualquier opinión o crítica constructiva me encantaría verla en los comentarios XD Espero poder publicar en menos tiempo el siguiente. Sin más que decir, esperemos leernos pronto


	11. Nuevos problemas, nuevas posibilidades

Hola aparecí, lo prometido es deuda, aquí está la continuación de esta historia, no quedó tan largo como el anterior pero espero que les guste

 **NARUTO NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN PERO LA HISTORIA SI**

Sin más que decir ¡A leer!

* * *

 **ESPERANDO EL AMOR**

 **CAP 11 NUEVOS PROBLEMAS, NUEVAS POSIBILIDADES**

La mansión Uchiha no era lo que esperaba, estaba fuera de mi imaginación. Era como una especie de palacio moderno, era gigante, con una estructura elegante y con un hermoso jardín encabezado por una fuente bellísima con la figura de un Ángel apenas nos estacionamos no pude evitar salir y quedarme impactada con el lugar, sinceramente estar en un sitio así era algo que nunca imaginé que podría suceder

-Sakura-me llamó Sasuke indicándome que me moviera

Me espabilé un poco y lo seguí hasta la entrada. Sasuke había vivido en este sitio toda su vida, eso me hacía pensar en lo incompatibles que éramos, en la diferencia abismal que había entre nosotros, él estaba a un nivel al que yo nunca podría llegar ni en mis mejores sueños. Al entrar unas mucamas saludaron a Sasuke y me vieron con curiosidad, toda la emoción que había sentido al llegar fue reemplazada por una gran incomodidad, yo no debería estar aquí, fue una idea tonta.

-Espérame aquí-dijo empezando a subir las elegantes escaleras de caracol y dejándome con las mismas que no me miraban de la mejor manera

El salón era muy hermoso y lujoso como toda la casa. Me tomé la libertad de sentarme en un sillón de terciopelo rojo y dedicarme a observar las paredes color perla, los caros adornos y pinturas y la hermosa lámpara de araña con incrustaciones de diamante, sin embargo a pesar de que todos los adornos y cuadros eran espectaculares, uno en especial llamó mi atención. Era el más grande de todos y el marco era dorado como si fuera de oro puro, en él se encontraba la imagen de una bella dama, tenía la piel pálida que hacía contraste con un largo y liso cabello negro, sus ojos grandes eran del mismo color, sus rasgos se veían finos y delicados, parecía una princesa de esos libros de trama medieval. Me recordó a Sasuke, a lo mejor era su madre o mejor dicho sí que lo era ¿Qué le habría pasado? ¿Estaría muerta…?

Retiré la vista del cuadro, tenía que dejar de indagar tanto en cosas que no tenían que ver conmigo. Entre tanto lujo me sentía abrumada, estar en un lugar así me intimidaba un poco

Tenía una horrible sensación de no pertenecer a ese lugar

 **POV Sasuke**

Entré a la oficina que tanto frecuentaba últimamente con una molestia anticipada, las reuniones con el nunca terminaban bien. Estaba sentado como siempre en su pulcro escritorio repleto de papeles con extenso contenido, apenas terminó de leer uno me prestó atención.

-¿Qué quieres?-pregunté impaciente, lo único que quería era salir de allí lo más pronto posible

-Me enteré que metiste a una chica en tu departamento. No es propio de ti-dijo sin cambiar su expresión

Tan directo como siempre

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia-respondí cortante, me había estado siguiendo, debí de suponerlo, me había confiado, él nunca me dejaría sin supervisión

-Eso no es algo que beneficie tu compromiso Sasuke, ya de por sí tu prometida está un poco resentida con tu actitud, cosa que no hace falta decir que no nos conviene

-Yo nunca acepté ese matrimonio-dije con rabia

-Tu no, pero yo sí. Es fue el requisito que pidió Orochimaru para juntar las empresas-dijo sin más como si no importara, claro para el todo era negocios

-¿Para qué necesitamos juntar las empresas si estamos encabezando el mercado? Creí que éramos lo suficientemente buenos para no necesitar nada de otras empresas

-Los tiempos cambian Sasuke, la empresa de Orochimaru está pisándonos los talones, en unos años más, si eso sigue así seremos desplazados del mercado mundial, la única manera de que eso no pase es haciendo ese contrato y para ello tienes que casarte, sino Orochimaru no hará el trato

No pude decir nada, me hervía la sangre pensar que tendría que casarme con esa mujer tan irritante, solo imaginármelo hacía que me empezara a doler la cabeza, estaba a punto de protestar pero mi padre se me adelantó

-El siempre velaba por el bien de la empresa, estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera necesario….

Quise replicar pero las palabras no salieron de mi boca, no tenía voz ni argumentos para contrarrestar eso, sabía que lo que decía era verdad Itachi lo hubiera hecho, él siempre quiso suceder a mi padre en el manejo de la empresa, siempre buscó lo mejor para ella. No podía decepciónalo y a mi padre tampoco-una sonrisa amarga se asomó en mi rostro-después de todo siempre terminaba haciendo lo que mi padre quería, pero a veces los sacrificios eran un mal necesario

-Me casaré-acepté obediente como siempre, la impotencia se apoderaba de mí, sin embargo, era lo mejor

Mi padre esbozó una mueca de complacencia casi imperceptible

-Sabía que lo entenderías Sasuke, eres mi hijo después de todo-afirmó con su característico tono frívolo que se había afianzado con el paso de los años

-¿Eso es todo?-pregunté con un tono neutral

-No-dijo mirándome fijamente con sus orbes negros que no parecían tener vida-Esa chica con la que estás... Debes alejarte de ella, está perjudicando tu compromiso y esa chica de seguro anda contigo por interés como todas las de su clase, debes fijarte más en Karin, es una dama de tu nivel, ten en cuenta eso. Está a la altura de ser una Uchiha, si no lo haces tú, lo haré yo y sabes que cumplo lo que digo

Sus palabras me molestaron más de lo que debieron haberlo hecho, Sakura no era así

-Puedes retirarte, en dos semanas tendré una reunión con Orochimaru y su hija para finiquitar los detalles, es necesario que estés presente ese día en la mansión a primera hora-concluyó volviendo a sus papeles y dando por terminada la conversación

Salí de la oficina frustrado, necesitaba despejarme, sentía como si estuviera ahogándome. Apenas bajé vi a Sakura con la mirada perdida, como si estuviera perdida en sus pensamientos en el mismo sillón donde la había dejado

-¿Nos vamos?-le pregunté sacándola de su trance, se sobresaltó al notar mi presencia

 **POV Sakura**

-No Nada-dije demasiado rápido, me regañe mentalmente por eso, pero para mi suerte Sasuke no se fijó mucho en ello, más bien no se veía bien

Estaba igual que siempre pero su mirada estaba más apagada y sus hombros más caídos, definitivamente no estaba bien

-¿Te sientes bien?-contrarresté, de seguro no le había ido bien con su padre, nada bien, yo había venido a apoyarlo y no estaba haciendo absolutamente nada

-Si dijo cortante encaminándose a la salida, no me quedo más que seguirlo

Salí rápido de la casa, después de todo no era tan encantadora por dentro como se veía desde afuera, el ambiente no era para nada ameno, se sentía vacío, poco cálido. Ya entendía porque Sasuke se fue de allí

El camino al departamento fue silencioso y un poco tenso. Sasuke no dijo una sola palabra en todo el trayecto ni yo sabía que decirle para hacerlo sentir mejor, en primer lugar no sabía que le había pasado exactamente para que estuviera así

Apenas llegamos cada uno se encerró en su habitación, tenía mucha curiosidad sobre lo que le había pasado a Sasuke, pero quise molestarlo a lo mejor sólo necesitaba un momento a solas. Ya sola en mi cama no pude evitar pensar en lo fuera de lugar que me sentí en esa casa, la gran brecha que había entre Sasuke y yo se me hizo más clara que el agua.

 **POV Sasuke**

Mi cuerpo cayó en la cama como si fuera plomo, un montón de pensamientos negativos arrasaron mi mente apenas cerré los ojos. La soledad siempre sacaba a mis mayores demonios a veces el silencio podía ser el mejor aliado y muchas veces el peor enemigo, en este caso estaba siendo mi peor enemigo, no quería pensar más, pero tampoco quería dormir, eso era peor que pensar

Unos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron mis pensamientos cosa que agradecí

-Pasa

En seguida la puerta se abrió dejándome ver la pequeña figura de Sakura, llevaba en sus manos una bandeja con comida. Al percibir su olor recordé que no había comido nada

-Pensé que tendrías hambre, después de todo son las cuatro y aún no has comido nada-me dijo con una sonrisa apenada sentándose y pasándome la bandeja

No sentí en absoluto el pasar del tiempo

Tomé la bandeja y empecé a comer, había dado cuenta de lo hambriento que estaba

-De verdad estabas hambriento- se burló Sakura al ver mi plato casi vacío, no era común en mí comer de esa manera, hasta me sorprendía mí mismo

-Eres una buena cocinera-confesé alabándola, se lo merecía

Sus mejillas tomaron ese color carmesí que la hacía ver hermosa

-Gra- Gracias-tartamudeó

No pude evitar sonreír un poco ante esto, era una sensación cálida, no sabía exactamente de qué se trataba, tampoco me interesaba saberlo, ya tenía demasiadas. Cosas en que pensar

-¿Ya te sientes mejor? -preguntó desestabilizándome ¿Acaso era tan legible? No, era ella

-Yo...

Se acercó a mí y me puso sus manos en mis hombros quedando su cara muy cerca de la mía

-Mi madre siempre me decía que todos los problemas tenían solución menos la muerte, así que Anímate, cualquier cosa que te esté molestando tiene solución – dijo sorprendiéndome

Su aroma a cerezas volvió a invadirme como las otras veces que se me había acercado, su mirada jade estaba fija en mí y sus labios carnosos se veían muy provocativos cada vez que se movían para decir una palabra ¿A caso estaba sintiendo atracción por ella? Sentía una necesidad imperiosa de apoderarme de ellos, tenía que alejarme si seguía así perdería el control, pero a pesar de que mi mente me aclamaba alejarme, mi cuerpo estaba inmóvil

\- Sasuke ¿Estas bien? Te ves algo ido ¿No tendrás fiebre?- dijo poniendo su mano en mi frente y acercándose un poco más, fue todo lo que pude resistir

En un solo movimiento acabe con la infernal distancia que había entre nosotros. Al principio no me correspondió pero para mi sorpresa continuó con el beso haciéndolo más placentero, sus labios se movían ansiosos sobre los míos, ella lo había deseado y yo no me quedaba atrás, era como estar sediento y no estar consciente de ello hasta tomar un poco de agua. Toqué su fino rostro entre mis manos para profundizar el beso y ella puso sus delgados brazos alrededor de mi cuello. No sabía que era lo que pasaba, ni que pasaría después, lo único que quería era besarla, sentirla

Por falta de aire todo terminó y la realidad no tardó en golpearme. Yo estaba comprometido y Sakura no debía estar aquí. Eso no debió pasar, lo sabía y aun así lo había hecho y lo más grave del asunto es que no sentía una pizca de arrepentimiento

 **POV Sakura**

Ese beso no me lo esperaba fue tan mágico, tan perfecto, fue como un sueño hecho realidad, ni en mis mejores sueños habría resultado así. Era un buen momento para ser franca con él y decirle lo que sentía, él me había besado, eso significaba que le gustaba ¿o no?

-Sasuke yo...

-No hace falta que me digas algo, yo... lo siento. Podrías dejarme solo por favor- me pidió con una mirada confundida

Yo no tuve nada que refutarle así que tomé la bandeja y me fui dejándolo solo ¿Por qué si todo había sido tan mágico tenía que terminar así? No entendía a Sasuke no sabía si estar decepcionada, tranquila o molesta, el me descontrolaba en todos los sentidos. A lo mejor Sasuke necesitaba su tiempo para pensar, ya podría decirle mis sentimientos en otra oportunidad. Por ahora disfrutaría de la sensación que aún estaba en mis labios. El futuro era muy incierto y confuso no había necesidad de indagar en el aun

 **POV Normal**

Hinata intento pasar entre las columnas de documentos que invadían su apartamento con su taza de café recién hecho, aún no había logrado encontrar nada referente a la muerte de los padres de Sakura, ya estaba empezando a pensar que alguien en verdad había deseado que no se encontrarán. Ya había formado su teoría, pudiera ser que los padres de Sakura no hayan muerto en una explosión de un auto como ella le había dicho, era una buena teoría estaba convencida de que tenía una posibilidad de ser cierta de 70% su otra teoría era que eran unos espías de una agencia súper secreta y habían muerto en una de sus misiones para salvar al mundo pero la agencia para que no revelaran sus identidades eliminaron sus documentos. Sonaba alocada pero en su mente encajaba bien

-¡Hinata!-gritó Naruto entrando al departamento e interrumpiendo sus pensamientos teóricos-Te traje el pastel de chocolate que pediste

-Naruto espera, ten cuidado con los papeles...-Advirtió Hinata en vano ya era demasiado tarde Naruto se había tropezado con varias columnas y había quedado enterrado entre ellas

La heredera de los Hyuga puso su café a un lado y rápidamente fue en su ayuda, empezó a quitar todos los papeles que estaban por los alrededores como si fuera de vida o muerte

-Hina estoy aquí, estoy bien no te preocupes-dijo Naruto levantándose y conmovido por como su novia lo empezó a buscar de forma tan desesperada

-¡Aquí está!-gritó la ojiperla levantando su pastel con sumo cuidado- Estás bien bebé- dijo revisando rigurosamente su pastel

Naruto sintió como si le cayera una roca encima, un aura deprimente lo rodeó esas cosas solo le pasaban a él. Cuando empezó a levantarse, uno de los papeles regados en el suelo llamó su atención, en seguida lo recogió y empezó a leerlo son sumo cuidado

Hinata que ya había puesto su adorado pastel en una zona segura  
notó como su novio ponía esa expresión sería mientras que observaba un documento, eso indicaba que lo que estaba viendo era muy importante, demasiado importante, ¿Sería un documento que podría desatar la tercera guerra mundial?- fue lo primero que se le ocurrió, no se decidía en estar curiosa o asustada

-¿Encontraste algo sobre los padres de Sakura?-preguntó esperanzada de que no fuera esa tragedia espantosa que pensó

-No, pero tienes que ver con eso-dijo con una seriedad que la hizo dejar sus pensamientos y concentrarse, no era sobre una guerra por ese lado se sintió tranquila

Se acercó rápidamente hasta quedar a su lado y lograr ver el documento

 **ITACHI UCHIHA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

En la gran y solitaria mansión Uchiha se encontraba un hombre de fracciones duras y aspecto cansino recostado en un sillón de terciopelo rojo del gran salón tomando una copa llena de un refinado vino mientras observaba con melancolía el cuadro que estaba frente a él, el cual enmarcaba la imagen de su bella esposa. Cuanto la extrañaba, nunca dejó de extrañarla desde que los había dejado, un vació se instaló en su pecho y en su corazón desde que cerró sus ojos para siempre, era como si todo hubiera perdido el sentido. Tomó un sorbo de su copa, estaba consciente que ni todo el vino del mundo quitaría esa sensación de vacío ni la soledad que sentía en esa gran casa que una vez estuvo llena de vida y calor, era como si se hubiera llevado todo junto a ella.

Sentía que la vida había sido injusta con él, se había llevado las cosas más preciadas para él, su amada esposa y el hijo del que más había estado orgulloso, lo único que lo mantenía con vida era el impero que había creado, el único hijo que le quedaba era la viva imagen de Mikoto, era la razón por la que ella se fue y un recordatorio de lo que había perdido, no poseía la misma frialdad que Itachi para los negocios que había heredado de él, no le apasionaba la empresa como a Itachi, simplemente se empeñaba en desobedecerlo y en causar problemas, por lo menos ya estaba empezando a ser más útil, ya asegurando la empresa podría estar tranquilo

Interrumpiendo sus pensamientos el celular que estaba a su lado no paraba de sonar, le extrañó ya que era tarde para que alguno de sus socios u clientes lo llamara, aparte de que era un número totalmente desconocido para él, eso hacía la llamada más sospechosa, él se sabía cada uno de los números de su agenda. El teléfono sonó por tercera vez dudó si cogerlo o no, pero él no era un hombre indeciso ni mucho menos temeroso, con seguridad atendió la llamada

Una voz gruesa claramente era una voz modificada para no ser reconocida empezó a hablarle

-Fugaku Uchiha No haga negocios con Orochimaru, corte su comunicación con él, lo digo por su propio bien, el de su empresa y el de su familia

-¿Quién eres?- no pudo recibir una respuesta ya la llamada había sido cortada, no duró más de un minuto, claramente no quería ser identificado

Todo era sospechoso, decidió ignorar la llamada, terminar su vino e irse a dormir. Había sido suficiente por un día y tenía que prepararse para la reunión con Orochimaru, todo seguiría su paso como se tenía planeado. Lo que no sabía es que esa llamada tenía su importancia e ignorarla traería consecuencias

* * *

Muchas gracias por haberlo leído, la verdad es que me costó un poquito bastante hacer la perspectiva de Sasuke, pero bueno ahí quedo. Ahora es que se acercan los verdaderos problemas. También me divertí mucho escribiendo sobre Naruto y Hinata

Si quieren comentar algo o decirme que tal les pareció no hay problema, me encanta leer sus comentarios. Sin más que decir me despido bye bye


	12. Separación

Bueno primero que todo ¡Feliz navidad a todos y a todas! Aquí estoy nuevamente como siempre actualizando mensualmente sin falta, espero que les guste este cap, por cierto algo que se me había olvidado mencionar en los anteriores caps es que Susy es de mi autoría .

 **NARUTO NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, PERO LA HISTORIA SI**

Sin más que decir ¡A leer!

* * *

 **ESPERANDO EL AMOR**

 **CAP 12 SEPARACIÓN**

Los rayos de Sol impactaron en mi rostro indicándome que era un nuevo, mi despertar fue igual de matutino que siempre, levantarme somnolienta, caminar hasta el baño sin chocar con una pared, cepillarme, darme una ducha, hacer el desayuno; la única cosa que diferenciaba este día de los demás era que en todas esas actividades el beso de Sasuke estuvo presente en mi cabeza, era difícil de creer que eso hubiera sucedido, se me hacía tan irreal, tan increíble, es como si un sueño que creías que nunca se cumpliría se cumpliera de repente.

Tomé una taza de la alacena y la llené del delicioso té que acababa de preparar, me recosté en el mesón de la cocina y me deleité unos minutos con su fragancia para posteriormente tomar un sorbo, sin embargo, antes de que llegara a mis labios se me resbaló de las manos. El sonido de la taza impactando contra las baldosas resonó en todo el apartamento, los trozos quedaron regados en toda la cocina, me quedé estática ¿Cómo había pasado eso?

Me agaché y empecé a recoger pedazo por pedazo aún consternada ¿Cómo le explicaría eso a Sasuke? ¿Se molestaría? Salí de mis pensamientos cuándo sentí un ardor en el pulgar, me había cortado.

Solté las piezas en la basura y busque curarme el dedo, salía mucha sangre a pesar de ser una pequeña cortada. Una vez lo desinfecté y me puse una curita, me recosté en el sillón. Toda la felicidad que sentí al despertar desapareció, una sensación amarga en mi pecho que no podía explicar me invadió, quizás era ese mal presentimiento que mi madre muchas veces predicaba antes de que pasara algo malo. Miré el reloj ya era hora de irme aunque no había visto a Sasuke y ya se estaba haciendo tarde, bastante extraño la verdad el ruido que había hecho hace rato hubiera despertado a cualquiera, aparte de que él siempre se levantaba temprano.

Observé el reloj una vez más y decidí buscarlo, toqué varias veces la puerta de su habitación y nada. La abrí después del quinto toque y me encontré la habitación completamente vacía y pulcra como siempre. Él ya se había ido

¿No querrá verme? fue lo primero que pensé, nunca se había ido tan temprano. Suspiré y salí del cuarto cerrándolo nuevamente, mi mal presentimiento, si se podía llama así, aumentó, algo no iba bien.

Salí del departamento y tomé un taxi hacia la Universidad con el poco dinero que me quedaba de mis ahorros que no eran muchos, lo estricto para pagar el taxi y me sobraba si acaso para comprar un caramelo, el no trabajar me estaba pasando factura.

Llegué justo a tiempo para mi primera clase de la mañana, a pesar de que sabía que mi cabeza no estaría allí, sino en el espacio sideral si acaso.

 **POV Sasuke**

Me levanté mucho más temprano de lo normal, no había tenido una buena noche, mis pensamientos no dejaban de atormentarme, necesitaba pensar con claridad, necesitaba estar solo. Me levanté, sabía que no podría conciliar el sueño, me di un baño y tomé las llaves del auto. Ver a Sakura no me ayudaría a pensar bien, ella me descontrolaba a un nivel que ni yo entendía y lo que más necesitaba era control.

Salí con rapidez, el cielo seguía oscuro, eran las 4 de la mañana, no había nadie por los alrededores, las calles estaban desiertas como deberían. Encendí el auto, el motor rugió con fuerza cosa que me tranquilizó de sobremanera, los autos eran mi escape. Avancé a toda velocidad por las calles desoladas, el viento helado me pegaba en la cara con fuerza, mi mente sólo se centraba en el camino y en las sensaciones que me provocaba la velocidad, pura adrenalina.

Cuando estuve un en una parte alejada de la ciudad detuve el auto en medio de una carretera, el Sol empezaba a Salir iluminándolo todo a su paso, solía verlo con Itachi.

Me sentía confundido, mi vida se volvió compleja desde que Sakura llegó, no, desde que la vi en esas escaleras. Me hacía sentir cosas extrañas, me sentía bien con ella, incluso sentía que podía confiarle todos mis problemas. Aparte ese beso me hizo sentir unas sensaciones que nunca había sentido con sólo ese contacto, deseo, adicción, una sensación cálida, sentía que podía mandar todo a la mierda en ese momento, pero yo sabía que eso era imposible, mi padre y Karin estaban de por medio, tenía que olvidarla, seguramente cuándo se fuera del apartamento volvería ser el de antes y olvidaría todo, todo sería igual de fácil nuevamente, no más problemas, aunque sonaba tranquilizante en el fondo la idea se me hacía un poco deprimente, pero era lo mejor y cuando ella se vaya estas sensaciones desaparecerán al igual que estos pensamientos sin sentido.

El sonido de una llamada interrumpió mis pensamientos.

-¿Dónde andas teme?-preguntó Naruto haciendo un escándalo.

-Hmp, eso que te importa.

-Eres un insensible teme Somos mejores amigos desde...- y empezó su discurso, en seguida le corté.

Miré la hora ya era tarde. Tenía que irme a la Universidad, me había dispersado demasiado. Una vez llegué entré a la clase y me olvidé de mis pensamientos, necesitaba volver a ser neutro como lo era antes.

Cuando terminó la clase Naruto me esperaba con una cara de querer dar testimonios y discursos. Iba a ser un día muy largo.

-Teme eres un...-empezó Naruto haciendo su típico escándalo.

-Cállate dobe no tengo paciencia el día de hoy para escucharte decir idioteces.

Supuse que eso no sería suficiente para que se callara pero me equivoqué.

-¿Pasó algo con Sakura-chan?-preguntó sorprendiéndome pero lo disimulé bien, el muy idiota podía ser inteligente cuando se lo proponía o quizás demasiado perceptivo.

-¿Por qué tendría que pasar algo con ella?- No daría mi brazo a torce.

-Oh vamos teme te conozco-dijo poniéndose en frente de mí obstaculizándome el paso-Sé que pasó algo y no me vas a decir, pero lo que sea Sasuke no la alejes, ella te hace bien.

-Hmp quítate del medio.

 **POV Sakura**

No pude concentrarme en toda la clase, era algo que ya me esperaba, por suerte dominaba el tema bien y no tendría problemas más adelante. Estaba ansiosa por ver a Sasuke, no lo había visto en toda la mañana al igual que a Hinata, la extrañaba mucho a pesar de que no había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que hablamos, desde cuando había dejado de contarle cada cosa que me pasaba.

Llegué a la cafetería, el sitio donde todo había empezado, quien diría que todo eso llevaría a lo que está pasando ahora.

-¡Sakura!-me llamó Hinata desde una mesa repleta de comida, no se me hizo nada extraño.

-¡Hina!- la saludé con un efusivo a abrazo ¿Qué has estado haciendo?

-Pues más de lo mismo tu sabes secuestrar a Naruto, estudiar, nada del otro mundo- dijo empezando a tomar un sorbo de su jugo de fresa- Me imagino que tu si tienes cosas interesantes que contarme- insinuó haciéndome sonrojar.

-B bueno yo...-no tenía idea de cómo iniciar eran muchas cosas.

-¡Hinata de mi vida!- la llamó Naruto haciendo un escándalo, ya todos estaban acostumbrados, excepto las chicas que hacían un bufido y le mandaban miradas asesinas a mi amiga, aunque esta parecía que no se diera cuenta o conociéndola bien disfrutaba haciéndose la desentendida.

Una vez Naruto estuvo frente a nosotras Hinata le dio un beso de esos que dan pena contemplarlos, las miradas asesinas aumentaron haciéndome sentir incomoda a mí a pesar de que los que se deberían sentir incómodos o por lo menos un poquito avergonzados eran ellos.

-Yo tengo que ir al baño- dije excusándome para salir de ese ambiente tan incómodo, aunque los dos estaban tan sumidos en su mundo que ni me escucharon.

Salí desapercibida y en el mi camino al baño me pregunté dónde estaría Sasuke por tercera vez en él día, ya me estaba empezando a preocupar ¿Y si le había pasado algo? ¿O si me beso sólo por las circunstancias y en realidad no tuvo importancia?

Detuve mentalmente mis pensamientos, no ayudaban en nada. Ya en el baño me miré al espejo con detalle aprovechando que no había nadie, no era tan voluminosa como Karin o tan bonita como Hinata pero la verdad no era fea, tomé uno de mis largos mechones de cabello rosa, un color algo peculiar, mi madre me había dicho que me hacía especial, ser diferente era algo especial y la verdad sus palabras me hicieron sentir orgullosa de mi cabello. Sonreí ante el recuerdo.

-Vaya Vaya con que aquí estás chicle-dijo una voz femenina que no sonó nada agradable sobresaltándome, era Karin, la sensación amarga volvió.

Cerró la puerta del baño quedando yo, ella y la chica que siempre estaba con ella, creo que se llamaba Susy. Por un momento me sentí aterrada, pero no lo demostré no tenía por qué temerle a Karin.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Karin?- le pregunté tajante.

-Que te le alejes de Sasuke. Sabes a pesar de todas mis advertencias has insistido como la zorra pegajosa que eres.

-La zorra aquí eres tú que te has pegado a él sabiendo que siempre te va a rechazar.

Karin frunció el ceño, pero en seguida su expresión se suavizó nuevamente, extraño.

-Mira quién habla de rechazadas Susy. Sasuke sólo ha estado jugando contigo chicle, eres tan estúpida que no te has dado cuenta.

Esas palabras me molestaron Sasuke no era así aparte, que sabía ella. Susy sólo se quedó parada sin decir nada.

-Pero como me das tanta lástima te lo diré. Sasuke es mi futuro esposo estamos comprometidos, ya está decidido- soltó Karin viéndome divertida-¿Y sabes qué? ¿Tú crees que Sasuke es tan bueno para albergar cualquier alimaña en su apartamento?, ingenua, ingenua chicle yo fui la que hizo que te botaran del hospital y de la pocilga en donde vivías, Sasuke sólo cumplió con su parte del plan.

Yo sólo me quedé pasmada eso no podía ser verdad. Era una vil mentira, Sasuke no pudo haber estado jugando conmigo todo este tiempo ¿Todo había sido ya farsa? ¿Me ayudó y me besó sólo para burlarse de mí? Me negaba a créelo no podía ser cierto, todo había parecido tan real…

-¡ES MENTIRA!- grité sentía como las lágrimas se acumulaban en mis ojos, pero no pensaba llorar, no quería llorar.

-Es la pura verdad, puedes preguntárselo si quieres- dijo con una seguridad que me desmoronó.

-Ese beso no pudo haber sido mentira...Todo no pudo haber sido una maldita mentira...- susurré para mí misma perdiendo la fuera que me mantenía en pie, solo quería llorar, sabía que Karin no estaba mintiendo, por más que lo negara sabía que no estaba mintiendo.

-Así que te besó...

Se acercó a mí y me agarró el cabello con fuerza sacándome un chillido de dolor.

-¡Suéltame!-grité sujetándola con el fin de que me soltara pero eso sólo lo empeoraba más.

-¡Susy! Las tijeras - exigió alarmándome que pensaba hacer, intenté soltarme con más desesperación.

-¡Suéltame! ¡suéltame!- insistí empezando a patalear y a moverme desesperadamente aunque me dolía más el agarre.

-Aquí tienes Karin- dijo entregándole las tijeras de punta afilada- pero deberíamos parar esto...

-Cállate Susy no me vengas con eso ahora ¡sólo sujétala!-gritó.

-Pero...

-Hazlo o verás como hago tu vida miserable y sabes que cumplo mis promesas.

Susy obediente y un poco aterrorizada me sostuvo las piernas y lo brazos con fuerza mientras Karin afianzaba el agarre de mi cabello. Grité de dolor, las lágrimas ya había empezado a salir, luego escuché el sonido de las tijeras cortando y mechones de mi cabello caer ligeros al piso.

No me quedaron más fuerzas para gritar. Mi cabello iba cayendo al suelo mechón por mechón. Supe que todo había acabado cuando deje de sentir las manos de Susy sujetándome.

-Quedaste preciosa jajaja- se burló pero la verdad ya no me importó- vámonos Susy.

Dicho eso dejaron las tijeras tiradas y salieron del baño. No me atreví ni a mirarme en el espejo, me sentía destrozada, como si me hubieran clavado una espada en el corazón. Reuní fuerzas para levantarme y meterme en un cubículo, no quería verme tan patética, las lágrimas terminaron de salir con fuerza y una vez salieron no pude parar.

 **POV Sasuke**

Me escapé de Naruto y me dediqué a caminar por los pasillos, tenía que hablar con Sakura, no la estaba evitando no era ningún cobarde, solo quería escoger bien mis palabras antes de verla, no quería herirla, pero era inevitable, desde que no pude controlar mis impulsos y la besé me condene a herirla, era inevitable. Detuve mi caminata al ver que Karin salía del baño sonriendo junto con otra chica la cual se veía trastornada.

-No debimos hacer eso Karin.

-Se lo merecía, ven vamos...- dijo mientras doblaba por el pasillo quedando fuera de mi campo de visión.

"Sakura..." fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente, dejé de escuchar su conversación y no dude en entrar al bañó de mujeres, ya no había nadie por los alrededores ya que la mayoría estaba en sus clases.

Lo primero que vi fueron los inconfundibles mechones de su cabello rosa que la caracterizaba. Tomé uno entré mis dedos, no cabía duda, eran de ella, una gran preocupación me invadió, no pude evitarlo, no pude evitar sentir que tenía que encontrarla como diera lugar.

-Sakura ¿Estás aquí?- empecé a llamarla.

Nadie me contestó, pero si logré escuchar unos débiles sollozos en uno de los cubículos. Me acerqué e intente abrirlo pero estaba trancado, era ella.

-Sakura ábreme soy yo- le dije para que se tranquilizara estaba seguro que estaba allí.

No me contestó.

-Sakura...-dije empezando a impacientarme, la paciencia no era una de mis virtudes- Si no me abres tumbare la puerta.

Nuevamente no recibí respuesta.

No malgasté más palabras, empecé a embestir la puerta con fuerza. A la segunda embestida la puerta cedió, dejándome a la vista a una indefensa Sakura cubriéndose la cara con las manos con el cabello corto y desigual.

-¡Vete!-dijo entre sollozos.

-No me voy a ir.

-¡Que te vayas déjame en paz!-gritó destapándose la cara, dejando ver su ojos rojos e hinchados al igual que su nariz.

Nunca me había hablado en ese tono mucho menos gritarme, a pesar de esto no me inmuté simplemente me quedé allí, no me pensaba ir.

Al ver que no me iba se levantó y empezó a golpearme el pecho con sus puños, sus golpes eran débiles, simplemente me quedé parado, no tenía idea de que le pasaba, pero no iba a conseguir nada hablándole en ese momento, solo dejé que se desahogara.

Después de unos minutos se detuvo e hizo un indicio de derrumbarse en el suelo. Antes de que sucediera la sostuve, se veía tan débil que parecía de porcelana, cualquier cosa la podía destrozar, se veía igual o incluso peor que cuando la encontré bajo la lluvia.

-¿Por qué me engañaste Sasuke? ¿Por qué jugaste conmigo?- reclamó empezando a llorar nuevamente entre mis brazos -¿Por qué... me hiciste creer que te interesaba?

-Yo no te engañé- ¿Qué tonterías le habría dicho Karin? Empecé a molestarme.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas comprometido? ¿Por qué me besaste? ¿Por qué me ilusionaste? Ese beso aunque para ti no haya significado nada, para mi significó mucho y lo que más me duele es que solo haya sido un juego para ti un maldito juego, por eso me acogiste en tu casa, solo me estabas viendo la cara de idiota con Karin, solo se burlaban de mi-dijo con la voz rota separándose un poco para mirarme a los ojos.

Por eso estaba así, por eso estaba tan destrozada, Karin le había mentido, sentí como la sangre me hervía, tenía una ganas de desmentir todo, decirle que nada había sido un engaño, que ese beso no me había sido indiferente, pero sabía que no era conveniente, solo le haría más daño del que ya le había hecho, nunca debí involucrarla conmigo, ni dejar que se me acercara. Karin le había hecho todo eso por mi causa. Yo era el culpable de toda la situación, lo mejor era alejarla, yo no era bueno para nadie, no tenía nada que ofrecerle aparte de problemas., ni siquiera estaba claro de que era lo que sentía .lo mejor era que siguiera creyendo que la había engañado después de todo mientras más lejos estuviera sería mejor, tanto para ella como para mí.

Respondí su mirada acusadora y esperanzada a la vez con una fría e indiferente.

-Vamos tienes que salir de aquí-fue lo único que pude decirle no hacía falta que dijera nada al respecto, ya estaba lo suficientemente rota para agregar algo más. Ella lo había entendido, mi silencio había sido suficiente.

Ella no dijo nada y se dejó llevar, le di mi chamarra para que se cubriera el desastre que le había producido Karin, lo peor del caso es que me seguía pareciendo atractiva tal cual estaba. Me recriminé mentalmente no era ni el lugar, ni el momento para fijarme en esas cosas, nunca sería el momento para pensar en ella, debía volver a ser el Sasuke Uchiha de antes.

Todo el camino en el auto fue silencioso por primera vez me sentí incómodo con el silencio, ella parecía ida en sus pensamientos, el brillo que siempre mostraban sus ojos no estaba, la había lastimado, la había roto. Una vez estuvimos en el apartamento, la dejé en su habitación y yo simplemente me encerré en la mía. Al final las cosas habían sido como tenían que ser.

 **POV Normal**

Hinata una vez se fue Sakura, soltó a Naruto, normalmente no hacía esas escenas frente a su amiga aunque a veces no se lograba contener y lo hacía, pero esta vez necesitaba que no estuviera allí ni que tampoco sospechara de nada, no por nada malo, solo que no tenía la información concreta y quería esperar a tener todo claro para hablar seriamente con ella, pero mientras tanto tenía que continuar con su investigación.

-¿Nos vamos?-le preguntó Naruto sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-Si.

Se montaron en la moderna moto que Naruto le encantaba presumir, mientras que para Hinata era una cacharro sacado del infierno para hacerla sufrir, odiaba montarse en una le producía pánico.

El rubio sonrió malicioso, se iba a divertir mucho, la ojiperla se agarró fuerte de Naruto, tanto como pudo, cosa que no le desagrado para nada al chico. La moto soltó un rugido y se impulsó a una velocidad que hizo que la pobre chica soltara un grito.

-¡Naruto que estás haciendo ve más lento!-gritó Hinata con el viendo pegándole en la cara, sentía que se caerían en cualquier momento, se aferró más a él.

Naruto sonrió y aumentó la velocidad a propósito.

\- ¿Dijiste algo?-preguntó haciéndose el sordo.

La peliazul se quedó sin habla, tenía los ojos cerrados y no se aferraba más a su novio porque no podía. Después de un rato que para ella fue un eterno sufrimiento los abrió cuando sitio que la moto se detuvo por completo.

-¿Ya llegamos?- preguntó alegre, lo peor había pasado.

-Ya llegamos-confirmó el Uzumaki bajándose de su amada bebé y poniéndole el seguro.

Hinata un poco mareada se quitó el casco con lentitud y con ayuda de Naruto se logró bajar.

-Más nunca subo a Esa cosa.

-¿Por qué si es muy divertida? De paso que fui lo más lento que pude-dijo divertido.

-Cállate y camina.

Hinata adelanto el paso adentrándose en el gran hospital de konoha mientras Naruto se rio por lo bajo, la verdad es que la estaba pasando muy bien. Pero apenas entro en el hospital supo que requería seriedad, lo que pudieran descubrir podría ser algo importante.

 **.**

 **Flash back**

 **.**

 **ITACHI UCHIHA**

Murió en un accidente de auto en la vía 109. Fue confirmada su muerte en el hospital konoha por Kizashi Haruno a las 5:40 am en fecha 20/5/xxx. El accidente se produjo debido a una falla del vehículo en la parte de los frenos, el mencionado no pudo detener el auto y cayó por un peñasco. Su cadáver fue encontrado dentro del auto con fuertes quemaduras de cuarto grado debido a la coalición del vehículo.

-Él era el hermano de Sasuke-comentó Naruto con pesar-Era una buena persona, Sasuke lo admiraba mucho.

-No sabía que su hermano había muerto... Pero me llama la atención es que los padres de Sakura fueron los que declararon su muerte.

-¿Eso que tiene de extraño? Quiero decir ellos eran médicos era su trabajo-comentó Naruto intentando encontrar una razón para que se viera sospechoso.

-En lo poco que logré averiguar los padres de Sakura murieron una semana exacta después de la muerte de Itachi. Las casualidades no existen tiene que haber una relación entre ellos.

-Lo único en común es que estuvieron en el hospital-dijo pensativo.

-¡Tenemos que ir!

 **.**

 **Fin del flash Back**

 **.**

El seguía sin entender por qué Hinata estaba tan empeñada en encontrar una similitud entre ellos. Siempre le habían gustado los misterios, recordaba que desde que eran niños jugaban a los detectives y ella siempre ganaba.

-Naruto a tierra-lo llamo la peliazul sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Ya hablé con la secretaria, me dijo que podía hablar con Tsunade dentro de unos minutos.

Naruto se quedó perplejo en que momento había pedido la cita, definitivamente tenía que centrarse más. Estaba escarbando en el pasado de Sasuke, a pesar de que eran amigos Sasuke era muy reservado con su vida. Aún recordaba cuando se lo contó, estaba destrozado, nunca pudo olvidar su mirada, fría, vacía. Esperaba que llorara gritara cualquier cosa pero sólo estaba esa mirada.

-¿Qué pasa? Te veo muy distraído-le preguntó su novia preocupada.

-No es nada, solo que todo esto de Itachi me puso nostálgico- le respondió sonriéndole.

-La señora Tsunade ya puede atenderlos-Anunció una enfermera

La enfermera los guió hasta su oficina. Una vez estuvieron allí Tsunade le indicó que se sentaran.

-Buenas tardes ¿Qué los trae por aquí?-preguntó cordial.

-Pues la verdad es que queríamos que nos permitiera ver el informe médico de Itachi Uchiha.

-Imposible-negó cortante-Los únicos que pueden tener acceso a ese informe son los familiares.

Naruto observó la expresión de su novia esperando encontrar indignación e incluso un poco de enojo, pero para su sorpresa estaba tranquila como si nada, algo está tramando pensó perspicaz.

-Es un favor que le estoy haciendo a mi amiga Sakura para una investigación, creí que al ser usted su jefa podría colaborar, se lo estoy pidiendo yo debido a que ha estado en cama muy deprimida en estos días, la verdad es que no tengo idea de que le pasó.

Tsunade por un momento puso una mueca de pesar. Hinata emitió una leve sonrisa maliciosa iba por buen camino.

-Le diré que no se pudo, es una lástima le compraré algo en el camino para que no se deprima tanto, me tiene muy preocupada-dijo con resignación haciendo ademán de levantarse.

La rubia soltó un suspiro de resignación, sabía que la mocosa la estaba manipulando y si estaba haciéndolo era porque sabía lo había pasado verdaderamente, tenía que reconocer que era muy astuta, aparte quería sentirse un poco mejor consigo misma, había tenido unas noches terribles últimamente pensando en cómo estaría Sakura.

-Te dejaré verlo pero sólo en un lapso de 10 minutos no más-cedió tajante entrenándole un papel con la orden-Dile a Shizune que te lo muestre.

-Muchas gracias-agradeció con sinceridad y sin perder tiempo salió volada de la oficina junto con Naruto que estaba perplejo por el desarrollo de la conversación, definitivamente Hinata era alguien de temer.

Una vez afuera buscaron a Shizune y le pidieron que les entregara el expediente médico. Esta los guió a una habitación donde estaban todos los expedientes de los pacientes y los dejos allí con el que habían solicitado. Itachi Uchiha empezó a leer Hinata mientras pasaba páginas de su expediente buscando lo que quería saber. Naruto sólo la observaba en silencio, estaba un poco tenso.

-¡Aquí está!- gritó la chica-Tuvo una consulta médica con Mebuki Haruno que trabaja en el área de dermatología.

-Pero ¿por qué Itachi querría una consulta con una dermatóloga?

-Eso es algo que tenemos que averiguar.

De pronto el teléfono de Hinata sonó sobresaltándolos.

-¿Sakura? ¿Pero qué pasó? ¿El idiota ese te hizo algo? Está bien, Esta bien. Te espero allí entonces.

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó el Rubio con curiosidad.

-Eso es lo que voy a averiguar.

* * *

Gracias por haber leído el cap, quedó mucho más largo de lo normal y un poquito bastante dramático, pero espero que les haya gustado. Como ya saben cualquier cosa que quieran comentar ya sea un lindo comentario o una crítica constructiva estaré encantado de verlo. Sin más que decir me despido y les deseo una feliz navidad bye bye


	13. Revelaciones

¡Hola! ¿A que los sorprendí? Pensé en darles un regalito de navidad y pues aquí está, fue bastante difícil hacer este capítulo, más que todo por la parte de Sasuke no quería que se viera demasiado… umm como decirlo cursi, meloso. Pero bueno ahí quedó, espero que les guste ¡Espero que reciban muchos regalos el día de hoy y que la pasen bien!

 **NARUTO NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN PERO LA HISTORIA SÍ**

Sin más que decir ¡Feliz Navidad! Otra vez XD

* * *

 **ESPERANDO EL AMOR**

 **CAP 13 REVELACIONES**

Me arropé con la manta hasta la coronilla, la habitación estaba oscura y silenciosa, aludiendo a mi estado de ánimo. Habían pasado dos largas semanas lentas y tortuosas. Las palabras de Karin seguían atormentándome en sueños, pero lo que más me dolía y no me dejaba en paz era esa mirada fría que Sasuke me dedicó, una mirada que me dio a entender que no le importaba en lo absoluto, que todo había sido una mentira, una cruel mentira

Una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla al recordarlo, era una estúpida masoquista, a pesar de que me había hecho tanto daño en el fondo seguía queriendo verlo, había roto mi corazón y los pedazos seguían queriéndolo, pero me decía a mí misma constantemente que lo odiaba y no quería verlo, pero yo misma sé que es una mentira, una mentira descarada.

-¿Sakura sigues aquí?- preguntó Hina encendiendo la luz de la habitación que me aturdió un poco

La verdad es que le estaba sinceramente agradecida, apenas me vio en frente de su apartamento me invitó a entrar, me dio un abrazo y no hizo preguntas, y aún no las había hecho, simplemente estuvo conmigo toda la noche consolándome, sí que me había vuelto patética

-Sí, sigo aquí-le respondí desarropándome e intentado mostrarme alegre, pero sólo me salió una patética sonrisa

-¡Ya basta Sakura hoy mismo me cuentas que rayos te pasó!- dijo acercándose a mí-No soporto verte así...

-Yo...Lo siento

-No te disculpes Sakura, solo Cuéntame que pasó, solo quiero ayudarte-habló con voz dulce sentándose al borde de la cama, parecía que fuera mi madre

Decidí decirle, después de todo ella me había ayudado en todo, merecía que se lo dijera. Con ese pensamiento le conté todo tal cual pasó, ella sólo me escuchó atentamente y hacia muecas de desagrado cuando mencionaba a Sasuke y Karin, llegue a contarle incluso lo del beso. Pero me sentía bien contándose todo, es como si hubiéramos tenido milenios sin hablar, sin contarnos nuestros problemas cuando antes lo hacíamos todo el tiempo. Una vez termine me sentí un poco mejor, más libre

-Ese maldito Uchiha y esa bruja, juro que los torturare a ambos de la peor manera...-susurro mientras se levantaba, tenía un aura oscura que me provocó escalofríos, pero en seguida disminuyó-Sakura ¿Tú en verdad crees que Sasuke participó en ese plan de Karin?

-Yo... No lo creía pero cuando le reclamé no me dijo nada...-Su mirada fría apareció en mi cabeza-sólo... Me miró y se quedó callado, creo que con eso me estaba diciendo que si fue parte de todo eso

Hinata se quedó pensativa, ¿Qué tanto pensaba? Todo estaba claro, luego me miró como si se estuviera debatiendo en decirme algo

-Aunque odie admitirlo, Sasuke no parece capaz de haber hecho eso, aparte ¿Tras de que? es decir según Naruto me cuenta él no se relacionaba con nadie y tú crees que se relacionados contigo solamente para hacerte algo, yo no le veo mucho sentido

Sus palabras me dejaron sorprendida nunca creí que ella llegara a decir algo así puesto que Sasuke no era de su agrado, pero lo que decía tenía lógica y no es que no lo hubiera pensado pero esa mirada...

-Él no te confirmó nada, ni tampoco lo negó según dices. Ese hombre es tan extraño que cuesta saber qué es lo que pasa por su cabeza

-No es que sea extraño, simplemente no deja que las personas se acerquen a él, lleva todas sus cargas el sólo a pesar de que le atormentan, pero lo hace porque no quiere involucrar a nadie en sus problemas, pero no es una mala persona...-dije recordando cuando me aceptó en su casa, cuando me cuido cuando estaba enferma aunque la realidad volvió a mí y recordé que todo había sido una actuación, dolía

Las palabras salieron de mi boca sin mi permiso, definitivamente estaba loca me rompía el corazón me engaña y yo digo ¿Qué es buena persona? Me arropé hasta la coronilla nuevamente era muy patética

-Debes pensar que me volví loca

-Estás loca-afirmó Hinata, se suponía que diría "Tranquila no estás loca, solo estas confundida", o algo así, pero no- Estas enamorada y estas babeando por el Uchiha y sufriendo por ese maldito, pero yo no soporto verte así que mañana irás a hablar con él a que te aclare todo, aquí hay gato enjaulado, no creo que el Uchiha permitiera que Karin te hiciera todo eso y no creo tampoco que haya sido tan descarado para buscarte en el baño sabiendo lo que ella había hecho, mi instinto no me falla

-No lo sé... ¿Y si es verdad que me engaño y todo fue un plan de Karin?

-Sakura debes dejarte seguir por lo que tú crees y dejar todas esas dudas ¿Tu sinceramente crees que él te haya engañado?

Reflexioné, recordé todo lo que pasó el tiempo que estuve en su departamento, como me trató, la vez que fue a hablar con su padre, el beso..., su mirada era auténtica, su beso fue auténtico, todo se sintió real, pero esa mirada, era fría, oscura y ¿Triste? Él estaba triste... No me había engañado, solo quería alejarme como a todo el mundo, todo se hizo más claro, sino fuera así no hubiera ido al baño, no habría preguntado que me pasaba, todo se hizo más claro y me sentí feliz aunque me enojaba que me hubiera engañado por otra parte, pero saber que todo lo que pasó entre nosotros fue real era más que suficiente para mí, sin embargo, recordé lo que Karin me había dicho, que ella se iba a casar con Sasuke

-Tienes razón Hina no me engañó-dije segura- Pero él se va a casar con Karin y la verdad es que no pienso interferir en eso, yo simplemente me apartare

-¿Y si lo que ella dijo también fue mentira?-preguntó- No me sorprendería que esa víbora también haya mentido sobre eso

-Es verdad-confirme con un tono cansino- lo dijo con mucha seguridad y Sasuke no me lo negó, es verdad..., será mejor que deje todo esto como está, él se va a casar con ella…

Mi amiga no me dijo más nada, me dio a entender que respetaba mi decisión. Se acercó a mí y me dio un abrazo, seguía doliendo pero ya lo superaría o eso esperaba

Duramos un rato más así hasta que se separó de mí

-Sakura yo también tengo algo que contarte y déjame terminar antes de que digas algo

Me quedé callada

-Estuve investigando sobre la muerte de tus padres, no encontré nada referente a ellos cosa sumamente extraña, pero si encontré algo de Itachi Uchiha el hermano de Sasuke que murió en un accidente, él había visto a tu madre días antes de morir en su consultorio y tu padre fue quien confirmó su muerte, quizás me digas que para que te digo esto, pero te lo digo porque a mí me parece que las muertes de Itachi y la de tus padres están conectadas

Me quedé muda y las palabras de Kakashi me vinieron a la cabeza "Lo de tus padres no fue un accidente, los Uchiha puede que tuvieran algo que ver" Pero el hermano de Sasuke había muerto también. Ahora que lo pienso no sabía que Sasuke tuviera un hermano y que de paso había muerto, quizás eso tuviera que ver con sus pesadillas. Ay Dios mío tengo que dejar de pensar en él

Volví a la conversación y noté que Hinata estaba esperando una respuesta. Enseguida le conté a Hinata ese hecho, esa reunión, otra cosa que le había ocultado ¿Desde cuándo ambas guardamos tantos secretos?

-¡Sabía que estaba en lo cierto!-gritó eufórica-Debería llamarme Hinata Holmes o quizás...Oh Lo siento no debería animarme tanto

-¿Tú crees que la familia de Sasuke haya matado a mis padres?

Se puso sería

-No lo sé, pero vamos a averiguarlo como de lugar, Kakashi quizás pueda ayudarnos, es cuestión de hablar con él y por favor NO más secretos entre nosotras-dijo sonriendo

-Prometido-dije levantando mi mano-No más secretos

-Sal de esa cama vamos a salir a comer algo y a comprar unas cosas

Sonreí con sinceridad y acepté

 **POV Sasuke**

Aparqué como muchas veces en la mansión. Me quedé en el auto un momento para mentalizarme, iba a ver a Karin y soportar sus ridiculeces al igual que oba a conocer al dichoso Orochimaru.

-Todo esto es por la empresa- me repetí para darme algo de motivación

No me tarde más y salí del auto a enfrentar la maldita reunión, en esos momentos hubiera apreciado mucho unas palabras de Sakura...

Y ahí estaba otra vez, siempre terminaba colándose en mis pensamientos, una y otra vez, su mirada destrozada, su aspecto débil y pensar que todo era mi culpa, me destruía, no había logrado dormir, las pesadillas me atormentaban con más fuerza antes eran Itachi y mis padres ahora se les había unido Sakura culpándome diciéndome lo que ya sabía, Que la había destruido, que se arrepentía de haberme conocido

Tenía que olvidarme de ella, quizás necesitaba más tiempo, más días, meses o quizás años... Realmente lo estaba intentado pero el vacío que ahora sentía en mi apartamento no ayudaba, comer cualquier cosa instantánea o incluso de un restaurant no ayudaba, no sabía igual que su comida, es como si hubiera hecho que todo cobrará vida y apenas se fue hubiera muerto todo

¿No es eso lo que querías?-dijo un vocecita en mi mente burlándose de mi

Nada me estaba saliendo como esperaba, pensaba que yéndose ella de mi departamento y no viéndola más me olvidaría de ella y todo sería igual que antes, pero no, sentía que cada momento la extrañaba más y eso me estaba atormentando ¿Desde cuándo me había hecho tan dependiente de ella? Sólo habían pasado dos semanas dos estúpidas semanas y sentía como si hubieran pasado años

En medio de mis pensamientos llegué a la oficina en donde me estarían esperando los autores de mis desgracias, tomé aire y despejé mi mente, tenía que concentrarme

Toqué la puerta y mi padre me dio permiso para pasar

-Llegas tarde-me reclamó taladrándome con la mirada

Iba a responder lo mucho que me alegraba de verlo y estar allí, pero un hombre de melena larga, piel pálida y ojos rasgados y amarillentos me interrumpió

-No te preocupes Fugaku, son simples detalles-se enfocó en mi- ¿Cómo estás Sasuke?

-Estoy bien

-Te ves algo pálido sinceramente ¿Seguro que estas bien?- me preguntó por segunda vez

-Estoy bien

Mi padre intervino en nuestra conversación

-Él es Orochimaru Sasuke, es el padre de Karin y nuestro futuro socio

-Un placer Sasuke-me dijo Orochimaru estrechándome la mano

Yo sólo asentí, decir que el placer era el mismo iba a ser una completa hipocresía, ese hombre me daba un mal presentimiento, era como una víbora, algo en él no me gustaba, mejor dicho nada

-Karin está en el jardín, ve a conversar con ella mientras nosotros terminamos de conversar unos puntos-ordenó mi padre sin darme tregua

-Con permiso- no sabía si era peor estar con Orochimaru o con su hija

Salí de la habitación directo al jardín, no tarde mucho en ver a Karin sentada en la mesa de cristal, en el mismo sitio donde se sentaba mi madre, apreté los puños para contener mi enojo, ella no debería estar sentada allí

-¡Sasukito!-me llamo acercándose a mí para darme un abrazo

Me aparte y me senté en el asiento donde estaba, no quería que se sentará Allí nuevamente, ella simplemente se sentó en el asiento que estaba al frente

-¿Conociste a mi padre?-preguntó animada

-Si

-Oh, ya veo no puedo esperar por nuestra boda incluso estuve viendo vestidos de novia-empezó a poner unas revistas en la mesa y las abrió en una página donde habían varios modelos-¿Cuál prefieres este o este?

No me molesté en verlos, no me interesaban, ni siquiera quería estar allí

-Karin eso no me interesa

Puso una mueca de sorpresa, pero cambió de inmediato

-Tienes razón el novio no debe ver el vestido de novia antes de la boda, trae mala suerte

Karin siguió parloteando, me limité a contestarle con monosílabos, ni siquiera sabía de qué estaba hablando, no me interesaba, su voz chillona se me hacía muy irritante y me molestaba pensar en todo el daño que le había causado a Sakura ese día

-¿Sasukito me estás escuchando?-preguntó viéndome fijamente

-Me distraje-contesté vagamente

Karin se sonrojo y puso una cara extraña que no me dio buena espina

-Oh ya se en que estabas pensando Sasukito, tu no quieres hablar, quieres más acción...

Empezó a acercarse a mí, quería que la besara, la imagen de Sakura devastada paso por mi cabeza y acompañado a eso el recuerdo del beso que le di en mi habitación.

Tome a Karin de los hombros antes de que llegara a acercarse demasiado y me fui de allí sin decir una palabra ni dirigirle una mirada, ya no lo soportaba necesitaba estar solo sin Karin parloteándome, quizás fuera un buen momento para tomar un vaso de vodka, eso haría, necesitaba eliminar todos mis pensamientos por lo menos unas horas y pensar que ese era el futuro que me esperaba

Antes de que lograra cruzar la puerta Karin me tomó del brazo

-¿Por qué Sasuke? ¿Por qué no quisiste besarme? Si quieres sólo podemos hablarnos por ahora y después podemos empezar por los besos, no tengo problema, yo quiero que esto funcione porque yo te amo y…

La interrumpí antes de que siguiera soltando todas esas palabras sin sentido

-Karin nuestra relación consiste en un simple trato, no hace falta nada de eso, será simplemente una firma de cada uno en un papel, tu no tendrás que tratar conmigo ni yo contigo. Y ¿Cómo dices amarme si ni siquiera me conoces? No seas absurda. Ahora si me lo permites tengo que irme

Escuché como empezaba a sollozar, no me moleste en consolarla, le había dicho la verdad, como la tomara no era mi problema, no la iba a ilusionar diciéndole que íbamos a ser el matrimonio perfecto, tenía que aceptar la realidad. Sentí como su agarré se aflojaba por completo y me monté en mi auto, por fin podría dejar esa mansión

Una vez llegue a mi departamento, cuando por fin iba a tener un poco de tranquilidad me encontré a Naruto sentado en el sillón

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Eres un maldito Sasuke-dijo mi nombre haciéndome saber que iba en serio-¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a Sakura-chan?

-Así que ya te enteraste-dije intentado parecer indiferente

-¿Acaso no te importó?-preguntó con rabia en su voz

-No, ahora déjame en paz Naruto, no tengo tiempo para estás cosas

De repente sentí como Naruto impactaba su puño en mi mejilla, me tambalee hacia atrás y caí en el suelo, vaya que me había dado fuerte, sin embargo no me moleste en defenderme me lo merecía. Me golpeó una vez más en el estómago, sacándome el aire

-¿No te piensas defender? Eres un completo Idiota ¡Por qué siempre quieres quedar como el malo de la historia!-preguntó aún encima mío dejándome impactado

-¿El malo?

-Así es Sasuke, le hiciste creer a Sakura-chan que no te importaba y estoy seguro de que fue por esas tonterías tuyas de "Soy dañino para el mundo" "Debo estar solo"

Ahora fue mi turno de cambiar la situación y darle un golpe a Naruto, la furia que ya tenía explotó

-¡TU NO ENTIENDES NADA!-grité enojado

-Tienes razón Sasuke no entiendo cómo puedes ser tan imbécil-dijo dándome una patada para apartarme y quedar nuevamente encima de mí-Eres un cobarde

Intentó golpearme nuevamente pero lo detuve y le Di un golpe en la mejilla

-No soy ningún cobarde, simplemente no soy bueno para nadie, nadie debería estar cerca de mí, sólo les causó problemas, lo de Sakura fue culpa mía, si no me hubiera involucrado con ella Karin no le hubiera hecho nada

Naruto me sorprendió y me golpeó en la mandíbula, estaba enojado

-Karin fue la que le hizo eso no tú, aparte le hiciste más daño alejándote de ella y te hiciste daño a ti mismo y por Dios piensa en ti por un Puto momento, Mírate pareces un maldito fantasma, tú la necesitas, tú la amas vi como la mirabas y estoy seguro quieres estar con ella, cuando amas a alguien deseas proteger a esa persona pase lo que pase y verla feliz, deja de torturarte de una buena vez, permítete ser feliz, si estás comprometido busca la manera no seas idiota y la dejes como hiciste

Sus palabras me dejaron sorprendido. ¿Yo amo a Sakura? ¿Lo que siento por ella es amor? pensé en todas las sensaciones que sentía cuando estaba con ella, un deseo intenso de protegerla, de sentirla, el malestar sentí cuando la vi destrozada, sólo lo sentí con ella con Karin no me importó verla llorar. Quería verla feliz aunque no estuviera con ella, por eso hice lo que hice, todo eso concordaba con lo que había dicho Naruto, eso significa que la amo...

-Teme vuelve- me dijo Naruto dándome la mano para levantarme

La tome y ambos nos sentamos en el sillón

-Eso no cambia nada...-le dije

-¿Eh?

-Que la ame no cambia nada-completé

-¿Teme no entendiste nada de lo que te dije? Después dices que el idiota soy yo

-Es mejor que este alejado de ella, ella será más feliz sin mí. No viste su cara cuando me reclamó mi compromiso con Karin

Naruto puso una cara de exasperación

-Teme de verdad que tú eres el idiota más grande que he visto

-Deja de llamarme idiota-le dije molesto

-La hiciste sufrir más obligándola a pensar que la engañarse y que quieres casarte con Karin, debiste ser sincero con ella y dejarla decidir si quería estar contigo o no. No tenías que ponerte como siempre como el malo de la película, no puedes decidir lo que es bueno o malo para alguien como si fueras el dueño del mundo

Lo pensé una y otra vez, creo que pasaron varios minutos, me costaba admitirlo Naruto tenía razón debí ser sincero con ella, puede que hubiera cambiado algo, puede que quisiera quedarse conmigo o quizás se hubiera alejado, pero lo habría hecho sabiendo que lo que sentí con ella fue real, pero ya era muy tarde. Sakura me debe estar odiando ahora mismo

-Soy un idiota-afirme dándole la razón a Naruto

-Teme de verdad que tu... Espera un momento acabas de admitir que eres un idiota

Se levantó de golpe del sillón y empezó a dar vueltas

-¿Por qué no lo grabé? ¡Sasuke admitió ser un idiota! No lo puedo creer, cuando se lo cuente a Hinata

Un tic apareció en mi rostro y le di un buen golpe al dobe

-Itee teme eso dolió-se sentó nuevamente en el sillón, tenía varios golpes cortesía mía, se veía desastroso- Por cierto teme... Explícame eso de que te vas a casar con Karin porque de verdad no lo entiendo

Suspiré había estado regañándome sin saber lo del compromiso sólo basándose en la suposición de que no me quería casar con Karin, de verdad que Naruto era inteligente cuando quería

Le conté todo, el sólo se quedó escuchando atento

-Entonces ¿te vas a casar con Karin sólo por la empresa?-preguntó como si fuera lo más estúpido del mundo

-¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué deje que las empresas Uchiha se hundan sólo porque no me quiero casar?

-Bueno si lo dices así... Debe haber otra manera, no se algo que puedas hacer para que no necesites la ayuda de la empresa de Orochimaru

-Otra manera...

Pensé, que podría hacer yo para que una empresa de autos tuviera un éxito insuperable, la respuesta vino a mí como si fuera de lo más obvia y yo no la hubiera visto ¡Crear un auto!

-Eres un genio Naruto-dije extasiado

-¿Lo soy?-preguntó mirándome como si estuviera loco

-Me diste una idea

-¿Te la di?

-Deja de repetirme pareces retrasado

-Oye acabas de llamarme genio

-Me retracto

-¡QUE! no puedes hacer eso teme

Me levanté del sillón, me dolía el abdomen y la cara, Naruto me había pegado fuerte pero gracias a él encontré solución a muchas cosas, la verdad es que Naruto más que mi amigo era como mi hermano, pero no pensaba decírselo era humillante demasiado y ya hoy había perdido mucho de mi orgullo con el

-Gracias- fue todo lo que dije y salí de mi departamento

Pude ver su expresión de sorpresa en mi mente, él sabía lo que significaba ese gracias no hacía falta que dijera algo más para que lo entendiera. Ahora necesitaba pensar en cómo haría para crear un nuevo prototipo de auto que lograra revolucionar el mercado, si lo conseguía quizás tendría derecho a hablar con Sakura otra vez, sinceramente con ella y confesarle mis sentimientos, era un buen plan, valía la pena arriesgarme todo con tal de tenerla de vuelta

Unas gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer sucesivamente creando una leve llovizna que prometía convertirse en una lluvia de gran intensidad

No tenía donde meterme así que decidí volver a mi edificio que había dejado bastante atrás mientras pensaba. De pronto ya cuando estaba a una cuadra de llegar vi esa cabellera rosa inconfundible y su pequeña figura a unos pasos míos. Era ella

-¿Sakura?

* * *

Muchas gracias por haber leído este cap, me encantó escribir la pelea de Naruto y Sasuke, fue la única manera que encontré de que Sasuke reaccionara, el Naruhina prácticamente ayudó al Sasusaku XD. Este cap la verdad no salió como lo tenía planeado, mi inspiración se disparó y quedó algo diferente pero espero que les haya gustado.

Y ahora sí nos leemos en enero, si tiene algo que decir ya sea una crítica constructiva o un lindo comentario estaré encantada de leerlo, sin más que decir ¡Feliz Navidad!

 **Elizabeth Garca Luna** : Bueno no te dejé con la incertidumbre del anterior cap, ahora te dejé con otra jajajaja, muchas gracias por comentar me hizo muy feliz leerlo, me alegra mucho que te guste la historia, por fin Sasuke descubrió sus sentimientos ahora veamos que pasa Saludos


	14. Confesiones

¡Hola! Estoy muy contenta por publicar este cap, es el primero que publico en el año y uno de los más importantes de la historia. En este 2018 pienso terminarla, es una de las metas que me propuse y la cumpliré. Además de eso estoy muy contenta por sus comentarios que me han motivado mucho a escribir. Espero que les guste

 **NARUTO NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, PERO LA HISTORIA SÍ**

Sin más que decir ¡A leer!

* * *

 **ESPERANDO EL AMOR**

 **CAP 14. CONFESIONES**

Después de nuestra conversación salí con Hina como quedamos e hicimos varias compras, incluso me arreglé el cabello, la verdad es que no se veía nada mal, ahora me caía hasta por encima de los hombros y cubría mi frente. Hina quedó maravillada, sin embargo seguía prefiriendo mi cabello largo. Una vez terminamos Naruto llamó a Hina y ella se disculpó conmigo, me dejó en casa y se fue a una cita con él o eso creo, al principio lo iba a rechazar pero yo le insistí no quería que dejara de ir por mi culpa. Me quedé un rato solo en el departamento y se me hizo tan insoportable el silencio que decidí salir. Caminé un largo rato y cuando me di cuenta estaba a una cuadra del departamento de Sasuke, después de todo sólo estaba a unas cuadras del de Hina. Pensé en irme en seguida pero alguien me llamó

¿Sakura?

Era su voz, estaba segura, pero aun así como una idiota, en vez de ignorarlo voltee y allí estaba, todo empapado por la lluvia y mirándome con sorpresa. Es que más bien yo no debía estar allí, no debí haber ido. Se suponía que él no caminaba mucho a esas horas ¿Por qué justamente se le ocurrió hacerlo cuando estaba aquí? definitivamente la vida me odiaba. Lo primero que se me ocurrió fue correr, huir de él, verlo era doloroso, sin embargo, antes de que pudiera si quiera dar un paso, sentí como me agarraba la muñeca. No lograba ver muy bien por la lluvia así que su cara se me hacía algo borrosa

-¡Suéltame!-le exigí intentado liberarme, no quería hablar con él, era más de lo que podría resistir

-Sakura escúchame-me pidió sin darme tregua

-¡No quiero! ¡Suéltame!-grité a pesar de que mi voz se distorsionaba por el fuerte sonido de las gotas impactando contra el suelo

No había nadie por los alrededores pues la lluvia estaba muy intensa y todos estaban en sitios cálidos mientras que nosotros estábamos en medio de la calle totalmente empapados

-¡Y UNA MIERDA SAKURA ESCUCHAME!-gritó descolocándome un poco, se veía desesperado, pero no pensaba ceder, no quería, no quería más palabras hirientes, no quería más engaños, no quería más silencios, sólo quería irme a la oscura habitación otra vez y olvidarme que eso había pasado

Su agarré era fuerte y no había manera de soltarme, la lluvia tampoco ayudaba

-¡Déjame Sasuke ahora no quiero hablar contigo!

Mi muñeca quedó libre, había cedido, pero de pronto sentí como me elevaba entre sus brazos

-¡Qué haces Sasuke!

-Me vas a escuchar Sakura, una vez lo hagas te dejaré ir

Me cargó hasta llegar a su departamento, patalee todo el proceso pero nada Sasuke no cedía ni un ápice, no me quedaba más que escucharlo, después me iría.

Apenas llegamos encendió la luz y me bajó para cerrar la puerta. Por primera vez el departamento estaba hecho todo un desastre, parecía que un torbellino hubiera pasado por allí, los muebles estaban todos tumbados y fuera de lugar, la mesa de vidrio estaba rota, los cojines estaban por todo el lugar y había un poco de sangre en el suelo. Un momento ¿Sangre?

-Dios mío Sasuke que pasó...

Cuando lo vi, me di cuenta que estaba lleno de moretones, tenía marcas de golpes en su mejilla y en su mandíbula, e incluso había un leve rastro de sangre en su nariz. No lo había visto antes por la lluvia ¿Qué había pasado?

-No te preocupes, estoy bien-fue todo lo que me dijo, necesitaba una explicación, pero antes tenía que curarlo

Busqué el botiquín de primeros auxilios, sabía dónde estaba, después de todo había estado allí un buen tiempo. Cuando volví a la sala Sasuke ya había acomodado los muebles y había recogido los trozos de vidrio

-Siéntate, voy a curarte-le ordené

-Estoy bien, no hace falta que…

-Sasuke hazme caso, sino no te escuchare y me voy a ir-lo amenacé, no iba a permitir que estuviera con esas heridas como si nada, conociéndolo esperaría a que se curaran solas, aparte para algo estaba estudiando medicina

Soltó un suspiro y por un momento me sentí triunfadora, darle una orden a Sasuke era todo un reto

Empecé a desinfectarle las heridas, una por una, incluso tenía una en el abdomen por lo que se tuvo que quitar la camisa, me sentí apenada al verlo semidesnudo, su torso pálido estaba marcado con sus músculos, perfecto, lo único que lo arruinaba era un gran hematoma morado oscuro. Ay en qué cosas estaba pensando. Tenía que concentrarme

Escuché a Sasuke soltar una risita que escuché perfectamente, no era normal verlo reír

-¿Qué es lo que te produce tanta risa?- No entendía que era lo gracioso

-Tu cara, estás roja -dijo con una sonrisa, se veía mucho mejor cuando sonreía

-Solo es por la lluvia-intenté defenderme aunque mi mente me traicionó y los pensamientos indecorosos aparecieron en mi mente haciendo que me sonrojara más

-¿Segura?-preguntó divertido, se estaba burlando de mí, era algo nuevo un Sasuke burlón

-Segura- apreté sus vendas a propósito

Hizo una mueca de dolor pero no soltó ningún ruido, vaya que era orgulloso

-Listo ahora dime ¿Qué fue lo que pasó aquí?- exigí saber

-Hmp Sólo una pequeña pelea con Naruto-respondió como si nada, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo

-¿Pequeña? Destruyeron todo y quedaste todo golpeado-lo contradije señalando el desastre bien notable

-Naruto quedó peor-se defendió empezando a poner una sonrisa arrogante, eso era lo que le importaba

Antes de que pudiera decir alguna otra frase sobre lo peligrosas que eran sus peleas y que me importaba un rábano quien había sido el más golpeado se levantó

-Vengo en un momento

Se fue por el pasillo y entró a la habitación,

Me quedé viendo el desastre, se suponía que me iba a alejar de Sasuke y allí estaba en su apartamento sentada en su sillón y de paso pensando cosas que no debía, estaba siendo más difícil de lo que había pensado. Me recosté un poco, pronto me iría solo tenía que escucharlo e irme, solo eso

En unos minutos regresó con una muda de ropa limpia y seca puesta y una de sus camisas para mí

-Ponte esto me ordenó lanzándomela en las manos

Me recordé a la vez que él me recogió de la calle, también estaba lloviendo. No protesté y fui al baño a cambiarme no quería resfriarme, tenía mucho frío. La camisa manga larga de botones me cubría lo necesario, sequé mi cabello con una toalla e intente acomodarlo un poco, cuando lo vi un poco decente salí del baño.

Me senté al lado de Sasuke en el sillón

 **POV Sasuke**

Respiré profundo y me preparé para decirle todo, si se iba lo tendría que soportar solo pensarlo era una tortura, pero lo tendría bien merecido

Sakura me miraba impaciente, mi camisa se le veía extremadamente grande, pero aun así no le quedaba nada mal. Respiré profundo nuevamente, tenía que pensar bien lo que iba a decir, una vez me relajé inicié la conversación

-Sakura yo quiero que sepas que siento haberte engañado con respecto a lo que dijo Karin- tomé aire las disculpas no eran lo mío- no estuve involucrado en su plan y...

-Lo se Sasuke-respondió sorprendiéndome como era posible que lo supiera, fui muy convincente-Te conozco...

-Déjame terminar-la interrumpí, necesitaba explicarle todo- Mi compromiso con Karin fue algo que me vi obligado a aceptar por el bien de mi empresa, fue un error mío no decírtelo en su debido momento

-No importa Ya todo está hecho ¿No? No tienes que explicarme de todas formas, no tuvimos nada, sólo fue un beso para ti, yo me apartaré porque eso era lo que tú querías ¿verdad?

Eso me molestó, pero tenía sus motivos para pensar eso, era lo que yo quería que pensara, lo que yo quería que hiciera, pero ahora era diferente no quería eso

-Sí, era lo que quería-Afirmé

Puso una sonrisa triste en su rostro

-Pero ahora no quiero eso Sakura

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-preguntó mirándome fijamente

-Que vuelvas-solté con sinceridad

-¿Por qué?- su ceño estaba fruncido y sus mejillas enrojecieron abruptamente-¿Porque me tienes lástima? ¿Porque te sientes mal por ilusionarme? ¿Porque...

No pude resistir más, la acerqué a mí y eliminé toda la distancia que había entre nosotros callándola, moví mis labios sobre los suyos pero Sakura se estaba oponiendo intentando separarse mientras me daba golpes en el pecho, sin embargo, nadie se resistía a un Uchiha, la atraje más hacia a mí y aumente la intensidad no tardó mucho en dejarse llevar, sus labios carnosos sabían cereza, eran suaves como los recordaba, deliciosos, adictivos

Nos separamos y contemple su rostro sonrojado y su cabello ahora corto alborotado, una imagen digna de ver

-¿Por qué me haces esto Sasuke?-me dijo empezando soltar unas lágrimas

¿Qué hice mal? No quería hacerla sentir mal ¿Por qué lloraba?

-¿Hacer qué?

Su llanto aumentó ¡Mierda! Como odiaba verla llorar y más si era por mi culpa

-Ilusionarme Sasuke, jugar conmigo...-dijo entre sollozos- tú te vas a casar con otra, no sientes nada por mí, me haces creer que tengo una posibilidad contigo y sabes que no es así

-Sakura...No Estoy jugando contigo yo…

-Ah ¿No? Entonces que estás haciendo, que nombre le pones-reclamó con la voz rota por las lágrimas

Era momento decírselo era ahora o nunca

.

-Te amo-confesé finalmente

.

Abrió los ojos como si le hubiera dicho que el mundo se fuera a acabar hoy ¿Acaso era tan difícil de creer? Sólo quería que dijera una maldita palabra, las manos empezaron a sudarme y una incertidumbre me invadió a esto era a lo que llamaban estar nervioso supongo.

-¿Y qué pasa con tu matrimonio con Karin?-preguntó saliendo de su estupor

-Tengo una manera de anularlo

-¿Cuál?

Estaba perdiendo mi paciencia, no quería hablar de eso, sólo quería que me dijera una respuesta

-En otro momento te diré

Ella pareció entender lo que quería y se quedó callada unos eternos segundos

-Sasuke yo... También te amo y quiero estar contigo

La presión en mi pecho desapareció y solté el aire que tenía retenido. Me amaba y quería estar conmigo y eso para mí era más que suficiente

No me contuve más, la atrape entre mis brazos, era mía y la besé desesperadamente, quería sentirla completamente, hacerla saber a quién pertenecían esos labios, su fragancia me estaba volviendo loco, toda ella le volvía loco y a partir de ahora no la alejaría más

 **POV Normal**

Karin estaba dolida y hecha una furia, pero sobretodo dolida. Las palabras de Sasuke habían sido muy duras, ni siquiera dejó que defendiera los motivos por los que lo amaba, sólo lo considero absurdo. ¿De qué le valía casarte con Sasuke si este no iba a cumplir sus funciones como marido sino que iba a hacer como si nada? No se podía quedar así, tenía que hacer algo. Estaba segura de que si Sasuke convivía con ella la amaría y olvidaría a Sakura

Salió de su habitación, la cual había ocupado desde que regresó de la mansión Uchiha, desde que Sasuke había despreciado sus sentimientos. Fue con pasos firmes y decididos a la oficina de su padre, tenía un aspecto espantoso lo sabía, pero no se molestó en arreglarse, mientras peor se viera podría tener más posibilidades de que su padre la ayudara

Tocó la puerta varias veces, no estaba para esperar, quería que la atendiera a como diera lugar. Tocó unas cuantas veces más hasta que su progenitor le dio permiso para entrar. Se sintió complacida, siempre conseguía lo que quería. El despacho decorado con colores oscuros estaba lleno de papeles y organizadores, en el medio estaba el escritorio en el que Orochimaru la estaba observando, su hija, la única que tenía y era un auténtico dolor de cabeza, aún no le veía los beneficios de haberla criado, pero pronto los vería

-¿Por qué me interrumpes? ¿Qué quieres?-preguntó intimidándola con la mirada

La pelirroja evitó mirarlo para no intimidarse

-Quiero que obligues a Sasuke a quererme, a que cumpla sus funciones maritales conmigo-exigió

Orochimaru soltó un suspiro de cansancio y exasperación, siempre se preguntaba por qué su hija había salido tan tonta y sentimental

-¿Para qué quieres que cumpla sus funciones como marido? Sabes muy bien que esto es sólo una negociación

Karin se puso roja de ira, era lo mismo que le había dicho Sasuke

-¡No me importan sus negociaciones! Quiero que Sasuke me ame-gritó amenazando con llorar

-Sal de aquí antes de que se me acabe la paciencia, no tengo tiempo para tus caprichos

-¡No me quiero ir! ¡Haz algo!

El hombre de negocios, se levantó de su asiento notablemente molesto, quien se creía para darle órdenes a él, odiaba que lo interrumpieran por tonterías y odiaba mucho más repetir las cosas dos veces. Se detuvo frente a su única hija y repitió por segunda vez la orden

-Vete de aquí

Su tono de voz frío y autoritario más su mirada hicieron que a ella le diera un escalofrío, pero aun así estaba dispuesta a enfrentarse a él con tal de conseguir lo que quería

-¡No! Habla con Sasuke para que...

La mano de su progenitor impactó en su mejilla derecha. El sonido del impacto resonó en la oficina, el ardor no tardó en llegar, las lágrimas retenidas empezaron a desbordarse

Karin no perdió más tiempo y sin volver a mirarlo salió del lugar, dejándolo sólo nuevamente, como él quería

Orochimaru se sentó como si nada en su escritorio, Si su hija supiera que sería viuda unos meses después del matrimonio no lo estaría molestando con tonterías como esas, pero no valía la pena que se lo dijera después de todo no quería que se filtrara su plan

 **POV Sakura**

Era increíble todo lo que estaba pasando, Sasuke me correspondía, también me amaba, parecía un sueño. No sabía cuánto tiempo habíamos estado abrazados en el sillón, sentía su respiración pausada en mi cuello, se había quedado dormido

No hice ningún movimiento, no quería despertarlo ¿Qué pasaría ahora? No pude evitar hacerme esa pregunta aunque lo mejor era pensar en eso y disfrutar el momento

La respiración de Sasuke empezó a acelerarse

-No…- susurró pero fue suficiente para que yo lo escuchara

Todo quedó claro, estaba teniendo otra pesadilla

-No fue mi intención...

Me separé de él y empecé a llamarlo ¿Qué lo atormentaba tanto?

-Sasuke- lo llamé mientras zarandeaba un poco su hombro

-¡NO!

-¡Sasuke!

Abrió los ojos de golpe, estaba sudoroso y jadeante

-¿Estas bien?

-Si-respondió con su respiración normalizada

-¿Quieres un vaso de agua o algo?

-No, estoy bien-se veía pálido, no estaba bien

-Sasuke sabes que si necesitas hablar estoy aquí, puedes confiar en mi-le dije como aquella vez que también había tenido una pesadilla, quería que se abriera conmigo que dejará de atormentarse el sólo

-Estoy bien- rompió el contacto visual

-No estás bien y lo sabes, sabes que puedes contarme lo que te atormenta, quizás cuando lo hagas te sientas mejor-puse mis manos sobre las suyas y lo mire a los ojos nuevamente

Soltó un suspiro, lo había convencido

-Te lo diré, pero con la condición de que me traigas una taza de café

-Como ordene el señor-bromeé para suavizar el ambiente aunque fue en vano

Fui como una bala a la cocina y lo preparé lo mejor que pude, no quería que se arrepintiera. Cuando la cafetera se llenó la apagué y serví el café, el olor amargo invadió la cocina, no sé cómo es que le gustaba tanto y de paso sin azúcar, sólo pensar en su sabor me daba asco, por lo menos el café con leche y bastante azúcar sabía decente

Tomé la taza y me senté a su lado nuevamente

-Aquí tienes, tal como te gusta

El asintió sin cambiar su semblante serio y tomó la taza. Le dio un sorbo y cerró los ojos, como si estuviera pensando algo con mucho afán

No era la persona más paciente del mundo, me moría de ganas por preguntarle nuevamente, pero sabía que no debía presionarlo, no era algo que debía de ser tan fácil de contar o por lo menos eso me daba a pensar por esas horrendas pesadillas que tenía tan constantemente o quizás ¿Todas las noches? Debía de ser algo verdaderamente traumante

-Lo que me atormenta es mi pasado-soltó sacándome de mi hilo de pensamientos

-¿Tu pasado?-pregunté tontamente, tenía que aprender a cerrar la boca

El asintió y tomó un sorbo de su taza de café

-Cuando tenía 7 años sufrí de una insuficiencia cardíaca, en ese entonces mi madre y mi hermano estaban vivos-tomó otro sorbo, estaba tenso-Los médicos dijeron que necesitaba un trasplante de corazón o sino moriría en poco tiempo, mi madre fue compatible y se ofreció a ser la donante. Como ves la operación salió bien, todo salió como debió salir yo vivo y ella muerta, ella murió por mi culpa.

La información me tomo de sorpresa nunca pensé que hubiera pasado por algo tan doloroso, su madre de seguro era aquella que vi en el recuadro de la mansión, sentí una opresión en el pecho al pensar en un Sasuke de 7 años enfermo y con el peso de la muerte de su madre, yo misma sabía ese sufrimiento. Quise decirle algo, pero Sasuke estaba tomando el resto del café, pensaba continuar y preferí no interrumpirlo quería escucharlo hasta el final

-Nada fue lo mismo después de su muerte, mi padre se encerró en su oficina, las pocas veces que lo veía era para hablar con Itachi, mi hermano, yo lo acepté sabía que me culpaba y que me estaba castigando y yo sentí que también lo merecía. Itachi nunca me culpó, se quedó a mi lado a pesar de que no lo merecía, pero el también murió en un accidente. Con los asuntos de la empresa no lo veía mucho pero aun así...- tomó otro sorbo-Desde entonces cada noche he tenido pesadillas, en todas mi madre me culpa por su muerte e Itachi me reclama por no haber hecho nada para impedir su accidente y está bien es mi castigo-soltó finalmente con un tono apagado

-Tú no tienes la culpa de nada

Su mirada dolida se enfocó en mi ¿Cómo era posible que estuviera tantos años pensando en eso? llevando una carga sobres sus hombros que era inexistente. Odie al padre de Sasuke por haberle metido eso en la cabeza aunque fuera indirectamente

-No la tienes Sasuke, toda madre habría hecho eso por un hijo, aparte estoy segura que ella no te culpa de nada, más bien ahorita te regañaría por pensar eso y en lo de Itachi no pudo haber manera de que lo hubieras impedido. No puedes estarte atormentado por cosas que estaban fuera de tu control, simplemente no puedes, no es justo

 **POV Sasuke**

-¿Cómo estás segura?

-Confía en mí, simplemente lo sé-dijo con una seguridad que se me hizo increíble, no lo entendía-Piénsalo ¿En algún momento tu mamá hizo un mal gesto o te recriminó algo?

-Ella nunca me dijo nada al respecto, sabía que me tenían que hacer un trasplante y que habían conseguido un donante, pero me enteré que ella había sido el donante cuando ya había pasado todo

Recordé el momento en que me desperté y me di cuenta de lo que había pasado, fue el inicio de la pesadilla

-Sasuke... siento mucho que hayas tenido que pasar por todo eso-su mirada era sincera, no había rastro de lástima en ella cosa que me tranquilizó

-No importa, vamos a dormir-le dije mientras me levantaba del sillón había sido suficiente, había dicho demasiadas cosas en un día

Ella asintió y me siguió hasta la habitación, pensaba dormir conmigo y sinceramente la idea no me molestó. Una vez en la cama sentí como sus brazos me rodearon, normalmente me molestaba el contacto de las personas, pero con ella era diferente

-Gracias por haber confiado en mí-se acurrucó en mi pecho

Yo solo sonreí en la oscuridad, después de todo me sentía un poco más ligero, era algo difícil de explicar

Cerré los ojos y caí en el mundo de la inconsciencia sin mucho esfuerzo

 **POV Normal**

Naruto apenas Sasuke se fue decidió irse, ya había hecho su buena obra del día aparte que Sasuke le agradeciera fue toda una sorpresa, nunca creyó que todo terminaría así y el maldito pegaba muy duro, lo había dejado todo el cuerpo adolorido

-Ahora me puedes decir que fue lo que rayos te pasó-preguntó Hinata con un tono que le dio escalofríos al rubio

-Sólo tuve una pequeña pelea-se excusó con nerviosismo, sabía de lo que su novia era capaz

-Así que una pequeña pelea-le pegó en la cabeza

-Itee-se quejó, el dolor de las heridas seguía latente a pesar de que la futura heredera Hyuga las había tratado

-Eres un idiota, mira como estas, pudiste haber acabado peor, creí que habías dejado eso de caerte a puños...-le reclamó con una expresión de preocupación muy notable. Naruto se sintió mal por un momento, no le gustaba preocuparla de esa manera

-Tranquila, no fue una pelea como tal, sólo hice recapacitar a Sasuke

-¿Recapacitar? ¿Sobre Sakura?-preguntó incrédula

-Así es y el gran Naruto Uzumaki logró esa gran hazaña-infló el pecho orgulloso

Hinata se quedó pensativa, Sakura no contestaba sus llamadas así que lo más seguro es que estuviera con el Uchiha. Le daba mucha curiosidad saber que podría pasar y que explicaciones tenía el maldito Uchiha, si se atrevía a hacerla sentir peor iba a sufrir las consecuencias, ella misma se encargaría de descuartizarlo

-¡Hinata!

-¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres?-preguntó desorbitada se había perdido en sus pensamientos

-Quiero que me mimes-pidió como un niño chiquito acercándose a ella con expresión inocente

-Eres un inmaduro-dijo divertida- Pero hoy te lo mereces

El Uzumaki recostó su cabeza en las piernas de la chica mientras que está empezaba a acariciar con sus delicadas manos los mechones rubios, Naruto cerró los ojos, siempre se relajaba cuando ella hacia eso

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando se quedó dormido. Hinata lo miro con ternura y tocó con delicadeza su mejilla. A veces podía ser un poco dura con el pero no cabía duda de que lo amaba. Recostó su cabeza en el respaldar del sillón y se unió junto a él al mundo de los sueños

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Al día siguiente**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

En la entrada del aeropuerto internacional de Konoha se encontraba un hombre de fracciones apuestas y encantadoras junto a una pequeña maleta color azabache como sus lentes de Sol. Estaba inmóvil en la salida sintiendo la corriente de aire fresco y los cálidos rayos de Sol que le brindaba la soleada mañana

-He vuelto

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí llega el cap, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Es uno de los más importantes de la historia ya que el Sasusaku por fin se da, Sasuke revela su pasado, se muestran las intenciones de Orochimaru en gran parte así como se introduce un personaje a la historia que contribuirá mucho en el desenlace ¿Quién creen que es?

Me encantaría saber sus opiniones en los comentarios, me hace feliz leerlas. Sin más que decir bye bye :)


	15. Engaño

¡Hola! Aquí estoy nuevamente con otro cap de esta historia que ya le falta poco para terminar la verdad, estoy muy emocionada por escribir por los capítulos en donde se irán descubriendo los misterios que embargan a los Uchiha y los Haruno

 **NARUTO NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN PERO LA HISTORIA SÍ**

Sin más que decir ¡A leer!

* * *

 **ESPERANDO EL AMOR**

 **CAP 15 ENGAÑO**

Habían pasado dos días en los que me había quedado en el apartamento de Sasuke como antes, como si lo que había pasado antes hubiera sido un sueño agridulce. Sasuke me ofreció volver a su departamento y no dudé en decirle que sí. Hinata me echó un buen regaño por no haberle atendido el teléfono y recogí con ella mis cosas, ella maldecía a Sasuke cada dos por tres pero en el fondo sabía que estaba feliz por mí y que no cometería asesinato.

Con respecto a mi relación con Sasuke todo estaba bien aunque no habíamos convivido mucho ya que se la pasaba todo el día encerrado en su habitación. Cuando entraba para llevarle la comida veía que estaba muy concentrado en una especie de plano o algo así, a lo mejor era algo relacionado con su tesis así que preferí no molestarlo. Me senté en el sillón y tomé mi taza de té, me sentía relajada. Cuantas cosas habían pasado en tan poco tiempo, lo importante es que ahora era la novia de Sasuke o eso creía ¿En realidad lo era? Me había dicho que me amaba pero no me propuso nada ¿Tendría que darlo por hecho? Percibí el aroma de mi té para relajarme nuevamente, esos pensamientos sólo me confundían. Lo importante es que me amaba

Otro tema que me tenía pensativa era el pasado de Sasuke, cada vez que lo recordaba me daba ganas de ir a la mansión Uchiha y enfrentar a ese hombre y Karin... No había sabido nada de ella desde lo del baño, no me había cruzado con ella nuevamente, no sé si eso era algo para celebrar o algo de lo que me debía preocupar, sinceramente no quería saber nada de ella, después de todo fue ella la que hizo que me botaran de mi trabajo y mi departamento, aunque eso en parte me tranquilizó ya que Tsunade sama solo había sido forzada a hacerlo y nada de lo que había dicho era verdad, pero ahora por más que quisiera no volvería, no hasta asegurarme de que Karin no haría nada más en mi contra ni involucraría al hospital, y bueno el haberme quedado sin apartamento hizo que me acercara a Sasuke, no todo había sido malo

-¿Qué tanto piensas?-me preguntó Sasuke sobresaltándome ¿En qué momento se había acercado?

-Nada en especial ¿Tienes hambre?

-No, estoy bien. Sólo venía por algo de café

Se veía un poco tenso, el ceño levemente fruncido y sus hombros un poco caídos me lo decían todo aparte de que el café era algo a lo que siempre recurría cuando no estaba de buen ánimo

-¿Pasa algo?

Sasuke era el tipo de persona que guardaba todos sus problemas y preocupaciones para él, creí que con todo lo que habíamos hablado hace dos días dejaría de hacerlo, pero al parecer me equivoqué. Supongo que era difícil cambiar las malas mañas de un día para otro

-Nada importante-dijo indiferente con intención de escaparse, pero no lo iba a permitir

-¿Me vas a hacer repetirte lo mismo una y otra vez? Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea

Paró su paso

-Sasuke...

Me miró y suspiró, eso significaba otra victoria para mí, no pude evitar sonreír

-Mi padre quiere que me presente en la mansión mañana-soltó directo

-¿Tu padre? ¿Por qué?

-No lo sé

Era una buena oportunidad para decirle sus verdades a ese hombre, antes no había podido verlo, pero esta vez me aseguraría de que supiera lo horrible que era como persona y lo injusto que había sido con Sasuke

-Iré contigo-le avisé no era una pregunta iba a ir sí o sí

-Sakura pienso que no...

-Ya te dije que iré

-Eres demasiado terca

-Y tú demasiado odioso

-¿Odioso? Eso no fue lo que pensabas cuando me besaste

El recuerdo me vino a la mente como una bala haciéndome sonrojar

 **.**

 **Flash back**

 **.**

Estaba muy aburrida. Sasuke aún seguía encerrado en su habitación y Hinata estaba ocupada, de seguro es que estaba con Naruto. Me desparramé en el sofá para pensar en algo que hiciera más divertida mi existencia. Quizás molestar un poco a Sasuke para recordarle que seguía allí no era una mala idea

Abrí la puerta de su habitación procurando no hacer mucho ruido, sin embargo, mi presencia fue descubierta ¿Acaso tenía ojos en la espalda?

-Sakura te dije que ahora estoy ocupado

-Vamos Sasuke llevas horas encerrado aquí-reclamé de verdad quería pasar tiempo con él

-Es algo importante Sakura, necesito concentrarme

Ignoré lo que dijo y me acerqué a él, me iba a prestar atención sí o sí, sabía que me estaba comportando como una niña pequeña, pero en verdad quería un poquito de su atención, no era mucho pedir

-Sakura ya te dije...

No lo dejé terminar y junte mis labios con los suyos, esta vez yo era la que lo estaba callando a él, se sentía bien tener la iniciativa y el control de la situación por lo menos una vez

-Te espero para cenar Sasuke-dije divertida y me fui rápidamente de la habitación

 **.**

 **Fin del Flash back**

 **.**

 **POV SASUKE**

No pude evitar reírme un poco de la expresión de Sakura, estaba toda roja. Obviamente había ganado la discusión

-Eso no es justo-replicó-Fue una jugada sucia

-Eres una mala perdedora

-Claro que no, solo... Bueno solo...

-Vamos a dormir-le dije interrumpiendo sus excusas

Ella no replicó y me siguió hasta la habitación, últimamente siempre dormía conmigo y no me quejaba, desde aquella noche no había tenido pesadillas, no sabía si era por haber hablado sobre ellas o simplemente porque Sakura las espantaba, a la larga no tenía importancia, después de todo lo importante era que Sakura estaba conmigo y que si lograba completar el prototipo podría librarme de ese absurdo matrimonio, sin embargo, el tiempo estaba en contra mía...

-Buenas noches Sasuke- dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla

-Buenas noches-respondí igualmente dejándome llevar por el cansancio

 **POV NORMAL**

Hinata maldecía cada segundo que estaba pasando encima del monstruo que su novio llamaba "Bebé" sonaba hasta ridículo y el muy maldito iba a una velocidad que parecía que estuvieran en una carrera. Prefirió cerrar los ojos y aferrarse más a él. Cuanto odiaba los viajes en moto

-Llegamos-anunció el rubio divertido, adoraba los viajes en su bebé y más cuando Hinata estaba con él. Los dos amores de su vida juntos

-Nunca más me volveré a montar en ese monstruo y ¡Está vez si es verdad!-dijo bajándose un poco mareada

Naruto la sostuvo, lo que menos quería era que se cayera

-Estoy bien-anunció después de unos minutos-¿Aquí es?

-Sí y si lo ves bien Esta casa pega con Kakashi. Me pregunto que habrá adentro, quizás una biblioteca completa con Icha Icha o una de porno. ¡Y si hay prostitutas adentro!-Naruto se sonrojó y puso una cara de pervertido que a Hinata no le hizo mucha gracia

-Itee-soltó al recibir el reverendo golpe de su novia

-Deja de estar haciendo divagaciones estúpidas y entremos

-Tienes que admitir que pueden ser posibles

-¿Quieres otro golpe?-preguntó con una mirada que podría desintegrar cualquier cosa

-N No, mejor entremos

Tocó la puerta repetidas veces con fuerza. Él no era precisamente la persona con más paciencia del mundo, la puerta a los minutos fue abierta por el profesor, el cual tenía una cara de pocos amigos

-Así que eres tú el que andaba tocando mi puerta como desquiciado ¿Qué coño quieres?

-Quiero que...

-Sabes que, no me interesa, es domingo y no quiero atenderte, adiós

Naruto se quedó boquiabierto, sabía que Kakashi sensei era maldito pero no tanto. Antes de que este pudiera cerrar la puerta Hinata que había estado al margen observando divertida la situación decidió intervenir

-Kakashi sensei discúlpelo pero necesitamos hablar con usted

-¿Hinata?- preguntó un poco sorprendido observándola como si fuera una ilusión óptica- Si tú estás aquí debe ser algo serio-admitió

Hinata asintió

-Pasen-dijo mientras soltaba un suspiro. Su domingo con maratón de Icha Icha en DVD arruinado

Ambos se sentaron en el sillón mientras Kakashi se sentaba frente a ellos

-Y bien ¿Qué es eso tan importante que deben hablar conmigo?

-Descubrimos que los padres de Sakura tuvieron contacto con Itachi Uchiha y unas semanas después de la muerte de él ellos murieron en una explosión

Kakashi tardó unos segundos en reaccionar

-Itachi está relacionado con lo que pensaban hacer...-susurró más para sí mismo

-¿Sabe algo sobre eso?-preguntó Hinata perspicaz

-Ellos me dijeron que se iban a meter en algo peligroso, que si les ocurría algo, estuviera al pendiente de Sakura. Como prometí lo hice pero me preocupe cuando se empezó a relacionar con los Uchihas-soltó con cansancio

-¿Esta insinuando que sospecha de los Uchiha?

-Así es, sin embargo no he podido encontrar nada que me lo confirme hasta ahora

Naruto se quedó pensativo, el conoció a Itachi, Itachi para él y para Sasuke era un héroe en especial para Sasuke todo. Le era imposible creer que Itachi estuviera involucrado en la muerte de los padres de Sakura, era algo impensable, incluso pensar que Fugaku lo había hecho por más frío que fuera era de locos o ¿No? Claro que no, por supuesto que no. La familia de Sasuke no los mató estaba seguro de eso ¿Qué ganaban con matarlos? Absolutamente nada

-Fugaku ni Itachi no tuvieron nada que ver en eso-afirmó Naruto con mucha seguridad

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro de eso?-le pregunto Karachi observando cualquier signo de indecisión en el

-Conozco a Fugaku y conocí a Itachi, no serían capaces de eso, quizás fueran competitivos en lo que respecta a la empresa, pero no al punto de matar a alguien, aparte de que los padres de Sakura no estaban en ese medio

La heredera de los Hyuga analizó la situación, su novio tenía razón No tenían motivos o por lo menos no que ellos conocieran, sin embargo, no podían negar que era demasiada coincidencia que Itachi hablará con ellos antes de morir y luego murieran poco tiempo después. Había una conexión ¿Pero cuál? Por más que pensaba no lograba hacer un escenario de lo que había pasado, pero de algo estaba segura, era algo peligroso, algo que no se podía simplemente dejarse así

 **.**

 **EN OTRO LUGAR**

 **.**

Karin llevaba en su habitación varias horas, días o quizás meses, puede que estuviera exagerando pero el tiempo había dejado de pasar para ella, se había detenido, se sentía perdida, sin rumbo, siempre pensó que Sasuke la amaría y tendrían un final de esos de novelas. Desde que lo conoció pensó que era para ella. Cuando su padre le informó su compromiso no pudo sentirse más feliz, pero luego se enteró de que Sakura estaba viviendo con él, lo primero que pensó fue ¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué Sakura y no ella? ¿Qué tenía Sakura que no tuviera ella? Decidió en ese entonces quitarla del camino como fuera, antes la molestaba por la rivalidad que había entre ellas, porque ella lo sabía, sabía que a Sakura le gustaba, pero nunca pensó que ella conseguiría lo que ella tanto había querido, eso la hizo odiarla, desear que desapareciera, pensar que si ella desaparecía Sasuke se podría fijar en ella, por esa razón cuando vio que entró en el baño la destruyó

Soltó una lágrima silenciosa

Pero no había servido de nada, Sasuke siguió sin prestarle ni una pizca de atención, más bien la veía con fastidio, como si fuera la fuente de todos sus problemas, intentó ignorar esa mirada y seguir adelante, convencerse de que se le pasaría y algún día la querría, esto era por su bien, porque él era para ella, después de un tiempo se daría cuenta, sin embargo, si su mirada no la destruyó sus palabras lo hicieron. ¿Ese era el Karma que le estaba pasando factura? Puede que sí

Él nunca la querría hiciera lo que hiciera, por fin lo había entendido

 _¿Cómo dices amarme si ni siquiera me conoces?_

Se arropó hasta la coronilla con su edredón, el amor era querer una persona con todas sus fuerzas, ella hacía eso aunque no lo conociera bien ¿Acaso amar tenía otro significado?

Sus ojos se cerraron y las lágrimas que tenía acumuladas rodaron libres en sus mejillas.

 **POV Sakura**

Volver a la gran mansión en la que la última vez me sentí como un gusano en medio de un campo de flores, no producía en mí felicidad precisamente. Todo seguía igual, nada había cambiado aunque que tanto podría cambiar en tan poco tiempo. Me bajé del auto, esta vez no me esmeré mucho en arreglarme, me puse unos jeans que se ajustaban a mis piernas, una blusa rosa, unos tenis negro y una simple coleta con dos mechones sueltos a los costados de mi cara, nada extravagante. Sasuke tenía camisa azul con el logo Uchiha y unos pantalones negros, Se veía bien como siempre

Entramos sin decir palabra alguna a la casa. Las mucamas nos recibieron al igual que la vez anterior, era como una especie de deja vu, sin embargo el deja vu se rompió cuando un hombre de apariencia elegante y distinguida que aparentaba unos sesenta años se acercó con pasos fuertes y precisos hacia nosotros. De seguro era el padre de Sasuke, sus fracciones tenían cierto aire de familiaridad

Era primera vez que lo veía, era un hombre sofisticado, se notaba con tan sólo la forma en la que caminaba y su elegante camisa color gris manga larga de botones, de una marca reconocida de seguro al igual que sus pantalones de vestir negros Tenía cara de pocos amigos, una expresión sepulcral y seria que no daba cabida para mantener una conversación con él al menos que lo quisiera. Su mueca cambió de seria a de completo desagrado cuando me vio

-Sasuke ¿Qué hace ella aquí?-Fue lo primero que dijo al estar frente a nosotros, ni siquiera un saludo a su hijo, nada

Me escrutó con la mirada, como si estuviera viendo un insecto, como si fuera un elefante y yo una insignificante hormiga o quizás una mancha en su zapato. En conclusión un completo estorbo que le producía repulsión, que no debía estar allí pisando su piso, ni invadiendo su propiedad

-Ella es mi novia-anunció mientras entrelazaba mi mano con la suya dándome un poco de seguridad

 _Ella es mi novia_

Sonaba repetidamente en mi mente como si fuera una grabadora. La sangre se fue a mis mejillas automáticamente, en seguida me arrepentí de no haber escogido mejores prendas

-Yo hablé contigo Sa...

El padre de Sasuke fue interrumpido

-No lo regañes más padre. Siempre tuve curiosidad por saber cómo sería la primera novia de mi hermanito

Vi de donde venía esa voz tan armoniosa. No pode evitar soltar un chillido al encontrarme con un hombre que aparentaba unos treinta años, sus fracciones era muy parecidas a las de Sasuke sólo que las de él eran más maduras, su cabello estaba amarrado en una coleta baja y sus ojos negros mostraban un deje de diversión, como si la situación le pareciera divertida. Era como si fuera un clon de Sasuke en una versión más adulta, sería que...

Dejé de sentir la calidez de la mano de mí ahora novio

-Itachi

* * *

Muchísimas gracias por haber leído hasta aquí ¿Cómo creen que será este encuentró? ¿Qué hará Sasuke?. Espero publicar el otro lo más pronto posible. También les quiero agradecer sus comentarios, me encanta leerlos, así que gracias y como siempre les digo nos e cohíban de escribir su opinión que encantada la leo. Sin más que decir me despido bye bye

 **Pchan05:** Pues tenías toda la razón , pronto sabrás por qué ocurrió todo y tranqus que a partir de ahora habrá mucho Sasusaku. Muchísimas gracias por comentar

 **Elizabeth Garca Luna:** Me alegra muchísimo que te haya encantado ese beso, yo también me emocioné mucho escribiendo todo el cap, en especial esa parte y el pasado de Sasuke, como lo prometido es deuda aquí está el otro cap. Espero que te haya gustado y muchas gracias por comentar


	16. Hace 5 años

¡Hola! Aquí estoy de vuelta y puntual con la entrega, tuve una especie de bloqueo con este capítulo a pesar de que ya lo tenía planificado así que me tardé un poco escribiéndolo, más bien no tenía pensado publicarlo hoy porque pensaba que no estaría listo, pero para suerte de ustedes mi imaginación hoy estuvo como nunca y logré escribir prácticamente todo el cap hoy.

 **NARUTO NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN PERO LA HISTORIA SI**

Sin más que decir ¡A leer!

* * *

 **ESPERANDO EL AMOR**

 **CAP 16 HACE 5 AÑOS**

-Itachi...

Lo observé nuevamente, ahí estaba vivo, no era un espectro, ni una mala jugada de mi subconsciente, era él, con su sonrisa arrogante, su mirada calculadora y su porte perfecto, simplemente no podía creerlo, me negaba a aceptarlo. Tantos años atormentándome, pensando en ese nefasto accidente y ahora estaba ahí, como si nada mis emociones estaban descontrolada, sentía una mezcla de furia y confusión, pero sobretodo furia ¿Que significaba todo esto?

-Sasuke ese es...

-Mi hermano-contesté saliendo de mi estupor

Itachi siguió bajando las escaleras como si nada, como si fuera lo más normal estar allí después de darse por muerto cinco años, el enojo que ya tenía se intensificó como si le echaran leña al fuego ¿Por qué estaba pasando todo esto? No entendía cómo era posible, la cabeza empezó a mandarme leves punzadas dolorosas por todos los miles de pensamientos que la atravesaban sin tregua al igual que mis puños empezaron a cerrarse con más fuerza de la necesaria en un intento de contener mi ira. Se suponía que debía estar dando saltos de felicidad por verlo allí, que debía estar ahogándolo con un ridículo abrazo, pero no era precisamente lo que sentía ni lo que quería hacer, más bien todo lo contrario. Me sentía engañado, traicionado en cierta parte, nada podía justificar toda la agonía que nos hizo pasar, porque ciertamente no había sufrido yo solo por ello.

Volví a la realidad fuera de todos mis pensamientos al verlo parado frente a mí

-Estás mucho más alto Sasuke ¡Cómo has crecido! Incluso ya casi me alcanzas- comentó observándome con una sonrisa jovial

Mis puños hicieron más presión intentando contenerme, pero como iba todo ni que me cortara los dedos podría resistir

-¿No le vas a decir nada a tu hermano después de tanto tiempo?-preguntó refiriéndose a sí mismo como si fuera el hermano ejemplar

No me contuve más, mi paciencia había llegado a su límite, descargué todo lo que sentía en su mejilla derecha, Itachi trastabilló un poco y chocó contra uno de los muebles provocando un sonido estruendoso en la silenciosa y muerta sala, lo había tomado desprevenido. Ahí tenía mi saludo, mi bienvenida

-¡Sasuke!-Escuché lejano el grito de Sakura a pesar de que estaba tan cerca, mi mente estaba nublada, los pensamientos coherentes se habían ido, lo único que quería era golpearlo hasta que entendiera que esos cinco años no habían sido color de rosa, que no podía pretender hacer como si nada, sus acciones habían tenido consecuencias, como todas y tenía que afrontarlas y no comportarse como un imbécil

Itachi se levantó como esperaba, se secó la sangre que caía de su nariz ahora rota al igual que su labio. Me miró con seriedad, había entendido lo que significaba ese golpe, que no podía seguir con esa actuación, con esa pose de un lindo reencuentro

Me acerqué con rapidez hacia Itachi e intenté acertarle otro golpe en la mandíbula pero esta vez lo esquivó e intentó darme un golpe en el estómago, sin embargo, giré haciendo que su puño me rozara. Años atrás solíamos tener este tipo de encuentros para desahogarnos, conocía sus movimientos a pesar del tiempo que había pasado

Alcé mi pierna para propinarle una patada en el abdomen, aprovechando su fallo, pero con una gran rapidez para mí sorpresa, detuvo mi pierna con su mano dejándola extendida y me alzó con una fuerza descomunal elevándome para así lanzarme contra una pared, sentí el dolor del impacto con cada nervio de mi cuerpo, la cabeza me daba vueltas, pero esto no había acabado, como pude y con ayuda de la pared me levanté, después de todo ya no conocía sus movimientos, ya no conocía a Itachi

 **POV SAKURA**

Se me escapó el aire al ver a Sasuke chocar con fuerza contra una de las elegantes paredes color crema, por suerte no había ningún objeto de vidrio en esa dirección. Quise correr a verificar cómo estaba, el golpe se escuchó muy fuerte, ¿Estaría inconsciente? ¿Se habría golpeado la cabeza? para mí alivio empezó a levantarse descartando esas terribles posibilidades, ya había sido suficiente ¿Por qué se tenían que tratar así? Era suficiente

Corrí hacia su dirección con toda la rapidez que me permitieron mis piernas, me importaba un rábano que estaba pasando, no podían seguir haciéndose daño, eran hermanos después de todo

-Sasuke es suficiente- dije mientras intentaba que me usara de apoyo, pasando su brazo sobre mis hombros

-Estoy bien Sakura, suéltame- refutó sin delicadeza, estaba enojado

-Ella tiene razón Sasuke, es suficiente- intervino Itachi acercándose a nosotros-Vamos a hablar

Sasuke gruñó por lo bajo mientras se reincorporaba como podía, sin hacer ninguna mueca que lo delatara a simple vista, el maldito orgullo Uchiha, pero su ceño fruncido al efectuar un movimiento lo dejaba en evidencia, más que suficiente para mí , el último impacto lo había afectado más de lo que aparentaba

-Sé que han pasado muchas cosas, pero primero escúchame y después te dejaré golpearme si aún quieres hacerlo

Noté como relajó su postura y con pasos lentos se sentó bruscamente sobre uno de los sofás, en señal de que pensaba escuchar, eso me tranquilizó y pensé en sentarme a su lado, pero un pensamiento cruzó mi cabeza como una flecha " ¿Yo también tendría que escuchar lo que diría?" No era más que una intrusa, ni siquiera debía estar allí en un principio, me empeñé como la última vez en acompañar a Sasuke y terminé metida en un asunto que no tenía nada que ver conmigo, que yo no debía escuchar si tenía un poco de respeto por su privacidad

-Creo que lo mejor es que me vaya-Hablé en medio del silencio que se había producido

Sasuke me observó con el ceño fruncido, Itachi que se había sentado frente a él, al lado de su progenitor, me miró de la misma forma y el hombre al que hace días estaba maldiciendo y deseándole los peores males me miraba como si por fin hubiera usado el cerebro y hubiera tomado una decisión inteligente y beneficiosa para la sociedad ¿Acaso todos los Uchihas tenían esa horrible manía de comunicarse con gestos en vez de palabras?

Decidí romper nuevamente el silencio y usar una forma de comunicación sencilla diferente al lenguaje Uchiha, la comunicación verbal

-Son asuntos familiares que no tienen que ver conmigo, no tengo derecho a entrometerme-Expliqué mirando a Sasuke, después de todo era al único al que le interesaba mi presencia

-Sakura...-Inició Sasuke pero inmediatamente fue interrumpido por su odioso padre

-Ella tiene razón Sasuke, no debe estar aquí-habló enviándome una mirada llena de veneno, que de haberme podido matar lo hubiera hecho, estoy segura que a esa oración le había faltado "Y nunca debió estarlo" Pero podía estar tranquilo, pensaba irme

-Te equivocas padre y tú también Sakura-intervino Itachi, todos nos quedamos perplejos-Esto si tiene que ver contigo, así que toma asiento donde más gustes

 **POV NORMAL**

Después de esa conversación tan reveladora con Kakashi, Hinata no había dejado de pensar en todo lo que estaba pasando, era un misterio al que no le encontraba explicación ¿Por qué Itachi se acercó a los Haruno? ¿Qué relación tenían las dos muertes? ¿Quién las provocó? Porque estaba claro que accidentes no habían sido

-¡Hinata!-gritó Naruto Sacándola de su trance

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó un poco confundida

-Estás muy distraída, si sigues pensando tanto en eso se te terminará saliendo humo de la cabeza-comentó el rubio divertido

-¿No tienes clase con Anko en este mismo momento?-inquirió la chica

Naruto se puso pálido como un papel

-¡Me tengo que ir!

Se levantó de golpe y salió corriendo dejando un rastro de humo a su paso Hinata miró el camino que había recorrido divertida, de pronto vio que su novio estaba allí nuevamente

-Se me olvidó esto- le dio un beso casto en los labios y salió corriendo nuevamente como alma que lleva el diablo

-Idiota

Ahora sola nuevamente volvió a inmiscuirse en sus pensamientos, Sakura no había ido a la universidad ¿En dónde estaría? Con el Uchiha claro, después lo castigaría por hacer que Sakura faltara a clase.

Una mata de cabello rojo pasó frente a ella, La heredera de los Hyuga se espabiló un poco, era Karin, se sentó en una mesa un poco apartada. Eso le hizo recordar todo lo que le había hecho a Sakura, le había hecho tanto y no había recibido un castigo, era injusto, completamente injusto, Sakura había sufrido mucho y allí estaba ella, campante. La idea que hace tiempo tenía en mente por fin podría llevarse a cabo. Se levantó abruptamente de su asiento, iba devolverle todo, absolutamente todo. Salió de la cafetería con pasos decididos

Karin por otro lado se sentó junto a Susy como de costumbre. Se había convertido un pilar importante en su recuperación, apreciaba lo que estaba haciendo, después de como la había estado tratando los últimos años, definitivamente la quería, algún día le compensaría todo

Hablaron un rato más, Susy en ningún momento le reprochó nada sobre los tratos que ella le había dado, no obstante si tocó un tema delicado

-Karin... Deberías disculparte con Sakura-soltó con seriedad

La pelirroja se quedó pensativa, no es que no sintiera que se las debía, porque en realidad si era así, pero aún en el fondo sentía rencor hacia ella, no haría nada en su contra lo que había hecho había sido más que suficiente, algún día se las daría cuando pudiera hablar con ella sin ningún rencor por su parte, tanto por el bien de ella por el suyo. También tenía pensado hablar con su padre para que cancelara el compromiso, deseaba casarse con Sasuke pero no quería que el la llegara a odiar por ello, no lo soportaría

-Lo haré, pero aún no Susy necesito tiempo

Susy la observó se veía sincera, eso le bastó. No pudo evitar pensar que el rechazo de Sasuke había sido un mal necesario para que Karin reaccionara y dejara esa actitud tan inmadura y caprichosa que tenía

-Me tengo que ir-dijo levantándose-Adiós

Una vez la castaña abandonó el lugar, Karin se quedó unos minutos sola con sus pensamientos hasta que decidió que era hora de irse también, ya no tenía nada que hacer allí, tomó sus cosas, salió de la ya casi vacía cafetería y empezó a recorrer los pasillos. Lo que no tenía previsto es ser empujada contra una pared de una de las desviaciones solitarias de este. Soltó un ligero chillido de dolor, el golpe no había sido tan fuerte pero le había dolido

-¿Cómo estás Karin?- preguntó Hinata con sorna en su voz

Karin se quedó impactada al reconocer a la persona que la había empujado

-Hyuga...

Detrás de ella había un grupo de chicas, todas las reconocía, su estómago empezó a dolerle, siempre le pasaba cuando se ponía muy nerviosa, todas esas chicas habían sido fanáticas de Sasuke, a todas las había quitado del camino, lo que venía no era nada bueno para ella

-Tranquila no te haré daño, ninguna de ellas lo hará, solo queremos hablar contigo- Comentó Hinata con tranquilidad retirando la mano que tenía en la pared aprisionando a Karin

La ojiperla dio dos pasos hacia atrás mientras que una de las chicas avanzó

-Te ves patética Karin, nunca pensé que tendría la oportunidad de decírtelo ¿Te acuerdas de mí?- se señaló así misma

La pelirroja no hizo ningún gesto, solo se quedó viéndola con una expresión de nerviosismo

-Apuesto a que sí recuerdas como me encerraste en un casillero un día entero, por tu culpa me tuvieron que llevar a un psicólogo por el trauma psicológico que eso me generó. ¡Eres un monstruo!-alzó la voz sobresaltándola

-Yo en verdad lo sien...

-¡No quiero tus malditas disculpas! ¡Eres una plasta...

Antes de que pudiera continuar Hinata la detuvo

-Es suficiente-la acalló con una mirada frívola

La chica respiró profundamente y retrocedió para dar paso a la otra. Karin empezó a soltar lágrimas mirando fijamente a Hinata, pero estaba equivocada si eso iba a generar alguna pizca de compasión en ella

-De seguro sabes quién soy, me pusiste un laxante muy fuerte en mi comida y por tu culpa reprobé un examen que definiría la mitad de la nota en una materia que necesitaba para graduarme-La chica empezó a sollozar-Por tu culpa mis padres tendrán que pagar otro año de la universidad, por tu culpa tendrán que matarse otro año para conseguir el dinero ¡Te odio!

-¡Basta!-gritó Karin deslizándose por la pared hasta quedar sentada en el suelo- ¡No quiero escuchar más!

-Aún hay muchas de ellas que necesitan hablar, lo mínimo que debes hacer es escucharlas después de todo lo que les hiciste-le reprochó Hinata sin ninguna emoción en su voz, eso angustiaba más a Karin

Ella lo entendió y miró a cada una de las chicas, eran como veinte en total, lo que estaba recibiendo era un castigo, nunca imaginó que hubiera hecho tanto daño, nunca imaginó que había arruinado tantas cosas, a medida que escuchaba más atormentada se sentía "Destrozaste el collar que me dio mi abuela antes de morir" "Hiciste que me botaran de mi trabajo" "Dañaste todo mi cabello y ahora tengo que usar pelucas" "Hiciste que un montón de chicos me golpeara y fui al hospital" pero eso no era nada comparado a las palabras finales de cada una "Eres un monstruo" "Te odio" "Eres patética" "Nunca nadie te querrá" "Ojalá mueras sola" "Caprichosa" "Estúpida" Cada palabra era como una daga que se clavaba en su pecho, pero merecía todo eso y más, estaba dispuesta a asumirlo

Una vez todas hablaron, se instaló un silencio sepulcral en el que solo se escuchaban algunos de los sollozos furiosos de algunas de las chicas

-Espero que esto te haya servido de lección, no se puede perjudicar a las personas por fines egoístas, sea lo que sea, no sabes qué consecuencias negativas puedes generarle a la otra persona con tus actos

Finalmente todas se retiraron dejándola devastada llorando a más no poder, pero a la larga ella misma lo sabía, era lágrimas de cocodrilo, había aprendido la lección todo en esta vida se paga

 **POV SASUKE**

Sakura se sentó a mi lado con una expresión de confusión y curiosidad acumuladas, no era para menos, yo tampoco entendía que estaba pasando, pero pensaba escuchar sin hacer preguntas e interrumpir. Iba a escuchar realmente en el sentido literal de la palabra. Ya había sido lo suficientemente impulsivo, no era ningún crío, ya no, podía controlarme perfectamente

Pasaron unos minutos en donde el silencio reinó. Itachi parecía estar disfrutando nuestra expectación, se estaba tardando a propósito, el muy maldito se estaba haciendo el importante

-¿Y bien?-dijo mi padre rompiendo el silencio haciendo gala de la poca paciencia que poseía

-Es algo complicado- inició Itachi al fin

Todos nos pusimos atentos, era hora de obtener respuestas

-Hace 6 años, estaba empezando a introducirme en el mundo empresarial, como bien saben. El primer año todo fue de maravilla y las empresas Uchihas tuvieron un gran progreso debido al lanzamiento de un vehículo de nueva categoría. Padre y yo estábamos trabajando en un nuevo modelo que se tendría estimado sacar en unos dos años aproximadamente

Itachi hizo una pausa, como buscando las palabras indicadas, la tensión se podía sentir en el ambiente

-Lamentablemente esto no pudo ser posible. En una reunión de negocios para obtener nuevos socios que se afiliaran a la compañía y así extender aún más el alcance de las ventas de nuestros vehículos apareció Orochimaru

La mención de ese nombre me hizo tensarme, la mirada de víbora de ese hombre vino a mi mente. Sakura empezó a acariciarme el brazo para tranquilizarme, me relajé un poco ante el gesto

-Al parecer ya lo conociste Sasuke- afirmó Itachi observador como siempre

-Hace unos pocos días-Respondí vagamente

-Ya hablaremos de eso, como decía conocí a Orochimaru en esa reunión. Al principio solo se presentó ante mí y me demostró interés pero no la venta de los vehículos exactamente sino en la creación de estos. Me sorprendió un poco con sus intenciones ya que esa junta era solo de distribuidores importantes, rechacé su oferta de colaborar en la producción de inmediato, pero insistió en que podría convencerme en una reunión particular. Lo rechacé nuevamente subestimándolo, pensaba que con decirle que no dejaría de insistir, pero fue todo lo contrario recurrió a amenazarme, no me quedó más opción que aceptar la dichosa reunión

-¿Amenazarte con qué?-preguntó mi padre enfadado

Presentía la respuesta, Itachi soltó un suspiro confirmándomela, no quería escucharla

Por favor no

-Con eliminar a Sasuke, me dio su ubicación y el número de hombres que lo estaban vigilando en ese momento, si me negaba lo hubieran asesinado en ese mismo instante

La respuesta me cayó como un balde de agua helada, siempre las peores cosas pasaban por mi culpa, apreté los puños intentando contener mi frustración. Quizás hubiera sido mejor que rechazara la dichosa reunión sabía que esa reunión era la que había desencadenado todo, mi padre la hubiera rechazado y yo lo hubiera aceptado

-Sé lo que estás pensando y está muy mal-La voz dura de Sakura me sacó de mis deprimentes pensamientos -No es culpa tuya, no te atormentes

Tomó mi puño y lo envolvió entre sus manos cálidas, Sakura era una especie de anestesia para mí, un solo toque suyo lograba tranquilizarme, lastimosamente en ese momento no fue suficiente

-¿Aceptaste ir a esa reunión solo por Sasuke?-gruñó mi padre tal como pensé que lo haría

Sakura dio indicios de contradecirlo, pero apreté sus manos para evitar que lo hiciera, me miró fijamente con sus ojos verdes expresando impotencia

-Mi madre hubiera hecho eso y más-respondió Itachi dejándolo sin nada más que decir al igual que a mí

-Itachi...

-Eres mi ototo favorito Sasuke, nunca hubiera permitido que te hicieran daño-dijo dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro, en vez de un hombre de treinta años parecía un crío

-Idiota

-Prosigo, cuando me reuní con el me exigió el plano del nuevo prototipo, en ese momento no tenía idea de cómo se había enterado, pero después descubrí que le había pagado a uno de mis trabajadores para informarle de mis acciones, el muy maldito tenía todo planificado desde hace tiempo

 **POV SAKURA**

Sasuke estaba tenso y lo entendía, no era una historia muy alegre, más bien era todo lo contrario. Tomé su mano para que supiera que estaba allí con él, sin embargo parecía sumido en un trance, no reaccionó ante mi contacto

-Desde el inicio había estado dentro su juego, intenté persuadido, pero volvió con la misma amenaza. Lo único que pude hacer fue pedirle tiempo para completarlo-Frunció el ceño y apretó los puños tal como lo hacía Sasuke.

Definitivamente los Uchihas tenían las mismas mañas, incluso Fugaku tenía la misma expresión

-Desde ese momento estuve en una encrucijada, si entregaba el plano con el prototipo la empresa perdería todo el progreso que tanto nos había costado en pocas palabras se iría a la mierda y si no lo hacía Sasuke pagaría las consecuencias-Observó a Sasuke por un momento-Aquí es donde entran los Haruno

Miré atenta a Itachi, no lograba relacionar como podían estar involucrados mis padres en toda esa triste situación.

-Orochimaru tenía todo planificado, eso lo sabía, pero no tenía en sus planes que yo muriera, era la mejor solución, la empresa estaría bien y Sasuke también, sin embargo, tenía que ser cuidadoso y necesitaba personas de confianza, por eso acudí a los Haruno, ellos de inmediato aceptaron impresionantemente después de todo el señor Haruno había atendido a mi madre

¿Mi padre había tratado a la madre de Sasuke? Me sorprendió un poco lo involucrados que estaba mis padres con los Uchihas, era como si fuera predestinado que mi familia se encontrara con la suya, incluso ahora que mi única familia soy yo. Esta vez fue Sasuke quien me dio un apretón de mano, estaba helado. Le mandé una sonrisa, no me molestaba escuchar de mis padres, me gustaba saber de ellos por más duro que fuera, mientras estuvieran en mi memoria estarían vivos

-Intenté que Orochimaru no supiera mis movimientos pero fue en vano de todas formas se enteró de mi plan, no obstante cuando ya lo supo todo estaba hecho. Todo consistió en que estuviera manejando y mi carro perdiera el control por un fallo mecánico, el carro se volcaría conmigo adentro y se produciría un incendio que me mataría y desfiguraría el rostro por las quemaduras, los Haruno se encargarían de usar un cadáver que se haría pasar por mí, eso fue todo, mientras declaraban mi muerte yo con otra identidad me iría del país. Todo salió bien como ustedes saben, yo pensaba que Orochimaru no se daría cuenta de mi jugada pero si lo hizo y los Haruno pagaron las consecuencias

La sala quedó en silencio por un momento, intentaba procesar la información. Los Uchihas no habían asesinado a mis padres. Orochimaru lo había hecho. Orochimaru los había asesinado, Orochimaru me los había arrebatado, Orochimaru hizo que me quedara sola. El nombre se repetía una y otra vez en mí cabeza como grabado en fuego, yo lo había jurado que haría pagar al responsable, ahí lo tenía. Una rabia inmensa me invadió me parecía injusto que hubieran muerto solo por la ambición de una persona, las lágrimas producto del enojo empezaron a amenazar con salir hasta que se liberaron sin permiso. Odiaba llorar frente a otros, odiaba sentirme tan patética, tan débil

-Sakura...- susurró Sasuke atrayéndome hacia sí y ocultando mi rostro en su pecho

Internamente agradecí el gesto, busqué calmarme poco a poco, respiré profundamente y conté hasta diez, lo que fuera para calmarme, para calmar todo el ardor y la impotencia acumulada, para calmar las ganas que tenía de gritar y enfrentar a Orochimaru. Era injusto, muy injusto que hubieran muerto de esa forma. En vez de sentirme más calmada me alteré más

-No te atormentes- me dijo Sasuke en voz baja haciendo referencia a lo que le había dicho cuando se alteró

No pude evitar poner una sonrisa apagada. Su olor a menta me invadió las fosas nasales, me estaba tranquilizando. Una vez sentí que las lágrimas habían cesado me separé de él y me di cuenta que Itachi me estaba mirando fijamente con ¿Arrepentimiento? ¿Culpa? ¿Lástima?

Se acercó a nosotros y se arrodilló frente a mí

-No sabes lo mucho que lamento sus muertes, tienes derecho a odiarme si quieres, yo... sé que tengo la culpa de que hayan muerto, si tan solo no los hubiera involucrado...

Me quedé impactada ante sus palabras, cada vez lo confirmaba ¿Qué rayos pasaba para que los Uchihas hicieran las mismas cosas? ¿Acaso estaba en su genética culparse de cosas de las que en realidad no tenían la culpa? ¿Si tenía un hijo de Sasuke también sería así? Que estoy pensando en estos momentos Dios

-¿Sakura estás bien?- me preguntó Sasuke sacándome de mis ridículos pensamientos

-Sí, estoy bien. Itachi...- Este me miró con esa mirada de culpa que ya estaba empezando a odiar- Levántate por favor levántate, tú no tienes la culpa toda la tiene Orochimaru

-Pero...

-Levántate por favor...-le rogué con la voz un poco rasposa

-¡Itachi que te levantes de una puta vez!-le gritó Sasuke

Itachi se levantó a regañadientes

-No deberías hablarle así a tu hermano mayor

-Hmp-Contestó Sasuke de mala gana, pero no tardó mucho en abandonar esa pose de gruñón y por primera vez desde que lo había visto miró a su hermano con complicidad

Este le devolvió la mirada y sonrisa casi imperceptible se formó en el rostro de ambos, para mí eso equivalía más que mil palabras que se podrían haber dicho, con eso el ambiente se alivianó un poco, miré en dirección a Fugaku, estaba recostado en su sillón con una mueca de enojo, estaba apretándolo de una forma que parecía que lo iba a arrancar

-Orochimaru

Logré escuchar el nombre salir con enojo de su voz

-Padre, Sakura, Sasuke, mis cinco años de ausencia y la muerte de los Haruno no fueron en vano-inició Itachi con seriedad

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunté un poco confundida

-Tengo un plan

-¿Un plan?-Inquirió Fugaku con el rostro inexpresivo como siempre

-Acabaremos con Orochimaru

 **POV NORMAL**

Su sed de venganza había sido saciada al igual que la de todas esas chicas. Karin había recibido su merecido, esperaba que en verdad hubiera entendido el mensaje. Con todo lo que había escuchado sinceramente dudaba que fuera a hacer una de las suyas nuevamente

Se sentó en uno de los bancos del jardín para esperar a Naruto, tenía hambre. Esperaba encontrarse a su novio todo risueño como siempre dispuesto a complacerla y consentirla, pero se encontró con un rostro serio e incluso podría decir que enojado, solo se le ocurrió pensar que sería por un percance en alguna clase

-Te estaba esperando para ir a comer y estoy dispuesta a complacerte hoy e ir a Ichira…

-Hinata dime qué no es verdad lo que escuché-la interrumpió con voz dura y fría, Hinata por un momento se sintió intimidada

Solo por un momento

-¿Y se puede saber qué es eso que escuchaste?-preguntó sin moverse de su lugar retándolo con la mirada, odiaba que le hablara de esa forma

-Que arrinconaste a Karin e hiciste que un montón de chicas la insultaran cruelmente-Respondió sin apartar la mirada. El azul brillante chocaba con los ojos perlas sin dar tregua

-No es precisamente lo que pasó-

Hinata no podía creer que en verdad estuviera discutiendo con su novio por Karin, era de lo más absurdo

-¿Entonces qué fue lo que pasó?

-Simplemente reuní a las chicas que ella había lastimado de alguna forma para que le echaran en cara todo el daño que les había hecho, ella necesitaba saber todo lo que había provocado-Se explicó intentando conservar la calma

-Entonces si es verdad... Por dios Hinata, no puedes combatir fuego con fuego. Encontraron a Karin llorando muy demacrada, Suigetsu no logró sacarle nada pero una de las chicas que estaba cerca nos contó lo que había pasado, es que no puedo creerlo no era la manera-dijo exasperado llevándose una mano al rostro, como si hubiera cometido una estupidez

Hinata perdió toda la calma que había intentado mantener

-¡Se lo merecía! Todas esas chicas sufrieron mucho por todo lo que ella les hizo, era justo que ella recibiera el mismo trato-gritó enojada

-Estoy decepcionado de ti-declaró mirándola de la forma más fría y vacía posible para así darle la espalda

-Naruto... -Intentó detenerlo sosteniendo su chaqueta, abandonando todo el orgullo que la caracterizaba

-Háblame cuando hayas reflexionado sobre lo que hiciste-dijo sin voltearse si quiera

El agarre de Hinata se aflojó por completo y Naruto continuó su camino sin dedicarle ni una última mirada

La ojiperla consternada se sentó desganada en el banco de piedra. No iba a llorar, no se iba a permitir llorar, ahí no

Intentó enfocarse en cualquier otra cosa, pero nada la tranquilizaba, esa mirada fría y opaca que se distanciaba mucho de la mirada brillante que siempre le dedicaba y ese tono de voz tan carente de la alegría que lo hacía tan él, la destrozó

Se levantó con pasos torpes faltos de la elegancia natural que poseían y como sus fuerzas le dieron llegó hasta su auto, sin mirar en ningún momento hacía ningún otro lugar, no le importaba, como se veía ni quién la hubiera visto en esa forma tan patética, se sentó en el asiento que estaba caliente por el fuerte Sol que estaba presente y que contrastaba fuertemente con su estado de ánimo

Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla, se odiaba a si misma por dejarse afectar de esa manera y lo odiaba por hacerla sentir así

-¡Te odio!

-¡Te odio!

-¡Te odio!

Gritó mientras le daba golpes al volante, la alarma del auto sonó estrepitosamente. La dejó sonar y apoyo la cabeza derrotada en el volante

-Te amo y te odio por hacerme sentir así

Se rindió finalmente descargando su dolor

* * *

¿Creen que Hinata está equivocada o Naruto es el que lo está? ¿Qué opinan? Quiero aclarar que la reacción de Naruto se debe a que simplemente siente debilidad al ver que le hacen daño a otras personas , ya saben si quieren comentar algo o dar un crítica u opinión no duden en hacerlo me hace súper feliz ver cualquier comentario , sin más que decir Bye bye

 **Pchan05:** Me alegra muchísimo que te impactara así sea un poco el cap, con respecto a los DVD´S de Kakashi, tiene una colección completa XD, se me hizo muy divertida la idea después de todo él es el fan número 1. Esta vez no puse tanto Sasusaku porque me centré en la historia de Itachi, pero prometo poner más en el próximo. Saludos

 **Elizabeth Garca Luna:** Me alegra muchísimo que te esté pareciendo interesante la historia, espero que disfrutes este igualmente a pesar de lo dramático que quedó XD. Saludos


	17. El plan

Hola gente bella aquí estoy nuevamente, me esmeré en ser puntual al publicar, quise hacerlo incluso antes pero el internet está hecho un asco. Espero que les guste el cap, ya estamos entrando en la fase culminante de esta historia

 **NARUTO NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, PERO LA HISTORIA** SI

Sin más que decir ¡A leer!

.

.

.

 **ESPERANDO EL AMOR**

 **CAP 17 "EL PLAN"**

Naruto caminaba con las manos en sus bolsillos por las oscuras calles de Konoha, era bastante tarde, un poco más de las once de la noche. No había ni un alma visible, todo estaba desolado, siguió caminando hasta que llegó al lugar al que siempre llegaba cuando necesitaba despejarse, el departamento de Sasuke. Por suerte aún conservaba las llaves de la entrada

La intentó abrir con rapidéz, el frío ya empezaba a calarsele en los huesos, entumeciendo sus manos y entorpeciendo la acción, no obstante, después de unos minutos logró abrirla. Una vez entró tomó el ascensor siendo consciente de que las cámaras lo estaban grabando, por suerte estaba identificado por la seguridad del edificio. Cuando las puertas se abrieron hizo uso de las llaves nuevamente, pero esta vez no cedió la cerradura

-Maldición Sasuke cambió la cerradura-exclamó en voz baja

Tocó el timbre varias veces, si era necesario pegaría gritos hasta despertar a todo el edificio con tal de que le abriera, prefería todo ese sacrificio a tener que estar solo con sus pensamientos en su departamento. Después de unos minutos, la puerta empezó a abrirse con una lentitud desesperante al juicio del rubio.

Sasuke miró somnoliento a la persona que se había atrevido a interrumpir el poco sueño que había logrado conciliar después de horas de insomnio

-Se puede saber qué mierda quieres-gruñó-Podrías haber despertado a Sakura

-Hola Sasuke amigo del alma, siempre es un gusto verte-bromeó con voz alicaida no típica de él

 **POV SASUKE**

Dejé pasar al idiota de Naruto, hice una excepción, normalmente le hubiera cerrado la puerta en la cara, pero está vez parecía estar pasándole algo. Caminaba arrastrando los pasos y la energía que siempre me irritaba a niveles inimaginables, no estaba, sumamente extraño, era como si se hubiese apagado, aunque sonara estúpido

Nos sentamos ambos en los sillones de la sala uno frente al otro. No había dicho ni una palabra más, solo estaba mirando el suelo como un completo idiota, como si hubiera algo interesante allí, eso me irritaba aún más que cuando hacía un escándalo. Decidí ponerle fin a la situación, no es como si no tuviera nada mejor que hacer.

-No se que mierda te trajo aquí, ni porqué te ves tan patético. Solo no ensucies mi sillón de baba-le advertí levantándome

No recordaba con claridad la última vez que Naruto se había quedado a dormir en mi departamento, quizás hace cuatro años o puede que cinco, ya que importaba eso, estaba divagando demasiado en cosas poco relevantes. Pensé en tomar una taza de café, pero si lo hacía no dormiría en toda la noche y necesitaba estar lúcido para lo que vendría.

Finalmente preferí volver a la habitación,con Naruto allí no podría pensar con claridad, después de todo ya no podría dormir nuevamente hasta dentro de varias horas al menos. Antes de abandonar la sala por completo, la voz del idiota me detuvo

-Sasuke...- inició con esa voz muerta que me molestaba

-¿Qué quieres?-respondí sin dejar de darle la espalda

-Gracias

No le respondí, hice un leve asentimiento para por fin volver a mi habitación, no iba conmigo darle palabras de aliento, preguntarle sobre sus problemas, ni decirle _"Cuando quieras" "Siempre estaré aquí" "No te preocupes"_ Yo no hacía ese tipo de cosas, pero ayudaba a mi manera, si él quería que lo escuchara lo haría, si quería que lo dejara quedarse lo haría. Naruto lo sabía a la perfección, no hacía falta que se lo dijera

Me acosté nuevamente en mi cama vacía. Sakura esta vez no se había presentado en mi habitación como estaba haciendo los últimos días, quizás por el cansancio o porque tenía mucho que pensar. De todas maneras no me iba a morir por estar en mi cama sin ella una noche, era ridículo.

Solté un suspiro y me extendí en medio de la cama, redireccioné mis pensamientos a todo lo que había pasado hoy. A lo que vendría, me concentré en recordar a la perfección las palabras de Itachi

" _Durante los años que estuve afuera, recopilé información sobre otros chantajes que_ _hizo Orochimaru, conseguí testigos y documentos suficientes para incriminarlo, sin embargo, puede que eso no sea suficiente, por lo que iré a hablar con él y haré que confiese sus crímenes, lo grabaré y con eso caerá. Necesito dejar los documentos en un lugar seguro y que tú Sasuke llames a Orochimaru para informarle que quieres hablar un asunto importante con él. De esta manera podré sorprenderlo en la mansión_ "

Era un buen plan, todos estuvimos de acuerdo con él, pero no me lograba convencer por completo, sonaba muy bien, no tenía fallas, si Orochimaru se daba cuenta de todo antes de confesar no podría hacer nada ya que estarían los documentos de por medio, con ellos en manos de mi padre no podría hacer nada, ni tomar medidas contra ninguno de nosotros, pero algo no me cuadraba, no me convencía por completo, quizás que mi padre tuviera los documentos era demasiado predecible. Sería más seguro conseguir otra persona que fuera capaz de cuidarlos y no abrir la boca ¿Pero quién?

Miré el reloj de mi mesa de noche, marcaba las 3:00 AM necesitaba descansar por lo menos unas cuantas horas. Mi cuerpo pareció entenderlo y los párpados empezaron volverse pesados y no me resistí, el sueño por fin me alcanzó

 **POV SAKURA**

Abrí mis ojos con pesadez, la habitación estaba oscura, normalmente no apagaba por completo la luz, no me gustaba. Me senté en la cama, aún tenía la misma ropa que usé para ir a la mansión. Me había quedado dormida, a mi lado había una manta que de seguro me había abrigado toda la noche, sonreí ante el gesto Sasuke no era la persona más expresiva del mundo pero tenía sus detalles

Los recuerdos del día anterior no tardaron en hacerse presentes en mi mente, mis padres, Orochimaru, todo parecía que lo hubieran sacado de una novela de drama o quizás de uno de esos programas de acción. Kakashi debía de saber todo lo que había pasado para que dejara de sospechar de los Uchiha porque después de todo ellos para mi alivio no habían sido los responsables, más bien al contrario también eran víctimas.

Terminé de levantarme y dejé mis pensamientos de lado por el momento. Me di una ducha rápida y me puse unos pescadores color blanco que me llegaban por debajo de la rodilla y una blusa verde aguamarina junto a unos tennis blancos, finalmente peiné mi corto cabello, solo esperaba que creciera pronto. No me veía mal, pero lo prefería largo, me recordaba a mi madre

Salí de mi habitación dispuesta a preparar el desayuno como siempre, aún era temprano. Unos sonidos extraños llamaron mi atención, parecían ronquidos. De algo estaba segura, Sasuke no roncaba y mucho menos de esa manera, me acerqué sigilosa a la sala que era el lugar de donde provenían. Era extraño Sasuke no me había dicho nada de una visita

Una vez entré a la sala vi a Naruto desparramado en el sofá con un hilo de baba recorriendo desde su boca al mentón. Toda la manta que lo cubría había caído al suelo

-Buenos días

solté un chillido que callé de inmediato con mis manos

-¡Sasuke!- dije volteandome para observalo

Tenía una camisa azul oscuro que dejaba a la vista sus trabajados brazos y unos jeans oscuros, su cabello estaba revuelto, pero lo que más resaltaba en él eran las oscuras ojeras que destacaban en su pálida piel, aparte de eso llevaba una de sus típicas tazas de café en la mano

-¿Pasa algo?-me preguntó al notar que llevaba mucho tiempo callada

-Eso debería preguntarte yo a ti-respondí

Él alzó una de sus finas cejas, extrañado

-No hagas eso, tienes un aspecto horrible-dije refiriéndome a su expresión de desentendido-Aparte de que ¿Qué hace Naruto aquí?-pregunté sin mala intención, no era un reclamo

-El idiota vino en la madrugada-dijo dándole un sorbo a su taza-Se veía más estúpido de lo normal qq

Traducción del idioma Uchiha al castellano: Naruto no se veía bien, me preocupó y lo dejé pasar la noche aquí. Tratar con un Uchiha no era tarea fácil o por lo menos con Sasuke Uchiha

-¿Hoy se realizará el plan?-pregunté un poco preocupada-Itachi parecía tener prisa

Su mirada cansada se posó en mí

-Si, pero quiero reunirme con él antes, preferiría que no fuera mi padre el que tuviera los documentos, es muy predecible. El problema radicaría en encontrar a alguien que los pueda conservar sin involucrarse demasiado

Una persona que no se pusiera en riesgos, alguien de confianza... Mi cabeza hizo click

-Sé quién puede cumplir con esa tarea-dije dirigiéndome a la cocina

-¿Quién?-preguntó Sasuke siguiéndome

-Kakashi sensei

Sasuke de broma escupe su café, me miró como si le estuviera diciendo una blasfemia

-¿Kakashi?-repitió

-Kakashi-continué ¿Por qué era tan difícil de creer?

Ah claro porque Sasuke no conocía la relación de Kakashi con mis padres, que tonta lo había olvidado. Antes de que dijera algo más me adelante a aclarar ese pequeño detalle

Le conté todo lo que había sucedido en mi encuentro con Kakashi, desde la invitación a su casa hasta el momento en que salí de ella. Sasuke solo me escuchó con su cara inexpresiva, era un buen oyente pero era desesperante no saber qué estaba pensando. Después de unos minutos pude escuchar su respuesta

-Puede funcionar. Vámonos-dijo dejando la taza vacía en el lavadero

-¿A dónde?-pregunté estúpidamente era claro

-A la mansión y luego donde Kakashi si Itachi lo aprueba

-¿Y el desayuno?

-Después veremos eso

Tomó las llaves y me resigné a seguirlo, estaba tenso y no lo culpaba hoy era un día muy importante y podría desatar muchas cosas. Di una última mirada antes de cerrar la puerta, Naruto no tenía pinta de despertar en un buen rato, parecía un niño

 **POV SASUKE**

Mi padre me miraba con una ceja alzada, sabía que no estaría de acuerdo con el plan, pero él no era el que decidiría eso por suerte. Itachi se encontraba sentado frente a nosotros analizando lo que le acabamos de plantear

-El tiempo es oro, mientras más esperemos corro el riesgo que Orochimaru sepa que estoy en Konoha antes de tiempo. Así que si creen que es conveniente esa opción confío en ustedes-concluyó mirándonos a ambos

-Itachi-dijo mi padre con reproche

-Está bien padre, ellos tienen razón, no sabemos que movimientos puede hacer Orochimaru, mientras más precauciones tomemos mejor

-Stk. Toma-refunfuñó entregándome una carpeta amarilla un poco gruesa

-No olvides llamar a Orochimaru Sasuke-me recordó

Asentí

-Nos vamos-anuncié y me levanté con Sakura a la par-Mantenme informado

-Si si. Adiós cuñadita-se despidió

Salí del lugar y sentí como Sakura me apretó la mano más de lo necesario. Su cara estaba totalmente roja. La imagen se me hizo irresistible

-Sakura...

-¿Qué?

La besé lentamente, quería saborear por completo sus labios, todo lo que me fuera posible. Poco a poco aumente el ritmo y tome su cintura para pegarla más a mí. Sakura apenas podía seguirme el paso, cuando el aire empezó a faltarme me separé lo suficiente para recuperarlo sin dejar de sostener su estrecha cintura

-¿A qué vino eso?-preguntó sin reproche en su voz

-¿Alguna queja?-pregunté sin apartarme ni un milímetro

-No, pero...

La callé estampando mis labios con los suyos nuevamente, tomé sus mejillas entre mis manos para profundizar el beso. Besar esos labios era la gloria, estar con ella el puto paraíso ¿Desde cuándo me había vuelto tan cursi? Bueno ya que importaba

-¡Hermano! ¡Cuñadita! ¡Hay muchas habitaciones aquí adentro por si necesitan una!-gritó Itachi desde el ventanal. Había estado observando todo, esperando el mejor momento para interrumpir

Maldito Itachi

-Jodete métete en tus putos asuntos

-Que grosero, no recuerdo haberte enseñado eso-dijo con falso reproche

Le saqué el dedo medio y tomé a Sakura del brazo para montarnos finalmente en el auto. Arranqué con más velocidad de la requerida y me encaminé a la universidad.

-Stk maldito Itachi

 **POV SAKURA**

Sasuke parecía un niño pequeño al que le habían quitado un dulce, andaba maldiciendo a Itachi cada dos por tres y la velocidad del auto me tenía nerviosa, era como si estuviéramos en una carrera de esas de televisión y ya habíamos sido mandados al infierno por ya cuatro peatones, una bella forma de empezar la mañana

Una vez llegamos, nos bajamos del auto, Sasuke seguía un poco enojado, pero eso era algo que yo podía solucionar-pensé divertida

-Te vas a volver viejo antes de tiempo si sigues con esa cara

-Hmp

Le di un beso casto en los labios

-Después podemos continuar, así que quita esa cara

Sasuke curvo sus labios en una sonrisa de esas que hacían que me sonrojara, que el estuviera conmigo a veces se me hacía muy inverosímil

-Iré con Kakashi

-Aquí tienes- dijo entregándome las llaves-Si sucede algo llámame

-Si señor, se te va a hacer tarde

Me dió una última mirada, me dió la espalda y finalmente se fue. Enseguida le envié un mensaje a Hinata, ella había estado muy interesada en todo lo que pasó con mi familia así que también merecía una explicación, le pedí que fuera al estacionamiento

Normalmente me hubiera contestado en unos pocos minutos, pero ya había pasado diez y nada. Decidí llamarla

Un tono, dos tonos, tres tonos...

-¿Sakura?-Contestó al fin con la voz un poco ronca, ya me estaba preocupando

-Si, soy yo ¿Por qué no me contestabas?

-Lo siento, no estaba pendiente del teléfono

-¿Estás en tu casa?

-Si

-Arréglate, voy para allá, necesito conversar algo importante contigo

La llamada se cortó, Hinata se escuchaba extraña. Recordé que Naruto estaba en el departamento, y que Sasuke lo había visto mal ¿Acaso se habrían peleado?

Conduje hasta el departamento de Hinata como había quedado. Todo el camino me la pasé haciendo hipótesis sobre lo que les pudo haber pasado a esos dos, eran prácticamente el modelo ideal de pareja perfecta, a veces incluso me llegaron a producir cierta envidia, nada malo claro, los quería mucho a los dos, raras veces se habían peleado ¿Que habría pasado?

Dejé mis pensamientos de lado al llegar. El jefe de seguridad después de hacerme mil y un preguntas me permitió pasar, subí al piso donde residía mi amiga y toqué la puerta de su departamento. Toqué varias veces y nada ¿Qué rayos le pasaba a Hinata? Ya muerta de ansiedad abrí la puerta con las llaves que ella me había entregado cuando estuve con ella el tiempo que estuve deprimida por Sasuke

-¿Hinata?-pregunté buscándola

El apartamento estaba iluminado y pulcro como siempre, lo único fuera de lugar eran un montón de documentos que estaban regados en un área, que de seguro se habrían resbalado de una de las grandes pilas

-¿Hinata?

-Aquí estoy Saku-hizo acto de presencia

Llevaba unos jeans ajustados y una camisa de tirantes blanca junto a una chaqueta de cuero marrón y finalmente completando su look unos botines marrones con un poco de tacón. Su vestimenta era espectacular como siempre pero su mirada estaba un poco perdida y bajo ella resaltaban unas leves ojeras

-¿A dónde iremos?-preguntó mirándome con una sonrisa que me dió pena de lo forzada que se veía

¿Dónde estaba mi alegre, vivaz y decidida Hinata?

-Antes de irnos. Dime...-Tomé sus manos y la obligue a sentarse junto a mí en el mullido sillón- ¿Qué pasó con Naruto?

Ella abrió los ojos a más no poder, como si hubiera descubierto algo que era imposible de notar, cuando en realidad era más que obvio

-¿Cómo es que...

-Sasuke me dijo que Naruto llegó al departamento en la mañana con un mal aspecto, me lo encontré en la mañana durmiendo en el sillón de la sala y tú tampoco te ves bien

Hinata bajó la mirada y apretó sus manos

-¿Prometes no enojarte conmigo si te lo cuento?-me dijo con la mirada vidriosa

La pregunta me sacó un poco de órbita, pero se lo prometí si chistar, ella tomó aire y empezó a hablar

-Yo... estaba muy enojada por lo que Karin te hizo...-apreto sus puños aún más-así que decidí vengarme de ella haciendo que todas las chicas a las que ella había lastimado le dijeran sus verdades... Al poco rato de eso Naruto apareció y se enfadó y me empezó a reclamar, me sentí atacada y no respondí de la mejor manera. Me dijo que no le hablara hasta que reflexionara mis actos -confesó mirándome por primera vez desde que empezó a hablar

Intenté procesar la información con la mayor objetividad y calma posible. Naruto y Hinata se habían peleado por un asunto que me involucraba solo a mí, me sentí mal, pero no era mi culpa directamente lo sabía y Hinata tambien buscaba ayudarme, sabía totalmente que sus intenciones no eran malas y no es que apoyara a Karin pero...

-¿Sakura?

Sus palabras me sacaron de mis divagaciones. Busqué las mejores palabras para darle un buen consejo, después de todo era lo que necesitaba, no un regaño, ni una acusación, solo un simple consejo que la encaminara

-Hina, gracias, se que tus intenciones no fueron malas, pero pienso que las personas pagan por si solas sus pecados y sus culpas, no digo que no se lo mereciera, pero hacerle lo mismo que ella nos haría es rebajarnos a su nivel. Creo que debes disculparte con ella porque es lo que me hubiera gustado si me hubieran hecho eso y debes de dejar que ella sola pague por lo que ha hecho. En cuanto a Naruto sólo habla con él, estoy segura que no sigue enojado y que si te dijo cosas crueles fue todo por el furor del momento. Solo si en verdad entiendes lo que te quiero decir claro

Tomé una bocanada de aire había hablado sin detenerme ni un segundo para respirar. Lo próximo que sentí fue a Hinata encima mío rodeandome con fuerza, le correspondí el abrazo. Su cuerpo empezaba a manifestar leves espasmos

-¿Estás llorando?-pregunté un poco sorprendida

Yo siempre había sido la llorona y Hinata la que me consolaba, quién diría que ahora era al revés. Me hacía feliz serle útil, en cierta forma estaba haciendo lo que ella siempre hacía por mí

-No estoy... llorando-contestó sollozando sin dejar de temblar

-Si si claro- dije un poco sarcástica dándole palmaditas en la espalda

Pasamos un rato así hasta que Hinata se calmó por completo, el tiempo pasó volando ya eran las cinco de la tarde y el plan empezaba a las siete entrada la noche, tenía que apurarme a entregar los documentos

-Hina ¿Segura que quieres venir conmigo y no hablar con Naruto? Puedo contarte otro día

-No, iré contigo, estoy bien. Naruto puede esperar aparte de que necesito reflexionar bien lo que me dijiste y pensar exactamente como hablar con él-contestó decidida

-Muy bien entonces vámonos

Manejé los más rápido que pude, por suerte no estaba tan lejos de donde nos encontrábamos. Estacioné y pude ver a la perfección la misma casa gris de la última vez, todo seguía igual

-Vaya, de todos los lugares no pensé que vendríamos a la casa de Kakashi-soltó dejándome un poco desorbitada como últimamente todo el mundo me dejaba ese día

-Si, recuerda que quedé en venir a hablar con él, estabas tan ocupada con el Insufrible Uchiha que no te acordaste así que decidí venir con Naruto-dijo con reproche en su voz

-Lo siento-fue todo lo que pude decirle, me había olvidado por completo de eso

Hinata soltó un suspiro y tocó el timbre un par de veces, no pasó mucho tiempo cuando Kakashi abrió la puerta con la misma expresión aburrida de siempre, sin embargo esta cambió un poco a una de sorpresa al vernos, solo un poco

-Sakura... Hinata... ¿Qué las trae por aquí?-preguntó jovial

-Tengo algo importante que hablar con usted

 **POV NORMAL**

Itachi se encontraba en el despacho de su padre revisando todas las copias de los documentos que incriminarían a Orochimaru, así como la grabadora que usaría. Decir que no tenía ni una pizca de miedo era un total mentira, todo el plan debía de ir bien, todo estaba calculado, no obstante, sabía que Orochimaru era una persona peligrosa, impredecible

Durante los años que estuvo fuera no deseó más que ver a su familia nuevamente, tenía que estar trasladándose de un lugar a otro para no ser detectado y que sus planes se fueran a la mierda. Después de todo le tardó muchos años llegar a donde estaba y muchos sacrificios también, lo primero que hizo al huir fue asegurarse de que Orochimaru no le siguiera el paso, después contactó bajo otra identidad a un importante empresario que había caído en bancarrota de forma sorpresiva, de un momento a otro. Se basó en esto para determinar que Orochimaru pudo haber tenido algo que ver. Ese empresario, Pain, aceptó reunirse con él y contarle lo sucedido, Itachi determinó que era de confiar y le planteó el plan de hacerlo caer reuniendo a los empresarios que habían sufrido las mismas consecuencias. En cuestión de un año formaron un grupo llamado Akatsuki, sus miembros con los recursos que le quedaban y con sus especialidades se encargaron de crear un negocio de tráfico de información, asegurándose de que sus identidades fueran un misterio. Al cabo de los años lograron reunir millones y asimismo la información que necesitaba él. A cambio de que lo dejarán abandonar la organización y quedarse con la información de Orochimaru, les cedió todo los millones que le correspondian, al ser el jefe era una gran suma. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, sin embargo, no podía hablar nada sobre la organización porque eso implicaría su muerte

Antes de regresar se enteró que su padre estaba haciendo tratos con Orochimaru, quiso detenerlo y se arriesgó a llamarlo. Como supuso su padre no detuvo nada, pero gracias a esa terquedad ahora podría entrar a la mansión de este con la excusa de ser Sasuke, sus sirvientes no conocían a su hermano así que lo dejarían pasar sin problema

Se recostó en la silla intentando liberar la tensión de su cuerpo, cada vez faltaba menos. Si todo salía bien Orochimaru no saldría de una cárcel y él podría quedarse sin ningún riesgo aparte de que lanzaría el modelo que había ambicionado Orochimaru, el modelo que él salvó. La empresa Uchiha tendría un avance hasta por las nubes

-Todo saldrá bien-se dijo a sí mismo-Todo saldrá bien.

 **POV SAKURA**

-Y por eso espero que reciba estos documentos y los proteja a como dé lugar. Sé que estoy pidiendo mucho pero...

-Lo haré-me interrumpió Kakashi quitándome los documentos de las manos-Si tus padres apoyaron a los Uchiha, yo también lo haré, después de todo murieron por ello

Hinata está paralizada analizando todo lo que le acababa de decir

-No puedo creer que el hermano de Sasuke hubiera hecho todo eso y que el culpable de la muerte de Sakura no es otro que Orochimaru Arashi. Mi investigación no estaba muy lejos de la verdad-concluyó

-Debo irme

Necesitaba ir con Sasuke, de seguro estaba tenso y quería estar a su lado, faltaba casi nada para que el plan empezara, ya había cumplido mi cometido

-¿Vienes Hinata?-pregunté al verla tan ensimismada revisando los documentos que le había entregado a Kakashi, la dejaría en su apartamento y de una vez me iría al de Sasuke

-No, tranquila, me quedaré aquí un poco más

-Bien, entonces me voy

Antes de que tocara el pomo de metal, la voz de Kakashi me detuvo

-Ten cuidado Sakura

No respondí y salí finalmente de la casa, ya el cielo estaba totalmente oscuro, las estrellas brillaban en el cielo como pequeños luceros acompañando a la luna llena, blanca y brillante. Era una noche hermosa, esperaba que eso fuera un buen presagio

Encendí el auto y me dirigí con rapidez al departamento. Una cosa era estar de copiloto en esa belleza de auto y otra muy diferente era manejarlo, era espectacular. Nunca en mi vida habría pensado que podría manejar uno así, me concentré en la suave sensación de mis manos al volante

No tardé mucho en llegar. Cuando entré por fin al departamento, el ambiente cálido me invadió hacía bastante frío afuera, era recorfontante, me sentía como en casa

Sasuke no estaba en la sala, el olor a café invadió mis fosas nasales, fui al origen del olor amargo, la cocina, efectivamente Sasuke estaba recostado en el mesón con la mirada perdida, el café empezó a desbordarse de la pequeña olla hirviente, con rapidez y con un movimiento que no sabía ni que podía hacer apagué la llama

-¿Por qué haces el café de esta forma si tienes la cafetera?-pregunté curiosa sacándolo de sus profundos pensamientos

-Sakura ¿Cuándo llegaste?-preguntó un poco sorprendido

-Hace poco, aquí tienes-dije entregándole una taza azulada con un bonito diseño, se veía bastante cara

-El café sabe mejor cuando se prepara de esta manera-respondió mi pregunta mientras daba un sorbo

Como no había más nada que tomar aparte de eso y agua, decidí probarlo, nunca me había gustado el café, su sabor amargo me dejaba un mal gusto en la lengua, era simplemente desagradable. Tomé una taza y le eché varias cucharadas de azúcar hasta que sentí que era suficiente

Me puse a su lado y sople un poco para no quemar mi pobre lengua, finalmente lleve la taza a mis labios y probé un sorbo. Sorprendentemente no me supo mal, estaba un poco amargo, sí, pero el sabor no llegaba a ser desagradable, al contrario, llegaba a ser adictivo

-¿No era que odiabas el café?-me preguntó Sasuke burlón

-El tuyo es el único que me gusta-respondí con sinceridad terminando de beberlo

Sasuke solo sonrió un poco para continuar bebiendo. Me gustaba estar así con él haciendo cosas tan simples como tomar un café, solo que Sasuke no estaba conmigo, su cabeza estaba en otro lugar

-Todo saldrá bien

cogí su mano libre y la apreté un poco, para hacerle saber que no estaba sólo, que ya no. Podía contar conmigo

-Eso espero

Apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro sin soltar el agarre, quería que se relajara un poco, sus músculos estaban tensos, con solo verlo me bastaba para saberlo, sin embargo, por ahora, eso era todo lo que podía hacer, acompañarlo

De pronto mi estómago hizo acto de presencia haciéndome pasar vergüenza, no había comido nada en todo el día, había estado tan centrada en el asunto del plan que lo había olvidado por completo. Que pena

-¿No has comido?-preguntó un poco ¿Enfadado?

-No... Lo olvidé

-Me hubieras dicho antes-me regañó-Ya ordeno algo

-No hace falta yo puedo...

Me calló con un beso corto y se fue a la sala con su celular dejándome con la palabra en la boca. Eso de que me callaran a besos ya estaba dejando de gustarme

Solté un suspiro y me apoye más en el mesón, de verdad que esperaba que todo saliera bien, porque no soportaría ver a Sasuke devastado si a su hermano le pasara algo

-¿Que coño haces aquí otra vez? Creí que por fin te habías desaparecido- se quejó Sasuke desde la sala

-¡Teme! Que cruel eres, yo que como buen amigo que soy fui a comprar algo de comer para todos- Se quejó Naruto empezando sus típicas discusiones

Fui a la Sala a ver a esos dos, no podían estar quietos sin insultarse ni por una sola vez

-Hmp idiota

-Amargado-dijo Naruto sacando la lengua como un niño berrinchudo

No pude evitar soltar una risita discreta ante la escena. Miré a Naruto, parecía igual que siempre, pero había algo que no estaba igual, quizás su mirada estaba un poco opaca. Hubiera seguido analizándolo pero mi estómago reclamó comida nuevamente

-¡Sakura-chan!-me saludó Naruto dándome un efusivo abrazo

-Sueltala dobe la vas a ahogar

-Cállate teme, solo lo dices porque Sakura-chan me quiere más a mí

-Hmp

-Chicos- dije como pude en medio de la asfixia- ¿Podemos comer? Tengo hambre...

Naruto me soltó enseguida

-¡Tienes razón! ¡Traje ramen de Ichiraku!

Así como hablo salió corriendo a la cocina, no me extrañó para nada la elección de Naruto para comprar comida, pero a estas alturas cualquier cosa me parecía un manjar

-Stk ese idiota siempre compra lo mismo. ¡No ensucies mi cocina!

Se escuchó el ruido de varios objetos impactar al suelo, parecían ollas

-¡Dobe qué mierda estás haciendo!

Sasuke se dirigió efusivo a la cocina. Decidí ir antes de que se matarán, quería comer. Me sentí un poco tranquila, después de todo la presencia de Naruto distraía a Sasuke y alivianaba el ambiente, inconscientemente estaba ayudando mucho, a pesar de que no se sentía bien, actuaba como si nada. Naruto era un buen chico, estaba segura de que arreglaría sus problemas con Hinata, porque ellos estaban hechos uno para el otro

-¡Sakura-chan! ¡Sálvame!

Dejé mis pensamientos ya un poco cursis de lado y corrí a la cocina para detener a Sasuke antes de que cometiera asesinato

 **POV NORMAL**

-Buenas noches joven Uchiha-saludó haciendo una reverencia un común mayordomo

Itachi solo asintió para entrar a la estancia, tenía unos jeans oscuros, una playera roja un poco ajustada y completando el vestuario unos tennis negros. Intentó vestirse lo más juvenil posible, no quería que sospecharan mucho. Aunque eso igual no tenía mucha relevancia

No admiró mucho la estancia, sino que subió las escaleras sin detenerse, mientras más rápido saliera mejor, si es que salía... Claro que iba a salir tenía todo bajo control, no podía mostrar debilidad

Se detuvo antes de tocar la puerta del despacho para respirar profundamente y calmar sus nervios. Tenía que adoptar esa faceta imperturbable hereditaria de los Uchiha

Tocó la puerta y no tardó mucho en recibir respuesta

-Te estaba esperando Sasuke, me dejó muy intrigado tu llamada-habló Orochimaru sin despegar la vista de unos papeles

-Lamento informarte que Sasuke no pudo venir, tuve que tomar su lugar-respondió Itachi jovial como si fuera una reunión cualquiera

-Itachi Uchiha...

.

.

.

Bueno hasta aquí el cap, muchas gracias por leerlo. Me gustó mucho afianzar la relación de Naruto y Sasuke y de Hinata y Sakura. Si quieren comentar algo de verdad que estaré encantada de leerlo, discúlpenme sí llegué a tener un error ortográfico, no pude corregir el documento como normalmente lo hago en Word porque el internet no me dejó enviar el cap que siempre escribo en block de notas por cierto y bueno me tuve que conformar con editarlo aquí en el fanfiction con el manager documents para así poder montarlo y no retrasarme. sin más que decir me despido ¡Nos leemos pronto!

 **Elizabeth Garca Luna:** Primero que todo muchas gracias por comentar, aprecio mucho tus comentarios, me hace feliz leerlos y saber que te está interesando la historia, espero que te guste este cap y no te decepcione. Saludos :)

 **Pchan05:** Muchísimas gracias por comentar, me alegra que te haya gustado la actitud de Itachi, es un personaje que me agrada mucho en particular, la muerte de los padres de Sakura en verdad fue triste porque solo quisieron hacer lo correcto, pero bueno, veamos qué pasa con Itachi y Orochimaru. Me extendí un poco jajaja, pero bueno en fin, gracias por leer y saludos :)


	18. Preludio de tragedia

Bueno primeo que todo siento mucho el retraso, me costó un poco hacer este cap, pensé que quizás no lograría terminarlo este mes, pero aquí estoy. El problema fue que tenía poca inspiración para escribir, pero sorprendentemente estos días que he estado encerrada en mi casa me ayudaron bastante

 **NARUTO NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN PERO LA HISTORIA SI**

Sin más que decir ¡A leer!

* * *

 **ESPERANDO EL AMOR**

 **CAP 18 "PRELUDIO DE TRAGEDIA"**

En un sótano oscuro y húmedo, se encontraba un cuerpo colgando de una pared de piedra, los grilletes se ajustaban a sus muñecas apresándolas y lastimándolas al mismo tiempo, asimismo se adherían a sus tobillos impidiendo cualquier movimiento. La ropa rasgada dejaba ver su pálida piel llena de moretones de distintos tonos de color y finas líneas rojas y ensangrentadas producto de los azotes que le habían propinado hace poco. Su respiración jadeante y cansada era el único sonido que se escuchaba en la silenciosa y escalofriante estancia

Unas pisadas rompieron el silencio. Una sonrisa surcó en el rostro y un nuevo azote no tardó en llegar, haciendo que la sangre carmesí cayera al mugroso suelo y que la inconsciencia que tanto había anhelado por fin lo invadiera

 _ **17 horas antes**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Mansión de Orochimaru**_

-Itachi Uchiha-mencionó el hombre claramente sorprendido

No podía dar crédito a lo que estaba viendo. Había estado buscando por cielo y tierra a ese hombre desde el momento en que se enteró de su patético teatro, se burló de él en su cara, por eso mató a los involucrados fueran quienes fueran e inició una exhaustiva búsqueda. No pudo tocar a su familia porque no sabía si le llegaría el mensaje de amenaza, solo pudo guardar su rabia y esperar a que algún día diera un paso en falso y el pudiera atacar tal cual como una víbora a su presa, sin embargo, nunca esperó que su presa viniera a él, que se metiera a la boca del lobo o este caso de la víbora

-Vaya, no esperaba tu visita-dijo ocultando un poco su sorpresa y recobrando la compostura

-Vengo solamente a ajustar cuentas-aclaró el pelinegro tomando asiento

-Con que a ajustar cuentas... Debo suponer de que algo traes entre manos para haberte metido en mi oficina así sin más, con esa ilusa idea de que yo quiero hablar-se relamió los labios-¿Qué te hace pensar que saldrás vivo de aquí?

Itachi Sonrió

-Esa es una pregunta muy sencilla- lo miró sin escrúpulos- tengo algo que te interesa

Una sonrisa divertida pasó por su rostro. Las cosas estaban tomando un rumbo bastante impredecible

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mientras tanto en uno de los mejores edificios de la ciudad se encontraba Hinata dentro de su solitario apartamento. Después de haber consultado y revisado los documentos con Kakashi, que estaban bastante interesantes, Orochimaru era un hombre muy astuto, se había apoderado de muchas empresas y había convertido sus creaciones en propias llevándose a sus mejores trabajadores, incluso algunos de los dueños eran sus esclavos en pocas palabras. Lastimosamente para él se encontró con los Uchihas, su ambición sería su destrucción, estaba segura de ello. Todo tenía que salir bien, tanto Sakura como Sasuke merecían algo de felicidad, no, toda la felicidad del mundo

Siempre había pensado que ese tipo de felicidad nunca sería para ella, eso de compartir momentos especiales con una persona y sentirte completa, como si toda tu vida te hubiera faltado un pedazo. Había estado enamorada de Naruto desde niños, pensó que él nunca le haría caso y se casaría con otra y tendría hijos... mientras que ella tendría que irse a otro lugar a superar su dolor y enfocarse en el trabajo. Pero la vida le sonrió y él le correspondió, fue tan irreal, tan mágico, le daba terror perderlo. Solo había pasado un día sin él y sentía como su mundo de caía a pedazos, su ausencia la sentía en el alma, si tan solo no estuviera peleada con él sería más llevadera. Por eso necesitaba enfrentar sus errores, odiaba estar peleada con su novio, prefería destruir su orgullo

Soltó un suspiro mientras observaba su teléfono con nerviosismo. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, sabía que era lo correcto y también sabía lo mucho que lo extrañaba. Decidida marco el número y esperó. No pasaron más de dos repiques cuando una voz femenina y aguda le contestó.

-¿Hola?-preguntó la voz al otro lado de la línea

-Karin es Hinata-Habló jugando con un mechón de sus largos cabellos

-¿Hinata?-dijo sorprendida

-Si ¿Será que podemos hablar mañana a primera hora en el café que está en la calle 84?

Pasaron unos segundos que fueron tortuosos para ella, tenía que conseguir que aceptara hablar con ella, sino no sabría que hacer

-Está bien

La llamada se cortó y Hinata logró liberar todo el aire que había estado reteniendo inconscientemente. El primer paso había salido bien, esperaba que su conversación con ella también, se levantó del mullido mueble y se dispuso a dormir para olvidar todos sus problemas. Necesitaba en sus cinco sentidos para el día siguiente

 **POV SASUKE**

El idiota de Naruto por fin se había dormido y estaba babeando asquerosamente mis cojines. Quité mi vista de la escena, si seguía así terminaría botándolo a patadas y estaba intentando tener paciencia por su estado de ánimo, solo esperaba que arreglara pronto cualquier estúpido problema que haya tenido con la loca que se consiguió por novia, así por fin saldría de mi apartamento y quitaría esa cara depresiva tan irritante

Miré mi reloj con impaciencia. No pude evitar pensar nuevamente en la situación de Itachi ¿Qué estará pasando? ¿Está bien? ¿Habrá conseguido las pruebas? ¿Volverá vivo? La última pregunta me hizo sentir una punzada en el estómago, la sola idea de que muriera allí era...

-Sasuke-me llamó Sakura poniéndose frente a mí

Alcé la vista para encontrarme con sus orbes esmeraldas

-No pienses más en eso, lo que haces es preocuparte y no se puede hacer nada-me dijo sin sorprenderme mucho, había llegado al punto de sospechar las cosas que pasaban por mi mente

-Es compli...

Su dedo índice se posó en mis labios evitando que dijera más

-Nada de problemas. Vamos a distraernos con algo-propuso

Decidí hacerle caso, de nada servía que me preocupara tanto, igual no podía hacer nada, absolutamente nada. Solo esperar ver a Itachi entero

-Sasuke...-me llamó nuevamente viéndome con suma atención

-Está bien

Ella sonrió y se sentó a mi lado, su presencia era de cierta forma reconfortante. Sus labios depositaron un beso en mi mejilla, luego en mi mentón, en mi nariz y finalmente en mis labios. Respondí gustoso ante el contacto

-Te amo-me dijo mientras un adorable sonrojo adornaba sus mejillas y volvía a incitar la unión de nuestros labios de una forma lenta

Sentí un escozor en las mejillas y cerré los ojos por un momento. No estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de situaciones, pero no me desagradaba, al contrario, escuchar esas palabras de sus labios era una de las mejores cosas que me habían pasado, era ridícula la forma en que mis pensamientos se habían vuelto tan estúpidamente cursis.

La besé yo esta vez, quería que supiera con esa acción que yo también la amaba, después de todo, las palabras no eran lo mío mi necesidad de sentirla se hizo cada vez latente volviendo mis acciones un poco más salvajes. Mis labios marcaban un ritmo rápido y brusco sobre los suyos, dejando atrás por completo el ritmo lento con el que había empezado, la necesitaba

Mis manos empezaron a moverse por sí solas recorriendo desde sus sedosos cabellos hasta su estrecha espalda. Se sentía tan pequeña, tan frágil, aunque sabía perfectamente que Sakura era una mujer fuerte, no era débil y eso por alguna razón me atraía mucho más

-Sasuke

Un golpe en seco resonó en toda la sala, rompiendo el ambiente. El muy idiota de Naruto se había caído del sofá

-Iteee-gritó el muy escandaloso

-Idiota

-¿Estás bien Naruto?-preguntó Sakura viendo cómo se acariciaba la zona afectada

-Sí, Sakura-chan solo fue un golpe

-Stk Debería sacarte de aquí a patadas-dije mientras me iba a mí habitación para evitar matarlo

-¿Eh? ¿Qué hice esta vez?-preguntó el idiota confundido

Escuché a Sakura soltar una risita

-Nada Naruto solo está algo cascarrabias, vuelve a dormir

-Hmp

Me fui sin decir nada más. Había sido suficiente, me sentía cansado, quizás por una vez tendría la dicha de caer rendido en la cama y no saber nada más hasta el día siguiente. El cuarto estaba oscuro, no me molesté en prender la luz. Simplemente me quité la camisa, los zapatos y el pantalón para así lanzarme a la cama, ni siquiera me molesté en arroparme, solo quería quedar en la inconsciencia

Mis párpados empezaron a pesarme y no opuse resistencia a ellos, cuando al fin pude cerrarlos escuché la dulce voz de Sakura

-Buenas noches Sasuke

Sentí un cálido contacto en mi frente y la oscuridad me embargó

 **POV NORMAL**

 _ **7 Horas antes**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Apartamento de Hinata**_

Una figura se removía de un lado a otro entre las sábanas por la incomodidad. No lograba reconciliar el sueño por más que lo intentara, incluso había perdido la noción del tiempo en ello ¿Qué hora era? ¿Las 2 de la mañana? ¿Las 3? No tenía la más mínima idea. La ruidosa alarma de su celular sonó estrepitosamente dándole respuesta a sus preguntas. Eran las 7 de la mañana, soltó un grito ahogado de frustración contra su almohada, no había logrado dormir en todo la noche

Se sentó en la cama y estiró sus brazos uno por uno para desperezarse. Sin muchos preámbulos se fue a la ducha y se dio un baño rápido con agua fría para despertarse por completo. No podía darse el lujo de ir como un Zombie a hablar con Karin

Salió del baño y se puso un sencillo vestido color lila de seda hasta las rodillas sin mangas adornado con un cinturón caoba en la cintura. Completó su atuendo con unos botines del mismo color y una chaqueta blue jean corta. Se miró en el espejo y no le gustó nada lo que vio, su cara estaba más pálida de lo normal y unas oscuras ojeras resaltaban mucho en su blanca piel, a veces odiaba ser tan pálida. Con un poco de maquillaje o mejor dicho mucho, logró tapar las ojeras y darle un poco de color a su rostro finalmente se dio el toque final agregándole un brillo labial de un tenue rosa claro.

Ya lista se encaminó a la ansiada reunión. Si todo salía bien podría hablar con Naruto nuevamente, solo pensarlo la ponía de buen humor

La cafetería era sencilla, no tenía rasgos lujosos ni nada por el estilo, sin embargo, tenía un ambiente bastante ameno para pasar el rato, las paredes color azul claro, las ventanas que daban vista a las calles y el personal bastante animado valían más que cualquier restauran adinerado, o por lo menos eso pensaba la ojiperla

Tomó asiento en uno de las mesas para así esperar a su acompañante con paciencia. Los nervios los tenía de punta, no podía estar así, se obligó a pensar "Karin vendrá" "Ten paciencia". Se repitió lo mismo los últimos 20 minutos. Si no le interesara tanto esa conversación, a los 5 minutos ya se hubiera ido. Nadie dejaba esperando a Hinata Hyuga, pero esta vez necesitaba esa conversación y estaba a punto de perder los estribos, levantarse y mandar todo a la mierda

Clavó sus uñas en su piel para mantener la calma. Ya eran las 8:30, habían pasado 30 minutos y aún Karin no llegaba, pensó en llamarla pero no quería matar su orgullo más de lo que ya lo había hecho

-¿Acaso te dejaron plantada preciosa?-preguntó Kiba mirándola con una sonrisa coqueta

-No estoy de humor para tolerar tus coqueteos-respondió malhumorada

-Está bien, está bien. Lo siento. El Kiba loco por tu belleza se va-dijo haciendo ademán de irse- Y el Kiba que está para escucharte se queda-Se volvió a sentar

-¿No tienes que trabajar? Kiba-respondió haciendo énfasis en su nombre

-¿Acaso ves a alguien aquí preciosa?

Hinata observó que no había nadie en el modesto local y se limitó a suspirar

-No hagas eso, dicen que con cada suspiro matas a un angelito

La chica no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risita a pesar de su situación

-Si eres ridículo

-Un ridículo que te hace reír-dijo mirándola con una gran sonrisa que le recordó a su novio

Cerró los ojos por unos segundos y se relajó un poco, no tenía que tratar mal a las personas por sus problemas personales. No era culpa de Kiba que Karin la hubiera dejado plantada como una tonta

-Y bien preciosa ¿Quién ha sido el idiota que te ha dejado plantada? ¿Acaso fue el rubio ese de la otra vez? Porque te juro que si lo vuelvo a ver le daré su...

-No me llamo preciosa. Soy Hinata-aclaró, el apodo la ponía incómoda- Y no fue él, solo una conocida que supongo que no quiere hablar conmigo-dijo un poco melancólica

-Espera aquí-le anunció el chico levantándose rápidamente

Pasaron unos breves minutos en los que Hinata no dejó de pensar en porqué Karin la había dejado plantada. ¿Se habría arrepentido? ¿Pensaría que le había tendido una trampa? ¿Lo había hecho para hacerla pasar un mal rato? Fuera lo que fuera, se sentía humillada. Si todo seguía no podría hablar con Naruto y tendría que encerrarse en su habitación

-Aquí tienes preciosa, digo Hinata-le anunció el chico poniéndole un trozo de pastel de chocolate al frente

Hinata se quedó un poco sorprendida

-Va por cuenta mía. Esa mirada triste no te queda

-Yo...

-Anda pruébalo, no está envenenado ni nada-bromeó un poco

Ella probó una cucharada y se sintió deleitada por el dulce chocolate, era su dulce favorito después de todo.

-Gracias-dijo con toda la sinceridad que pudo

Era un completo extraño y aun así había intentado animarla, decidió que más adelante le haría un detalle, incluso podría llegar a hablar un poco más con él, se veía agradable, impulsivo claramente y hasta un poco arrogante. Pero su mirada y su sonrisa se veían sinceras

-No hay de qué. Nadie debería estar triste, Hinata. Nos vemos acaba de llegar un cliente- se alejó no sin antes dejar un papelito en la mesa con su número y una notica

"Llámame cuando quieras"

Hinata lo guardó en su bolso y decidió que ya había esperado lo suficiente. Ya eran las 9:00, salió de la cafetería sin despedirse de su nuevo ¿Confidente? y empezó a caminar camino a su departamento quizás, no sabía qué hacer. A lo mejor podría caminar hasta donde le dieran los pies

-¡Hinata!

La mencionada volteó ante el llamado, encontrándose con una Karin un poco saturada, tenía un blue jean y una camisa manga larga color vino

\- Siento mucho haberme retrasado, solo que últimamente estoy tomando pastillas para dormir y...-sé sonrojó- Me he quedado dormida, lo siento mucho

-Karin...-dijo aún un poco sorprendida, ya se había resignado a no verla-Vamos al parque que está aquí cerca

La chica asintió y se unió a su caminata. Ambas estaban en silencio, en sus propios pensamientos. Una vez llegaron se sentaron en un banquito de cemento, no había casi gente, solo una vieja pareja que alimentaba a un grupo de aves con trocitos de pan

El silencio perduró unos segundos más hasta que la impaciencia pudo más que ella

-¿De qué querías conversar?-preguntó sin apartar la vista de las aves

-Yo... Quería disculparme contigo-dijo bajando la mirada-No debí obligarte a estar en una situación incómoda-se aclaró la garganta- No debí hacer que todas esas chicas te insultaran a pesar de lo que les habías hecho, no fue la forma correcta de hacerte entender el mensaje que quise transmitirte

Respiró un poco, había soltado todo de golpe. Pero ya estaba hecho, Karin que hasta entonces no la había observado, enfocó su mirada sorprendida en ella

Es verdad que se había sentido muy mal con las palabras de todas esas chicas, pero ella sabía que todas eran ciertas. Había reflexionado mucho para llegar a esa conclusión, ella había hecho daño a muchas personas y era justo que se lo devolvieran, porque la vida es como un boomerang, todo se devuelve, todo cae por su propio peso. Lo había comprobado desde el momento en que Sasuke la rechazó, desde que todas esas chicas habían hablado. Nunca culpó a Hinata, después de todo ella solo le había mostrado lo que ella no entendió en el momento en que hizo tantas cosas que ahora podría denominar Horrendas, insensibles. Todo el tiempo en su habitación dándole vueltas sirvió de algo, ella necesitaba cambiar, estaba cambiando, no quería lastimar de esa manera a nadie más, pero no tenía idea de cómo enmendar todo

-¿Karin?-La llamó Hinata trayéndola de vuelta al parque

La pelirroja se espabiló un poco y se dispuso a darle una respuesta

-No tienes nada por lo que disculparte Hinata, sé que me lo merecía y pude entender lo que me quisiste decir, lo que yo misma debí haber descubierto hace tiempo, fuera de la manera que fuera . Así que está bien, más bien creo que soy yo la que debo disculparme, todo lo que le hice a Sakura... No tengo ni idea de cómo enmendar todo, yo...

-Esa disculpas debes hacérsela a ella personalmente, no es para mí-Se levantó- Y si en verdad quieres redimirte por todo lo que has hecho, empieza por arreglar cada desastre que provocaste, ya hiciste el primer paso, que es reconocer tus errores. Estoy segura de que podrás llevar a cabo el segundo.

Karin se quedó procesándolo por un momento mientras Hinata empezaba a alejarse

-Gracias-alcanzó a decirle antes de que estuviera fuera de su alcance

Hinata empezó a sentirse más ligera, había ido a disculparse y terminó recibiendo un agradecimiento. La vida es realmente impredecible, creyó que tal vez aún le guardaría un poco de rencor, pero al verla tan decidida a cambiar, lo olvidó por completo. Se alegraba que a pesar de que su plan fue un desastre y tuvo muchas consecuencias, por lo menos hubiera logrado el objetivo principal. Entró empezó a llamar a su novio, era el último paso y el más importante

-No contesta...-sé dijo para sí misma prendiendo el motor

Lo vería sí o sí, empezaría buscándolo en su apartamento. Probablemente no estaría allí pero era el primer sitio que tenía que descartar en su búsqueda.

 _ **4 Horas antes**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Mansión de Orochimaru**_

El sonido de las piezas de una valiosa vasija china cayendo por toda la habitación después de haber sido estrellada contra la pared, fue lo que predominó en esa oficina. Era el quinto objeto que había destruido en medio de su rabia, decir que estaba furioso era poco. Esos malditos Uchihas se la habían jugado, lo habían hecho quedar como un idiota, habían tenido el descaro de amenazarlo.

 **FLASH BACK**

-Tengo algo que te interesa-Habló el pelinegro con seguridad

-¿y qué es ese algo?-Preguntó divertido Orochimaru

Solo escucharía para confiarlo, después de todo había esperado tanto para matar a ese hombre que unos minutos más no harían la diferencia. Se relamió los labios, pronto tendría a su presa

-Los planos que me llevé conmigo, esos que tanto ambicionaste hace unos años. Estoy seguro que aún te interesan

Orochimaru mostró una sonrisa lasciva

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Itachi Uchiha?

-Paz-dijo con simpleza

-Puedo darte esa paz que tanto deseas enviándote al otro mundo ¿No es más simple?-soltó con sorna

-Sabes que no me refiero a eso. No quiero más muertes-Habló mirándolo con firmeza

-Hablas como si fuera un asesino en serie-rio burlón

-¿Acaso no lo eres? ¿Los Haruno no te suenan de algo?-inició

Orochimaru no se sorprendió ante la mención de la pareja, mantuvo su semblante impasible

-Los Haruno... Fueron muy desafortunados-comentó con falso pesar

Itachi estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Estaba empezando a molestarse

-Tú los mataste. No te atrevas a negarlo y estoy seguro que estás pensando en matarme a mí en estos momentos, no soy el mismo al que intentaste sobornar hace unos años. Estoy dispuesto a negociar contigo, si no salgo de aquí vivo los planos serán destruidos, no creo que te convenga perder grandes ganancias futuras

El hombre frunció el ceño. Él era el que decidiría que hacer, ese Uchiha no vendría a manipularlo en su propia casa

-No te pases de listo Uchiha, sigues en mi casa. No te creas que por esos planos pienso dejar que me manipules...

-¿Me matarás como hiciste con los Haruno entonces? No te conviene, me necesitas -volvió a indagar

Necesitas que Orochimaru afirmara haberlos matado, no podía irse de allí sin esa información. No estaba resultando nada fácil, no tenía ni la certeza si podría salir vivo de allí, el tiempo estaba en su contra, si lograra hacerlo confesar tendría su vida asegurada

-¿Necesitarte?- río para luego poner una expresión macabra en su rostro-A los Haruno les di una muerte rápida. Tu tendrás una muerte lenta yo mismo me encargaré de hacerte agujeros por todo el cuerpo. Esos planos ya no tienen importancia para mí, después de todo las empresas Uchiha serán mías. Te condenaste desde el momento en que entraste a mi morada Itachi Uchiha

Orochimaru empuñó el arma que tenía oculta en su traje y antes de que Itachi pudiera hacer algún movimiento. El arma fue disparada con un sonido sordo, era una pistola silenciosa

Itachi soltó un gruñido de dolor al sentir la bala impactar en su brazo derecho, por suerte así como la bala había ingresado a su cuerpo, lo abandonó. La herida empezó a sangrar como un río desbordante, se llevó su otra mano a su brazo en un intento de detener la hemorragia

Una sonrisa ladina cruzó su rostro

-El único que firmó su sentencia fuiste tú- dijo apartando su mano de la herida para mostrarle el pequeño dispositivo que estaba oculto en su ropa

Orochimaru abrió los ojos lo más que se permitió por la impresión. De pronto se sintió acorralado, la furia empezó a invadieron ¡Todo había sido un engaño! pero él no iba a caer tan fácilmente. Empezó a soltar risotadas bastante tétricas al juicio de su acompañante. Itachi solo lo miró, mientras intentaba inútilmente parar el sangrado

-Buena jugada Uchiha. Pero igual no saldrás vivo de aquí-declaró apuntando esta vez a su cabeza

Esta vez fue el turno de Itachi ahora reír

-Estás equivocado. Toda esta conversación está registrada en una computadora manejada por alguien de mi confianza, si no salgo vivo de aquí no tendré inconveniente en mandarle una señal para que toda esta información sea publicada, tú eliges ir preso por asesinato aparte de corrupción o dejarme ir y llegar a un acuerdo

El hombre soltó un gruñido de frustración mientras bajaba el arma. Miró a su invitado con fiereza mientras que este abandonaba la habitación

 **FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Lanzó esta vez uno de sus adornos importados de Europa. Los añicos quedaron regados en la alfombra manchada con sangre. Sangre del Uchiha que lo había engañado, pero eso no se iba a quedar así, ya no le importaba nada. Solo quería ver a esos Uchihas sufrir, no se conformaría con matarlo, eso era muy poco para lo que merecía. Vería la desesperación en su rostro y el dolor en su mirada aunque gastara su último aliento en ello

 _ **2 horas antes**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Auto de Hinata**_

Hinata soltó un bufido de frustración, había buscado en el departamento de Naruto, había llamado a su padre incluso buscó en el suyo con la esperanza de que estuviera allí, pero nada. Ya no sabía dónde buscar, quizás Sakura supiera...

Marcó su número y esperó que repicara, no pasó mucho tiempo cuando escuchó su voz

-¡Hinata! en medio de todo el ajetreo no pude decirte lo siento

Ella se quedó en silencio por unos segundos, no sabía de qué le estaba hablando pero prefería esperar a que ella le dijera antes que preguntarle, le daba pena admitir que no recordaba

-Todo fue un éxito. Itachi volvió a la medianoche vivo, sola que tuve que atenderle una herida de bala en el brazo. Pero está bien ahora

-¡Oh cielos! Me alegra muchísimo, todo salió bien. Iré de inmediato para allá

-Aquí te esperamos

La llamada finalmente se cortó. Se sintió mal por haber olvidado ese asunto tan importante, pero se alegraba de corazón que todo hubiera salido bien. Olvidó preguntar por Naruto, pero podía esperar. Arrancó el auto y se dirigió al departamento lo más rápido que pudo

Una vez llegó estacionó el auto y se dirigió con rapidez al piso de Sasuke. En pocos minutos ya estaba frente a la puerta tocando el timbre, Sakura la recibió con un abrazo

-Es bueno verte Hina

-Pienso lo mismo Saku

Se separaron y ella la guió hacia la sala, el apartamento no había cambiado nada desde su última visita. Allí estaba Sasuke sentado en un sillón con su típica cara de "No me importa la vida" aunque se podía notar algo diferente en él, se veía tranquilo, quizás eran imaginaciones suyas en un intento de descifrarlo y a su lado estaba Naruto...

-Naruto

De inmediato su mirada se encontró con la suya

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó cortante tenaz

Hinata sintió como algo se oprimía en su pecho. Aún seguía enojado, pero ya eso iba a cambiar

-Yo... Quiero hablar contigo-dijo sin moverse ni un poco

Antes de que Naruto pudiera decir algo Sakura intervino, no pensaba dejar que Naruto dijera que no quería hablar con ella y todo se volviera incómodo, ellos necesitaban resolver sus problemas

-Sasuke, acompáñame comprar unos medicamentos para Itachi-pidió subiendo que no se negaría

Lo miró con súplica a lo que esté soltó un suspiro y se levantó del sillón

-No hagan escándalo

Finalmente ambos se retiraron de la estancia dejando a la pareja sola

Hinata notaba que Naruto no le daba la cara, decidió acercarse y sentarse a un lado del sillón

-Quiero hablar contigo-dijo ella nuevamente

-Pues yo no-contestó Naruto sin mirarla

La chica de ojos perlados se quedó estática por unos segundos, no entendía. El mismo le había dicho que lo buscara cuando hubiera reflexionado y ahora que lo buscaba no quería hablar con ella ¿Acaso ya no la quería? No, era imposible, apenas habían pasado unos días. Decidió hablar aunque él no quisiera escucharla, ya estaban allí después de todo

-Yo reflexioné como me dijiste, sé que lo que hice a Karin no estuvo bien, no era la forma, debí ser más delicada y no atacarla. Yo… Me disculpé con ella en persona

El silencio perduró unos minutos, Hinata estaba empezando a impacientarse

-Dime algo-le rogó

No soportaba la actitud que estaba tomando, odiaba que la ignorara y usara ese tono tan cortante con ella ¿Acaso se había molestado a tal punto por lo que pasó? Ella ya se estaba disculpando y dejando su orgullo de lado, todo por estar bien con el nuevamente y ahora él actuaba así. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Naruto la miró con un semblante neutro, pero pudo notar en esos ojos que tanto conocía que había cierto rastro de ¿Dolor?

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? si lo que quieres es que te perdone por lo de Karin, bien te perdono ya eso no me importa. Ahora vete

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa?-preguntó enojada, mentiría si dijera que no le estaba doliendo su indiferencia

-¿A mí? Déjame en paz de una vez y vete con el mesero ese

-¿Mesero?-preguntó confundida ¿Por qué la conversación estaba tomando ese rumbo?

-No te hagas la desentendida, te vi con él en la cafetería. Se estaban divirtiendo mucho- Habló con reproche en la voz

-¿Te refieres a Kiba?- preguntó aún confundida. Naruto solo estaba celoso, no supo si reír o enojarse por ello

-Sí, me refiero a Kiba-dijo con un poco de sarcasmo

Quería que ella se fuera, le torturaba verla y saber que no lo había querido cómo él a ella, le torturaba saber que ya quería a otro, le torturaba saber que el otro le sacaba las sonrisas que él le sacaba. Le dolía, sentía que podía derrumbarse en cualquier momento

Todo fue cuando Sakura le pidió comprar el desayuno. Allí fue cuando la vio, riéndose y hablando con el cara de perro ese. No quiso pensar lo peor pero que otra explicación tenía, ya no estaba con él y el meserucho estaba interesado en ella, él mismo la había hecho llorar y él, kiba, la estaba haciendo reír, quizás estuviera exagerando o eso quería hacerse creer, pero ¿Qué más explicación había? Había descuidado a Hinata y se la habían quitado y ella lo había olvidado en tan solo unos días. Volvió al departamento y fingió lo más que pudo que todo estaba bien, pero verla allí era demasiado

-Naruto de verdad que eres un idiota-le reprendió, dejándolo descolocado ¿Acaso lo estaba llamando idiota?

-¿Por qué...

-No digas nada más-lo calló-Déjame explicarte, por favor...

Naruto se relajó y esperó sus palabras

-Estaba esperado a Karin para poder hablar con ella, pero no llegaba, Kiba solo se mostró amable al intentar animarme. No quiso coquetear conmigo ni nada y me insulta que pienses que te dejé por otro. Te amo, no he dejado de pensar en ti ni un segundo

Puso una mano en su mejilla con ternura y lo miró a los ojos. A Naruto se le escapó una lágrima y Hinata en seguida la limpió con su pulgar

-¿Entonces no me has dejado por otro?-preguntó como un niño chiquito

-No, no te he dejado por nadie

Juntó sus labios con los de él en un contacto sutil, lento

-Yo siento haberte hablado tan fuerte el día que pasó lo de Karin, tuve que haberlo hecho sin dejar que la rabia me dominara y siento mucho haberte hecho llorar y...

-Tenías razón. Está bien- Lo besó nuevamente

-Me alegra que hayas reflexionado-confesó entre besos-Estar sin ti fue una tortura

-Entonces no te separes nunca de mí

Esta vez el beso se dirigió a su frente

-Nunca

El sonido del celular de la chica interrumpió el momento, sonaba sin dar tregua. Hinata al ver a quién pertenecía la llamada contestó enseguida

-Sakura ¿Qué pasa?-preguntó extrañada

-Hina... Sasuke...-dijo entre gimoteos

Eso preocupó a Hinata

-Dime que pasa

Naruto al ver el rostro preocupado de su novia se acercó aún más. Hinata escuchó otro sollozo

-Sakura dime qué pasa

-Se han llevado a Sasuke

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí el cap, muchas gracias por leerlo, quise dejar la última parte de la cuenta regresiva para el otro cap y quizás recree la parte de la llegada de Itachi al departamento de Sasuke, sin embargo, aún no estoy segura de sí escribirla. Ya la historia está en su parte culminante, me hace feliz y al mismo tiempo me pone un poco triste que se esté terminando. Si tienen algo que decir no duden en ponerlo en los comentarios, me hace muy feliz leerlos

 **Pchan05:** Muchas gracias por comentar. Itachi salió vivo por poco, pero ahora veamos qué pasa con Sasuke. Saludos

Sin más que decir me despido


	19. Desesperación

Bueno aquí estoy después de casi dos meses. Siento muchísimo haberme atrasado tanto, no tengo una excusa decente para ello. No pude escribir mucho ya que la creatividad no llegaba a mí pero, sin embargo, poco a poco en estos dos meses, escribí parte por parte hasta traerles esto, que no sé si valgan los dos meses de espera. Espero que sí

 **NARUTO NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN PERO LA HISTORIA SÍ**

Sin más que decir ¡A leer!

* * *

 **ESPERANDO EL AMOR**

 **CAP 19 "DESESPERACIÓN"**

 **...**

 _ **1 Hora antes**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Calles de konoha**_

Llevaba rato recorriendo las calles de la ciudad con Sasuke, estábamos cerca del apartamento, solo que estábamos dando vueltas por toda la cuadra. Primero fuimos a la farmacia y compramos unos analgésicos para Itachi, luego compramos unos snacks para aguantar un poco hasta el almuerzo y por último decidimos darles tiempo a Naruto y Hinata.

Había pasado una hora desde que salimos, quizás fuera suficiente, no teníamos prisa de todas formas. Además, estábamos disfrutando el paseo a nuestra manera, ninguno de los dos había dicho palabra alguna, pero sentía paz, tranquilidad, como si estuviéramos dentro de una burbuja. Su mano estaba entrelazada con la mía, el contacto era cálido, Sasuke tenía esa expresión serena en el rostro, que hacía tiempo que no ponía y claro, con todo lo que había pasado... Por suerte ya Itachi estaba en el apartamento vivo, y dentro de lo que se puede decir sano. Era suficiente, para él, para ambos.

No quería dañar nuestra caminata, pero ya empezaba a sentir un poco de frío, había bastante brisa y las nubes oscuras poco a poco empezaban a aparecer en el cielo arruinando todo el panorama despejado. Claramente iba a llover

-Vamos a volver, Hinata y Naruto ya deben estar reconciliados, si no es así juro que lo haré yo misma

-Hmp ese dobe es un idiota, de seguro lo arregló

Sonreí un poco ante el comentario, Sasuke nunca cambiaba. Caminamos un poco más rodeados de un silencio confortable hasta llegar a la entrada del edificio. Todo estaba desierto, era una zona que no todos frecuentaban, después de todo era de dinero, la mayoría de los residentes preferían salir en auto en vez de dar una agotadora caminata

En una milésima de segundo, toda la tranquilidad que nos envolvía en una especie de burbuja se esfumó, la burbuja explotó. Una ráfaga de brisa fría me azotó por el brusco movimiento que hizo Sasuke para que su cuerpo quedara completamente extendido de tal forma que cubriera el mío, como una especie de barrera. Iba a replicar, pero una voz me interrumpió, una que desearía nunca haber escuchado

-¿Cómo estás Sasuke?-preguntó un hombre de cabello largo y ojos como los de una víbora. Sería posible que...

-¿Qué quieres? Estás acabado-dijo con voz neutra

Era Orochimaru, el hombre que había matado a mis padres, el hombre que le había hecho tanto daño a los Uchihas. El coraje empezaba a hacer mella en mí, pero junto con él una extraña sensación en el pecho

Este solo sonrió de una forma que se me hizo tétrica, él no estaba aquí por una simple visita de cortesía, ni de presentación. Más bien solo se dirigió a Sasuke, ignorándome por completo, la extraña sensación se intensificó en mi pecho. Esto no estaba bien, detrás de él aparecieron dos hombres vestidos de negro, eran sus guardaespaldas

-Ven conmigo. No hace falta que recurramos a la violencia ¿O sí? pequeño Sasuke-dijo con sorna relamiéndose los labios

Apenas terminó de hablar me aferré más a Sasuke, como si eso hiciera que no se apartara de mi lado. Sabía lo que pasaría a continuación, era obvio, pero no quería, no quería que pasara...

Sasuke me miró por un segundo, sus ojos mostraban únicamente preocupación, yo solo estaba aterrorizada por la idea de que se fuera

-No vayas... por favor...- le rogué con las lágrimas a punto de salir, cogiendo su mano entre las mías-No me importa si me pasa algo mientras esté contigo. Por favor...

-A mí sí me importa Sakura-mi mundo se vino abajo- Estaré bien. Pase lo que pase sabes lo que tienes que hacer-me susurró dejándome helada

No pude articular una sola palabra

Una mínima sonrisa apareció en su rostro, una melancólica, que me sonaba a una despedida silenciosa. Apartó su mano de mi agarre y empezó a alejarse, dándome la espalda

Me sentía impotente, ni siquiera la voz me daba para gritarle, de todas formas no serviría, Sasuke era terco y había decidido irse. Tenía que hacer algo, mientras estuviera allí, nada de lamentos aún podía hacer algo. Saqué mi celular lo más sigilosa que pude, si lograba llamar a la policía Sasuke estaría a salvó. Orochimaru iría a la cárcel. Todo estaría bien nuevamente

No pude siquiera marcar el primer número cuando uno de los hombres se acercó a gran velocidad hacía mí. Sasuke se dio cuenta y se interpuso con rapidez recibiendo un fuerte puñetazo en la mandíbula, que lo sacó del camino. Se olvidó de mí y se dirigió hacia él de seguro para golpearlo nuevamente. Sasuke se levantó con una leve dificultad, pero no lo suficientemente rápido para evitar otro golpe de tal magnitud

-¡Sasuke!-grité, pero me di cuenta que tenía que seguir con lo que estaba haciendo si quería salvarlo

Marqué el número casi en su totalidad, ignorando todo lo que estaba pasando a mí alrededor, tenía que concentrarme. El sonido de unos pasos me hizo levantar la mirada. No me dio tiempo de si quiera reaccionar cuando sentí como si una roca impactara en mi mejilla, me habían golpeado, caí de lleno al suelo. El teléfono resbaló de entre mis manos

Dolía, ardía.

Abrí los ojos que había cerrado inconscientemente por el dolor y sentí la necesidad de escupir, solo salió sangre

El hombre que me había golpeado me agarró por el cuello elevándome a su imponente altura cortándome la respiración, sus manos callosas apretaban mi cuello con fuerza. Intenté patalear pero era en vano, no se movía ni un ápice ¿Acaso pensaba matarme? Intenté quitar sus manos de mi cuello, la necesidad de respirar se acrecentaba con cada segundo que pasaba, los pulmones empezaban a arderme al punto de la desesperación ¿Iba a morir así? Inútil

-¡No la toques!-Escuché a Sasuke gritar

Uno de los hombres lo estaba reteniendo mientras otro le daba una patada en el estómago. La vista empezó a hacérseme borrosa y manchas oscuras empezaron anublar mi visión producto de la asfixia. Necesitaba aire, ya no tenía fuerzas, los pensamientos se volvían cenizas en mi mente, solo la palabra aire reinaba en mi cabeza. Me ahogaba...

-Debes saber que odio esperar Sasuke. Es hora de irnos, y tú-dijo dirigiéndose a mí por primera vez- No seas tan idiota para llamar a la policía. Si lo haces prometo que la próxima vez que lo veas será en pedacitos

-Sakur...- Sasuke recibió un golpe en la nuca que hizo que perdiera el conocimiento

El hombre me soltó al fin y empecé a tomar grandes bocanadas de aire con desesperación. La garganta me ardía por la presión al igual que la mejilla, sentía el palpitar incesante en la zona, pero era lo que menos importaba. Los hombres llevaban a Sasuke como un costal de papas, como si fuera un maldito objeto. Lo próximo que vi fue el auto alejarse con rapidez, intenté ver la placa AA245... El auto dobló una esquina escapándose por completo de mi vista

De pronto estaba en medio de la calle, tirada en el suelo, sin Sasuke. Las lágrimas empezaron a correr libres, como un caudal suelto. Empecé a golpear con fuerza la acera, me sentía imponente, si tan solo hubiera hecho algo más... Si tan solo hubiera podido llamar. Si tan solo...

Miré el puesto donde se suponía que debía estar el guardia de seguridad del edificio. No estaba… La visión de mi celular roto, paró todos mis patéticos pensamientos, la pantalla estaba rota, pero con un poco de suerte podría realizar una llamada. Pasé el dorso de mi brazo por mis ojos para limpiar las lágrimas, respiré nuevamente y marqué el número de Hinata y gracias al cielo contestó. Me sentía agotada, como si hubieran pasado mil años en sólo unos minutos. Me dejé caer por completo, en esperas de un poco de ayuda.

 **POV SASUKE**

 _ **Actualidad**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Mansión de Orochimaru**_

Todo estaba oscuro, me sentía pesado, todo mi cuerpo ardía. Quizás fuera por los azotes o tal vez por los golpes. No tenía demasiada importancia, el aire olía a humedad y sangre. Intenté abrir los ojos, pesaban. Una vez los logré abrir pude ver el mugroso sótano en el que estaba, no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, lo más probable que solo unas cuantas horas. Jalé las cadenas y lo único que percibí fue un escozor en mis muñecas. El recuerdo de Sakura siendo estrangulada vino fresco a mi mente llenándome de terror ¿Está bien? ¿Está viva? Me hervía la sangre con solo pensar que habían sido capaces de tocarla y yo no pude defenderla.

La primera vez que desperté me di cuenta que estaba amarrado, no me quisieron decir nada de Sakura, ni que querían hacer conmigo. Absolutamente nada, solo llegaba un guardia de mierda cada cierto lapso de tiempo a propinarme un golpe o un azote, Orochimaru aún no me daba la cara, era un maldito cobarde. Me sentía sediento, tenía la garganta seca, algunas heridas estaban abiertas, sentía las gotas de sangre recorriendo mi cuerpo al igual que el sudor.

Intenté nuevamente moverme, fue en vano

-¡Mierda!-gruñí frustrado

La puerta empezó a hacer su característico chirrido. El hombre que tanto odiaba apareció tras ella, por primera vez en todo el lapso de tiempo que llevaba allí

-¿Estás a gusto Sasuke?-sé burló viéndome de pies a cabeza

Lo miré sin decirle una palabra, como si acaso eso pudiera matarlo

-¿Estás sediento? Me parece que sí-rió para sí mismo

Sacó una botella de agua y la abrió para tomársela en frente de mí. Una sensación de anhelo y desesperación me invadió. Tragué duro intentando amenguarla. No pensaba rogarle, no iba a ser tan patético

-Si quieres solo tienes que pedirla antes de que se acabe, Sasuke

Gruñí ante el comentario.

Orochimaru me observó con sorna y vació lo que quedaba de la botella en mi cabeza, mi cuerpo se estremeció. Estaba helada pero pude saborear unas cuantas gotas que no supusieron mucho alivio para mi sed, sino al contrario, quería más. Un leve alarido salió de mi boca al sentir el látigo impactar contra mi torso

-Duele ¿No es así?-habló divertido

-¿Qué piensas hacer conmigo?-pregunté neutro, ocultando el dolor

-Matarte

La respuesta fue la que esperaba, pero aun así la sensación amarga se instaló en mi pecho. No quería morir, pero lo aceptaría si era lo que se necesitaba para hacer caer a Orochimaru, si lograban entregar su declaración mi muerte no sería en vano y Sakura e Itachi estarían bien. Sakura recibió mi mensaje y tenía que estar viva. Era la única esperanza a la que me podía aferrar para mantener mi cordura y lo que quedaba de mi orgullo, ya que era imposible que saliera vivo. No había manera de escapar

El cuero impactó contra mi piel nuevamente, eliminando mis pensamientos para dejar solo el dolor. Retuve cualquier sonido que lo evidenciara

-Me preguntaste lo que quería y te di mi respuesta, aunque claramente hacerlo tan rápido sería muy aburrido-relamió el extremo del látigo ensangrentado-Pediré un intercambio

-Itachi no lo aceptará-refuté sin perder el control

La risa tétrica digna de él resonó por todo el lugar. Algo no andaba bien

-Eres muy ingenuo Sasuke. Sabes muy bien que Itachi y tu noviecita darían lo que fuera por tenerte nuevamente, vivo-sonrió

Una sensación de alivio se instaló en mi pecho. Eso significaba que Sakura estaba bien, no pude terminar de disfrutar la sensación cuando Orochimaru volvió a hablar, no me quedaba más opción que escuchar toda la mierda que salía de su boca

\- Sasuke, Sasuke, no te sientas tan tranquilo. Tú morirás, pero ellos también lo harán. Tendré mi información y ellos se encontrarán contigo, en el otro mundo. Un buen trato para ambas partes ¿No te parece?

Unas ganas incontrolables de golpearlo se apoderaron de mí, no aceptaría que les hicieran daño, no importaba que me hiciera, pero si les llegaba a tocar si quiera...

Empujé las cadenas con todas mis fuerzas, sin embargo, era inútil. Una sonrisa cruzó su maldito rostro, como si le provocara gracia y estaba seguro de que era así. Se acercó a mí y tomó mi mentón haciendo que mi mirada chocara contra la suya. Su solo contacto me asqueaba

-Si no hubieras sido un Uchiha...

Le escupí con el poco líquido que tenía en el paladar. Un golpe no tardó en impactar en mi mejilla, un poco de sangre recorrió mi boca, pero no me importaba

-Hubieras sido un buen sucesor. Es una lástima

Esta vez fue un cuchillo el que rasgó superficialmente mi abdomen. Apreté los dientes conteniendo el dolor, no pensaba gritar. Podía soportarlo, debía soportarlo

Orochimaru me vio por última vez con diversión para irse al fin. No pude hacer más que golpear mis muñecas inmovilizadas contra la pared, en un intento de desahogar mi frustración. Orochimaru tenía razón, era estúpido de mi parte pensar que entregarían la información y me dejarían a mi suerte. Ellos iban a morir por mi culpa... Golpeé nuevamente los grilletes contra la dura pared piedra, una y otra vez. La sangre empezó a caer fresca desde mis nudillos hasta mi rostro, la sensación de dolor con la que ya me había familiarizado apareció. Si moría entregaría mi cadáver e igual los mataría

¿Qué podía hacer?

Golpeé la pared nuevamente. El chirrido de la puerta se hizo presente, lo primero que se me vino a la mente fue a Orochimaru dispuesto a torturarme un poco más, pero en cambio me encontré con alguien totalmente distinto

 **POV SAKURA**

Me encontraba sentada en el mueble principal, una compresa helada cubría mi mejilla, al mismo tiempo que disminuía la temperatura de mis ya frías manos. Unas vendas empezaban a cubrir las marcas que se comenzaban tornar de un fuerte rojo a morado. Hinata intentaba tener cuidado de no presionar demasiado. Yo solo podía pensar en cómo podría recuperar a Sasuke

-Ya está Sakura. Mucho mejor-dijo Hinata con un tono de voz dulce, como el de una madre intentando tranquilizar a una niña perdida

-Sakura chan... No has dicho una palabra desde que te trajimos. El teme ¡Tenemos que traerlo de vuelta!- exclamó con energía como siempre, pero está vez era un tipo de energía producto de la furia, su ceño fruncido por el enojo afianzaba más sus palabras

-Naruto yo... Lo siento tanto-mi voz salió rota, haciéndome ver más patética, mi garganta aún estaba sensible

Naruto se quedó viéndome sorprendido

-Dejé que se lo llevaran, yo... No pude hacer más, estábamos caminando, nos dirigíamos hacia acá y...

El recuerdo de los hombres golpeando a Sasuke me vino a la mente. Las lágrimas no tardaron en agolparse en mis ojos, como siempre, apreté los puños y me forcé a continuar

-Y...Orochimaru apareció, amenazó a Sasuke, diciéndole que si no iba con él sin pelear me haría daño. El obedeció, pero yo...-gimoteé un poco

-Sakura-ch...

-Déjala terminar-la voz de Hinata sonó decidida, le agradecía internamente, no se me está haciendo fácil

-Yo quise impedirlo e intenté llamar a la policía, pero uno de sus hombres se dio cuenta y a raíz de eso golpearon a Sasuke y se lo llevaron inconsciente

Apreté mis puños con frustración, conteniendo las lágrimas. Tenía que dejar de parecer una pobre niña débil, era muy difícil, pero lo haría por Sasuke, para recuperarlo. Nada de llorar

" _Sabes lo que debes hacer"_

Sus palabras resonaron en mi mente ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirme eso? A pedirme continuar sin él. No pensaba abandonarlo por nada del mundo

-Maldito Orochimaru, debí suponerlo

Esa voz...

-Itachi-lo mencioné con pensar, me había olvidado de que estaba en el apartamento con todo lo sucedido

Estaba recostado en la pared, su brazo estaba vendado, sostenido por una venda resistente que rodeaba su nuca y su semblante se veía tranquilo, neutral, sin embargo, el pequeño ceño fruncido, al parecer hereditario de los Uchiha, delataba su preocupación y su enojo

-Orochimaru de seguro quiere negociar la información por Sasuke. Si entregamos la información estaremos acabados, Orochimaru buscará deshacerse de nosotros

-Pero si nos negamos matará a Sasuke-objeté intentado mantener la calma, tenía que pensar con cabeza fría tal como lo hacía Itachi

-Llama a Kakashi. Necesitamos toda la ayuda posible.

 **POV SASUKE**

El paño cubierto de alcohol pasaba con suavidad por todo mi pecho, haciendo énfasis en las heridas abiertas, pero por más suave que pasara no dejaba de producir ese ardor infernal, como un demonio que dolía. Solté un leve gruñido en contra de mi voluntad, por más que no quisiera demostrarlo, el dolor era intenso. Sentía como si mi cuerpo estuviera en una sauna, hacía mucho calor, el sudor recorría cada parte de mí, el aire lo sentía escaso, mi respiración estaba errática

-Falta poco Sasuke. Resiste un poco más, solo un poco- dijo mientras remojaba el paño ensangrentado en agua

-Estoy bien

Ella me miró con lastimas quizás y continuó. Esta situación no podía ser más humillante para mí, odiaba sentirme indefenso, impotente

-Yo... Te sacaré de aquí. Solo espera a que mi padre se vaya, dijo que saldría. Estarás bien, te lo prometo

-Karin

Mencioné su nombre sin saber que decir realmente. Después de romper por completo nuestro compromiso, pensé que me odiaba y no me importaba, ni siquiera me sentía mal por haberla plantado, la veía como una mujer muy molesta, que no hacía más que parlotear tonterías, pero ahora que estamos en esta situación, se me hacen incomprensibles sus razones, debería odiarme, no ofrecerme ayuda

-¿Por qué?- pregunté arrastrando las palabras

Mi propia voz me sonó ajena. Ella me miró un poco desconcertada pero no pasaron más de 5 segundos antes de que recobrara la compostura

-Tú aquella vez me dijiste que no sabía el significado de las palabras que decía..., que no te conocía y por lo tanto no podía amarte, pero aunque no lo creas te observé tanto que llegue a conocer al menos una parte de ti. Cuando te ibas al área más desolada del campus a ver las nubes y a escuchar música, daba la sensación de que estabas triste por algo. Te quedabas viendo el cielo con una mirada melancólica, o cuando caminabas por los pasillos y veías hacia adelante como si no estuvieras viendo nada en realidad. Pensé que era todo de ti, pero cuando te vi con Sakura la primera vez, a pesar de que los celos me cegaron, pude ver tu mirada y no era la misma, tenía un brillo especial, no transmitías tristeza, te veías feliz. Eso me hizo molestarme muchísimo, pero me di cuenta de que también amaba ese lado de ti y que quería que me lo mostraras a mí, quería que me mostraras todos tus lados porque me di cuenta de que no importaba cuales fueran todas tus facetas las amaría todas. Por eso te estoy ayudando, porque te amo y no me importa que estés con Sakura. Solo quiero que seas feliz, que tengas esa expresión nuevamente en tu cara aunque no sea para mí. Mi padre cometió un gran error al hacer esto y no sé qué más cosas malas pudo haber hecho, pero no voy a permitir que te mate Sasuke. Quiero hacer algo bien en mi vida

Mi mente estaba en blanco, no sabía que decirle. Nunca tomé en cuenta los sentimientos de Karin, nunca tomé en cuenta los sentimientos de nadie desde la muerte de Itachi hasta que llegó Sakura, solo me centraba en mi propio dolor y en mis problemas sin darle cabida a nadie más. Era extraño para mí sentir tanto afecto de una persona que había ignorado la mayoría del tiempo

Mi cabeza empezó a dolerme mandándome leves punzadas. La vista estaba empezando a hacérseme un poco borrosa... Pero sabía que debía decir algo y la palabra exacta era la única cosa que tenía clara en mi mente, a pesar de que mis pensamientos estuvieran trastornándose amenazando con ser nada

-Gracias- dije a duras penas con la voz ronca esperando que hubiera escuchado

El paño húmedo por el alcohol y el agua resbaló de su agarre y su mano hizo contacto directo con mi piel. La sensación fue casi imperceptible, de inmediato la apartó

-Oh por Dios Sasuke- exclamó sobresaltada. Su mano se dirigió a mí frente con rapidez-¡Estas ardiendo en fiebre!

Su voz sonó lejana y mis ojos amenazaban con cerrarse. Estaba cansando, descansar un poco no era una mala idea, descansar de todo por un rato, solo un rato. No, debía mantenerme consiente para buscar alguna forma de ayudar a Sakura e Itachi, no podía ceder y sin embargo todo yo estaba cediendo. La imagen de Sakura sonriéndome como lo hacía cada mañana que despertaba junto a ella fue lo último que vi con lucidez antes de que todo desapareciera

 **POV SAKURA**

Caminaba de un lado a otro intentando controlar mis emociones. Kakashi aún no llegaba y aún no teníamos noticias de Sasuke, ni si quiera la propuesta de rescate ¿Pensaría matarlo sin pedir nada? sin más. No, no podía pensar de esa manera, Sasuke de seguro estaba bien, encerrado en una habitación esperando por nosotros. Está bien, está perfectamente bien

Solté un suspiro prolongado, yo misma me engañaba vilmente. Sasuke de seguro estaba sufriendo y yo no podía hacer nada al respecto. Vi a mí alrededor y vi a todos sumidos en sus pensamientos, incluso a Naruto que era el más inquieto, dejando así el sonido de la lluvia llenar el ambiente. Todos buscábamos una solución a nuestra manera, lastimosamente estaba segura que ninguno llegaba a nada concreto

El estrepitoso ruido de la puerta al abrirse nos sacó a todos de nuestro trance abriendo paso a la esperanza. Kakashi había llegado

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto? No tenemos tiempo- exclamé desesperada

-Lo siento, tuve que asegurar unas cosas antes de venir

-La copia-Exigió Itachi tajante, frío

Kakashi puso un pen drive en el mesón, bajo la inquisidora mirada de único Uchiha presente en el momento .Apenas fue visto por todos Kakashi lo ocultó en sus ropas nuevamente y sacó otra cosa de estas

-¿Qué es eso?-Preguntó Naruto curioso

Todos miramos el sobre blanco impoluto que estaba en sus manos, no tenía ninguna ficha postal, ni nada por el estilo. Aparte de que no era común a estas alturas recibir una carta cuando se podía recibir un correo electrónico. Mi cerebro hizo clic con ese último pensamiento. Le arrebaté la carta como si fuera un animal hambriento y esa mi presa. Destrocé el sobre con impaciencia y abrí la hoja que tenía adentro

La letra era fina y redondeada. La leí en voz alta con cuidado

 _"Itachi Uchiha ¿Quieres recuperar a tu querido hermano? No te puedo prometer que está en perfectas condiciones. Pero si al menos lo quieres vivo, ven a mi mansión, te permitiré llevar un acompañante como prueba de mi buena voluntad. Debes saber lo que tendrás que llevar contigo, tienes hasta el amanecer. Recuerda que la vida de tu hermano está en mis manos, no hagas nada estúpido"_

Mi cuerpo se tensó por completo, apreté la hoja con fuerza como si tuviera la culpa de todo. Para recuperar a Sasuke teníamos que botar todo el esfuerzo de Itachi a la basura, pero si no hacíamos nada Sasuke moriría, aunque Orochimaru perdería. Pero la idea de perder a Sasuke para siempre producía un hoyo profundo en mi estómago, la sola idea era inconcebible.

-¡Maldición!-gruñó Naruto rompiendo el silencio

-¿Sería posible engañar a Orochimaru? Quiero decir entregarle una copia y luego entregarle el original a la policía una vez tengamos al Uchiha a salvo -preguntó Hinata

-No, sabe que hay una copia, nos exigirá ambos al momento del intercambio. Aparte de que ya debe haber informado a sus contactos en la policía para que estén atentos a las declaraciones que se hagan. Aunque tengamos a Sasuke si Orochimaru usa sus influencias destruirá la única prueba existente que entreguemos e irá contra nosotros. Él sale ganado en cualquier caso...- comentó Itachi impotente

-Aún podemos recuperar a Sasuke- habló Kakashi después de unos minutos en los que había estado reflexionando

-¡Cómo!-exclamé acercándome a él. Estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera

-Presten atención, puede que esto funcione, como puede que fracase. Todo depende de las circunstancias. Ustedes decidirán si intentarlo o no-Habló con parsimonia

-No me importan las consecuencias, si hay una mínima posibilidad de salvarlo.

-Habla Kakashi-exigió Itachi

-¡Vamos a Salvar al teme!

Hinata asintió mostrando su consentimiento

Kakashi finalmente suspiró ante nuestra terquedad y empezó a relatarnos de forma metódica lo que haríamos a continuación

 **POV NORMAL**

Los grilletes se iban abriendo uno por uno, liberando al cuerpo que tenían aprisionado. Karin había logrado dar con la copia de la llave que estaba en la oficina de su padre. Tenía todas las copias de las llaves de la casa en su caja fuerte, por suerte hace años había podido encontrar la manera de abrirla sin que su padre la descubriera. En ese entonces lo había hecho como una travesura, ahora estaba más que orgullosa de sí misma por haberlo hecho. Su padre como supuso había salido, era la única oportunidad que tenía de sacar a Sasuke de allí. Necesitaba atención médica urgente, no podía esperar más

Este llevaba inconsciente alrededor de una hora, su cuerpo estaba sudoroso y con una temperatura elevada. Karin tomó uno de sus brazos y lo pasó alrededor de su cuello para poder sostenerlo con mayor facilidad. El cuerpo del chico suponía más peso del que ella podía cargar, pero no le importó. Lo llevó a rastras por el húmedo sótano hasta llegar a la salida, no había ninguna seguridad, al igual que cuando entró por primera vez. Su padre se había confiado de los grilletes y las ataduras

Subir las escaleras iba a ser todo un reto. No conocía ninguna otra salida más que la principal, tampoco es que había podido recorrer con libertad su propia casa. La mayoría de las áreas estaban restringidas para ella excepto su propia habitación, la cocina y el área común

Suspiró en un intento de calmarse. Las piernas le temblaban por el esfuerzo. Subió los primeros escalones con dificultad, la inconsciencia de Sasuke no la ayudaba mucho, si lograba subirlas y pasar por los pasillos sin ser detectada hasta llegar al primer ventanal podría intentar salir por allí, luego podría tomar uno de los autos y llevarlo a un hospital. Era un buen plan

La puerta que daba al piso superior empezó a abrirse con lentitud, dejando que se colaran pequeños rayos de luz a través de ella

Karin no pudo sentirse más desesperada, no tenía donde esconderse, si ni siquiera podía movilizarse con fluidez. Unas lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos ¡Nada le salía bien!

Le había fallado a Sasuke y ahora ambos estaban perdidos

* * *

Hasta aquí el cap. Estoy emocionada falta poco para culminar esta historia, pronostico unos dos capítulos más y bueno, si tienen algo que quieran decir o comentar sobre el capítulo estaré encantada de verlo. Sin más que decir me despido.


	20. Infierno en la Tierra I

Holaa, después de tanto retraso aquí estoy. No era mi idea hacer que el final quedara dividido en dos partes, pero ya llevaba 7 mil palabras y aún no terminaba, así que preferí presentarles una parte mientras termino la otra y bueno espero que les guste

NARUTO NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, PERO LA HISTORIA SI

Sin más que decir ¡A leer!

* * *

 **ESPERANDO EL AMOR**

 **CAP 20**

 **INFIERNO EN LA TIERRA**

 **I**

Las gruesas gotas de lluvia no dejaban de caer con fuerza desde el cielo nublado, empañando por completo el vidrio del auto y haciendo todo el ambiente más sombrío y pesado de lo que ya era. El frío se me calaba en los huesos, a pesar de que el auto me protegía de la brisa y la calefacción hacía lo mejor que podía. Me rodeé con mis brazos en busca de un poco más de calor, ni siquiera la manga larga que llevaba ayudaba con eso, me sentía helada. Intenté obviar mis sensaciones, no importaba si tenía frío o calor, ni si me dolía algo o no. Debía concentrarme, aferrarme al plan presente, a pesar de que tenía fallos, ya que después de todo, 3 horas no fueron suficientes para pensar en la solución a todos los contras. Lo repasé en mi mente reiteradas veces, para evitar pensar en Sasuke, en cómo se encontraría

Era muy frustrante saber que podía estar sufriendo y yo estaba sentada en el auto mirando la lluvia caer, me daba tanta impotencia. Quien diría que hace poco estaba junto a él en "Una burbuja de tranquilidad" Ahora me sentía como una completa estúpida al pensar eso, la paz era la premonición al desastre, lo había vivido una y otra vez y aun así me negaba a aprender la lección. Quería pensar con todas mis fuerzas que Sasuke estaba bien, pero mi propia mente me traicionaba mostrándome diversos escenarios, torturándome, uno peor que el otro. La culpa también me carcomía por dentro, pero sabía que el "si tan solo" no servía de nada y que las cosas hubieran pasado de igual forma hubiese hecho lo que hubiese hecho, echarme la culpa era absurdo y no me ayudaba en nada. Ya lo había decido, no iba a ser una niña llorona y débil pensando en los errores del pasado. Iba a dar lo mejor de mí para solucionar todo y así lo salvaría y todo volvería a la normalidad. A esa burbuja de tranquilidad

Pero y si no lograba salvarlo, aunque hiciéramos todo bien, nada sería igual, nada valdría la pena. No lo volvería a ver jamás, no volvería a escucharlo, ni a besarlo, ni a tocarlo. Lo perdería todo, no sabía cómo viviría después de eso, no podía imaginarlo. Sentí nuevamente el revoltijo en mi estómago y la presión en el pecho

-Sakura-la suave voz de Itachi me sacó de mis pensamientos- ¿Te encuentras bien?

Mi mente me la había jugado otra vez, es como si formara una armadura fuerte y resistente y de pronto fuera destruida en segundos por esos pensamientos negativos. Me di cuenta que estaba temblando más que antes y mis dedos se clavaban en mis hombros con más fuerza de la necesaria. Inhale y exhalé profundamente para empezar a relajar mi cuerpo

-Estoy bien-respondí finalmente, mostrándole mi mejor cara, sí es que tenía una "mejor cara" que la que me imaginaba

-No hace falta que me engañes. No eres la única-curvó sus labios en una leve sonrisa falsa, la misma que de seguro le había mostrado hace unos segundos

Me sentí un poco avergonzada, no quería verme destrozada y débil, él no se veía así, era un poco ilegible o mejor dicho tan neutro como Sasuke, se veía tranquilo, aunque estaba segura que se encontraba tan preocupado como yo, controlaba mejor sus emociones. Quería estar tan centrada como él, porque los grandes trabajos salen bien con la cabeza fría, mi padre siempre lo decía. Tenía que concentrarme

-Yo... Lo siento

No se me ocurrió nada mejor que decir, la garganta me escoció un poco

Sonrió, está vez con autenticidad

-Eres una buena chica Sakura, me alegra que Sasuke te haya conocido

Sus palabras me sacaron de base ¿A qué había venido eso?

-Itachi, pase lo que pase no te arriesgues por favor. Sasuke no lo soportaría- le pedí por si pensaba hacer alguna locura

-Tú tampoco-me dijo con tranquilidad

Me contagié un poco de ella y cerré los ojos para relajarme un poco, si eso era posible

-Ya casi llegamos- anunció Naruto

-Prepárense-ordenó Kakashi a lo que todos repasamos nuestro rol en el plan

Espera un poco más Sasuke

 **POV SASUKE**

Un pitido sonaba incesante, una, dos, tres veces... sin cesar. Empezaba a tornarse molesto, los párpados los sentía pesados, me costaba levantarlos. Pasaron unos minutos antes de que pudiera abrirlos por completo. Un haz de luz me impactó con violencia obligándome a desperdiciar todo mi esfuerzo, por suerte ya abrirlos no me supuso ningún esfuerzo, empecé a adaptarme poco a poco a la luz

 _¿Dónde estoy?_

Una punzada dolorosa atacó mi cabeza, sentía unas leves palpitaciones ¿Acaso me había dado un golpe? Mierda, no recordaba nada. No era la primera vez que experimentaba esa sensación de aturdimiento, se había vuelto común en las últimas horas. Caer y despertar, se me hacía irritante

Miré las cosas a mí al rededor, estaba en una habitación de paredes beige o quizás blancas, no lograba distinguirlo, mi vista estaba aún un poco borrosa. A mí lado había una mesa de noche y una especie de tubo intravenoso con unas bolsa de ¿Suero? Mi cuerpo se sentía pesado, sin fuerzas, aparte de que tenía una máscara respiratoria que me estaba incomodando, me sentía irritado, odiaba no tener control de las situaciones. Junté todas mis fuerzas e intenté levantarme pero algo me lo impidió, mis piernas y mis brazos estaban apresados. Me levanté un poco para poder ver qué rayos era

Esposas

¡Maldición!

Estaba atrapado, repetí maldiciones hasta que me cansé, en mi mente porque ni siquiera podía decir ni una jodida palabra. Decidí calmarme, yo no era una persona impulsiva, ni pensaba serlo. Aún estaba bajo el poder de Orochimaru, aún Sakura e Itachi iban a morir, aún seguía siendo un maldito inútil. Tenía que salir de dónde sea que estuviera

 _"Yo te sacaré de aquí"_

Karin… Sus palabras vinieron a mí con el vago recuerdo de la conversación. Ya no estaba en ese sótano, algo había pasado, ella había tenido que ver en algo, no tenía forma de saber si era algo bueno o no, todo era confuso

 _"Estás ardiendo en fiebre"_

Otra frase... Empecé a pensar con ahínco en lo que había pasado. No tardé mucho en armar las piezas. Recordé todo con claridad Ja ¿Acaso estaba tan mal que Orochimaru decidió darme cuidados médicos? ¿Dónde estaba Karin? No servía de nada hacerme preguntas a mí mismo que no podía responder. Qué estupidez, tenía que buscar alguna forma de salir en vez de estar perdiendo el tiempo

Intenté levantarme nuevamente, sin resultado alguno, me sentía como un maldito inútil, no podía hacer nada. Solté un gruñido por la frustración, el intercambio claramente no se ha llevado a cabo, seguía vivo, era la mejor prueba. Tenía que salir, si no lo hacía morirían, el solo pensarlo me alteraba. De pronto la puerta de la habitación se abrió con suavidad ¿Sería Karin? Vi la silueta de una mujer, pero no era Karin claramente, era alta y llevaba un traje de enfermería

-Sr Sasuke, ya despertó-dijo con un tono agrio, cortante mientras revisaba los monitores que estaban a mi lado, donde supongo que estaba registrándose mi pulso

No lograba verla con claridad, desde mi posición.

-La fiebre bajó casi por completo... las heridas están tratadas correctamente...su pulso está estable...-susurró para sí misma

Intenté hablar pero la maldita máscara me lo impedía, solo salían gruñidos inentendibles que me frustraban más

-Iré a avisar al señor Orochimaru

Quise detenerla, gritarle pero la maldita mascara no me dejó. Me removí de forma que esposas chocaran contra los tubos de la camilla haciendo suficiente ruido para que ella detuviera su paso. Sentí alivio por un momento, pero no duró demasiado. Supe que había sido una mala idea cuando esa mujer puso una sonrisa discreta en su rostro. La muy desgraciada no pensaba ayudarme

-Estas muy inquieto, te daré algo para tranquilizarte- habló con un deje de diversión

Maldición

Me removí aún más e intenté alcanzar cualquier cosa en la mesita a mi lado que pudiera ayudarme. Lo único que llegue a alcanzar fue el conducto del suero, lo jalé con fuerza. El tubo que lo sostenía se cayó inmediatamente causando un estruendo. La mujer sin decir nada, corrió hacia el área de monitores, era totalmente inútil intentar liberarme, no podía romper unas esposas, ni siquiera con mi cuerpo rindiendo normalmente. Mi única opción era gritarle, convencerla de alguna forma

Se acercó a mí y retiró la máscara, pero antes de que dijera una mísera palabra me clavó una especie de inyección. Dolió pero reprimí cualquier sonido, ella lo había hecho a propósito

-Los niños ricos siempre buscan que los traten bien. Espero que descanses-rio escandalosamente

Maldije por centésima vez para mis adentros, no me podía tocar una enfermera de esas dóciles cariñosas, justamente tenía que ser una resentida social. No me sorprendería que Orochimaru la hubiera contratado por ese motivo. Volteé a verla y estaba cambiando la bolsa de Suero, pero esa no parecía la misma ¿Qué rayos me estaba dando?

-¿Qué...-Mi voz salió entrecortada, tenía la garganta seca. Probé de nuevo-¿Qué me estás

-No te fuerces niño, morirás de todas formas así que te lo diré. Ketamina en alta dosis, dentro de una hora ya no estarás aquí y para qué no te canses de esperar te di otro calmante aparte

Empezó a alejarse

-¡Espera!-mi voz ronca se me hizo ajena

La muy maldita me ignoró. Halé las esposas, no podía morir de una forma tan patética. No sin asegurarme que ellos vivirán. No aún... La habitación de pronto empezó a distorsionarse, los colores se mezclaron unos con otros, no tenía sentido, quizás era yo, claro que era yo. Maldito calmante, maldito Orochimaru, maldita vida que se empeñaba en joderme

Me moví nuevamente, pero mis músculos no me respondían. Empecé a sentirme cansado y somnoliento, la habitación terminó de distorsionarse por completo volviéndose un remolino de colores que fue transformándose en un núcleo negro, ahora sólo había oscuridad. Ya no estaba en esa habitación, estaba en un sitio completamente distinto y por primera vez sentí miedo de no poder regresar jamás

 **POV NORMAL**

El aire era muy escaso, pero suficiente para mantenerla viva, gracias al pequeño orificio que había. La chica se encontraba amarrada de manos y pies por unos fuertes nudos hechos por los sirvientes de su padre, su cuerpo estaba sudoroso y en su pecho se acrecentaba la necesidad de salir con cada segundo que pasaba, pero eso no era lo peor del caso. Sasuke estaba en peligro, ella sabía que le iba a pasar si no intervenía. No podía siquiera gritar, su boca estaba sellada con tirro, se intentaba mover una y otra vez en un intento de abrirlo y liberarse, pero era inútil. Si mal no recordaba había escuchado el sonido de un candado siendo cerrado, era imposible salir por su cuenta; aun así no dejaba de inténtalo, una y otra vez hasta que perdiera la conciencia o hasta que fuera demasiado tarde.

Las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas al recordar todo lo sucedido

 **FLASH BACK**

La puerta se abrió y a ella no le dio tiempo de hacer un solo movimiento. Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza, en una mezcla de miedo y adrenalina, pero sobretodo miedo, porque había sido descubierta y sabía que lo que esperaba no era nada bueno

Unos aplausos en medio del tenso silencio se hicieron sonar y no de cualquier persona, de su padre

-¿A dónde pensabas ir con mi presa?-preguntó neutro, mirándola con desinterés como siempre

-Estaba muy mal, sí lo dejaba ahí iba a morir ¡Tienes que darle cuidados médicos!-exigió desesperada

Orochimaru soltó una carcajada

-Quién diría que serías mucho más idiota de lo que imaginé. Has demostrado ser todo un desperdicio, haciendo estupidez tras estupidez como tú madre

-¿Mi madre?-preguntó un poco confundida y haciendo un esfuerzo para no dejar el cuerpo de Sasuke caer

Había estado con su padre desde que tenía memoria, nunca le había hablado de su madre, ni ella había querido preguntar, sabía que él la reprendería si llegaba a preguntarle algo de ese estilo por lo que nunca lo hizo. Dio por hecho que estaba muerta o quizás los había abandonado

-Así es, me casé con ella para apoderarme de su empresa tal como lo ibas a hacer con Sasuke., iba a morir a los meses pero naciste tú y cuando ya no la necesitaste me encargué de ella -sonrió mirando fijamente a su hija

Se quedó sorprendida y sin saber exactamente cómo reaccionar. Nunca supo cómo era su madre, no recordaba nada de ella, ni tenía una sola fotografía. Pero saber qué la había matado y que pensaba hacer lo mismo con Sasuke, hizo que el poco cariño que le quedaba hacia él desapareciera

-Tú la mataste... ¿Por qué me cuentas esto ahora? -preguntó dolida

-Porque será lo último que escuches de mí. Ya no me eres de utilidad-dijo sin sentimiento alguno

Les dio una seña a sus hombres y estos enseguida se dirigieron hacia ella, aprisionándolas con brusquedad. Tomaron el cuerpo inconsciente de Sasuke alejándolo de ella

-Enciérrenla en su habitación, en el lugar más estrecho que encuentren, ya veré qué hago con ella y a él, llévenlo a la habitación especial y que le den los cuidados necesarios y cuando de la orden, la ketamina en alta dosis

-¡No lo mates! ¡Por Favor no lo mates! ¡Haré lo que quieras!- gritó removiéndose en un intento de escapar con las lágrimas agolpándose en sus mejillas

-Cállala-ordenó y en un segundo un poco de dolor en su nuca fue seguido por oscuridad

 **FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Lloró, lloró porque sabía que no podía hacer nada, porque estaba sola y porque su padre la odiaba y porque ella también se odiaba a sí misma

 **POV SAKURA**

Llegamos al lugar del encuentro, la típica sensación de vacío en mi pecho volvió a aparecer poniéndome inquieta. Ojalá todo saliera bien, todo tenía que salir bien. La mansión de Orochimaru, no tenía nada de especial que destacara de otras mansiones de millonarios, se veía muy común, cubierta de lujos por doquier. Después de todo, las peores personas se disfrazan de gente común para no levantar sospechas, podría llamarse hipocresía

Sin observa más, me bajé del auto junto a Itachi, la lluvia había menguado y solo caían leves gotas que se veían próximas a desaparecer. La brisa fría me azotó de frente haciéndome temblar. Solo debíamos estar nosotros dos para la reunión con Orochimaru, cualquier otra persona sería sospechosa. Debíamos hacerle creer que todo estaba saliendo como él quería

-Te cuidado Sakura- me despidió Hinata mirándome preocupada con sus ojos claros

Sonreí levemente

-Lo tendré, todo saldrá bien- le respondí para tranquilizarla un poco- Tú también se cuidadosa

Ella asintió

-Prometo traer a Sasuke de vuelta, Sakura-chan. Como me llamo Naruto Uzumaki que lo haré-dijo con determinación en sus ojos, que no me hicieron dudar ni un segundo de sus palabras

-Confío en ti Naruto.

-Sakura, tenemos que irnos- me apresuró Itachi poniendo su mano en mi hombro.

Kakashi solo me miró con esa mirada que me decía a gritos "Cuídate" Asentí y finalmente arrancaron alejándose rápidamente de la gran mansión. Me sentía muy nerviosa, más de lo que quería admitir y de lo que intentaba esconder. La vida de Sasuke dependía de nosotros, no podíamos fallar, tenía que dejar los nervios de lado

Cabeza fría Sakura, cabeza fría

Caminé junto a Itachi hasta quedar frente a la puerta principal, la cual se abrió antes de que pudiéramos si quiera intentar tocarla. Él estaba al tanto de todos nuestros movimientos, era de esperarse

-Bienvenidos- saludó un hombre con aspecto similar a los que habían secuestrado a Sasuke, un guarura- Síganme

No dijimos ni una palabra y cumplimos lo que pidió. Al ver el lugar no pude evitar preguntarme si Sasuke estaría en alguna habitación. Tan cerca pero tan lejos, que frustrante, enterré mis uñas en mis palmas en un intento de no perder la calma

Sentí un poco de dolor, suficiente para tranquilizarme un poco. El camino que estaba recorriendo me tenía sin cuidado, no conocía nada por lo que no tenía idea de a qué ala de la casa nos estaba llevando, pero vi que Itachi iba con pasos más seguros, de seguro tenía una idea, no me atreví a preguntar. No caminamos mucho cuando quedamos al frente de una puerta deslizable de vidrio que daba a un jardín ¿Era alguna especie de trampa? ¿Por qué un jardín? Cualquier movimiento se me hacía sospechoso, quizás era paranoia, pero era mejor estar precavida

El hombre de aspecto intimidante la abrió sin problemas, por alguna razón me daba escalofríos su presencia, quizás por lo sucedido hace solo unas horas. Me fijé en el jardín y justo sentado en una mesita protegida del Sol por un gran paraguas elegante se encontraba Orochimaru. Tuve la necesidad de hundir las uñas en mi piel nuevamente, ni el dolor podía amenguar todo el odio que le tenía

-Es bueno verlos nuevamente, veo que ambos se encuentran muy bien-sonrió con sorna haciendo referencia a nuestras heridas- Tomen asiento

¿Qué pasaba con esa sínica sonrisa? No estábamos en su casa por una estúpida reunión para tomar té, aparte de que se burlaba de nosotros por heridas que el mismo había causado y lo que más me molestaba era esa sonrisa, tan sínica, tan burlona. Era más de lo que podía soportar, ya mis uñas eran totalmente inofensivas a todo lo que estaba sintiendo, no eran suficiente

Una mano en mi muñeca me detuvo mi impulso de lanzarme hacía él

-No caigas en su juego. Tranquilízate, por Sasuke- me susurró con dureza

Me detuve en el acto

Estaba comportándome como una niña estúpida e impulsiva, Orochimaru tenía a Sasuke aun, tenía que apegarme al plan. Abrí mis puños sintiendo el efecto de mi agresión. Respiré profundamente

El maldito volvió a sonreír, sabía que había logrado descontrolarme, pero no volvería a pasar

-¿Qué están esperando? Siéntense

Ambos acatamos la orden, quedando frente a él. El escenario era opuesto a lo que esperaba, cualquiera podría malinterpretar el contexto fácilmente, un grupo de amigos reuniéndose para una bonita tarde de té y galletas en vez de un psicópata asesino ambicioso acorralando a sus presas

-Tenemos lo que pediste, quiero ver a Sasuke- exigió Itachi sin rodeos, lo agradecí, no sabía cuánto tiempo podría resistir viendo esa cara con esa maldita sonrisa

-¿Por qué tanto apuro? Aún podemos divertirnos un poco ¿No le parece? señorita Haruno

Contuve toda mi ira y la indirecta a mí apellido, la única Haruno existente

-Mientras Sasuke esté bien-respondí intentando no demostrar ninguna emoción, tal como un Uchiha lo haría, tenía muy buenas referencias en lo que respectaba a ocultar emociones

-Oh claro está muy bien-otra vez esa sonrisa cínica, que me revolvía el estómago-Solo que tuve que medicarlo, tuvo ciertos inconvenientes de salud el pobre, por lo que no podrá estar aquí con nosotros

Sasuke está bien, Sasuke está bien, Sasuke está bien

Me repetí una y otra vez para controlarme, Orochimaru le había echado leña al fuego. Mordí mi labio está vez para evitar toda las cosas que quería gritarle, las ganas que tenía de verlo hecho trizas. Mire a Itachi de soslayo y me di cuenta que parecía una escultura de mármol, sin ninguna expresión en el rostro, pero vi sus manos encerradas en un puño debajo de la mesa. Era imposible para mí tener tanto control, estaba segura que todo lo que sentía se me notaba en la cara como un libro abierto. Solo le pedía a Dios que todo terminara pronto porque no estaba segura de aguantar mucho más.

-Que silenciosos invitados tengo -se burló- mejor vayamos a otro lugar para conversar mejor

Le mandé una mirada a Itachi él solo asintió, eso de ir a otro lugar no estaba en nuestros planes, pero los beneficiaba de cierta forma, Orochimaru nos pensaba matar, estaba claro ¿Por qué nos alejaría de la mansión si no? Pero había que tomar el riesgo. No había más opciones

-Muy bien-respondí segura

No tenía duda alguna, iba a salvar a Sasuke aunque tuviera que dar mi vida en el proceso

 **POV NORMAL**

-Hemos dado ya cuatro vueltas por la zona ¿Cuándo es que vamos a buscar a Sasuke?- preguntó Naruto algo irritado mientras doblaba la esquina de la cuadra por cuarta vez

Decir que estaba preocupado era poco. Estaba muy impaciente por iniciar todo el plan, Sasuke era su mejor amigo, no, más que eso, era su hermano y la espera lo que hacía era ponerlo de los nervios

-¿Podrías callarte Naruto? has repetido lo mismo desde la segunda vuelta-se quejó Kakashi mientras daba un bostezo y miraba aburrido la ventana

Naruto dio un frenazo de repente, haciendo que Hinata casi pegara la cara en el vidrio delantero

-¡Acaso no le importa lo que...

Hinata soltó un suspiro y lo cortó antes de que continuara

-Tienes que tener paciencia. Itachi dijo que si pasaba más de una hora y aún no recibíamos señal alguna procediéramos. Apenas han pasado 20 minutos, estará bien- habló con un tono de voz dulce y calmado, entendía lo que le pasaba a su novio, sabía que le estaba afectando, pero no podían hacer más que esperar

El rubio soltó un chasquido con la lengua y apretó con fuerza el volante

-A este paso encontraremos al teme muerto-soltó enojado

-¡Naruto!

Kakashi volvió a bostezar, esperaba que la señal llegara pronto antes de que Naruto lo matara con su insistencia ¿Cómo una persona podía ser tan irritante? Ciertamente no era la mejor de las situaciones, pero no ganaba nada preocupándose. Explicárselo sería inútil, Naruto era solo un mocoso

-¡Naruto cuidado!

El auto frenó de repente, haciendo que sus pasajeros pegaran la espalda al asiento. La persona asustada por el auto casi encima de ella les soltó unos improperios antes de retirarse enojada

-¡Por Dios Naruto ten cuidado!-le reclamó la chica un poco alterada

-Lo siento…-refunfuñó antes de retomar el camino

Kakashi soltó un suspiro esta vez, ni siquiera podía leer su sexta edición de icha icha en paz. Por un momento se preguntó si todo saldría como esperaban, eliminó sus pensamientos en un instante para retomar su lectura. No servía de nada preocuparse

 **POV SAKURA**

Que saliéramos de la mansión nos daba la oportunidad perfecta para que Naruto, Hinata y Kakashi entraran a por Sasuke. Orochimaru iba por delante de nosotros, que ganas me daban de matarlo, de hacerlo sufrir. Abrí y cerré las manos con fuerza para disipar un poco mi ira, aunque no estaba funcionando

Concéntrate Sakura

Tenía que avisarles que saldríamos de la mansión, solo que tenía un guardaespaldas atrás y sentía un poco de temor al sacar el teléfono, quizás era una especie de trauma con lo que me pasó la última vez que lo hice, era estúpido. Llevé una mano a mi cuello vendado por inercia, teníamos que ser discretos con el mensaje. Hinata me había dado su celular ya que el mío estaba roto y estaba en el costado izquierdo de mi sostén haciendo presión contra mi piel. Iba a ser algo difícil sacarlo antes de que llegáramos hasta el auto, era cuestión de minutos y bien pocos

Itachi me había advertido que quizás nos quitarían cualquier aparato que lleváramos encima, Orochimaru no cometía los mismos errores dos veces, habíamos tenido mucha suerte de que no lo hubiera hecho ya. Necesitaba enviarlo, pero me temblaban las manos, me daba miedo intentarlo, quise gritarme a mí misma por lo ridícula que estaba siendo. Tenía que hacerlo

Itachi me miró y como siempre, yo era un libro abierto. Vi que palpó con rapidez sus bolsillos, del cual sobresalía su celular un poco

Me estaba diciendo que se encargaría

Me sentí un poco inútil y aliviada a la vez, quizás esa experiencia me había dejado un efecto post traumático. Si seguía así terminaría siendo una completa carga

Una vez llegamos al auto "cortesía" de Orochimaru. Su guarura nos revisó, con todos los aparatos habidos y por haber y como supuso Itachi nos quitó los teléfonos y buscó cualquier otro dispositivo que nos pudiera hacer localizables. Ahora realmente es que empezaba el plan

 **POV NORMAL**

-Es hora-anunció Kakashi mientras veía su celular

-Ya era hora-exclamó Naruto apresurándose a volver a la mansión, pero por la parte trasera

-Dicen que los van a llevar a otro lugar-dijo un poco más serio de lo habitual

-Espero que estén bien, sabemos lo que eso significa, si no sabemos dónde están, el plan se vendrá abajo-comentó preocupada

-Sí, pero de esta forma podremos rescatar a Sasuke con más libertad

-Naruto ¡Van a matarlos!-empezó a desesperarse

-Pero ¿Y el GPS?-preguntó Naruto mientras cruzaba una curva

-Desaparecieron del radar, se los quitaron

-Kakashi síguelos, nosotros nos encargaremos de Sasuke-ordenó Hinata decidida

El plan tenía por objetivo que todos salieran vivos, no podía arriesgarse a que matarán a Itachi y a Sakura, era como matar a Sasuke indirectamente de igual forma.

-Eso tenía pensado-respondió tranquilo

Una vez llegaron, Naruto se estacionó en una esquina cercana a la mansión, para así entregarle el auto a Kakashi. Se mantendrían en contacto con él cuándo culminara esa parte del plan

Kakashi se fue de inmediato y ambos se acercaron sigilosos. Sabían que habría mucha seguridad y era una buena señal, después de todo eso significaba que había algo que proteger y no cabía duda que era Sasuke. Orochimaru no tenía pensado dejarlo ir. Los altos muros imponentes se alzaban frente a ellos, aparte de dos cámaras que amenazaban con capturarlos en el acto. Habían anticipado todo eso, por suerte desde el ángulo en que estaban ubicados no podía detectarlos

-Tenemos que buscar la forma de evadir las cámaras. Si usamos las bombas lacrimógenas, escalamos rápido y…

-Que fastidio, simplemente podemos hacer esto

El rubio sacó un arma silenciosa de su bolsillo y les disparó a ambas cámaras. El sonido fue imperceptible, no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que se dieran cuenta de su disfuncionalidad

-¿Desde cuándo sabes usar armas?-preguntó Hinata algo perpleja

-Mi padre siempre me obligaba a aprender defensa-sonrió

Hinata no supo cómo sentirse ante eso, creía que sabía todo de su novio y resultaba una cajita de sorpresas aunque si lo pensaba bien, buenas sorpresas. Aún le faltaba mucho por conocer de él, bueno le quedaba una vida, ahora tenía que centrarse en que así fuera y no murieran en el intento

-Vamos a escalar- habló sacándola de sus pensamientos

-Muy bien

\- vamos por el teme-exclamó serio, pero sin alzar la voz más de lo necesario

Hinata asintió y lanzaron las sogas para que se adhirieran a las pequeñas vallas de acero puntiagudo en los muros. Escalaron con un poco de dificultad al ser la primera vez, aparte de que la pared no era ideal para la tarea, era muy plana por lo que daba tendencia a resbalar. El primero en llegar fue Naruto después de 5 minutos de sufrimiento y con su ayuda Hinata logró llegar a la par

Bajaron de un salto, cayendo como unos gatos y no les dio tiempo ni de pestañear cuando vieron a los dos guardias de la entrada correr hacia ellos mientras intentaban comunicarse con el resto. No podían permitirlo, sí eran rodeados el plan quedaría completamente desfasado. Ambos se dieron una mirada, se pusieron una tapa bocas y se separaron, la ojiperla lanzó las bombas lacrimógenas llenando de humo el ambiente por unos minutos, suficientes para tomar a ambos guardias desprevenidos

Naruto en medio de la bruma, logró acertarle unos golpes a uno, haciendo que soltara el comunicador, que no había llegado a ser activado. Se sintió orgulloso de su hazaña, pensó en ayudar a su novia, no quería que le pasara nada, si alguno de esos tipos le llegaba a tocar un cabello que se diera por muerto

Intentó llegar hasta ella, pero el humo no le permitió verla. Cuando por fin se disipó. Vio a su "delicada" novia con el cuerpo inconsciente y magullado de su oponente a sus pies. Enseguida recordó el por qué a veces le tenía tanto miedo. En realidad era de temer, tragó duro al recordar las veces en que se enfadaba con él

-Naruto aterriza ¿Qué estás esperando? No nos queda mucho tiempo antes de que se den cuenta que algo pasa

-S si, Ya voy

 **POV SAKURA**

Luego de más o menos 30 minutos tortuosos en un silencio asfixiante y pesado. El auto se detuvo frente a unas instalaciones de dos pisos como mucho, era bastante amplio, de paredes grises opacas y sucias. Tenía la apariencia de ser una fábrica abandonada. Nos bajamos siendo seguidos por los guardaespaldas, como si nos fuéramos a escapar. No pude dejar de notar aquella sonrisa irritante en la cara de ese hombre, era frustrante no poder darle su merecido y seguir sus órdenes como si fuéramos unas marionetas que podía manipular a su antojo

Di unas cuantas respiraciones profundas a medida que subíamos los escalones de las descuidadas instalaciones. Todo alrededor de ellas estaba desolado, había sido escogido estratégicamente, aunque eso estaba lejos de ser un buen augurio, es como si nosotros mismos camináramos hacia nuestra muerte. Había guardias al rededor que no dijeron una sola palabra al vernos llegar. Estábamos rodeados e indefensos, con la única esperanza que todo saliera bien

Todos los pisos se veían igual, desde el primero hasta el último, llenos de maquinarias inservibles cubiertas de polvo y tanques, ni idea de que contendrían, parecía como si en su tiempo de funcionamiento hubieran producido alguna clase de bebida ya que había uno que otro envase alargado tirado en el suelo. No había techo entre los pisos, solo pasillos con vallas de metal en los bordes para evitar caídas.

Cada paso puesto en un escalón provocaba un chirrido que me irritaba de sobremanera. Itachi como siempre se veía impasible, envidiaba tanto su habilidad de mostrarse así, neutro. Pero debía intentar mantenerme calmada por Sasuke, era tranquilizante de cierta forma pensar que pronto estaría conmigo, juntos en el departamento, hablando, comiendo, viendo alguna película, dando un paseo en auto. Todos esos escenarios parecían un sueño lejano, aunque anhelaba que fuera un futuro cercano, tenía que serlo porque no sabría que hacer sino lo fuera

No tardamos mucho en llegar a la azotea. El cielo estaba parcialmente nublado amenazando con llover nuevamente. El viento chocó contra mi cuerpo, dándome escalofríos. Ya estaba empezando a anochecer, las nubes solo aceleraban el proceso.

-Muy bien, espero que hayan disfrutado el tour- exclamó animado

-Sabes que no vinimos para eso. Danos una prueba de que Sasuke está bien y que cumplirás tu parte y entregaremos toda la información- habló Itachi claro, sin una sola gota de inseguridad en su voz

El sólo sonrió nuevamente

-Siempre tan directo Itachi. Aquí tienes tu prueba

Se acercó a él y le entregó una fotografía. Me apresuré a ponerme a su lado para verla, la imagen me partió el corazón. En ella estaba Sasuke esposado en una camilla con una máscara respiratoria que me impidió ver por completo su rostro ¿Qué le habrían hecho?

Vi a Itachi apretar los dientes, era demasiado ¡Lo había dejado en cama! No pude contenerme más, la rabia me consumió de pies a cabeza apagando mi lado racional

-Eres un maldito infeliz ¡Qué le hiciste! ¡Dime que le hiciste!-grité desde mi lugar

-Solo torturarlo un poco-se relamió los labios- Fue muy resistente hay que reconocerlo y no se atreva a moverse señorita Haruno, no querrá que esta vez le partan el cuello

Intenté calmarme, después de todo me estaba provocando y no iba a darle lo que quería. Relajé mis músculos para mantener mi mente despejada

-¿Cómo sabremos que cumplirás tu palabra cuando te entreguemos la información?-pregunté intentando recobrar la compostura

-Yo tengo las llaves de las esposas, una vez me entreguen la información tendrán la llave y podrán buscarlo sin ningún inconveniente

-Muy bien. En esta carpeta está toda la información y aquí está la única copia existente- informó mostrando un pen drive-Puedes corroborarlo de la forma que quieras, sé que la vida de mi hermano está en juego

-Me complace saber que tienes las cosas claras mi querido Itachi, lástima que no haya sido así desde el principio

Todos sus hombres nos apuntaron con sus armas, era de esperarse, sin embargo, eso no me impedía sentir algo de miedo. Quizás nunca se estaba preparado para morir realmente

-Deja todo en el suelo-ordenó-No debiste entrometerte desde el principio. Ahora podrías ser parte de la empresa automovilística con mayor éxito a nivel mundial, pero que lastima, morirás como un perro

-Prefiero eso a traicionar a mí familia-escupió mientras dejaba todos los archivos en el suelo- Y de todas formas moriré siendo parte de la empresa automovilística con mayor éxito a nivel mundial- enfatizó después de todo, la de Orochimaru seguía estando por debajo

SU mueca se volvió severa, pero en cuestión de segundos cambió

-Todos ustedes son igual de testarudos, es interesante. Y los Haruno, siempre entrometidos al parecer, tus padres murieron por meterse donde no debían y tú seguiste el mismo destino, pronto te reunirás con ellos-Soltó como si me estuviera haciendo un favor

-Te irás al infierno- solté con rabia

Se acercó a mí abriendo una brecha en medio de todos sus pistoleros. Tenía una expresión como de gracia, como si le hubiera contado un chiste muy divertido. No me moví ni un poco, no tenía miedo

-El infierno está en la tierra, pequeña. Más bien les haré un favor llevándolos al otro mundo, los liberaré de su sufrimiento

Vi que uno de los hombres se acercó a Itachi presionando el arma contra su espalda. Orochimaru se acercó a mí oído, pude sentir su asquerosa respiración chocando contra mi lóbulo

-Ya di la orden, él también se reunirá con ustedes, en el otro mundo.

Me di cuenta de que Orochimaru tenía razón, el infierno estaba en la tierra y él era uno de los peores demonios

-¡Déjala!-escuché a Itachi gritar por primera vez desde que llegamos, ya había pasado su límite de control

Me pregunté internamente que pasaba para que gritara así y cuando bajé la mirada lo supe, Orochimaru tenía su arma apuntando hacia mi pecho, en el espacio que estaba entre nosotros. No tuve tiempo de pensar, ni de hacer algún movimiento, ni siquiera de una última palabra. Un disparo sonó y supe que realmente no quería morir, no sin saber que él estaría bien

* * *

Y con esto termina la primera parte, no era mi intención dejarlos con el suspenso esta vez, pero bueno al parecer están destinados a ellos XD Quise agregar el tema de la madre de Karin por dos razones, la primera para agregarle un poco más de profundidad al personaje y la segunda para cerrar huecos en la historia. Al principio no pensé en Karin como un personaje principal sino como un antagonista recurrente, pero a medida que fui escribiendo me di cuenta que tenía potencial y de no mala como es puesta comúnmente. La próxima parte será el final y por último oficialmente quedará el epílogo. Me he alargado un poco, pero bueno dentro de muy muy poco tendrán la segunda, estoy por la mitad, espero volver pronto, sin más que decir bye bye

 **Pchan05:** Esta vez juro que no fue la intención dejar el suspenso sorry y muchísimas gracias por comentar, me inspira mucho a continuar ;)


	21. Infierno en la tierra II

Hola, aquí estoy, sigo viva. Siento mucho haberme ausentado tanto tiempo, pero bueno si les interesa, al final les dejé una explicación. Disculpen si hay algún error ortográfico o la edición es distinta, es que no tengo mi computadora y bueno hice lo mejor que pude con document manager.

 **NARUTO NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, PERO LA HISTORIA SI**

Sin más que decir ¡A leer!

 **ESPERANDO EL AMOR**

 **CAP.** **21**

 **INFIERNO EN LA TIERRA**

 **II**

 **POV NORMAL**

Naruto y Hinata se habían inflitrado exitosamente en la mansión, solo habían dos problemas. El primero que ya se habían dado cuenta que dos cámaras no funcionaban, y la segunda que en ninguna de las habitaciones encontraban a Sasuke y faltaban demasiadas por revisar. El tiempo estaba en su contra y no tenían resultados. Ahora se encontraban en una de las habitaciones que como las anteriores estaba vacía.

-Naruto será mejor que nos dividamos, estamos perdiendo mucho tiempo-sugirió la heredera de los Hyuga un poco agitada.

-Pero...

-Antes de que te atrevas a decirlo. Estaré bien. Soy cinta negra ¿Recuerdas?

Naruto seguía sin estar convencido, confiaba en ella y en sus habilidades, pero sentía que también debía protegerla de igual forma. No le quedó mas opción que resignarse.

-Está bien separemonos.

Hinata se acercó a él y le dio un rápido abrazo.

-Estaré bien.

Estaban a punto de irse cuando escucharon una especie de golpeteo. Ambos se detuvieron y le echaron un vistazo a la habitación, daba la impresión que estuvo siendo ocupada recientemente o lo estaba. Tenía una gran cama con sábanas rojas de algodón, unos grandes ventanales cubiertos por una cortinas del mismo color, un librero de madera fina amplio que hacía juego con un escritorio y un armario. No lograba detectar de dónde venía aquel ruido.

Sonó nuevamente.

Hinata se fijó en un gran baúl que estaba cerca de las cortinas. Un golpe más y supo con seguridad que provenía de allí, se apresuró a acercarse e intentar abrirlo.

-Naruto proviene de aquí, tiene candado.

El rubio se acercó y observó el baúl que volvió a sonar, era como un golpe seco ¿Acaso alguien estaba encerrado allí? ¿O sería un animal? Sacó su arma silenciosa de su cinturón y le dio un tiro preciso que desarmó el candado.

Al abrirse por completo por un golpe, ambos quedaron perplejos.

-¡Karin!

 **POV SASUKE**

Todo estaba obscuro ¿Dónde estaba? ¿En un sueño? ¿Una pesadilla? ¿Estaba muerto?

No tenía sentido pensar tanto si no iba a tener ninguna respuesta, era frustrante.Caminé por la bruma obscura, un sitio sin principio ni fin, sólo oscuridad.

-Sasuke ven aquí- me llamó una voz dulce y suave, se me hacía conocida.

Corrí hacía ella, seguía sin ver nada, solo escuchaba la voz una y otra vez llamándome, atrayendome.

-Cariño estoy aquí-me volvió a llamar.

Una figura que hacía contraste con la oscuridad apareció en medio de esta, iluminando todo a su paso. El ambiente cambió por completo, por un prado lleno de flores, de orquídeas azules, el Sol brillaba con fuerza y el viento fresco me pegó en la cara.

Cuando me adapté lo suficiente a mí nuevo entorno, busqué la figura, tenía que aparecer, quería verla. Y allí estaba, sentada en medio del prado rodeada de aquellas a orquídeas azules.

-Madre...

No lo podía creer, no era como en mis pesadillas cubierta de sangre y gritándome mis culpas. Era mi madre, hermosa, cálida y sonriente.

-Sasuke, cariño. Has crecido mucho-me saludó haciendo señas para que me sentara a su lado.

Hice lo que me pidió, sin pensar en nada más ¿Cuántas veces había anhelado verla nuevamente como en realidad era? Miles, hasta que acepté que nunca pasaría.

Su piel pálida se equiparaba con la mía al igual que sus ojos y su cabello. Una calidez me invadió el pecho al sentir como sus brazos me envolvían con fuerza. No importaba si era un sueño, una pesadilla o la otra vida, solo quería seguir abrazándola y sintiendo su calidez.

Ella se deshizo el abrazo con suavidad y me miró a los ojos con una sutil sonrisa que siempre solía dedicarme cuando lloraba desconsolado.

Su mano tocó mi mejilla suavemente. Coloqué la mía sobre la suya afianzando el gesto. Una presión se asentó en mi pecho, había tantas cosas que quería decirle, pero solo salió una.

-Lo siento, siento que hayas tenido que morir por mí.

Bajé la cabeza, no tenía el valor para mirarla. No quería ver odio reflejado en su rostro como en otras ocasiones.

-Mi bebé, no tienes por qué disculparte, te amo lo hubiera hecho mil veces más si fuera necesario.

-Pero...

Puso sus manos en mis hombros.

-Vive Sasuke, como me hubiera gustado que lo hicieras, sé feliz, no quiero verte sufrir. Aún no es hora de que vengas conmigo.

Se levantó.

-Se fuerte, no es hora...

Solo me bastó parpadear para verla totalmente alejada de mí caminando hacia una luz brillante. Me dedicó una última mirada antes de atravesarla por completo. Corrí hacía ella, no era inalcanzable, podía llegar.

Cuando la atravesé mi vista se nubló por un momento. Tardé un poco en recuperarla. Estaba en la habitación otra vez, las mismas paredes claras, los monitores con mi ritmo cardíaco, el suero y algo que no hubiera querido ver jamás.

Mi propio cuerpo inconsciente.

 **POV NORMAL**

Karin se encontraba atada tanto de pies como de manos, con la boca tapada y el cuerpo sudoroso. Naruto la sacó con cuidado de aquél baúl. Estaba por poco fuera de sí, le quitó enseguida el tirro que le impedía hablar, facilitándole la entrada de oxígeno y finalmente las sogas.

Karin empezó a tomar grandes bocanadas de aire desesperadas. Su rostro estaba colorado fuertemente.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó la ojiperla preocupada.

-¿Quién te dejó ahí?-continuó Naruto.

Unos pasos se escucharon a la lejanía alertandolos. Si los atrapaban a todos, estarían acabados.

-Tenemos que hacer algo, sí seguimos aquí, nos van a rodear- advirtió Naruto nervioso. Necesitaban una solución rápida.

-¡El armario!-exclamó la pelirroja.

La pareja se introdujo rápidamente y Karin un poco más recompuesta les siguió el ritmo. La puerta fue abierta estrepitosamente, desde donde estaban solo podían escuchar las voces y las pisadas. La estrechez hacía muy incómodo el encierro. Apenas se alejaron salieron de su apretado escondite.

-Sasuke...-dijo Karin-Tenemos que ayudar a Sasuke, lo van a matar-dijo apresurada.

-Karin tranquilízate, vinimos a ayudar a Sasuke, pero antes ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué estabas allí?

-Fue mi padre, intenté ayudarlo y me atrapó, pero eso no importa. Van a matar a Sasuke con una sobredosis de calmantes, Ketamina. Si no nos apuramos morirá.

Naruto golpeó la pared con fuerza, se sentía frustrado. Aún quedaban demasiadas habitaciones por revisar y no se quería imaginar que pasaría si encontraba a Sasuke demasiado tarde, era su mejor amigos y el único que tenía, tenía que salvarlo, aparte del hecho que se lo había prometido a Sakura.

-¡Dónde estás teme!-gritó Naruto mientras daba otro golpe.

-Naru... tranquilízate, nos pueden escuchar. Lo encontraremos-intentó calmarlo poniendo su mano en la espalda con suavidad, aunque ella misma sabía que tenía el tiempo encima y muy pocas posibilidades.

Karin mientras tanto estaba pensando en todas las habitaciones de la casa, sabía que debía estar en una dónde se le pudiera dar tratamiento médico.

-Tengo una idea de dónde puede estar, no hay muchas habitaciones con instrumentos de una sala de hospital. Si nos separamos puede que lleguemos a tiempo.

-¿Cuáles?-preguntó desesperado.

La pelirroja les indicó la ubicación de las habitaciones, eran dos en total.

-Yo iré con Karin, tú encárgate de la otra- propuso.

Él aceptó rápidamente, confiaba en ella y no quedaba mucho tiempo. Se aseguraron de que no había nadie a los alrededores y finalmente se separaron.

Naruto se desplazó con rapidez, su mente no dejaba de emitir recuerdos, uno tras otro desde que conoció a Sasuke. La primera vez que se vieron de niños y se insultaron, sus primeras peleas, lo mucho que lo odiaba por ser tan creído y perfecto...-sonrió un poco ante lo último- Pero a medida que pasó el tiempo descubrió que no era nada de esas cosas, que era como él. Solitario, con el peso de la sociedad en sus hombros, el heredero de los Uchiha, él de los Uzumakis y eran juzgados por ello, todos esperaban algo. No pudo recordar en qué momento se volvieron tan cercanos al punto de que ya podían estar en presencia del otro sin peleas ni repudios, quizás fue cuando él se metió en una pelea callejera por él, o cuando Fugaku lo golpeó en medio del patio de recreo y el intercedió. El momento en que se volvieron amigos, que teme y dobe dejaron de ser insultos. Sasuke no era la persona más comunicativa del mundo, al contrario era más cerrado que un envase de ramen cellado y después de la "muerte" de su hermano se volvió impenetrable, su relación cambió en cierta forma ya que siempre parecía estar en otro mundo, Sasuke cambió, pero aún así nunca se separó de él, porque sabía que si lo hacía lo dejaría solo y se destruiría por completo. Por suerte todo tomó un giro para bien cuando llegó Sakura-chan, el teme de antes iba volviendo poco a poco, incluso mejor, hasta sonreía.

Iba a salvarlo.

Aumentó el ritmo y abrió con fuerza la puerta que le había indicado Karin.

-¡Teme!

La habitación estaba completamente vacía, excepto por unos cuantos aparatos médicos regados, no era más que un almacén.

-¡Maldición!

Les costó llegar debido al montón de guardias merodeando por todos los pasillos, Hinata se logró encargar de algunos, pero eso tomó su tiempo atrasandolas, por lo que optaron por evadirlos lo más que pudieran. Al llegar a la habitación, decidieron abrirla con sigilio, no estaban seguras de si Sasuke estaría rodeado, era mejor ser precavidas.

Para su suerte, no había ninguno adentro. Solo una camilla en donde se podía ver perfectamente a la persona que estaban buscando.

-¡Sasuke!-gritó Karin abalanzandose sobre él y poniendo su cabeza en su pecho para escuchar sus latidos.

-Está inconsciente-afirmó Hinata un poco aliviada al ver que estaba vivo.

-Tenemos que retirar el suministro de ketamina.

-¡Cuidado!

 **POV SAKURA**

Pasaron unos segundos, aún mantenía los ojos cerrados, pero no sentía dolor, no olía la sangre, no pasaba nada. Los abrí con inseguridad, con miedo a ver que a lo mejor mi cuerpo había dejado de sentir. Pero era imposible, tenía que sentir como me desangraba antes, solo había una explicación.

No me habían disparado.

Lo primero que vi fue a Orochimaru soltando una risita tétrica y a Itachi más relajado, pero aún con aquel toque inquieto en sus ojos. A mí lado estaba uno de sus hombres con la pistola apuntando hacia el cielo.

Había disparado al aire.

Sentí unas inmensas ganas de vomitar por el susto ¿Tanto miedo me daba morir? Me sentía débil y estúpida, Orochimaru estaba jugando conmigo, con nosotros. Quería vernos asustados, desesperados y por último muertos.

-¿Se siente bien?-me preguntó viéndome con sorna.

Esta vez el sonido no será lo único que sentirá.

-Eso mismo te digo Orochimaru-Esa voz.

-¡Kakashi!

Sentí un gran alivio al verlo, todos mis músculos en tensión se relajaron un momento, eso solo significaba que todo estaba saliendo bien y que ya era momento de verlo caer.

 **POV NORMAL**

-¡Cuidado!

La aguja penetró la piel expuesta de su cuello. Karin soltó un grito ahogado por el dolor, las voces empezaron a hacerse un poco distorsionadas a su alrededor, alguien gritaba su nombre. Sus piernas dejaron de responderle, pudo sentir unos brazos fuertes sujetándola.

Naruto y Hinata la veían preocupados, al entrar Naruto había noqueado a la enfermera, logro identificar más rápido la habitación por el grito, tuvo que encargarse de otros guardias que también lo escucharon, temió que hubiera pasado algo y así era. Karin estaba ida en sus brazos

-Sasuke... Salven a Sasuke- pidió con la voz entrecortada.

Hinata la veía aterrorizada, todo había pasado demasiado rápido frente a sus ojos.

-¡Resiste!-gritó viéndola con indicios de dormir para no despertar.

Tomó su mano en un intento de ayudarla aunque era completamente inútil. No tenía ni idea de que le había inyectado y parecía que no iba a tener demasiado tiempo, no sabía que hacer, su pulso estaba cada vez más lento

-Crees... que... me... perdone- preguntó mirando a Hinata sin verla en realidad, todo empezaba a volverse oscuro

Hinata intentaba controlar las ganas de llorar. Quería salvarla, pero no podía hacer nada, nada más que dejarla ir en paz

-Estoy segura que si- le respondió acariciando sus cabellos rojizos

Karin sonrió

Su pulso se detuvo por completo y Hinata sintió su mano perder toda su fuerza entre las suyas, era demasiado tarde. No fue capaz de emitir una palabra, las lágrimas empezaron a rodar silenciosas en sus mejillas.

Naruto miró la escena con impotencia, recostó el cuerpo aún cálido que pronto perdería todo su calor en el suelo con cuidado, cerró con delicadeza sus ojos ya opacos y obligó a su novia a levantarse.

-Tenemos que cumplir su voluntad-dijo serio con sus manos en sus hombros obligándola a verlo. No había mucho tiempo.

Ella asintió y se limpió lastima lágrimas, era doloroso, pero no había tiempo para llorar. Sentía tanta pena por Karin, nunca había visto la muerte tan cercana y un irremediable temor de perder a alguien más la invadió, no iba a dejar morir a Sasuke, la muerte de Karin no sería en vano.

Se acercaron a la camilla y sin perder más tiempo desconectaron todos los tubos intravenosos, Sasuke seguía vivo, respiraba con pausa, se veía muy pálido y unos moretones oscuros se reflejaban en su piel. Hinata decidió no observarlo más por su propio bien y ayudar a Naruto a sostenerlo.

Ahora el problema sería salir de allí sin morir en el intento. Si Fugaku había cumplido con su parte un auto los estaría esperando afuera. Sasuke pesaba y con él encima sus movimientos eran más lentos, por lo que tenían que ser más cuidadosos. A las afueras de la habitación de seguro habían un montón de hombres vigilando los alrededores.

Naruto pensó en todas sus opciones y la aunque la que escogió no fue de su total agrado decidió que era lo más práctico.

-Déjame a Sasuke a mí y tú encárgate de despejar los alrededores- propuso. El peso de Sasuke para su novia sería demasiado mientras que para él era mas llevadero.

-Está bien.

Ambos le dedicaron una última mirada a Karin tendida en el suelo, totalmente pálida e inmóvil llena de pesar. Para abrir la puerta.

 **POV SAKURA**

El Arma apuntaba a Orochimaru, firme y de la misma forma un montón de ellas lo apuntaban a él.

-Vaya, así que tenían un plan. Lástima que fuera todo un fracaso- dijo sin siquiera inmutarse por el arma que lo apuntaba.

-Yo no diría eso- Itachi sonrió y yo también lo hice.

Un montón de policías aparecieron al instante detrás de Kakashi superando al grupo de escoltas de Orochimaru y se dispersaron con rapidez, rodeando el lugar. Los escoltas al verse superados bajaron sus armas de inmediato liberandonos a ambos en el proceso y dejando a Orochimaru en el medio sin posibilidad alguna de escapar, su rostro se mantenía impasible, pero no importaba si no mostraba la expresión de derrota que quería, estaba acabado.

Me coloqué al lado de Kakashi que aún mantenía su arma en posición.

-Me alegro que hayamos llegado a tiempo.

Asentí sin quitar la vista de Orochimaru, quería verlo arrestado, que pagara por todo lo que había hecho.

-Se acabó Orochimaru- anunció Fugaku apareciendo.

No esperaba verlo, llevaba su vestimenta elegante de siempre y llevaba unos hombres de su compañía. Al parecer por si no bastaban los policías que ya estaban presentes.

-Es un gustó verte Fugaku, fue gratificante verte como un idiota todos estos meses-se burló como si la situación no estuviera tan desventajosa para él.

¿Acaso era su forma de no verse derrotado ante la situación?

Fugaku no cambió su faceta ni un poco, todos los Uchihas parecían tener una especie de superpoder para no inmutarse con casi nada.

-Me imagino, pero es todavía más interesante verte totalmente destruido, ya no te queda nada.

Orochimaru sonrió, esa sonrisa siempre me provocaba escalofríos y mucha frustración, me generaba unas ganas inmensas de borrarla de su rostro.

-Lastima que no podrás celebrarlo y tendrás que estar en un triste funeral.

Ví a Itachi apretando los puños nuevamente, se encontraba ahora al lado de Fugaku y no pude evitar sentirme preocupada, esperaba que Hinata y Naruto hubieran podido salvarlo, tenía que ser así, confiaba en ellos, todo estaba bien.

-Mi hijo está bien. Mejor preocúpate por ti mismo, procedan- ordenó y los policías se acercaron a Orochimaru. Ninguno de estos chistó ante el poderoso Uchiha, a pesar de no ser un oficial, incluso el mismo oficial obedeció su orden tal como un empleado disciplinado.

Pude sentí la sensación de alivio, pero no me duró absolutamente nada.

-Oh quizás sea a más de un funeral al que vayas a asistir. Mis condolencias- rio para descubrir una bomba que tenía en su pecho.

-¡Todos alejense!- gritó alguien que no pude distinguir.

El pánico me invadió y no pude ni moverme, sentí a alguien halarme del brazo, era Kakashi. Cruzamos la puerta a toda la velocidad que nuestros pies nos permitieron y la explosión creó un estruendo que me aturdió los oídos, la estructura empezó a desmoronarse con una alarmante rapidez, no quise pensar en la cantidad de personas que habrían muerto.

La salida no estaba muy lejos. Las escaleras crujían amenazando con desmoronarse. Cuando por fin las abandoné tropecé con algo que me hizo de ir de bruses al suelo, sentí las pequeñas piedras restos de los escombros incrustarse en mi piel. Kakashi me levantó y me arrastró a la salida que a pesar de no estar muy lejos, parecía imposible de llegar.

Unos escombros cayeron a mi lado, no me permití detenerme. Un empujón me impulsó hacia delante y por poco me manda nuevamente de bruses al suelo. Un gran trozo de techo cayó a mis espaldas y quién estaba atrás...

-¡Kakashi!-grité desesperada

El polvo no me dejó ver con claridad, no iba a dejarlo atrás, me aterraba la idea de que estuviera muerto.

-¡Kakashi!- volví a gritar, otro trozo de techo cayó en alguna parte

-Estoy bien, vamos

Me sentí profundamente aliviada, no me permití distraerme y le seguí el paso. Cuando cruzamos la salida el aire ingresó a mis pulmones. De inmediato ingresamos a un auto dónde estaba Fugaku, Itachi y dos hombres, un oficial y uno de la compañía. Agradecía profundamente que estuvieran a Salvo. Ahora sí, estábamos a Salvo

La estructura se desmoronó por completo mientras nosotros ya íbamos alejándonos cada vez más.

 **POV NORMAL**

Hinata veía las calles por la ventana sin verlas realmente, sus pensamientos estaban totalmente dispersos. Habían logrado salir de la mansión si problema alguno, los hombres que prometió Fugaku Uchiha se habían encargado de todos los hombres de Orochimaru junto con la policía. Ahora estaban de camino a una clínica para atender a Sasuke que aún no reaccionaba cosa que les preocupaba a ambos, pero a pesar de que habían cumplido su objetivo principal, el recuerdo del cuerpo débil y pálido de Karin perdiendo toda su vitalidad no la abandonaba. Así mismo estaba preocupada por Sakura, no había sabido nada de ella desde que se separaron

Naruto la atrajo hacía sí recostadola en su pecho. No estaba mucho mejor que Hinata, pero para eso se tenían el uno al otro.

 **NOTA**

Bueno esto podría considerarse como el final y en estos días les traigo el epílogo. Se que me he ausentado varios meses y siento mucho eso. Lo que pasó fue que cuando estaba escribiendo este capítulo decidí ver mi historia desde el principio y me di cuenta que los capitulos iniciales, eran muy diferentes a los últimos que publiqué y claro porque hace dos años y 3 meses que empecé esta historia era más inexperta al escribir y he mejorado muchísimo. La verdad es que no me avergüenzan pero, siento que pude haberlos escrito mejor y pensé que quería sentirme orgullosa de mi primer longfic. Por eso decidí reescribir la historia, mejorando detalles en la trama y la redacción, quería reescribirlos todos y cambiarlos en esta historia y efectivamente reescribí los primeros 12, pero me di cuenta que si los cambiaba así como así no sería justo que cambiaran algunas cosas por ustedes que han leído todos estos capítulos hasta ahora y tampoco seria justo borrar la historia y republicarla. Y bueno decidí culminarla por completo y empezar a publicar la edición editada.

En fin, estoy muy agradecida con ustedes por haber llegado hasta aquí, a pesar de todos mis fallos y errores. Saber que me siguen leyendo, es mas que suficiente para inspirarme a seguir escribiendo y darles lo mejor de mí.

MUCHAS GRACIAS


	22. Epílogo Esperando el Futuro

Ok, antes de que lean esto, les diré mis últimas palabras en este fic.

Estoy muy pero muy feliz de completarlo, es el primero que completo y haber sido capaz de hacerlo, me hace verdaderamente feliz y que tantas personas lo hayan leído y lo hayan disfrutado a pesar de todo, creo que es la verdadera satisfacción de todo escritor. Quisiera agradecer nuevamente por todo el apoyo, los comentarios, los likes, los follows, el solo leerlo y estar al pendiente. Muchas gracias de verdad.

Si quieren dar su opinión final del fic, cosas que le hubieran gustado leer, cosas que debería corregir, cualquier inquietud, algo que no les haya quedado claro, si les gustó o no les gustó. Estaré encantada de leerlas y responderles.

Y ahora sí.

 **NARUTO NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN PERO LA HISTORIA** **SÍ**

Sin más que decir ¡A leer!

 **ESPERANDO EL AMOR**

 **CAP 23**

 **EPÍLOGO**

 **"ESPERANDO EL FUTURO"**

Ha pasado tres meses, o eso dicen los calendarios, la verdad es que no los he sentido pasar, desde ese día el paso del tiempo me ha parecido un poco irrelevante, por no decir nada. Lo sucedido me dejó estancada en el él, Itachi insistió en que fuera a un psicólogo, que podría ayudarme, me negué a ir, no siento que pueda ser de mucha ayuda, nadie en realidad. Duré un buen período alternando entre la cama y el hospital pero Itachi, sí, nuevamente, de alguna forma me inscribió como residente en el hospital. Terminé aceptando ya que así estaría cerca de él, el día completo incluso después del horario de visitas.

Después de unos días comprobé lo mucho que extrañaba mi trabajo en el hospital. Se me hacía todo tan familiar, tan agradable. Ayudar a las personas y aprender de Tsunade y otros médicos en acción me mantuvo satisfactoriamente ocupada. Itachi también estaba contento, estaba muy al pendiente de mí y me decía que me veía mucho mejor al igual que Kakashi, Naruto y Hina por supuesto, sin embargo, esta última se quejaba que ya casi ni me veía. Y es que mis guardias en el hospital eran extensas y mi tiempo libre lo aprovechaba para quedarme con Sasuke.

No dejaba de visitarlo ni un solo día, le contaba absolutamente todo, a veces no lograba aguantarme y me echaba a llorar, pero sabía que de alguna forma me escuchaba, aunque estuviera profundamente dormido, estaba vivo y era suficiente para darme esperanza. Soñaba despierta cuando me obligaban a descansar, que abría sus ojos oscuros y penetrantes, me abrazaba con fuerza y me llenaba la cara de besos.

Siempre despertaba con una sensación amarga, el sabor de la realidad y lo veía respirando profundamente, pálido en la camilla. Fue muy doloroso saber que a pesar de que habían logrado contrarrestar los efectos del líquido que le inyectaron quedó en un estado de coma, uno indefinido.

Podían ser, días, meses, incluso años...

Evitaba pensar en eso. No podía perder la esperanza. Un mensaje de Hina llegó a mi celular sacándome de mis pensamientos. Era una invitación a una fiesta de esas elegantes de los Uzumaki por su 50 aniversario como empresa.

No tenía ganas de ir a ninguna parte, pero estaba segura que si me negaba Hina incluso me arrastraría si era necesario. No valía la pena intentarlo si quiera.

"Está bien"

Lo envíe y me dirigí al apartamento que me había negado a abandonar. Dormía en la cama de Sasuke para drograrme con su aroma que estaba impregnado en todas partes. Había convertido esa habitación en la mía propia, aunque cada vez eran menos las veces que la recurría por el trabajo en el hospital

Me puse un sencillo vestido rosa coral que se ajustaba en la cintura, cubría mis brazos y caía un poco por encima de mis rodillas. Dejé suelto mi cabello que ya me llegaba hasta los hombros y me puse unos tacones negros que se ajustaban a mis tobillos.

No me esmeré en maquillarme y salí con un auto que, Itachi, sí, otra vez, me había regalado. Había dicho que una Uchiha, pues para él ya lo era, no podía andar sin un auto de su clase. Una sonrisa fantasmal apareció en mi rostro por el recuerdo.

Al llegar, la seguridad me recibió e ingresé al gran salón repleto de invitados de alta clase. Enseguida Naruto se acercó a mí como buen alfitrión que era.

-¡Sakura chan!- me abrazó saltándose todas las ridículas formalidades- Me alegra tenerte aquí.

-Si, también me alegra- constesté intentado aparentar emoción, no quería arruinar la noche con mi estado de ánimo

-Puedes comer lo que quieras, Hina debe estar por ahí-rio despreocupado como siempre.

No tuve tiempo de voltear cuando ya tenía a mi amiga encima.

-¡Sakura!-gritó contenta- Gracias al cielo que viniste, estaba a punto de irte a buscar.

-Ya ves que no hizo falta-bromeé.

-Oh ven tienes que probar esto...

Pasó más o menos una hora en que estuve junto a Hina probando dulces y comidas habidas y por haber, estaba sin capacidad para otro bocado más. La voz de Naruto se alzó entre los murmullos inentendibles.

-Queridos invitados. Estamos aquí por los 50 años de los Uzumaki.

Todos aplaudieron civilizadamente.

-Pero hay algo más importante que eso.

Todos callaron sin entender, incluyéndome. Dejó el micrófono a un lado y se acercó a Hina que estaba prácticamente a unos pasos de él, para así agacharse, sacar un cajita de color negro y abrirla dejando ver un hermoso anillo de oro con diminutos diamantes incrustados

Mi amiga tenía los ojos abiertos y las manos cubriendo su boca. Se notaba su sorpresa

-Hinata Hyuga, eres la mujer con la que quiero compartir ramen el resto de mi vida ¿Quisieras casarte conmigo?

Reí por primera vez en ese mes, Naruto no podía perder su toque bromista y revoltoso incluso en un momento tan importante. Hina enseguida asintió y lo besó.

Todos empezaron a aplaudir, me sentí muy feliz por ambos y en el fondo de mi corazón en medio de la dicha deseé que Sasuke hubiera podido verlo y decir algo como "Estúpido dobe"

El resto de la recepción fue muy animada, Hina y Naruto recibían felicitaciones por doquier, les di la mía y me aparté para dejarlos atender a sus otros invitados. Decidí irme después de rechazar varias invitaciones a bailar y a charlas con dobles intenciones. No estaba interesada en absoluto.

No pude visitar a Sasuke esa noche para contarle lo acontecido, puesto que era muy tarde y el hospital no me dejaría acceder por visita exclusivamente y menos sin mi uniforme, sin embargo, a primera hora del día siguiente le conté todo detalle a detalle.

De eso ya dos meses, la boda se programó para finales de este mes. Quieren casarse lo mas pronto posible. La jornada del hospital no fue para nada ardua por lo que Tsunade me permitió quedarme en la pequeña habitación viendolo respirar.

Itachi también suele visitarlo a menudo, tal vez no todos los días como yo, su agenda es muy apretada ahora que pasó a ser el empresario más influyente estando al mando de las empresas Uchiha, pero mínimo una vez por semana está presente, por otro lado no he visto al padre de este ni una sola vez, me da tanto coraje.

Empecé a acariciar sus cabellos azabaches que estaban ya más largos de lo que deberían, tomé su mano y me quedé dormida.

 **POV SASUKE**

Nunca había soñado tanto, no todos eran crueles pesadillas, a veces unos eran agradables, donde la voz de Sakura era la narradora, todos eran escenarios como Naruto intentando hacer una propuesta romántica fracasando en el proceso y sacando su estúpido ramen a colación y yo al lado de Sakura diciéndole lo ridículo que se veía. Itachi molestándome con saber cuándo le pediría a Sakura. Yo con Sakura en el apartamento, en el auto, en un parque...

Su voz siempre me guiaba por esa secuencia sueños, como una luz en medio de la oscuridad, siempre había sido mi luz. Capaz por eso no tenía siempre las conocidas pesadillas, pero igual no podían faltar. La más frecuente era en la que Sakura e Itachi morían frente a mis ojos.

Muchas veces veía un túnel abrirse ante mí, uno con luz demasiado brillante y una puerta destrozada en medio de la oscuridad. El camino hacia el túnel era un sendero plano mientras que el camino hacia la puerta parecía imposible y doloroso, con muchas deformidades y piedras filosas. No tenía miedo, siempre me lo encontraba entre sueños y avanzaba cada vez un poco más. La expectación que pasaría si cruzaba esa puerta era grande, sabía que en ese túnel estaba mi madre, por lo tanto la muerte, ella no quería verme allí y yo quería estar con Sakura, Itachi y bueno Naruto.

Cuando al fin alcancé la puerta moribundo, con las piedras incrustadas en mi piel tan profundo que parecía que llegarían a atravesarme los huesos, la abrí y un fuerte olor a analgésicos me invadió los pulmones. Totalmente Desagradable.

Abrí los ojos lentamente, la luz me dio de lleno, no había dolor. Lo primero que visualisé fueron las impolutas paredes blancas ¿Seguía en la mansión de Orochimaru?

Me levanté de golpe, tenía que escapar. Itachi y Sakura estaban en peligro, tenía que hacer algo. Nada me aprisionaba, podía huir.

-¡Sasuke!

El pequeño cuerpo se me lanzó encima y me abrazó con fuerza.

-¿Sakura?

Empecé a sentir leves espasmos ¿Estaba llorando? Correspondí su abrazo, aunque fue un poco doloroso, mis extremidades estaban entumecidas. Estaba bien, no sabía cómo, pero ahora eso no importaba, sentirla era suficiente. Me relajé por completo, su olor a cerezas me invadió de lleno. Cuánto había extrañado esa sensación.

Sakura se separó de mí después de un rato. Su cabello estaba mucho más largo y se veía un poco más delgada, aún así se veía igual de hermosa.

¿Cuanto tiempo ha pasado?

-Despertaste- me dijo aún con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos

No me gustaba verla llorar, tomé su rostro entre mis manos y las sequé con cuidado

-Estoy bien. Estoy aquí.

Ella asintió.

 **POV SAKURA**

Cuando me encontré con Hinata y Naruto en la clínica, me dijeron que Sasuke estaba estable, pero que había entrado en un estado de coma. Me sentí devastada en ese momento, toda la amenaza de Orochimaru había terminado, pero no tenía a Sasuke conmigo y Karin... murió en el proceso, no nos teníamos mucha estima, pero Hinata me contó todo lo que había hecho y no podía estarle más agradecida, aunque no pudiera decírselo nunca. Le hicimos un funeral digno, después de todo detrás de esa chica que me insultaba había una que buscaba cariño y atención.

Ahora con todo lo sucedido me parecía tan increíble que por fin Sasuke estuviera conmigo, sin inconvenientes, vivo, sin nadie que atentara contra nosotros. Decidí contarle todo, al mencionarle la muerte de Karin su rostro cambió levemente para volverse duro e impenetrable

No pude hacer nada más que acompañarlo, después de todo la felicidad no se alcanza sin dolor, y habíamos pagado el precio. Sin embargo mientras estuviéramos juntos, podría soportar lo que fuera.

No pasaron más de 10 minutos desde que llamé a Itachi cuando él ya estaba en el hospital. Lo mismo pasó con Naruto. Fue muy emotivo verlos a ambos abrazando a Sasuke y este intentado respirar.

Tuvo que pasar un pequeño lapso de tiempo para que le dieran de alta, puesto que para recuperar la movilidad tenía que someterse a terapias, pero era lo de menos. La llegada al apartamento fue lo mejor, es como si hubiera cobrado vida nuevamente. No más noches soñando con tenerlo a mi lado, ahora lo estaba y no se iría.

La empresa Uchiha se posicionó mucho más alto de lo que estaba cuando Sasuke se incorporó, manejando la mitad de ella e Itachi la otra. En seguida empezaron a trabajar juntos en el prototipo de auto que revolucionaría el mercado financiero y no lo dudaba. Fugaku por otro lado se retiró por completo y al parecer su relación con Sasuke no iba a mejorar nunca, el hombre era demasiado orgulloso.

A pesar de eso estábamos bien. Con una vida por delante.

 **POV NORMAL**

-Teme, no seas malo ayúdame- pidió Naruto desesperado intentando anudarse la corbata.

Sasuke rodó los ojos, Naruto era el colmo de lo patético.

-Tantos años y nunca aprendes-dijo mientras se encargaba de dejar un amarre impoluto.

-Yo sé hacerlo-refutó viéndose al espejo- Solo que estoy nervioso.

-Por supuesto.

El rubio frunció el ceño ante la ironía.

-Si estuvieras a punto de casarte con Sakura chan, estuvieras igual teme.

-Definitivamente no me viera tan ridículo dobe.

-Cállate teme.

La puerta se abrió de repente dejando a ver a una pelirrosa con un fino vestido verde esmeralda que se ajustaba a su cuerpo como una segunda piel hasta caer libremente por debajo de las rodillas.

-Naruto te recuerdo que no te queda mucho tiempo. Por Dios ni en tu boda dejas de jugar.

-Pero yo no...

De inmediato se retiró dejando al rubio con la palabra en la boca y a su acompañante con una orgullosa sonrisa burlona.

-Definitivamente Sakura chan recuperó toda su energía- se quejó- Es bueno que estés aquí teme, no me imaginaba mi boda sin el padrino.

-Hmp.

-Vamos teme es mi boda, dime algo emotivo, no arruines el momento.

Sasuke soltó un suspiro, ser una persona sentimental no era lo suyo, Sakura era su excepción y tampoco es que fuera tan ridículo como en las películas, en conclusión, no era su fuerte, pero podía hacer un esfuerzo por esta ocasión.

-Dobe... a pesar de tú estupidez, de lo insoportable, inmaduro, irritante

-Teme

-Eres mi único... amigo-soltó un poco forzado.

-Es lo más lindo que me has dicho en toda mi vida teme- dijo Naruto con un tono como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

 **POV SASUKE**

El dobe me abrazó e intente corresponderle, aunque nunca lo dijera en voz alta, estaba feliz por él y estaba muy agradecido por todo lo que hizo por ayudarme con Orochimaru.

-Dobe ya quítate de encima y termina de arreglarte antes de que la loca se arrepienta.

Me retiré escuchando a medias los reclamos del dobe. Salí al jardín trasero de la mansión de los Hyuga, decidieron hacer la boda allí por cuestiones tradicionales.

Me encontré a Sakura recostada del tronco de un árbol mirando las nubes.

-Te tardaste un poco.

-¿Me estabas esperando?- pregunté algo perplejo, no había acordado nada de eso.

-Sabía que vendrías, cualquier lugar que no esté atestado de gente es bueno para ti.

-Como me conoces.

-Mejor de lo que crees- sonrió acercándose.

-¿Ah sí?

-Totalmente.

La besé, nunca me cansaría de sentir esos labios suaves y rosados. La sensación no desaparecía por más veces que lo hiciera.

-Te amo Sasuke.

Antes responder a eso me habría costado un mundo, pero ahora era tan natural como decir que quería un café.

-Yo también Sakura, por el resto de mi vida.

Tomé su mano y coloqué un anillo de plata con una fina esmeralda en el medio. Sakura me miró sorprendida.

-Sasuke...

Lo había planeado desde que desperté, no tenía duda alguna y sabía que Sakura también lo quería, solo que no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo y pedirle ayuda a Naruto no era una opción, mucho menos a Itachi. Al final terminé por encontrar el momento indicado y al estilo Uchiha. Sin tanta cursilería.

-Sasuke, ya va a empezar.

-Adelantate, en seguida voy.

Vi a Sakura irse y miré las nubes un momento. Una notificación llegó a mi celular.

Fugaku: _"Me gustaría recibirte en la mansión"_

Sonreí, quién lo diría, fuera lo que fuera no quería pelear. Me encaminé a la ceremonia y no pude evitar pensar que desde que ella se fue, había estado esperando el amor y ahora lo tenía en mis manos en todas sus formas.

 **FIN**


End file.
